Book 5: Redemption
by sandstorm7
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Korra and everyone else as King Wu decides that Kuvira (rehabilitated from her time in prison and the new Prime Minister) should go on a well-deserved vacation with her kids after a year of hard work. What seemed like a chance to finally relax in peace reveals not only the resurgence of the Red Lotus, but the return of yet another long-forgotten foe.
1. Old Friends, Old Enemies

**Important Note:** I'm currently working back through this for its last final definitive edit. There may be typo fixes, additions, or alterations incoming. Read on through if you'd like though. Just know that this is not my final product quite yet :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Obviously, this is not the actual fifth book of Legend of Korra, that beautiful, _wonderful_ cover pic is not mine, and (roll with me on this) I'm basing this after the events of another little fanfic titled _The Dictator_ as written by the extremely talented riot3672, of which I claim absolutely no ownership of or partnership with.

Like, I don't know if there's some policy against this or something, but I got this idea after reading it, and out of all the Kuvira fics I've read (that's a lot), everything adds up. I could seriously see it becoming an official comic or mini-series or something. It's awesome. It'll make you cry. I wish so hard LOK went where it did (though given a few maturity tweaks here and there.) That being said, I feel I should point out that in _The Dictator_ , Korra and Kuvira kinda end up becoming a couple (which means yeah, Korra and Asami broke up with each other (it was mutual)) so, just know that those happened. It's a little important.

I sincerely insist you read it regardless! If not, I just _can't_ do it justice or encompass all the emotional weight (there's a lot of that), but here's as brief a summary of _The Dictator_ as I can make:

SPOILERS for it obviously...

 _Since the end of Book 4, Kuvira has been imprisoned in solitary confinement. Just when it seemed like everyone had abandoned her to suffer in guilt and depression for over half of her life in prison, Korra showed up. She promised that she would be with Kuvira every step of the way, to visit her in prison every week, to guide her healing and transformation into the woman she used to be before the "Great Uniter" facade took over._

 _It's been a very long and incredibly emotional five years for Kuvira, but now thanks to King Wu of all people, she is now free from prison, no longer having to endure a thirty-year sentence!_

 _Kuvira has made unbelievable progress in her rehabilitation. She has learned from her mistakes, realized her flaws and strengths, and has made amends with nearly everyone she has hurt in the past (including Baatar Jr., Bolin, Opal, Toph, and especially Suyin.) Since her release, Kuvira and Korra have been traveling around the Earth Kingdom, delivering food, rebuilding villages, curing sicknesses, taking out bandits and thugs, and doing other positive works for the Earth Kingdom in its time of hardship._

 _King Wu's new government for the Earth Kingdom didn't work out quite as well as everyone would have hoped. The people of the Earth Kingdom don't seem to want a system where they make all of the decisions for themselves. They are used to having someone make all the decisions for them. So, a new course of action had to be taken. While she was still imprisoned, Kuvira helped Wu create another new type of government: a constitutional monarchy, a system where the people appoint a prime minister and mitigating council, and where a king exists to be more of a figurehead than an actual ruler. The world leaders weren't sure who would be a good candidate for this, but Wu would_ _ _only_ trust one person to become the new prime minister: Kuvira._

 _Kuvira fearfully hesitated taking up another political position (for obvious reasons), and the world leaders initially voted against her as well, but Korra and others have tried convincing her to accept, including Arnav, a sympathetic prison guard whom Kuvira became close to during her sentence, and Chief Lin, surprisingly, who occasionally shared some encouraging words and wisdom as her warden._

 _With recent publicity from winning an Earth Rumble match (Kuvira was unknowingly chosen to fight, thanks to Toph), all the good works she and Korra have been doing, and leaping off of a roof to save Wu's life during an assassination attempt, Kuvira was elected in a unanimous landslide._

 _Kuvira has begun to realize that people don't fear or hate her like she thought they would. Instead, they rally behind her and trust her, just like they used to back at the start of her campaign to reunite the Earth Kingdom. The world leaders' fear of Kuvira being a "polarizing figure" had dwindled. Kuvira accepted becoming Prime Minister, free from fear of being rejected. With her mind in the right place, she's more than ready to help her nation get back on its feet._

 _Along with her brand-new job, Kuvira has adopted three orphaned children that she met and bonded with during her and Korra's travels: Park, Anaya, and Takeo. She's also hired Arnav to babysit for them on occasion._

 _Kuvira's present is bright, and her future looks brighter. She's finally healed of everything that has happened to her in the past, and she couldn't be more grateful for everything that Korra has done for her._

 _She's finally happy._

And with that, enjoy a gratuitous amount of fluffy nonsense, until things start picking up of course :)

* * *

 **Book 5: Redemption**

Chapter 1: Old Friends, Old Enemies

The night of Kuvira's inauguration ball was absolutely beautiful in every single way.

 _Kuvira had just convinced Baatar Jr. to break away from the other Beifongs to dance with her for a song or two. A tad reluctantly, he agreed to it._

 _Despite all the little lessons Kuvira gave him in what little spare time they had back when they were still fiancés, dance was never really Baatar's forte._

 _"Wow," Suyin said in awe, sitting next to Korra, watching the two of them dance their hearts out. "She's...amazing._ You're _amazing." She turned to Korra. "Everything you two have accomplished together is just...amazing."_

 _Korra smiled at her. "Thank you, Su."_

 _Suyin looked back at a stumbling Baatar and a laughing Kuvira._

 _She was just radiant. Pure. Happy. Happier than Su had ever seen her in the past. She truly seemed finally healed of all the damage and pain that had plagued her life before._

 _"Amazing" had only barely started describing it all._

 _"N-No," Suyin said, wiping her eyes as she looked back at Korra. "Th-thank_ you _."_

Korra's memories were halted by a groaning Mako.

"Ugh," he complained. "Where _is_ she for crying out loud? We've been waiting for almost an hour!"

Korra sighed. "Mako, she's gonna be busy! It's not like she can just take a break or a day off or something whenever she feels like it!"

"But isn't she supposed to be going on a vacation? Like, _today_?"

"W...Well I..." Korra frowned in defeat. "Just give her a couple more minutes."

Mako grunted and crossed his arms. Korra grunted as well. She went back to looking around at all of the people walking and talking in the Earth Parliament building's spacious, humbly decorated lobby.

They were all there for a good reason, Korra assumed, all in charge of something somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, all of them there for something important. But none of them were quite as important as who she and Mako were at Ba Sing Se for.

 _Man, I hope we can find her. I hope she's not super busy. What am I saying? Of course she is! Ohh, I wonder what she's up to right now? A meeting? Paperwork? That'd be boring. She probably enjoys it though. She's weird like that._

After several more people shuffled around, Korra finally spotted her.

"Oh! Mako, I see her! Come on!"

"Ugh, finally!"

As they walked over (Mako walked, Korra ran) they saw that she was talking with three other men: some mayor or chief with his consultants. They seemed somewhat exasperated as they spoke with this woman, no doubt from all the waiting for a chance to speak with her.

She spoke just like she did in her earlier days, with confidence, poise, dignity, arms behind her back and head held high. The air of an experienced politician.

Despite consulting with dozens upon dozens of others before this, she seemed just as patient and thoughtful and composed as she would at any other time.

Years in prison can do that to a person.

"Yes," she consoled the officials. "It is on my list of states that require improved agricultural regulations. I will get to it when I have the chance. Trust me, I haven't been neglecting it. I will send the necessary equipment and protocol forms over for you in an upcoming shipment as soon as I possibly can."

The eldest of the three men sighed, scratching his chin. "Alright, yes, yes. It's just that we have been low on crop production for over a month now, and, well," he said with a good-natured chuckle, "people tend to need a little to eat now and again!"

She politely chuckled along with him before he continued. "Ahh, yes. We trust you will get to us eventually." He bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your time, Prime Minister."

His consultants bowed as well before they all walked away, finally leaving the Prime Minister alone.

"Hey!" Korra called out to her, waving an arm over her head.

The Prime Minister looked straight forward at the sound of Korra's voice, then turned around sharply, her arms still behind her back. An indifference graced her prim posture upon seeing the Avatar. They walked up to each other as Mako stood on.

The Prime Minister acknowledged Korra with an upturned nose. "Avatar Korra," she greeted, unblinking and straight-faced.

" _Illustrious_ Prime Minister Kuvira," Korra announced with mock reverence, bowing and gesturing grandly. Mako looked between the two of them during their moment of silence.

Korra blinked. Kuvira blinked.

Korra bit down a smile. Kuvira blinked again.

Korra smirked. Kuvira rolled her shoulders.

Korra snorted trying not to giggle.

But Kuvira burst out laughing first.

They held each others shoulders as they laughed together, also holding their stomachs as well. Once they finally stopped, Kuvira sighed with a grin, wiping the corner of her eye. "Ohhh my," she said, shaking her head. She looked back up with a smile. "It's _so_ good to see you again, Korra."

Korra smiled and nodded before they embraced. " _You too_."

"Man!" Mako called to Kuvira as he walked up to them. "About time you got to us!"

Kuvira lost her smile, then worriedly held her forehead. "Oh. Oh no! I'm so sorry! I haven't kept you waiting long, have I?"

Mako opened his mouth to answer with the truth, but Korra cut him off. "Nope! We're good! Just a few minutes tops, nothin' major." She glanced at Mako with a smirk, then looked back at Kuvira. "So, how've you been doing?"

Kuvira started smiling again. "Just fantastic! Busy, but fantastic. To tell the truth, I think I kind of like it that way, even if it means Arnav has to babysit the kids more often. It's not like any of them mind though."

Korra couldn't help but smile as well. "That's great! How are they?"

Kuvira lit up. "Oh Anaya is just a natural at dancing! She is absolutely gorgeous when she does too. I can't believe she didn't ask to start taking lessons sooner. I keep trying to find a studio or some place where she would want to go practice with other kids, but she doesn't want anyone else but me to teach her!"

Korra laughed. "That sounds like her alright."

Kuvira nodded. "Yep. And Takeo's earthbending is just as solid as her dancing. He hasn't quite grasped metalbending yet, but he'll get it eventually, I can tell. He's more determined than anyone I've ever seen."

Korra smiled. "And Park?"

Kuvira smiled and stared off into space, sighing. "Just as docile and carefree as a toddler can be."

"Wow. Great!" Korra's usual smile started to die down a bit. "You," she started with worry, "haven't been having too many panic attacks lately, have you?"

Kuvira shook her head honestly. "No, actually. Not much at all. I've been stressed from time to time of course, but I haven't had an actual attack in almost three weeks."

Korra breathed a massive sigh of relief. "Wow, I...I just... _Great_! So, would you be ready to leave yet?"

Kuvira unconsciously twirled her bangs with a finger. "Oh. Um, _well_..."

Mako tilted his head back and groaned.

"Oh don't worry, Mako!" Kuvira reassured. "It's just a couple of papers and forms that I need to have filled out. It won't take long, I promise."

"Yeah," Korra joined in with a smirk. "She'll work _much_ faster now that she realizes you have such a busy schedule."

Mako rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll be waiting outside."

#

Korra walked with Kuvira to her office in the Prime Minister's wing of the Earth Parliament building.

"So," Korra asked, "who's in charge of everything while you're gone, exactly?"

"The members of the council will all share responsibility during my vacation," Kuvira answered. "Everything I would have to do, they will have to do. The thing is, it wasn't my idea to go on this vacation, and I don't think I need it either."

"But you deserve it," Korra said. "You've been working hard."

"That I can't argue."

They turned a corner that led down a hall. "Wu hasn't been giving you much trouble, has he?" Korra asked.

Kuvira raised a brow. "Trouble? Hardly! He's been doing more work than I ever expected him to, and he's not supposed to be doing much of anything! Say what you will about him, but just when I thought he'd matured as much as he possibly could, he somehow surprised me even more."

"Huh," Korra said, nodding. "Good for him." After a moment, she smirked. "Has he found a girlfriend yet?"

Kuvira tried her hardest not to smirk as well. "Despite being named 'Wu', it seems that's the one thing he still can't do."

Korra laughed as the two of them walked into Kuvira's office. While it was remarkably neat and tidy, as Kuvira always was, if someone were to glance inside, the first thing they'd notice would be papers, lots of papers, all piled onto different desks and tables. Not exactly sprawled around the room, but still.

"So," Korra said as she closed the door behind them, looking around the spacey room, "this is where you hang out most of the time?"

Kuvira chuckled as she sat down at her main desk, beginning to sort through documents. "Well, not exactly. For paperwork, yes, but most of my time is spent in meetings, conferences, the occasional interview, and so forth."

Korra blinked unenthusiastically. "That sounds like a lot of the same stuff."

"It mostly is," Kuvira said, signing a document. "But, it's what I'm good at. Oh, and sorry about all the papers. I'm usually on top of everything, but with a few straggling states in the housing department, food supply as you saw earlier, and trying to keep up appearances...I'm swamped."

Korra snorted, smirking. "Yeah, cuz this little mess of yours isn't a dead-giveaway of _that_."

Kuvira held up a finger without looking at Korra. "This isn't a mess. Everything is organized and in its place, where it should... _belong_?"

Kuvira had found herself looking at a paper titled _Infrastructure Developments_ that she'd taken out of a folder labeled _Agriculture Protocols_. She had a look of innocent surprise on her face, or self-disappointment, or something inbetween.

Korra walked up with a giggle and leaned on the desk. "Looks like _somebody_ could use a little break, huh?"

"N-No, I'm fine," Kuvira absentmindedly said, getting up and putting the paper on a different desk. "Huh," she mumbled to herself, "I _never_ misplace papers like that..."

Korra furrowed her brow in concern. "Really, Kuvira," she asked a tad more insistently, "you sure you're good?"

"Yes, yes. I just need a minute more and then I'm finished."

Korra nodded. "Alright." She thought for a moment, then smirked. "Wu might be right. Maybe you need this vacation more than you think."

"Pretending I didn't hear that."

After a little over five minutes of Kuvira sorting papers, walking back and forth between desks, and occasionally humming to herself, she finally sighed with a wipe of her brow. "Alright!" she announced. "Done!"

Korra almost dropped some ornate candle she had been fiddling with. "Whoa! Um...okay! Let's get going!"

Kuvira laughed as she walked over to her closet. "Korra, I can most likely replace anything that gets broken, but could you please try to preserve the odds and ends for me?"

"Hey, no promises."

Kuvira took off her outer robes and necklaces and hung them up on the closet rungs. She metalbent the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom bracelets off of her wrists and formed them into the original medallion, setting it on the top shelf. She substituted it with several metal strips from her boots, bending those around her upper-arms. She comfortably wrapped bandage wraps around her wrists and across her palms, then adjusted the collar of her sleeveless green tunic.

"Shall we go now?" she asked as she turned, undoing her bun, starting to put her hair into that braid of hers.

Korra grabbed her arm and pulled them both through an opened window without a word.

#

"Did you get bored, Mako?" Korra teased as she and Kuvira walked up to him outside the Parliament building.

Mako rolled his eyes with crossed arms, leaning against a satomobile. "Hey, I can go for a few minutes waiting without getting bored." He smirked. " _But_ , a little company doesn't hurt either," he said, nodding towards—

"Arnav! Kids!" Kuvira exclaimed, still rubbing the bump on her head.

Surprising Kuvira with a change of plans, Arnav had arrived at the Parliament building with Takeo, Anaya, and little Park. The kids all ran and hugged Kuvira in a flurry of giggles.

Kuvira always made the effort to see her children as often as she could despite all of her work, but that didn't stop them from greeting their adoptive mother like she had just gotten back for the first time in several months.

"Guys," Kuvira chuckled as she knelt, "what happened? I thought I was supposed to come back home to pick you up!"

"We wanted to surprise you!" Anaya said, happily hopping up and down. "Arnav said it'd be fun!"

Kuvira, still kneeling, looked up at Arnav, who was chuckling with crossed arms. She smiled. "Well, I guess you did."

"Hey, Mom!" Takeo asked, barely able to contain himself despite being the oldest of the three children. "Do we really get to ride a _sky bison_?"

Kuvira giggled. "Yes, Tak. Oogi's over there by Auntie Korra."

Takeo looked over, and nearly exploded with excitement. " _Whoa_!" he exclaimed, running over to the friendly sky bison. "He's so big and fuzzy!"

Kuvira chuckled and looked back up at Arnav. "They were good?" she asked, as if there was ever going to be a different answer.

Arnav chuckled as well. "Yep, as always. Little tykes make the job easy for me." He ruffled Park's hair, the toddler giggling. "Boy, they really are your kids, always helping each other out, always looking out for each other. It's like they barely need me! Oh, and speaking of jobs, I'm sorry to say this, but...you're gonna need to find another sitter."

"Really?" Kuvira asked as she stood, Anaya gently taking Park by his hand and leading him over to Oogi. "What for?"

"Penitentiary is calling me back for duty," Arnav said grimly. "Within the week."

"Oh," Kuvira said in somber surprise. "That's...unfortunate. I don't know anyone I trust with them as well as I trust you."

Arnav smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, Kuvira. I...almost want to say it's been an honor watching your kids..."

Kuvira hugged him. "Thank you," she said softly, "for everything you've done for me."

He hugged her back. "Anytime."

With their hug over, Arnav walked back to his satomobile, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Kuviraaa!" Korra called atop Oogi, trying to keep Takeo from jumping off of the bison. "We'd better get going now!"

"Coming!" Kuvira yelled back, running over to Oogi and climbing on top of him with everyone else.

"Auntie Korra?" Takeo asked, once he'd calmed down and settled in her lap, holding Oogi's reins. "Can I make him fly?"

Korra smiled. "Sure, Tak! Go for it!"

Takeo had been waiting for this moment for what felt like forever.

"Oogi, yip yip!"

Oogi promptly growled and fell over on his side.

#

Iroh chuckled before taking a sip of his warm cup of jasmine tea.

"So," he asked his unexpected, but not at all unwelcome visitor, "I trust you found your way here without much trouble?"

Zuko stroked his beard. "Well, Korra's directions weren't exactly the most, um, _direct_ , and some spirits seem get a kick out of giving others the wrong directions." He looked down, mumbling, "I could've sworn I passed that talking mushroom nearly _four_ times..." He looked back up, smiling. "But, I'm here now. And I have to say, Uncle, a tea shop in the middle of the Spirit World really says everything about you."

Iroh laughed. "Yes, I suppose it does!" He took another sip of his tea. "So, how are Mai and little Izumi doing?"

Zuko sipped his tea also. "Izumi is doing quite well, though she isn't exactly 'little' Izumi anymore. She really has become the Fire Lord that the Fire Nation deserves. She has kept peace for years, and I think she will continue to do so! She hardly ever sees the need for military action or any sort of violence at all. She has learned to be very considerate of her nation's history with wars."

"Ah, she does sound like an exceptional Fire Lord." Iroh took another sip. "What about Mai?"

Zuko lowered his cup, solemn. "She...passed away, long ago."

"Oh. I am sorry. From age?"

"Fortunately, yes. But, she is in a better place now." Zuko rubbed his thumb against the side of his cup in thought. "Perhaps she'll get the chance to come here to the Spirit World and meet you in some time."

"Ah, yes! She just might!" Iroh took another sip. "Has Izumi had any children of her own?"

Zuko smiled. "Actually, yes! Just one though. But she picked a fantastic name for him: _Iroh_."

Iroh smiled, curious. "Oh really? Tell me more about this young man!"

"Well for starters, he's a general in the United Forces."

"Oh, so Iroh is a military man," Iroh said, thoughtfully handling his cup. "Sounds _oddly_ like someone I know of..."

Zuko chuckled. "I should say so. He has even helped the Avatar on several occasions!"

"How fascinating. Is he a firebender?"

"One of the best I've ever seen! I gave him some lessons myself, told him to remember his basics, like you always did for me."

"Well," Iroh said with a chuckle, "your grandson sounds like he is going to be quite the adventurous man! That is, if he isn't already."

Iroh's smiled started to fade. His eyes fell to his cup.

Zuko stopped sipping his tea and furrowed his brow. "Is there something wrong, Uncle?"

Iroh blinked and shook his head. "Oh, no. No, no." He looked back up and smiled. "I just can't believe that I am getting this wonderful chance to see you again, my nephew."

Zuko returned the smile. "Likewise."

#

With Oogi awake and flying, it was going to be a little over a day's journey to get to Republic City from Ba Sing Se.

Kuvira just hoped Arnav had made sure that the kids knew that.

As Korra and Takeo flew Oogi, Park sat in Kuvira's lap, playing with her braid. Anaya was settled down next to Mako. "Your hair is really pointy," the timid girl told him.

"Uh, thanks," he said, his arms crossed. "I know."

"...Can I touch it?"

Mako raised a brow.

"Welp!" Korra suddenly announced. "We got a day 'til we reach Air Temple Island, and lots of catching up to do!" She and Takeo climbed onto Oogi's saddle. She sat down and eagerly rested her chin in her hands, looking at Kuvira. "Tell me everything!" She pointed. "And don't leave anything out!"

Kuvira laughed as Park kept playing with her hair. "Okay, okay. Alright." She looked at Mako. "Should I start from the beginning since Mako's here?"

He shrugged. "Hey, if you want. I'll listen."

Kuvira brushed her hair out of her face from the wind. "Okay. So, you're aware we live in a house in the Upper Ring? A ways away from the palace and the Parliament building?"

Mako raised a brow in surprise. "No, I wasn't actually! Really? I kinda thought you, like, I don't know... _lived_ in the palace! Or at least near it. I was kinda under the impression that you got treated like royalty, at least a little bit sometimes."

Kuvira laughed. "Oh, no! I don't want the kids to have to live like that. In fact, _I_ don't want to live like that! I just want my kids and I to live simply and peacefully."

"Ah," Mako said with a smile, watching Park as he climbed off his mother's lap and toddled over to Korra. "I can understand that. Getting away from running a nation as much as you can wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Kuvira chuckled. "Yes, exactly. And I enjoy a little commute to work everyday too, to get some exercise, fresh air, sunshine." Her eyes fell and her voice got quieter. "Prison has a way of making you appreciate nature more."

After a slightly solemn moment, she looked back up and continued. "It's a nice home, lots of room and yard space for the kids to run around and play in. Not too big, not too small. Just right for a family of four."

Mako and Korra exchanged a mischievous look.

Kuvira raised a brow. "Um...what are you two thinking about?"

They both started to snicker, much to Kuvira's growing nervousness.

Korra finally stopped giggling and spoke up. "Have you considered making it a family of five again?"

Kuvira might as well have been blushing. "I-I...A _husband_? O-Or another wife? I-I...W- _Who_? I mean, who would...H-How...?"

Korra and Mako laughed. "Oh come on, Kuvira! We're only teasing!"

Kuvira looked away, sheepishly muttering, "If either of you try to hook me up with someone on my _personal_ vacation, I swear..."

#

Baatar Jr. ran his fingers through his sweaty hair as he hunched over his desk.

 _Why? Why is it doing this? What could possibly be the problem here?_

His eyes flickered over his schematics. He tapped a pencil against his bearded, stubbly chin.

 _Man, I should shave._

Huan suddenly ran into Baatar's office, blurting, "Baatar! Dad says there's another leak! In the south complex!"

Baatar slammed his hands against his cluttered desk, making several cups and rulers jump. "GAH!" He collected himself with a sigh. " _Thank_ you, Huan! But knowing there's another leak isn't going to help me figure out _why_ the plumbing is leaking!"

Huan scratched his head has he walked up next to his brother. "This isn't happening cuz you guys used different metals for the new piping, is it?"

Baatar set his pencil down and stood up. "No, that shouldn't be an issue. Besides, it's not leaking exclusively in the newly-refurbished areas. You guys are getting people to fix them, right?"

"Yeah, Opal's trying to find, like, _every_ plumber in Zaofu." Huan started walking out of the room, his hands behind his head. "Man...it's almost like this is _sabotage_ or something!"

Baatar followed him, taking off his glasses and pinching the ridge of his nose, sighing. "I'm not sure if we should hope for that or not."

#

Night came soon. Thankfully, Kuvira's kids had no trouble falling asleep, or, not much more than usual. They were pretty exhausted from their exciting day. Mako had dozed off as well.

After giving her kids hugs and kisses, Kuvira moved to the front area of the saddle closest to Korra, who had ever so valiantly taken it upon herself to stay up all night to make sure that Oogi didn't fly off course.

"Psst, Korra?" Kuvira whispered. "If you want, I can steer Oogi for a while, if you need a break to get some rest."

Korra didn't answer her.

"Korra? Really, I can take over for a little bit. I'll be fine." Kuvira smirked. "We both know how much you like to sleep."

Still, Korra didn't reply.

Kuvira furrowed her brow. "K-Korra? Can you hear me?"

Korra suddenly jerked and whirled around as she sat, Oogi's reins still in hand. "H-Huh? Did you say something?"

Kuvira flinched back in surprise. "I...I said I could fly for you, if you wanted to get some rest."

"Oh," Korra said. "Thanks but no thanks, I'm fine. And hey, you're the one who should be getting rest here, Prime Minister. It's _your_ vacation."

Kuvira knew she wasn't going to be able to argue with Korra. She chuckled, nodding. "Okay, alright." She hesitated. "W-What were you doing? Just now?"

Korra found herself not being able to look Kuvira in the eye, her voice quiet. "Just...meditating. Avatar stuff."

Kuvira stared at her for a moment. "Okay." She smirked as she laid down. "Just make sure you keep an eye on the road there, Avatar."

Korra forced on a smile until Kuvira had laid down completely. Once she did, Korra turned back around. She breathed in and out before closing her eyes again.

 _Come on, Korra. Concentrate..._

Her grip tightened on Oogi's reins.

 _Aang...Roku...Kyoshi...Kuruk...Yang Chen...Wan..._ anybody _...what do I have to do to be able to reach you guys again?_

Korra didn't get any sleep that night, and couldn't have even if she had tried to.

She never felt tired.

#

It didn't even feel like it took more than a single day, but finally, with clear blue skies overhead, they all reached Air Temple Island.

" _Wow_!" Anaya exclaimed, taking in the view of a completely rebuilt and expanded Republic City, the yellow spirit portal still beaming up from its center.

"Yeah, I know," Mako said to her, resting his arms on the saddle railings. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Kuvira smiled. "You should've seen her when we went to Zaofu."

Korra landed Oogi in the Air Temple Island plaza. Tenzin, his family, Kai, Lin, and Bolin were all there waiting for them.

"Heyyy, guys!" Bolin called as he ran up to Oogi, with a chittering Pabu on his shoulder.

The six of them waved back, until Bolin made the poor decision of stopping directly in front of Oogi. He was almost immediately licked by the bison and covered in slobber, while Pabu leapt off just in time. Kuvira's kids all giggled at him as she, Korra, and Mako helped them down off of the sky bison's back.

Korra walked up to Bolin and put a hand on her hip, smirking. "You'd think you'd learn by now, don't you?"

Bolin did his best to wipe the slobber off of himself. "Bleh! Uegh! Bleh! Why can't we train the bisons to just, like, I don't know, NOT lick people?"

"That's just how they show affection," Korra giggled, petting Oogi's neck. "Naga does it too."

"You gotta stay away from their heads, bro!" Mako sarcastically advised.

"Yeah, THANKS!" Bolin sarcastically called back, slobber dribbling off of him as he flailed his arm out. "That's _SO_ helpful now!"

Kuvira hid her smile with a hand over her mouth, suppressing her laughter as best she could as she and her kids walked up. "Hi, Bolin."

"Oh!" Bolin exclaimed happily upon noticing her, going to hug her. "Kuvira! How've you been!"

"Bolin!" she said, pulling away from him. "You're still covered in—!"

"Oh," he realized, stopping sheepishly. "Woops. Sorry."

Korra giggled. "I got you, Bolin," she said, starting to waterbend as much of the bison drool off of him as best as she could, Kuvira's kids still giggling at him.

Once he was mostly dry, Bolin wrapped his arms around Kuvira and lifted her off of the ground. "Man!" he said to her in his arms. "It is _so_ great to see you again!"

"Oof!" Kuvira nearly had the wind knocked right out of her, but she still managed to laugh. "It's great to see you again too, Bolin!"

He set her back on the ground, putting his hands on his hips. "So, these are your kids, huh?"

Kuvira nodded, smiling. "Yes. This is Anaya, Park, and Takeo." She knelt down next to them. "This is Bolin, guys! The funny lavabender that I used to work with!"

"Aww, you told them I'm funny?" Bolin said, flattered. He squatted down also. "What's up, little dudes! And, uh, girl. Did you guys like the bison ride?"

As soon as they all started talking, Kuvira knew her kids were going to get along with Bolin just fine.

"Yeah!" Anaya said. "We went up so high!"

"Are you _really_ a _lavabender_?" Takeo asked. "That's so cool!"

Bolin flexed his arm. "Yeeeup, I am. And actually, lava is pretty hot, so I need to be _extra_ careful when I use it."

The kids laughed as Korra and Kuvira looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The others all started walking up.

"Hello, Kuvira," Tenzin greeted with a smile. "How have you been?"

"Tenzin!" Kuvira said with a smile, bowing respectfully despite knowing him on an almost personal basis. "I've never been better! Thank you again for letting my kids and I stay here for a couple nights."

Tenzin nodded. "Of course. You can stay as long as you need to! Also, Pema should have supper ready for us all within the hour."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kuvira said with a nod. She put a hand on her hip with a smirk. "Say, you wouldn't mind if your kids gave mine a little tour around the island, would you?"

Tenzin looked at Ikki. "Could you do that for her?"

"Sure!" Ikki replied, chipper as usual. She walked up to Kuvira's kids and bent down, her hands on her knees. "Hey there, guys! Do you wanna go see the lemurs?"

"Oooh!" Park said excitedly. " _Lemurs_?"

"Yeah!" Meelo shouted with a punch, as usual. "You can throw nuts at 'em!"

"No, Meelo!" Jinora reprimanded, as usual. "I'm pretty sure Kuvira wouldn't appreciate you teaching her kids that."

"Or the lemurs," Kai added with a smirk, his arm casually around Jinora.

"Wait," Rohan quietly asked as all the children walked away together, Pabu scampering off with them, "you're _not_ supposed to throw nuts at them?"

"Of course not!" Ikki said. "Why would you think you should do that?!"

"Because Meelo said to!"

" _Meelo_!"

Kuvira had to shake her head with a smile at the airbending kids and all their little antics. She made eye contact with Lin.

"Prime Minister," Lin stated with a nod and crossed arms.

Kuvira nodded as well. "Lin."

It wasn't just because Lin was smiling herself, but she looked genuinely happier. Brighter, even. Maybe it was the new haircut. Kuvira never recalled seeing her with hair like that when she was in prison. The bangs really did make her look younger. Before she could make any kind of comment though, Korra ran up.

"Ooh, Lin!" she eagerly asked. "Did Asami say she could come?"

Lin shook her head. "No, unfortunately. She said she was gonna be busy tonight."

"Yeah!" Bolin added. "She had to do something all, uh, mechanicy with her car. I don't remember what exactly, but it was something like that."

"Cuz if it's something Asami has ever said," Mako joked, "it's _mechanicy_."

Korra frowned as everyone else laughed. "Oh. Darn. Hopefully she can come by tomorrow."

#

Asami rubbed her arm against her dirtied forehead. She was in her garage, underneath her satomobile, making repairs on parts she herself had fixed literally a day ago.

 _What I'd give to be with everyone at Air Temple Island instead of here..._

They were brand new parts too. She had no idea how they broke.

An upbeat jazz song played softly from the radio. Asami found herself humming along with the happy melody, even though one infuriating thought had crossed her mind:

 _If Varrick somehow did this at the Future Industries banquet party last night while he was drunk..._

#

Kuvira wiped her mouth with a napkin as she finished eating dinner.

"Pema," she said, setting the napkin down, "I don't think I ever had the chance to say this before, but I would just like to say that you are an exceptional cook."

Pema smiled and touched her heart. "Oh, thank you, Kuvira! That means a lot to me."

She looked right at Tenzin.

"W-What?" he asked as he looked up, in the middle of eating from his bowl. "Oh. Yes, dear! Wonderful food as always!"

Everyone laughed as Pema rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Bolin set his bowl and chopsticks down. "Hey, that's probably a bigger compliment than you think! I mean, it's coming from practically the _queen_ of the Earth Kingdom!" He looked at Kuvira. "Don't you get, like, feasts every other night or something? Mini, discount feasts?"

Kuvira warily leaned back in her seat. "Well, um...no." She smiled at Pema. "As much as I would enjoy an airbender meal every night, I don't like live extravagantly."

Mako was somehow struck with a coughing fit, but he managed to get out, "What, like Wu?"

Everyone laughed again. Kuvira couldn't help but chuckle herself. "Say what you will about him, but he really has assumed authority! He's not the oaf everyone thinks he is. Well, at least, not in the realm of politics anyways. He really has matured, more than I ever thought he would, or _could_!"

"Yeah," Lin agreed. "I haven't seen much of him, but with the bits I _have_ seen, I wouldn't mind if he became king for real now."

Tenzin smiled. "It's amazing what a little bit of time can do for someone, isn't it?"

Korra couldn't help but sneak a look at Kuvira as she helped Park eat his food.

Mako poked at his leftovers, resting his chin in his hand. "I know, I know. He's not a bad guy or anything, but being his bodyguard was ten times more exhausting than any detective case I've ever had to do."

Korra furrowed her brow as she thought back, innocently unaware. "Did Asami say she wanted him to get hit by a train one time?"

Lin stopped sipping her drink, exchanging a look with Mako. She nodded to the side. "Something like that."

As everyone else finished eating, the airbending kids started picking up everyone's plates. But along with the four of them, Kuvira stood up, holding her and her kids' silverware.

"O-Oh, Kuvira!" Ikki insisted, reaching for her plate. "Let me get those for you!"

Kuvira held up her hand with a smile. "No, Ikki. It doesn't matter. Besides, I want to."

"Oh...okay. If you say so!"

Kuvira started walking to the kitchen with the airbending kids. Mako and Korra exchanged a look.

"You know," Ikki softly but audibly said to Kuvira, "for someone in a very lofty position of power, you don't seem to let it get to your head. Like, ever."

Kuvira stopped. She thought for a moment, struggling for a reply.

She finally shrugged. "Well...why should I?"

Mako and Korra smiled at each other as the five of them walked into the kitchen.

#

Kuvira moved against the wall of Tenzin's living room as everyone filed in.

Lin stopped next to her. "Prime Minister," she stated, looking forward.

"Lin," Kuvira returned, smiling warmly.

She looked around for a moment before Lin spoke up. "Alright. I...If you aren't busy...If you want to...I mean, if you _can_ , that is...Your schedule is probably pretty packed but...Well, I suppose another time would do if you don't...If you can't...This is very..."

Kuvira giggled. "Just say it, Chief."

Lin sighed, kneading her forehead. She leaned towards Kuvira, lowering her voice just above a mumble.

"Can," she asked sheepishly, "you teach me some metalbending?"

Kuvira blinked in surprise. "M- _Me_?" she asked, desperately smothering a smirk. "Teach _you_?"

Lin rubbed the back of her neck. "N-Not like a full-blown lesson, but, y'know, just some pointers, mostly on that stuff you do with all the metal strips, how you can immobilize a whole group of people in just a few seconds. I've been trying to learn how to do it myself 'cause I think it could be a valuable technique for police officers to use, but...I just can't get the hang of it. I didn't think prison was exactly the best place for me to ask you, and more recently you've been busy being the Prime Minister, so, I've...never really gotten the chance to ask you before."

Kuvira pursed her lips, pondering for a moment. She looked back up with a sincere smile. "Does tomorrow work for you?"

Lin blinked in surprise, stammering. She kept trying to find something to say, but kept stopping short.

She finally sighed, put a hand on Kuvira's shoulder, and smiled. "Thanks, kid."

Kuvira returned the smile and nodded. "You're very welcome." She paused. "Also, I like what you do with your hair now. It looks nice."

Lin blushed and fiddled with her bangs. "Oh. Thanks, I...haven't really tried this style that much before. You have Su to thank for it mostly."

Kuvira chuckled as they joined everyone else. "Mostly."

#

"Mama!" Anaya yelled, running into the living room where everyone was chatting.

Kuvira excused herself, got up, walked over, and knelt down to her daughter's level. "What is it, Sweetie?"

Anaya excitedly hopped up and down. "Can we go outside with Tenzin's family and play with the lemurs again? Can we? Can we?"

Kuvira tilted her head to the side. "Well, I don't know. It's getting pretty late..."

Anaya stopped hopping. "Aww, please? Can we, pleeease?"

Kuvira thought for a moment. She squeezed her daughter's hand.

She finally sighed with a smile. "Ohhh alright. But be careful, 'Naya. It's getting dark out."

Anaya giggled and wrapped her arms around her mother, and she hugged her back. "Okay! We will! Thanks, Mama!"

She ran to her brothers waiting by the door. "She said we can go, guys! C'mon!"

"Yeah, alright!"

"Yaaay!"

Kuvira couldn't help but smile as she watched her beautiful kids running off to play with Tenzin's children.

#

Two men were searching along the dark mainland docks of Republic City. One of them spotted a fisherman, still tidying up his boat. "Excuse us!" he called out with a dry voice.

The fisherman looked up. "Eh?" He threw down his net in annoyance. "Waddaya want?! Can't ya see I'm tryin' to clean up my boat here?!"

The two men approached him. "I'm sorry," the first one said. "I know it's late, but...my friend and I need to get to Air Temple Island. We can't find any other way to get there. We can pay you."

The fisherman looked from the man to his friend, and found his anger evaporating. The man's friend was wheelchair-bound. His legs were broken, burned in a horrible accident.

The fisherman had had his fair share of accidents in the past. His face softened as he rubbed his own scarred arm.

"I...Alright," he mumbled. "You two don't have to pay me. I'll get ya there. Just give me a minute more to finish this up."

The man nodded. "Thank you."

#

As Kuvira walked back to sit down, everyone was laughing. "What'd I miss?" she asked as she sat.

Bolin was hunched over with crossed arms and a disgruntled look on his face.

Mako laughed, holding his stomach. "Oh I don't think he'd want us to tell it again!"

Bolin replied over-dramatically, as he always did. "Oh no! _Noooo_ , don't worry about me! It's not like I was the guy who had a near life-or-death experience! Oh wait! _I was_! But, just go on ahead! Go on! Tell her!"

Korra leaned towards Kuvira with a smirk, quietly saying, "I'll tell you later."

After everyone's laughter had subsided, Lin set her drink down on the couch-side table. She sighed, her elbows on her knees. "Alright, I hate to get serious right now. I wasn't sure if Kuvira would want her kids to hear this, but...have you all heard there was another attack?"

"...What?" Korra asked, attentively sitting up straight. "W-Where?"

"It wasn't a major one. It was on the road, near Gaoling. A man was found on the side of the road in critical condition: the owner of the Gaoling fishery, to be specific. He was beaten badly, near unconscious. He said he was certain the men who jumped him were out to kill him. Guess they failed."

Mako frowned. "Well that's unbearable sloppy."

"Oh," Bolin said with a roll of his eyes. "Cuz you know the 'proper way' to kill people?"

"N-No! _Well_...Hold on. Did these guys _really_ want to kill him? Was it an actual assassination attempt, or was it just some thugs out for a laugh?"

"Thugs don't usually color-coordinate their uniforms," Lin said dryly.

Mako rubbed his chin and started deducing. "Huh. What colors?"

"He said most of them were wearing red shawls of some sort."

"Uh-huh..." Mako held his chin in thought. He looked up. "Hey, Korra, Kuvira, did you guys ever run into any bandits like that during your travels?"

Korra and Kuvira looked at each other. "Uhh..."

"I don't think..."

"Not with red shawls."

"None of them were ever really color-coordinated. Hardly even coordinated."

"Hah! Good one, Kuvira!"

" _Thank_ you, Bolin."

Mako scratched his head. "Huh. This better not end up being a huge gang. The last thing we need is another massive organization under our skin."

Everyone mumbled various agreements, everyone except for Tenzin, who had been sitting in silence, stuck in his thoughts.

"Wait," he said wearily. "You...None of you have heard about the evidence they found, have you?"

Everyone looked at each other. "Why?" Korra asked, concerned. "What did they find?"

"Yeah," Lin repeated. "What _did_ they find?"

Tenzin sighed heavily. "The man was found on the side of the road, yes...but I've heard that set next to him on the ground was a flower, a _red_ flower."

"So?"

"A lotus."

 _A red lotus._

"Wait," Korra said, slowly standing up.

 _It couldn't be..._

Korra shook her head. "N-No. No...no, _no_ , NO! It _can't_ be!"

"She's right," Lin said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself. "It can't be... _them_. Not after..."

Tenzin bowed his head. "I'm afraid...it is."

"Y-Yeah," Bolin said regretfully. "I mean, who else would want to make chaos like that?"

 _Not again..._

Korra clutched her head in anger and confusion. "Not them! Why _them_?! How?! Why _now_?! NOO!"

#

 _9 Years Ago..._

 _The two boys forced Ghazan into a corner of the cave. He wiped his jaw with the back of his hand. He clenched his fists._

 _"No," he snarled. "I'm_ never _going back to prison. If I'm going down today, YOU'RE COMING_ WITH _ME!"_

 _With a violent slam, he started to pull the cave ceiling down on top of everyone in the Red Lotus hideout._

 _"Hang on!" he barely heard the lavabending one yell._

That kid and his brother might have escaped, but at this point, it didn't really matter.

 _Rocks and lava crashed all around Ghazan. He actually thought he had killed himself._

Ghazan coughed.

 _Kinda wish I had right now..._

Ghazan stirred back into consciousness, bruised and aching. He found himself lying on his back, with the weight of several meters of rock above threatening to crush him. He had somehow ended up in a depression, so that a particularly large boulder was just inches away from touching him.

Slowly, wincing, he placed his hands against the boulder. He started earthbending it upwards. He faltered at the sudden sound of hundreds of rocks shifting above him, which caused even _more_ rocks to shift.

 _Easy. C'mon, careful. Do yourself a favor and don't kill yourself, huh?_

After several painfully slow minutes of straining against his own element attempting to kill him, Ghazan was greeted by a blinding flash of light. He shielded his eyes with a grunt, almost dropping the boulder on top of himself again.

It dawned on him, quite literally. The sun wasn't quite out yet, partly due to the weather being fairly cloudy, but the grey sky was still bright for someone who hadn't seen any light for a handful of hours.

He had collapsed the _entire_ the Red Lotus cave hideout.

Ghazan threw the boulder to the side with a satisfying crash. He shakily stood up, wincing as he did. He was stronger than he realized, but now wasn't the time to admire his handiwork. He had to move.

He heard thunder booming in the distance.

 _Oh, great. Rain. Just what I needed._

He took a few half-blind steps forward, wary of his footing so that he wouldn't twist an ankle on the irregular terrain. He thought he was doing pretty well for someone that had just lost consciousness for several hours. But that was until he found himself falling.

Ghazan fell several yards into a pit of shockingly cold water, face-first.

With a groan of pain and annoyance, he pushed himself back up on his hands and knees.

 _Yep..._ just _what I needed..._

Luckily, the water in the stalagmite-filled cave only came up to his elbows. He sputtered and pushed his wet hair out of his face. He looked up.

And he wished he hadn't.

Ming-Hua was lying there, unmoving.

Dead.

"N-No...MING-HUAAA!"

Ghazan splashed through the water, stumbling towards her body. He fell to his knees, cradling her head against his chest.

"NO!" he choked through tears. "No, no, no! Not you too!"

 _First P'Li, who knows what happened to Zaheer, now you..._

Ghazan grinded his teeth. This couldn't be happening.

 _How? How could I lose everyone in one day? Especially you. Why_ you _? I couldn't hold back some idiot kid who just learned how to lavabend. I couldn't save you. I failed you. I failed everyone..._

The rain only pounded harder outside the cave.

Coughing.

Ming-Hua started _coughing_.

Ghazan blinked. "M- _Ming_...?"

" _Ack_!" she wheezed. "St-stop... _squeezing_ —!"

"Oh, sorry," Ghazan mumbled, loosening his grip, but still holding her.

Ming-Hua took a few short gasps as he brushed her wet hair out of her face. She looked up at him. "G-Ghazan? We're... _alive_? H-How? W-Where are we—?"

"Shh," he said softly, holding up her head by the back of her neck. "Not now. Save your strength. Don't worry, we're still at the hideout in the north."

Ming-Hua nodded once before resting her head against Ghazan's chest, shutting her eyes with an exhausted, shuddering sigh.

"We'll be alright," he said, gently resting his chin on the top of her head. "We'll make it through this. We have before."

Whether that was to encourage her or himself, Ghazan didn't know.

#

"This is insane!" Korra yelled, pacing back and forth. "How can they just come back from the brink of _extinction_ like this?!"

" _Again_ ," Bolin gingerly added.

Korra growled and clenched her fists.

"Korra, please," Tenzin said as he got up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

"Yeah," Lin mumbled, rubbing her temples. "We need to keep our heads on straight."

Korra stopped herself. She breathed in and out. "Okay. Alright. Sorry."

Mako struggled to find an explanation. "Th-this can't be for real. These guys aren't _really_ the Red Lotus. They're probably just some extremists trying to...The Red Lotus didn't...It's just a fear tactic! I...None of this adds up!"

"It doesn't matter who they are or how they've returned," Tenzin said. "What matters is how do we stop them from hurting more people?"

" _It's not my fault_!" Kuvira screamed.

Everyone startled at the Prime Minister's sudden outburst. Everyone could only stare at her in silence as she stood there, her hands shaking, jaw trembling.

"K...Kuvira," Korra unevenly said in concern, slowly walking up to her. "N... _No one_ is saying that this is your fault. Just...remember to breathe. Come on. Deep inhale, hold it in, long exhale."

Kuvira took a moment to blink herself back into focus. Korra gently led her to the corner of the room, and had her lean against a short table. Kuvira closed her eyes, trembling, breathing as Korra instructed.

"I-I," Kuvira started, "I'm...I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay," Korra gently hushed her. "Just breathe. You're fine. None of this your fault. Nothing you did made this happen. No one's gonna blame you for this. The Red Lotus is just...always one step ahead of us, I guess."

The room fell completely silent, save for the kids' muffled laughs and squeals outside.

Bolin quietly cleared his throat. "So...if this really _is_ the Red Lotus...where do we start with this?"

"Well," Tenzin thought aloud, stroking his beard, "the United Forces are returning to Republic City in a day."

"Wait," Mako said. "They know about this already?"

"I'm not sure. But if they don't, this would be an excellent opportunity for them to hear about it."

"So what?" Lin barked. "We just have the United Forces march all over the Earth Kingdom, stomping out bandits wherever they find them? Doesn't seem very efficient _or_ productive. The last thing we need is to start another terrorist war."

"It's not my decision to make!" Tenzin said. "I'd prefer we find a peaceful resolution, but unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be an option."

Mako stood up. "I'd hate for that to happen too. It's only been almost seven years since we last had a war, but...what else is there _to_ do? I mean, this isn't just one city we'd be trying to track down some gang in. At this point, they could be all over the _world_."

The room fell silent again.

Something shifted behind Korra's eyes as she stared at the floor.

"Korra?" Tenzin asked. "What are you thinking?"

Korra looked at him, at Kuvira, then back at the floor. "We..." She inhaled. "We need to free Zaheer."

Mako furrowed his brow. "Uh, excuse us?"

"P- _Pardon_?" Tenzin said.

Korra took a second to collect her thoughts. "He's...he's the only way we can take down the Red Lotus. If we free him...h-he could be kept in General Iroh's custody! If we can just get Zaheer to share his secrets with the United Forces—!"

"Korra," Tenzin said sternly, "I _severely_ doubt that Raiko would allow Zaheer to be freed! Even if he _were_ to aid the United Forces against the Red Lotus!"

"But, Tenzin! He knows more about the Red Lotus than anyone else! He can help! He could have all sorts of inside information on them! He's not like he was before! He's _changed_! Different, at least." She gestured to the back of the room. "Just like Kuvira!"

Tenzin opened his mouth to retort, but instead looked over at Kuvira, still leaning against the table. She seemed like she had calmed down enough to avoid a panic attack, but she was staying silent, staring at the floor, keeping her thoughts to herself for the moment.

"I don't... _completely_ doubt you, Korra," Tenzin resumed, "but you have said it before yourself: he hasn't stopped pontificating that ideology of anarchy of his. He's not as similar to Kuvira as you hope him to be. Kuvira's past has been difficult, but despite that, she has been able to obtain balance. Zaheer, on the other hand, he has always had bad intentions. He has always been a murderer." Tenzin stroked his beard with closed eyes and a knitted brow. "I just don't think that he can be completely trusted, if _at all_ , even if he _were_ under General Iroh's jurisdiction. He can't be our only option."

As Korra opened her mouth to interject, there was a knock at the door. Everyone stopped arguing and turned towards it.

Tenzin sighed. "Come in."

An airbender acolyte slowly slid the door open, his voice quiet. "We have...unexpected visitors, Master Tenzin."

"Unexpected? Visitors?"

As the acolyte walked away, two men walked in, or rather, one of them walked in, pushing the other in a wheelchair.

The walking man had shaggy black hair, a somber look on his face, and was also sporting an unmistakable long mustache.

The man in the wheelchair's broad shoulders once carried a much leaner figure, but he had since become frail from little activity, due to his burned and broken legs. His dark hair had fallen over his face, a face that was too pale for a waterbender.

He looked up at Korra, and extended his hand with a grim smile. His deep, reverberating, once feared voice, that _haunting_ voice that had once plagued all of Republic City with fear, especially Korra, it was now saying:

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Avatar."

Yet again tonight, everyone was speechless.

Everyone but Kuvira looked on in shock and disbelief as Korra walked up to him, and shook his hand with a gentle smile on her face.

"It's good to see you again too, Noatak."

END


	2. Bitter Tears

Pema covered her mouth. Tenzin raised his eyebrows. Mako and Lin crossed their arms. Bolin's jaw almost hit the floor. Kuvira just sort of watched from the corner of the room in mild confusion.

Noatak, more commonly known as Amon, the ex-leader of the Equalist Revolution all those years ago, who wanted to purge the world of bending through violence and hatred, the fraud that so many had put their misguided trust in...

That monster was now a cripple, confined to a wheelchair, shaking hands with Avatar Korra, the epitome of his old cause.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Avatar," he said with a grim smile.

"It's good to see you again too, Noatak," Korra replied with a gentle smile.

No one else made any moves to greet Noatak and the man who was with him. They were all just trying to realize _who_ exactly was now in front of them.

Korra shifted her stance, putting her hands on her hips in thought. "Man. Where've you been all this time?"

Noatak shrugged a tired shrug, his deep voice ragged and fatigued. "Many places. We spent most of our time looking for you, actually."

"Woah, really?" Korra asked in surprise. "Even with you in a _wheelchair_?"

Noatak shut his eyes. "Yes, even in this... _mobile prison_."

"Wait a minute," Mako said, stepping forward. "This guy is _Amon_?" He pointed an accusing finger at the mustached man who'd been pushing the wheelchair. "And _you're_ his lieutenant!"

As the man and Noatak began to plead in defense, Korra whirled to Mako and yelled, " _No_!"

Everyone looked at her in shock and surprise as she stood there, undaunted, her eyes blazing, fists clenched.

Noatak did his best to turn around in his wheelchair. "Thank you, Lee," he said to the man, "and thank you, Korra, but I assumed that this wasn't going to be pleasant. I need to accept how others are going to react to me."

Korra looked at Noatak in silence, then at the ex-lieutenant.

Lee. His name was _Lee_? It was strange to think that someone like him had an actual name. And it was such an average, everyday name too, for a hardly average person.

Korra looked back at Noatak. "You said you were you looking for me." She glanced down for a second, then looked back up with an honestly furrowed brow. "Why?"

Noatak inhaled. "To...apologize, to tell you I regret everything I did to you, to _everyone._ I realize I may not be forgiven, but...I need to say this regardless."

He looked up at everyone else in the room. His gaze stopped on Kuvira for a moment longer than the rest, but he didn't show much of a reaction.

"Tenzin," he said, wheeling up to the airbending master and his wife, with Lee not far behind, "I am deeply, _woefully_ sorry for trying to strip you and your family of your wonderful gifts. Airbending, like all bending I now realize, is a beautiful, graceful, and peaceful art. I am glad that you and your wife were able to bring it back into the world. And I am also glad to see that you were able to rebuild the Air Nomads in our lifetime."

At first, Tenzin didn't reply. He only looked at Noatak with a somber understanding. "Thank you," he finally said. "And, I hope you realize that I don't, and never did hold a grudge against you. I forgave you for what you did a long time ago, and...I forgive you now."

Noatak's face almost lit up, but his voice still stayed fatigued. "Th-thank you..."

He looked at Bolin next. "I understand that you were kidnapped by a group of Equalists along with members of the Triple Threat Triad. I remember seeing you on that stage, bound and afraid, afraid of me threatening to take your bending away. I resent putting you in that position. I am sorry."

Bolin blinked, then nonchalantly waved his hand with an honest smirk. "Nah, don't worry about it. I moved past that a long time ago. I forgive you too."

Noatak smiled slightly and nodded. His smile faded when he looked to Mako, who had the opposite of a smile on his face. Unpleasant memories flooded back for the both of them.

Amon took Korra's bending away that day. He _actually_ did that to her. Amon... _Noatak_ was about to take Mako's too, but that was until he shot him with lightning. He tried carrying Korra away, but almost had his bending taken again. Korra unlocked her airbending at the last second and saved them both.

Mako shut his eyes tightly and inhaled. He shivered. He could have sworn that absolutely _awful_ feeling of being bloodbent crept through his body again. "What you did was _wrong_ ," he started, barely able to keep his voice in check.

Noatak swallowed, anticipating the worst.

"But," Mako said, "if you really do regret what you did, I..." He turned away. "I can't hold that against you forever."

Noatak breathed out in relief. "Thank you," he quietly muttered.

He looked to Lin, fear and worry shaking his voice. "Ch-Chief Beifong, I—"

"Yeah, yeah," she nonchalantly stopped him. "You're sorry for what you did, you're different now, I forgive you. Don't kill yourself over it. I got my bending back only a few days after you took it."

Noatak took a moment to find a reply. "I had heard much about you in the news. I knew that you had gotten your bending back in some way, but...how?"

Lin nodded towards Korra.

"Oh," Noatak mumbled. "Of course."

Korra rubbed her arm with a small smile. "Yeah, being the Avatar sure does come with a lot of surprises. It was after you took my bending, just when I thought you had destroyed me for life that I found out how to connect to my past lives. Aang showed me how to unlock my bending, and I did it for Lin and anyone else that needed it."

Noatak nodded. His gaze fell in regret. "I claimed that the spirits gave me the power to take away bending, but you make me realize how foolish it was of me to lie about something so... _impossible_ for me to ever fully grasp. Your past lives must have served you well during your time as Avatar."

Korra suddenly lost that wise charismatic energy of hers. She looked away from him, mumbling, "They _have_..."

Noatak looked back up at everyone, studying them. No one looked mad, or disgusted in any way. Instead, they looked as if...as if they were _sorry_ for him. Genuinely sorry. They had all just accepted his apologies. It all sunk in at that moment.

He blinked, shakily touching the side of his head as if he were about to pass out. "Y-You all just... _forgave_ me so easily. You haven't seen me in years and yet you can...H-How? I thought you all hated me and everything I have done?"

Korra blinked. She looked back up, her smile returning. "Well, let's just say that we've had a little practice forgiving people..."

She stepped away, revealing Kuvira, still recovering in the back of the room.

Noatak looked at her for a moment, and she at him. He slowly started wheeling forwards. "So," he said gently, " _you_ were the Great Uniter..."

Kuvira looked at the floor for a moment, then slowly walked up to him. "Formerly, yes."

Noatak scratched his armrest in thought. "Hm. It seems we both know what it's like..."

Kuvira looked up with a furrowed brow. "Know what what's like?"

"To become something we are not in order to accomplish what we believe to be right."

"I guess we do," Kuvira said, nodding slowly.

"What you want becomes more important than what you are doing or how you are doing it to reach your goal..."

"And you don't realize the horrible things you've done until it's too late, yes."

They met each others eyes. "I am glad," Noatak said, "that there is someone like you to guide the Earth Kingdom at this time, Prime Minister."

She nodded, quiet. "Thank you."

After a moment, Korra stepped up, rubbing the back of her neck. "Noatak, if you don't mind, I...What happened to you exactly, after the Equalist Revolution? I kinda blew you out of a window and then you sorta ran off before I could ask any questions."

Noatak nodded. "Yes, I can."

"Wait," she hesitantly stopped him. "Do we need to do it in private? Or can everyone else listen?"

He shook his head. "No, I suppose it is best if everyone hears at one time."

He leaned back in his wheelchair and inhaled, pained and regretful. "After our skirmish, you airbended me out of a window, knocking off my mask. I fell deep into the bay, and it washed the artificial scars from my face. I had no other choice at that moment: I had to waterbend my way to the surface if I didn't want to drown. But, everyone... _all those people_ who supported me saw me do it. They saw me for the fraud I really was. So I fled. With everyone knowing that I wasn't really Amon, that I was a waterbender who despised bending, there was only one person I could turn to..."

"Tarrlok," Korra mumbled.

Noatak nodded, his eyes on the floor. "Yes. Tarrlok. I went to the prison I had him locked in. I freed him, told him he was the only person I had left in the world..."

He took a moment. "I...said that we could build a new life together...and he agreed. So we left Republic City...in an Equalist boat. I...I was driving the boat, telling him how wonderful it was for us to be together again. He...he said...that it was going to be just like the good old days when...when Tarrlok..."

Noatak bowed his head. His jaw trembled. He put a hand over his eyes. There was a terrible crack in his voice.

" _Oh Tarrlok_..."

Everyone could only watch as Noatak began to weep. Lee knelt and put a hand on his shoulder. Korra stood there, trying to find something to say.

"It's like this is the first time you've told anyone this," was all she could think of.

Lee looked up, his brow creased. He sighed. "It might as well be."

He stood back up, his voice dry and coarse. "After I found out that Noatak was a bender, a bender that had nearly killed me, I didn't know what to do or where to go. I felt... _lost_. I was walking along the shore, trying to figure out what to do with myself, when I saw an explosion a ways out into the sea. I, uh, _acquired_ a boat, and drove to where it'd happened, and...Noatak was just _floating_ there in the wreckage. I took him back to shore. His legs were broken and burned beyond repair during the explosion. When he woke up, he...he told me _everything_ , about him, his past, Tarrlok, their cruel bloodbender of a father Yakone. I tried looking for Tarrlok, but...I couldn't find him anywhere. We assumed that, as horrible as it sounds... _he_ might've caused the boat to explode, maybe with one of the shock-gloves that were on the boat."

Noatak sat there in silence, tears still running down his face.

"That's _awful_ ," Kuvira muttered.

Lee nodded. "I knew that after that, I wasn't done serving Noatak." He smirked. "Huh. I guess when I said I dedicated my life to him, I wasn't lying. We left Republic City, and went into the Earth Kingdom, where no one would recognize us. We started searching for any doctor or healer of some sort that could fix his legs."

He looked at Noatak. "We couldn't. It wasn't for a few months until we decided to look for you, Avatar. We'd heard about you and the civil war in the South Pole, but there was no way for us to get there. We thought we could find you when you were all looking for the new airbenders, but you were all over the place, we couldn't track you down for long. Then you disappeared for three years after the Red Lotus was at large, and we almost lost hope of ever finding you. But then you came back to stop the Earth Empire. We got some pretty good leads about you and Kuvira working together after she got released from prison, and then what with her kinda becoming a celebrity, I don't know how we did it, but...here we are."

With Lee's unfortunate tale finally over, everyone could only look at each other.

Korra looked to Noatak. "Can you move your legs at all?"

He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "N-No. The initial blast broke them and the burns destroyed all nerve-endings. Every physician we met said amputation would be my only option. As if we had the money for _that_."

Korra crossed her arms. "I couldn't heal them with waterbending, could I?"

"We found a few healers, but none of them were very experienced, none of them could do much for me. A cruel twist of fate that I was cursed with bloodbending instead of healing abilities."

Korra sighed, deep in thought.

She suddenly erupted with joy.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Tenzin! There might be one person out there that can help! _Katara_ is one the greatest waterbending healers in history! She helped me walk again, and maybe she can help Noatak too! She can heal him, I _know_ it! We've _got_ to get him to the South Pole!"

Tenzin inhaled in eagerness, but stopped. "I...I don't know..."

"W-What?" Korra asked. "Why couldn't she?" She furrowed her brow, noticing Tenzin's sudden grief. "What's wrong?"

Pema put a hand on her husband's shoulder. She looked to Korra, her face full of grief as well. "Katara's...been sick lately," she said softly. " _Very_ sick. She's _dying_."

Korra blinked in shock. "N-No," she breathed, shaking her head. "No, she...she _can't_ be! She's...she's the only person who can do this! We need to get the South Pole, like, yesterday! We _need_ to help Noatak!"

Tenzin sighed. "I was going to leave Republic City in three days to visit her, but I suppose I can leave with Noatak tomorrow instead."

Korra narrowed her eyes at him, frowning angrily. "You were going to leave in three days to visit Katara, who's _dying_ , the _Red Lotus_ came back, and you didn't think to tell any of that to any of us until _now_?!"

Tenzin shakily bowed his head. "I...I'm sorry, Korra. Mother's sickness hasn't been sitting well with me."

Korra looked at Pema, visibly shocked by her sudden outburst. She caught the inconsideration in her voice. "N-No," Korra mumbled, quieting herself. "Don't be sorry. _I'm_ sorry."

After a moment, she looked back at Noatak. "Is that okay with you? Going with Tenzin to the South Pole?"

Noatak almost smiled. "Y-Yes. Please. Anything to help me."

Korra scuffed her foot across the floor with crossed arms, her mind not far from their previous conversation. "Alright. So hopefully Katara can take care of that. But she can't take care of the _Red Lotus_..."

"Right," Lin said in thought. "Korra? You really think Zaheer is the _only_ guy that can help us stop them?"

"Help? Definitely. Take them out completely? I doubt it. He still believes in a 'new world order' and all that, so I don't think he would outright attack his own men, but I'm sure we can convince or persuade him in some way to give us some leads."

"So," Mako recapped, "Tenzin's gonna take Noatak and Lee to the South Pole tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will," Tenzin said, stepping up. "Noatak, we would travel through the Spirit World to save us some time, if that's alright with you of course."

Noatak nodded. "The sooner I am healed, the sooner I can thank you."

"And how are we gonna go about freeing Zaheer?" Mako asked.

Korra scratched her head. "Well...Kuvira and I could try to convince Raiko to free him. Can't we, Kuvira?"

Kuvira crossed her arms and shrugged. "Sure. We can try."

"We should radio General Iroh ahead of time," Korra suggested, "to get him in on this too, so that Raiko can't shut us down the second we tell him about it."

Mako nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Korra nodded back. "Alright, cool." She looked to Pema. "Pema, is there an extra room for Noatak and Lee to sleep in?"

"Oh," Pema said, stepping up. "Y-Yes, actually." She motioned for them to follow. "I'm sure you two are exhausted. Please, this way."

Noatak and Lee went with her to the hall that led to the spare room. But before leaving, Noatak turned his wheelchair around.

"Korra...thank you."

Korra smiled and nodded. "Of course. Try to get some rest."

Noatak nodded, and wheeled through the door.

Tenzin sighed. "I think we should _all_ get some rest."

Korra nodded, though her eyes fell to the floor. "Yeah...we should..."

#

An agent walked into one of the many cave hideouts that were utilized around the Earth Kingdom. He was there to relay a message to one of the two people in charge of the Red Lotus. He wasn't sure which of them he would rather have to talk to. They were both intimidating, despite the fact that the two of them were technically _dating_. It kind of made it worse, in a way.

And there _he_ was: the man in charge. He used to be just a member of the Red Lotus himself, but with the old leader imprisoned, this guy and his girlfriend were the next best thing. He was sitting at a candle-lit table, full of maps and other kinds of papers, with his back to the entrance.

The agent walked in past the guards, trying to not let his nerves get the best of him. "Sir," he relayed, "the spies are in place. Zaofu will be scrambling to fix itself by the time we get there."

"Good," the leader mused, earthbending rocks around his hand and heavily tattooed forearm, making a sort of glove. "That was a smart move. That's where it'll all begin...and _end_."

"Sir?" the agent asked, eyeing the rock-glove. "What are you doing?"

The leader gave a grizzly chuckle. "What do you know about the old Dai Li agents of Ba Sing Se?"

"Um, other than no one knows anything about them, nothing, sir."

The leader stood, bending off the glove. He made it float just above his hand and compressed it into a sphere. It started _steaming_.

"Before the Prime Minister disbanded them," he began, "the Dai Li used some kinda technique that involved covering their hands in rock. It's pretty versatile I guess, but I wanna see how far I can take it."

The agent shuffled. "Are...you sure gloves made of earth are the best thing for a _lavabender_ to use, sir?

Ghazan turned around and smirked, bending the sphere back into a glove. "Like I've ever played it safe before."

The agent nodded. "If you say so, sir. Also, Ming Hua should be waiting for us near the outskirts of Zaofu by the time we get there."

Ghazan's glove erupted into flame before completely melting into lava, spilling onto the ground at his feet. He bent the lava back up, reforming it into rock before fitting the glove back on his hand. He clenched his fist with a smirk.

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

END


	3. Fragile Bonds

Korra could barely contain herself, and it wasn't even sunrise.

She couldn't sit still for more than three seconds as she got ready for the day, giddily hustling and bustling about in Tenzin's bathroom.

 _Noatak. Wow. After all this time I finally got to meet him! He's realized all the bad things he's done and wants to do good again! I can hardly believe it! I thought Kuvira was going to be the only person I've ever fought that would want another chance at life like this!_

She grabbed a hairbrush.

 _He's already way past examining his mistakes. He deserves to be healed, without a doubt. No one should have to suffer for ten years like that. No one._

Korra found herself frowning in the mirror as she brushed her washed hair.

 _But...what if he isn't really sorry for what he did? What if...Don't be stupid. Of course he's sorry. He's been trekking all over the Earth Kingdom for you, in a wheelchair, with burned legs. Not only that, but he cried. Outright_ cried _. He cried real tears not just in front of you, but in front of everyone, people he hardly knew. There's no way he could be lying. Zaheer, on the other hand, he'll be a tough nut to crack._

Korra set the brush down and started washing her hands. She suddenly stopped, the water still running. An absolutely gut-wrenching thought had crossed her mind.

 _What if everyone wants to send Noatak to prison?_

Korra splashed cold water in her face and shook her head.

 _No. They can't. There's no reason to...I won't allow that. He's suffered enough. His body's been his prison for almost a decade. What point would there be in sending someone who's suffered so much already for what they did to prison?_

 _But who are you to say if justice should be served on him or not? Politics have never come easy to you. He has to pay for what he has done somehow, right? This isn't some confused and distraught orphan. This man knew what he was doing with himself. There's no other way he can atone for his actions. He is_ not _innocen—_

Korra suddenly threw so much cold water in her face that it got her drying hair wet again.

She inhaled and exhaled before turning off the water. She slowly reached for a towel, shakily staring at her reflection, if that really was her own reflection anymore.

 _Focus, Korra. Focus on today. Focus on what you need to do._

#

Korra walked out of the bathroom, pulling up her arm-band sleeves as Kuvira walked out of her room, finishing up her braid. Her kids ran out and around her, giggling as always, clearly ready for breakfast.

"Good morning, Korra," Kuvira greeted with a smile.

 _Looks like she got more sleep than I did. It's nice to see her enjoying herself._

Korra smiled back. "Mornin'." She thought for a moment. "So, about Noatak..."

Kuvira nodded. "Yes, about him..."

A moment of silence passed.

Korra pursed her lips. "How about breakfast first?"

Kuvira exhaled in relief. "Yes, please. Breakfast first."

#

As said by Kuvira to Pema, breakfast was very good. Even her kids went up to her to thank her. Noatak and Lee seemed to enjoy it as well, both humbly giving thanks and other compliments.

"So," Korra asked Mako and Bolin as they helped clean up, "are...you guys okay with this?"

Mako raised a brow. "Okay with what?"

Korra nodded to Noatak and Lee. Tenzin was currently informing them about their upcoming flight to the South Pole. "Y'know, them regretting what they did, them apologizing, them wanting to change."

Mako only nodded, but Bolin shrugged and said, "Well...yeah. I mean, he's had broken legs for _ten_ years. He's sorry for what he did. He deserves to be healed."

Korra smiled and nodded, glad that they understood. "Great."

Bolin scratched his cheek. "The only thing I'm questioning is, like, how did Noatak survive? How'd he get away with _only_ broken legs? I mean, his boat _exploded_!"

Mako snorted. "It'd be an understatement to call it chance."

Korra smiled. "A _second_ chance."

As Tenzin walked over to talk with Pema, Korra walked up to Noatak. "Hey," she asked him, "how're you holding up?"

He offered a small smile from his wheelchair. "Probably the best I have in ten years."

"You're leaving with Tenzin soon?"

"Yes."

They looked over at Tenzin talking with Pema. Korra leaned towards Noatak. "You know," she said with a not-so-quiet voice, "he may look kinda intimidating, but he's really not. He's a nice guy. He's just a _big_ teddy bear."

Tenzin heard that and looked over at her with a raised brow.

Korra started to shuffle out, nudging Kuvira to follow her. "I mean he's a, uh, great... _wise_ man!"

Noatak looked like he was actually smiling as the two of them walked out the door.

Korra and Kuvira walked outside to the side of the plaza. Korra jumped and sat down on the stone railing of the long set of stairs. Kuvira leaned against them with gently folded arms, soaking in the cool morning sunrise.

"Alright," Korra said, unsure of where to start. "So...Okay. This guy Noatak. He...uhhh..."

Kuvira raised a brow before saying:

"Used to be the leader of the Equalist Revolution several years back, using the alias 'Amon.' He was the waterbending protégé of his father, the bloodbending crime lord Yakone. His brother Tarrlok was a bender as well, but he wasn't quite as skilled as Noatak. Something happened between the three of them, resulting in Noatak hating his father and bending altogether. He then used his father-taught skills to find a way to stop anyone else from abusing their bending again. That ultimately led him to wanting to take away every bender's bending, including the Avatar's. Everything after that is irrelevant or was alluded to last night."

Korra could only smile. "Why are you so smart?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes, smiling herself. "You no doubt want my opinion, so here it is: he definitely regrets what he's done, and desperately wants to do good again. He needs help, but not quite in the reforming way that I did. He reformed himself a _long_ time ago. Focus on healing him physically before you try to fix anything else."

Korra nodded and slid off the railing. "Thanks, Kuvira. Are you ready for today?"

Kuvira sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. Raiko and Zaheer are the last two people I thought I'd be talking to on my _vacation_..."

"Don't worry, Prime Minister," Korra said, playfully punching her in the arm. "You got me."

Kuvira rubbed her arm with a smile. "That I do."

Korra started to walk, but stopped. "Oh hey, Iroh might be on that list of people you have to talk to."

"Well as far as I know he could be a total snob."

"Hardly," Korra said with a smirk, walking again. "He takes after his great great uncle."

Kuvira raised a brow. "In what regard?"

"Overly polite, for starters." Korra smirked. "And as far as I know... _single_."

" _Korra_ —"

#

"General Iroh, the tides are clear as is the sky. We should arrive at Republic City just before dusk."

Iroh nodded over his shoulder, his hands clasped behind his back. "Thank you, captain."

The captain nodded back and left the control room of the United Forces flagship. Iroh turned to look back at the morning sunrise.

His radio started beeping.

He pushed the intercom button. "Hello. This is General Iroh speaking."

 _"Hey, Iroh. 'Sup?"_

Iroh smiled at that voice. "Ah, Korra. How are you?"

 _"I'm fine,"_ Korra answered on the other end of the radio. _"This isn't a courtesy call just so you know. There's something important. Something_ really _bad has happened."_

"You don't mean the Red Lotus, do you?" Iroh asked, putting a hand on the console.

 _"Wait, you know about them already?"_

"Yes. I've heard rumors, and I'm not taking any chances. I have reasonable suspicion that they've returned. I've had scouts searching around the United Republic, all reporting various attacks, though few have been incredibly major. We can't pinpoint them anywhere specific, but there are several areas where they seem particularly prominent."

 _"Well, great! I mean, not for us exactly. What I mean is...I think there's only one thing we can do."_

Iroh nodded as if Korra could see him, his voice soft. "Project: New Lotus."

Korra was silent for a moment. _"_ That's _what you named it? Sounds kinda cheesy."_

Iroh smirked. "Well, it doesn't have an actual 'name' per se, but if you find more recruits, I can officially put it into effect. _Then_ we can give it a name."

 _"Cool. Along with the first, I found two more people I want in it! And...there's one more I'm thinking about, but we're gonna need Raiko's permission for him to be able to join."_

"Zaheer?" Iroh asked. "You're sure about him?"

Korra paused. _"Man, you're good. I kinda already told everyone that you'd be able to keep him in your personal custody if we actually_ do _manage to free him, sooo..."_

Iroh smiled. "Sure, I can do that. Tell Raiko that you have my personal request for Zaheer's release. I'll also send him a message myself for good measure."

 _"Good. Thanks, Iroh!"_

"No problem. And also, here's a couple running themes in what some of the witness reports about the Red Lotus say..."

#

Korra nodded. "Okay, I got it all. See you at dusk."

She hung up the radio. She turned to Kuvira.

"Alright, Takeo," Kuvira said, kneeling down, holding her son by his shoulders. "Take good care of your brother and sister while I'm gone, okay?"

Takeo nodded. "Yes, Mom! I will!"

Kuvira smiled and pulled all three of her kids in for a hug. "Pema will watch after you guys and give you lunch and dinner. Ask her, her kids, Bolin, or Mako if you need help with anything."

With goodbyes, I-love-you's, and kisses, Kuvira's kids ran off.

Kuvira stood and turned to Korra, unaware of what exactly she and Iroh were discussing. "You're sure you know what you're getting us into?"

Korra smiled as she walked to the door. "For the most part...nope!"

Kuvira blew her bangs out of her face before following her. If only she could be as carefree as Korra with all that loomed ahead of them today.

#

The sky bison flight through the Spirit World was a fairly uneventful handful of hours. Tenzin had been incredibly considerate towards Noatak and Lee. He had asked many questions of the both of them. questions about their lives, what they wanted from their lives, and other sorts of "spiritual" questions. When he said he hadn't kept a grudge, Noatak really believed him, and this time together showed it.

Noatak didn't have much to say about the Spirit World itself. It was surreal, sure, but he half expected something much worse. Something more...dark and mysterious instead of weird. Lee didn't have much to say either, but when did he ever?

"You should put on your coats now," Tenzin advised. Noatak and Lee did so.

The spirit portals finally came into view: two large columns of light, just like the one in Republic City, on either side of a large, knotted tree, the "Tree of Time" as Tenzin had called it. They flew low into one of the portals, and in just a matter of seconds, they were at the South Pole.

Snow and frost billowed, though it wasn't quite a blizzard yet. It was night. The dark blue, star-filled sky was a sight to behold. It looked just like those nights when Yakone took Noatak and Tarrlok on those "hunting trips."

 _That_ is what made Noatak shiver.

The town where Tenzin's mother resided in took no more than almost another hour to reach. Emotions started welling up inside Noatak, but he wasn't quite sure what ones. He wasn't exactly sad about seeing an actual Water Tribe village like the one he never fully grew up in, but it wasn't quite rage either, at himself or his father. Maybe it was just exhaustion, physically and mentally. Ten whole years of it.

They landed outside one of the large igloo-like homes. Tenzin and Lee helped Noatak off the bison and into his wheelchair. They went inside the house, into a back room, and were greeted with the most morose of sights.

Katara, one of the greatest benders of all time, now a sickly, hacking woman, irremovable from her bed. She didn't even have her hair in her traditional Water Tribe loops. Her face was shaded and wrinkled, with bags under her eyes.

She was being tended to by her daughter Kya and another servant. She gently pushed them aside when she saw the three of them walking into the room. That seemed to be a good sign. "Tenzin?" she asked softly before coughing. "I-Is that you?"

Tenzin did his best to smile. "Yes, Mother. How are you feeling?"

Katara smiled, her eyes still shining with compassion even in her current state. "I've been better." She looked behind him. "Who are these two?"

Tenzin motioned for them to come forward. "This is Noatak and Lee. They are...old friends of mine and Korra's. Noatak needs your help, badly. His legs were horribly disfigured in a terrible accident. We think you are the only person that can heal him."

Katara looked at Noatak for a moment. She smiled. "Oh of course I can help you."

With Tenzin and Kya's help, she sat up, coughed, and trudged over to him. "You know Korra?" she asked. "I really should talk with her sometime soon. I haven't seen her in so long. She's a wonderful girl."

Noatak found himself looking down. "She...is, yes."

Katara slowly knelt down. "Kya, get me some water, please."

Kya nodded. "Yes, Mom." She hurried into the kitchen.

Noatak slowly rolled one of his pant legs up. Katara gasped at the sight, as did Tenzin. His legs were in far worse condition than anyone ever realized. The scar tissue was terribly infected from lack of being properly treated.

"Oh dear," Katara muttered, before going into another phlegm-filled coughing fit. Tenzin caught her before she fell.

"M-Mother?" he asked her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

With Katara's coughing over, she shakily opened her eyes. She looked around the room, then looked up at Tenzin in confusion.

She blinked. "A...Aang? Is that you? W...Who _are_ you?"

#

The Spirit World. So vast. So surreal. So beautiful, and rightfully so. It was one of the few reasons Zaheer stayed sane in prison.

He had no idea how the others did it.

 _If only I could ask them..._

Zaheer wandered the seemingly never-ending lush green plains of the Spirit World, the ones with those mushroom-like plants sprouting from the ground. This area was one of the most tranquil out of all the landscapes in the Spirit World, so it seemed appropriate to be in the center of it. At least, Zaheer _thought_ it was the center.

The mountains towered in the near distance.

 _Should I go climb them? How many times would that be now? Four?_

Exercising in the Spirit World did not translate over to his physical body, but it certainly felt better to move around with an actual sky over his head.

Zaheer scanned the horizon. He was familiar with almost everything he saw. The mountains, the valley, the desert, a dark scraggly forest even he dare not go (he was certain that it was the realm of Ko the Face Stealer. Best not to provoke him.) Xia Bau's Grove was a ways back the way he came from.

And then that yellow-green spirit portal shooting up into the sky.

Zaheer reached his hand into the portal as he walked by it. His hand stopped short, bumping into some invisible force that prevented his spirit from leaving the Spirit World. He had to give Korra and Kuvira some credit for creating it, even though it had been a complete accident on both their parts. It was just like the other two, emanating that same energy that coursed through him, that made him feel oddly alive.

Echoes.

Voices. Distant to the Spirit World, but close in the physical world.

The guards were returning with Zaheer's lunch.

Zaheer unfocused, reality rushing back to him like a brick wall. He was still floating in the air, as he was when he began his spirit meditation.

His prison. Dark, damp, chains around his wrists and ankles, no breeze, no wind, no open sky above his head...

But two extra heads along with the pair that normally gave him his meals.

 _Visitors..._ me _? Besides Korra?_

It was some young lad. Scrawny, shaggy blond hair, green eyes. The looks of an earthbender. And with him...

President Raiko.

"What's this?" Zaheer asked the two guards.

"Well," one of them answered, "uh...guess you just might get a shot at being released."

 _Truly?_

"Temporarily," Raiko added. "That is, if you so choose."

Zaheer couldn't help but smile at the chance of a challenge. "Enlighten me."

Raiko pushed up his glasses. "Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? The Red Lotus has returned."

Zaheer put on a fake surprised look, despite not actually expecting the Lotus to rebuild itself without him...again. "Returned? How?"

"We were hoping that, somehow, _you_ would know."

"How would _I_ know?" Zaheer asked. The United Republic's dim excuse for a president really wasn't the best at being an interrogator, or being intelligent in general.

"No one knows! GAH!" Raiko took a second to recompose himself. "There have been reports not only in the United Republic, but in the Earth Kingdom as well, of attacks on officials, officers, and other sorts of governmental persons. The assailants wear red and black uniforms, as they have before under your command, benders and nonbenders in their ranks. People claim that the ones leading them are an armless waterbending woman, and a man who appears to be able bend both earth _and_ fire. But I think you know who those are."

Zaheer honestly hadn't felt this surprised since P'Li was killed by Suyin's hand.

"Ming Hua?" he asked in hopeful disbelief. "Ghazan? They're _alive_?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And also unfortunately, the United Forces are no match for them. No one can stand up to them, no one can track them down. They're nearly untouchable. That's where you come in."

 _Ah, of course. The catch._

"You want me to combat my own organization," Zaheer mumbled. The gears already started turning his head, as they always were.

"Not just you. You'd be part of a small squadron of other highly skilled fighters, the undercover espionage type. A United Forces special project, if you will."

"Is this boy among them?" Zaheer asked the question as bluntly as it was unlikely.

The young earthbender gingerly stepped forward. "N-No, uh, sir. I'm just here to see if you're lying about willingly joining them or not."

"He was hard to find," Raiko said, almost proud. "What with Toph Beifong disappearing back to the Swamp, he was our best bet."

Zaheer put two and two together. This kid would be nothing compared to Aiwei. "Lie detection through seismic sense. A hard skill to learn, I hear."

The boy seemed flattered. "Th-thanks. I've been told I'm pretty good at it."

"I take it it has taken you a long time to learn, no?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer, but Raiko cut him off. "Alright, enough flattery, Zaheer! Get on the ground where can test you!"

Zaheer obeyed, slowly lowering himself to the floor. He sat down, keeping his breathing deep and even.

 _This will be all too easy._

The boy cautiously shuffled towards Zaheer.

"I am not going to hurt you," Zaheer told the boy. "Don't worry." It was the truth. What reason would there be to harm an innocent boy?

The boy must've felt the truth, because he breathed out and dropped his shoulders. Reasonably relaxed, he knelt in front of Zaheer, putting a palm on the floor and closing his eyes.

Raiko began the questioning. "Are you prepared to join the United Forces?"

Zaheer replied, with purely his own intentions in mind, "Yes."

The boy was silent for a moment. "He's telling the truth."

"Good." Raiko continued. "Will you vow to keep innocent civilians out of harm's way?"

"Of course."

The boy wasn't as slow this time. "He's right."

"Will you willingly obey the orders given to you, and follow those who command you to act on them?"

"Within reason, yes."

The boy cocked his head to the side slightly. "Uhh...y-yeah. He's good."

Raiko almost seemed convinced. "Are you going to help us stop the Lotus?"

A poor choice of words on the President's part. "Yes, I will."

"The _Red_ Lotus?"

So Raiko wasn't as dim as he seemed.

Zaheer inhaled.

"I will aid you and whoever else that may be involved with the conflict against the Red Lotus. I will give my help, and nothing but my help, wholeheartedly. Every order, every command. I will not try to escape. I will not try to run away. I will not try to hurt or kill any allies that you may have. You have my word."

One of the guard's coughs broke the shocked silence. "I don't think I needed to check him for that one," the young earthbender said just above his breath.

Raiko stroked his chin in thought. A few long moments passed in deafening silence as Zaheer studied him for some kind of reaction, and the other way around.

Raiko finally spoke. "Alright. Well, I guess...welcome to the United Forces, Zaheer."

Finally. Freedom. Blue sky. The wind on his face. Being able to fly for more than five feet above the ground. It was all too close now.

"Thank you, Mister President," Zaheer said, standing up and bowing.

"I hope you don't have any immediate plans," Raiko mocked, "because you'll be delivered into the personal custody of General Iroh soon. Quite possibly today, in fact."

"Where will I be taken?" Zaheer inquired, genuinely curious.

"You will be staying at Air Temple Island until the Forces reach Republic City. I'm not sure where you'll be taken after that. Wherever the Lotus's foothold is greatest, I'd assume. Avatar Korra and Prime Minister Kuvira will escort you to Air Temple Island within the afternoon. You'd have to answer to them as well. I'd wish you luck, Zaheer, but if you've been imprisoned for almost a quarter of your life, I'd assume that luck isn't exactly on your side."

With that, Raiko and the boy turned to leave.

 _Wait..._

Zaheer furrowed his brow. " _Prime Minister_ Kuvira?"

Raiko stopped in his tracks. He'd been on top throughout the whole conversation, only to slip up now. How ironic. Zaheer could've sworn he had heard the esteemed president whisper a curse through clenched teeth.

Raiko turned his head to the side, but didn't face Zaheer. "You gave your word," he rumbled. " _No innocents._ "

"Yes, of course."

After another blazingly tense moment of silence, the two of them left with the guards in the elevator, leaving Zaheer all alone, again...

To plot.

 _Prime Minister, hm?_

Zaheer started mulling this new information over. His never-ending stream of consciousness had taken an unexpected turn and a flying leap all at once.

He turned with his back to the gate and levitated just a foot above the ground. He assumed the lotus position.

 _Oh this just keeps getting better._

Zaheer tore a length of cloth off of his pant leg. He used it as a hair-tie to pull his long graying hair out of his face. He was going to need all the mobility he could get for what he was planning to do.

Zaheer smiled unconsciously as he waited for his... _escorts_ to arrive.

#

"Mother, _please_ ," Tenzin said, fighting back tears. "This is _Tenzin_ , your _son_."

Katara shook her head. "I-I...I don't..."

Noatak and Lee looked at each other, both saddened.

"Alright, Mom," Kya said, coming back in with a bowl of water. "Here's the water you..." She looked up at Katara. "Oh no," she breathed. " _Not again_."

Tenzin looked up, urgent. "A-Again? She's _been_ like this? For how long?!"

Kya shook her head. "No, no! Don't worry! She's forgotten my name only one other time!"

Tenzin looked from Noatak to his mother. "Mother, please, you may be the only person that can help Noatak. You _have_ to heal him."

Katara's gaze had become fogged. She shakily leaned forward. She shook her head and held her forehead. "I...I can try...to heal him."

Once on her knees, she barely managed to place her hands in the bowl of water. Getting her to bend it was going to be a completely different task.

"Concentrate, Mother," Tenzin said. " _Feel_ the water. Guide it."

Katara hardly nodded. She slowly raised her hands up. Tenzin had to hold her arms to steady her. She floated a small bubble of water just above the bowl...and dropped it all over the floor.

" _Please._ You can do it, Mother."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She got another bubble out of the bowl. She enveloped her hands in the water, and gently pressed them against Noatak's legs. He didn't even have the sense to grimace at the cold sensation.

Katara's features softened. The water enveloped Noatak's legs and glowed. He closed his eyes as well. A coolness started flowing through his legs. He felt... _feeling_ again. It wasn't burning or itching, just...soft, natural touch.

Katara was healing his legs.

She concentrated on her healing for a good ten or more minutes. After one last exhausting minute for everyone in the room, she finally sighed and slumped back into Tenzin.

"You," he said in disbelief to her, looking at Noatak's healed legs. "you _did it_ , Mother."

Katara smiled wearily. "Thank you, Tenzin." She looked to Noatak. "Noatak, can you...?"

Noatak knew full well that he wouldn't be able to walk for the first time in a near decade, so he only tried wiggling his feet.

And he could.

"Y-Yes!" he exclaimed. "I...I can feel my legs again!"

He slowly stretched his leg out. "A-And I can _move them_! This is...I..."

He looked to Katara and smiled. "Thank you, Master Katara. Truly...thank you."

Katara smiled her warm smile. "You're welcome, Noat-tak—"

She broke out into another, awful coughing fit, the kind of coughing that racked her body and made her lurch forward. Tenzin and Kya could only watch as their mother coughed and hacked in her son's arms.

After a few raspy wheezes, Katara inhaled. She looked up at Tenzin and Kya, both with tears in their eyes. She smiled a comforting smile, and sighed for her last time.

She fell still.

"Goodbye, Mother..."

#

"Mother!" Baatar Jr. called out, running to Zaofu's meteorite collection as fast as his legs could carry him.

Suyin looked up at the sound of her son's voice. She turned from her assistants. "Baatar!" she exclaimed. "Please tell me you found something!"

Baatar panted as he flipped through his pages, shaking his head. "No. I'm afraid I'm not finding any structural errors anywhere. I have no documentation on any broken piping at all!"

Suyin looked to the ground for answers. "Darn. I can't think of anything else that would've—"

"Hey! Guys!"

Suyin and Baatar looked up to see Opal circling over them. The young airbender landed in a roll. "I rounded up as many plumbers as I could find, but the thing is, once they patch up the leaks, more keep springing up! All over the place! It's crazy!"

Suyin and Baatar looked at each other. " _How_?" she asked.

Baatar shrugged, scratching his cheek. "Huan was saying that it might be sabotage."

Opal finished buttoning up her airbending wings, crossing her arms. "That's stupid. Who would even...? Why would anyone want to—"

"N-No!" Suyin interrupted with realization. "It's not stupid! Opal, have the guards start searching all sewers and stations!"

"Wait," Baatar said. "You really think someone is doing this on purpose?"

Suyin nodded. "If it's the only thing we haven't thought of yet, it's worth a try."

Opal sighed and reopened her wings. "Alright. I'm on it."

#

With business wrapped up with Raiko (which ran much more smoothly than either of them expected), Korra and Kuvira were on their way to Zaheer's prison in the outskirts of Republic City. The message Iroh had sent ahead of time had softened the blow so that Raiko wasn't really angry at them, just exasperated. The Avatar and Prime Minister had no trouble convincing him that Zaheer could be the only answer to defeating the Red Lotus. Raiko had gone ahead of them to question Zaheer, so now, they had to bring him to Air Temple Island.

"And then," Korra tried saying through uncontrollable laughter, "the next thing I knew, Mako yells, I turn around, and Bolin was on the roof!"

Kuvira laughed, equally giggly. "Ohhh, poor Bolin. I don't suppose he's going to be sparring with you guys anytime soon, then?"

"Oh geez. I don't know. Poor guy. If he does, he still has that lavabending advantage though. I mean, I don't have the upper hand in _everything_."

Kuvira looked up at the mountain prison ahead, her laughter dying. She stopped walking.

She sighed.

Korra looked from her to the mountain. She put a hand on her shoulder. "You're still sure you're okay with this?"

Kuvira grimaced, looking down at the ground. "I haven't had a panic attack in almost three weeks..." She looked up at Korra, forcing a smile. "I should be fine."

Korra nodded. "Alright. If you say so."

The two of them greeted the guards as they went inside the prison. The guards bent up the massive stone gates, allowing Korra and Kuvira to step inside.

"Oh! Wait!" one of the guards stopped them. "Last shift said somethin' about him getting all, uh, 'shifty' about you two coming here. So, stay on your toes, I guess."

Korra nodded. "Okay, thanks. I don't think he's anything for us two to be worried about though."

The guard nodded back. "If you say so, Avatar."

Once they went down the elevator and completely inside the inner sanctum of the prison, they noticed Zaheer had his back to them. He floated about a foot above the ground, meditating into the Spirit World no doubt.

"Hey, Zaheer!" Korra called.

Zaheer didn't reply or react in any way.

"Zaheer, this is Korra! We're here to escort you out of prison! Come on!"

Her voice echoed off the walls. He kept floating in silence.

"Huh," Korra mumbled in thought. "He can normally hear people in the physical world."

Korra continually managed to surprise Kuvira in a multitude of ways, as she proceeded to walk up to Zaheer, the man who murdered the Earth Queen and caused her to suffer three years of hallucinations, and slapped him across his arm.

Nope. Still nothing.

"What's up with him?" Korra wondered aloud, putting her hands on her hips.

"He doesn't usually have this intense of a concentration, does he?" Kuvira asked with slight apprehension.

"I don't know." Korra shrugged. "I guess I'll meditate in and try to find him."

She sat down with a pause. She looked up at Kuvira. "Wanna come in with me?"

"O-Oh," Kuvira stammered in surprise. "W-Well, I..." Mountains of paperwork and debating flashed back to her. "I haven't exactly gone into the Spirit World in quite a while."

"Don't worry," Korra nonchalantly reassured. "I can pull you in if I need to."

Reluctantly, Kuvira sat down with her. She crossed her legs and slowed her breathing.

 _Concentrate. You've done this before. It's just a prison, Zaheer is chained, and Korra is with you. Don't let it get to you._

Kuvira felt a faint...tingle, was the best way she could describe it. At first there was only black, with barely audible, distant sounds. After a few seconds of deep breathing and focusing on that "nothingness," Kuvira saw those same blue-green crystalline abstractions she had seen before when entering the Spirit World.

She felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked over at Korra, whose eyes were still closed. Soon, she had taken them to a floral garden-like area with crimson leaves and grass, vaguely reminiscent of ones in autumn.

With the meditation over, Korra breathed in and out, looking around as she sat.

"You didn't think I could do it myself, did you?" Kuvira said as she stood up, feeling slightly undervalued.

Korra looked up, her brow furrowed. "Huh? W-What? N-No! That's not it at all! You were _totally_ doing it by yourself! It's just that, well..." She gestured around them. "You don't know where Xia Bau's Grove is."

"Oh. Point taken, I guess."

Korra stood up and started wandering around, continuing to look for Zaheer. She started calling out for him again, her voice echoing past the trees and hills.

A few docile spirits could be seen flying about, but still, no sign of him.

Korra made a "grr" of some sort and knelt down. She put a hand on the ground. A soft, pale light emanated from her as she tried to feel for Zaheer's spirit. It worked in the physical world, it worked in the Spirit World, but oddly, it wasn't working right now.

Korra clenched her fists, annoyed. "Okay, this is just getting ridiculous! I can't feel him anywhere! Where else would he be?"

Kuvira scoffed in agreement as she looked around also. Aside from the Spirit World being as unreal and awe-inspiring as she remembered, she had nothing else that she thought was worth contributing. The mist and fog that billowed around her, the breeze that couldn't quite be felt yet made the leaves and grass rustle, it was all as breathtakingly beautiful as ever.

She turned around to suggest looking somewhere else, at the same time as someone fazed into the Spirit World right in front of her.

Korra heard Kuvira yelp.

She spun on her toes, but it was too late.

Kuvira was gone. Without a trace.

"K-Kuvira? Kuv—"

Korra searched in panic for her.

"KUVIRAAA!"

She was completely gone.

 _W-Where is she? Where'd she go? How could I lose her? Who would...Who_ could _..._

"Zaheer."

 _Fog of Lost Souls, here I come._

#

After a few crushing blows to the head and several kicks to the stomach, Kuvira found herself being held over an unfortunately familiar misty chasm by her throat.

Staring into the eyes of a monster.

"So!" Zaheer practically laughed in Kuvira's face, his words biting. "You've gone from being the captain of the guard of your adoptive mother's city, to ruler of the _entire_ Earth Kingdom. Then to an absolute sobbing wretched _mess_ of a woman in a cage, to ruler of the entire Earth Kingdom. I'd almost call it fate."

He held Kuvira closer, snarling, "You just _love_ being in control, don't you?"

Kuvira struggled desperately against Zaheer's steel grip, trying to get a breath, trying to not let his words get to her. "N-No! It's... _ack_! I'm not...like that!"

"Oh but you are," Zaheer said, smiling a sick smile. "That _is_ you, _Great Uniter._ Or now should I say, _Prime Minister_?"

"No! P-Please! I've...ch-changed! I only want to help…m-my people—"

"Now isn't that the same thing you would have said when you were a dictator?" Zaheer interrupted.

Kuvira was certain she was going to have another panic attack.

 _Korra...please help..._

"Do not fool yourself," Zaheer continued. "Just because you are 'in a democracy' or some such, does not mean you aren't still oppressing people who rightly deserve freedom."

"They...voted for me. They w-wanted me. Th-they _knew_ they needed me."

"They only wanted you in power because that is what they are used to," Zaheer snarled as he raised her higher. "They were scared, _afraid._ They do not yet know the limits of limitlessness. People are often wary of the unknown."

He purposely let his grip slip around Kuvira's neck, causing her to let loose a gasp of fear. He smirked. "As you are now, I imagine."

"I've...already been...in there. What good would it do now?"

"I don't know," Zaheer said honestly. He smirked again. "Wouldn't you like to find out?"

 _No, please. Not now. Not again._

"ZAHEER!"

Zaheer turned around to see Korra a few yards behind him. "Put Kuvira back on the ground, _right_ now!" she yelled, taking a step forward.

Zaheer regarded the gagging woman for a moment. "And who are you to make me, Avatar? What leverage can you _possibly_ threaten me with? I'd say that your friend is about to be—"

"Your freedom."

Korra had actually managed to catch Zaheer off guard.

He looked Kuvira in the eye. She couldn't quite place it, but for a split second, it looked like he had actual, genuine fear in his own. But that perpetual scowl soon fell over his face. He stared at the ground for a moment.

"In time, the Red Lotus will pass judgment on all those who deserve it," he spat as he threw Kuvira onto the ground, causing her to roll in the dirt.

Korra ran up to her and knelt down. "Kuvira, are you okay?!"

Kuvira coughed, wincing, rubbing her throat. "Y-Yeah...for the most part."

"He didn't drop you in, did he?"

"N-No."

Korra sighed in relief. "Okay. Good."

Zaheer strode up towards the two of them. "Hmm. Ultimatums. You've been learning from me, haven't you?"

Korra stood up defiantly. "I've picked up a few things from you...unfortunately."

Zaheer chuckled as he sat down. "So, why are you _really_ here, Korra?"

Korra sat down also, next to Kuvira as she recovered. "Because I thought you could be a huge help to us. I thought that you could help give us the upper hand against the Red Lotus. But if _this_ is how you're going to be treating your fellow colleges..."

Zaheer smiled, but it slowly faded away. "The Lotus. Ghazan, Ming Hua. They're alive? Truly?"

"Well, that's what we've heard. At least, that's what the witness reports say."

"Hm. Governmental officials being attacked only?"

"Actually...no. The owner of the Gaoling fishery was found all beat up on the side of the road."

Zaheer looked perplexed. "That is...odd."

He thought for a moment, then resumed. "They've rebuilt the assassin ranks, I take it?"

"It seems like they've doubled, almost. How many exactly did you guys have before?"

"There were five bases, with at least twenty members within each guild. If Ghazan and Ming Hua are the same people that I knew before, they've no doubt taken the chance to double their resources."

Korra looked at the ground and sighed. "Well, they sure are devoted, I'll give them that."

Zaheer nodded.

As Kuvira knelt there wiping mud off of her face, bewildered didn't even _begin_ to describe what she was feeling.

She blinked. "How..."

Korra and Zaheer looked at her. "What?" she asked gently.

Kuvira looked between the two of them. "How can you two just... _talk_ like this? Like you're...friends or something?"

Korra and Zaheer looked at each other, as if one of them would have the answer. "I," Korra mumbled, "guess we kinda are, in a way..."

"This 'squad' of yours," Zaheer changed the subject. "Whose idea was it? Who's all in it?"

"Well, Iroh is technically in charge of the whole thing. It was half his idea and half mine. I'm not sure if I'm actually in it or if I'm just kinda invited to be there. Kuvira's supposed to be in it along with you, and...there's two friends of mine that I kinda rediscovered last night that I want to be part of it also."

Zaheer glanced at Kuvira. "Hopefully the Prime Minister can learn how to actually fend for herself before she goes into battle."

Kuvira might have bothered to reply if she hadn't just been beaten. She didn't want to admit it, but five years of solitary confinement then another of easy family living didn't exactly sharpen one's instincts. She just looked at the dirt.

Korra stood up. "Zaheer," she said firmly, "if anything like this happens again, you're going to end up right back in here. Heck, we haven't even _left_ yet and you hurt someone!"

Zaheer stood also. "I give you my word, Korra, I won't try hurting any of your friends again." He bowed. "From now on, I will focus only on helping you stop the Red Lotus."

Korra helped Kuvira onto her feet. Her hard gaze mixed with her tender concern towards the rattled Prime Minister told Zaheer that she wasn't going to let him slip up like this again.

 _Just how I want her._

END


	4. The Black Lotus

Korra and Kuvira led Zaheer out of his prison in handcuffs. These cuffs also wrapped around his ankles, much like what he had put Korra in all those years ago, so that any possible escape would be much more difficult for him. The irony was not lost on Zaheer as he shuffled along.

Once the three of them stepped outside and the sun hit his eyes, Zaheer shielded his face with a loud grunt.

Korra sighed. "I tell people that it happens yet no one believes me."

"What good am I to you _blind_?" Zaheer spat, having a much harder time adjusting to this new level of light outside of prison than he thought he would. He blinked hard and shook his head.

Kuvira considered making some quip to Zaheer about "blind justice," but she thought against it.

"Huh," Korra said. " _Maybe_ we should've gone about this a little bit better."

"You get used to it," Kuvira told Zaheer, not out of bitterness, but in a matter-of-fact, I've-been-there-before kind of way.

Zaheer grumbled. After several minutes, he was finally able to open his eyes all the way. He looked up into the sky.

It was an amazingly beautiful sunny day. The sky was blue, there were large fluffy clouds, and a gentle breeze. It was all that Zaheer could have hoped to see outside of prison.

The three of them kept walking for a minute, until Zaheer suddenly asked:

"Can I fly for a moment?"

Kuvira and Korra both stopped and looked at each other. They were both caught by surprise, and both unsure of what to answer with.

"We can't allow that," Kuvira said, mostly to Korra. "Can we?"

Korra looked from Kuvira to Zaheer. He had a look on his face of...What was that? _Sadness_? His brow was creased slightly, and that scowl of his nonexistent.

Korra knew full well from Kuvira's time in prison how much someone could absolutely _crave_ being outside, and Zaheer's words from long ago echoed in her mind...

 _"_ _I learned to fly but now I'm bound in chains..."_

Korra thought hard.

 _He can wait to fly, can't he?_

 _Does he even_ deserve _to? If he's caused so much suffering and pain and anguish,_ surely _he can endure a little—_

Korra opened her eyes, cutting off that line of thought. "Sure. Fine."

"K-Korra!" Kuvira exclaimed. "Do you know what you're doing?!"

"Don't worry," Zaheer said, "I won't go far." He looked to Korra, quiet and sincere. "Thank you, Korra."

He rose slowly, his chains jingling.

Kuvira looked at Korra, as if to say, "Are you crazy?!"

Korra just smiled as she watched Zaheer.

Zaheer kept flying up. Once he was a ways off the ground, he started flying faster, the wind rippling against his ragged clothes and through his dirtied hair. He felt the sun beam down on his face for the first time in too many years. He spun and turned, let himself fall, only to shoot back up again.

He went up above the cloud layer. He stopped to float and look around at the sky, finding it much harder to keep his balance in midair with the cuffs on. He looked down at Republic City below. The city looked much bigger than before, and that new spirit portal was quite the sight to behold.

His thirst for fresh air wasn't quite quenched, but Zaheer decided to drop back down to the ground anyways. He gently landed right where Korra and Kuvira were still standing.

"There," he said to Kuvira. "See?"

She didn't have anything to reply with.

"Huh," Korra said as they started walking again. She smirked. "You think you could give us a lift back to Air Temple Island?"

Zaheer rolled his eyes.

#

It certainly would've saved some time if they could've flown there, but the three of them finally reached Air Temple Island.

"What are the chances for me getting these shackles off anytime soon?" Zaheer asked as he gingerly stepped off of the boat, fiddling with his chains.

"I'm not sure," Korra answered. "I don't think anyone but me would trust you with them off. General Iroh might agree to it, but you might have to wait until we actually get our first mission."

"Mmph."

Korra looked at Zaheer from the corner of her eye with a frown as they kept walking.

They went up the long stone steps (much to Zaheer's vexed difficulty) and across the plaza to Tenzin's home. Everyone was standing and talking in a group near the main doorway. There was Tenzin, Bumi, Mako, Bolin, Asami, General Iroh, Lee, and Noatak.

Wait...

Noatak was _standing_.

"Noatak?" Korra breathed in disbelief. " _Noatak_!" She started running over to everyone, leaving Kuvira behind with Zaheer.

Noatak looked up at the sound of her voice, and turned away from everyone with broadly folded arms. "Korra!" he exclaimed with a smile. He had gotten a haircut, was clean-shaven, and wearing a dark blue Water Tribe coat and boots. He walked up to her, bearing the _slightest_ of hesitations in each of his steps. Who could blame him? Ten years was a long time. The fact that he was standing, much less _walking_ now was a miracle.

They stopped in front of each other as everyone watched. Korra looked him up and down. "I," she said with a smile, "I can't believe it! You're already walking by yourself!" She laughed. "I guess Katara healed you pretty well, huh?"

Noatak nodded. "Yes, but she...passed away in the process, though."

Korra's smile vanished in an instant. "O-Oh..."

Tenzin walked up, his voice heavy. "Korra, I'm sorry to say that I will not be staying for long. I'll be taking Bumi back to the South Pole for her funeral."

Korra looked from Tenzin to Bumi. The retired commander was sniffing and dabbing his tears with a hanky. "Oh," she said softly. "Okay."

Bumi sniffled loudly. "Korra, I'd...I'd love to help out with you and your friends' little escapades against the Red Lotus, b-but—"

"Bumi," Korra tenderly stopped him, "I understand."

He nodded and tried his best to smile, shaking her hand. He walked up to General Iroh and clasped hands with him as well, opening his mouth to talk.

"Commander Bumi," Iroh respectfully stopped him, "you don't need to. Family matters are important, I understand. Just go to your mother's funeral. Don't worry about us."

Bumi nodded before sniffing again.

Tenzin looked around at everyone, and stopped on Zaheer. They locked eyes.

"Could I," Tenzin started, "speak with Zaheer for a moment?"

Korra looked at Zaheer, who was idly fiddling with his chains. She shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Tenzin nodded and walked away, with Zaheer indifferently following him.

Korra turned back to Noatak. "So...Katara died right after she healed you?"

Noatak nodded solemnly. "Yes. It seemed to have taken it all out of her. Saying that she was in bad shape would've been an understatement."

Korra nodded, looking at the ground. She was trying to recall the last time she met with Katara. Was it when she was trying to learn how to walk again after she got poisoned? No. She had gone to the South Pole once or twice after that. Plenty of times, actually. Why couldn't she remember?

First Aang, Chief Sokka's wife Suki, Sokka himself, and now Katara. How long before the other members of Old Team Avatar passed away too? Zuko was getting up there in years, but Toph could still throw down if she wanted.

Korra looked back up at Noatak. "How are you able to walk so easily? After so many years? Katara had to do so much to help me, and I was only in a wheelchair for a few months."

Noatak shrugged. "I...I am not sure. I knew her healing was incredible, but...I don't know."

Korra looked at the ground again in thought. Maybe it was because he hadn't been racked with emotional scars like she was.

Emotional scars?

Korra quickly looked up at Asami, who had been standing next to Mako and Bolin with crossed arms.

"O-Oh!" Korra started speaking before she knew what she wanted to say. "Asami! I-I'm sorry I didn't greet you sooner! I just...I've had a lot of stuff to do with...N-Noatak came back a-and I had to go get Zaheer a-and I—"

Asami smiled and shook her head with a giggle. "It's okay, Korra. You're busy, I get it. You don't have to apologize for anything."

Korra hugged her anyways. "I'm still sorry. We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

Asami nodded. "Looking forward to it."

Kuvira walked up next to Bolin and Mako. "Hey," she asked them, looking around the empty island, "where are my kids at? And Tenzin's family?"

"Oh, them?" Bolin said with a smile. "Pema and Lin took all the kids to the park, like, half an hour ago. Your kids were super stoked to see that portal up close."

Kuvira couldn't help but chuckle. " _Lin_ went with them?"

Wait. That meant she wouldn't be able to give her those metalbending pointers she'd promised. Darn. At least her kids got to get some fresh air and a chance to play with other children for a change.

"It was Lin's idea to go to the park in the first place," Mako said, smirking. "I haven't seen her as happy as she was around your kids since she made up with Su when we first went to Zaofu."

That made Kuvira smile.

Korra turned from Asami back to Noatak. "I take it you and Lee have gotten to know Iroh?"

Noatak nodded along with the general. "Yes."

"So you know the whole situation with the Red Lotus?"

Noatak shrugged. "More or less. We'll have more time to discuss everything on the way to...uh..." He looked at Iroh. "Where are we going again?"

Iroh smiled. "Since Gaoling was the region most recently reported to have an attack, I think it's best if we head there first. We'll scope out the surrounding area, take out bandits if there is any, secure any nearby vulnerable villages, and so on. If everything's clean there, there's plenty more places we can look, especially if Zaheer tells us where some old hideouts may be. I'd say we should leave as soon as possible."

Korra nodded. She suddenly had a realization. "Wait. Noatak?" she asked in worry. "Are you...I don't know, _able_ to fight? Aren't you still sorta weak from being in a wheelchair for so long?"

Noatak opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. He looked up in thought, his arms still folded. He finally shrugged. "I may not be as in-shape as I was, but chi-blocking and waterbending aren't the most taxing of fighting styles. I should be fine."

Korra nodded in relief. "Alright. Good."

She looked over, seeing Kuvira standing next to Mako and Bolin. "Oh, hey," she asked Iroh, "you mind filling her in a bit? I don't think she even knows what's going on here."

"You're right! I don't!"

#

Zaheer followed Tenzin to a little balcony overlooking a small cliff. Several lemurs were flying about a peach tree down below. Zaheer floated next to Tenzin in the lotus position.

"I have to say," Tenzin started off, "your bending skills are remarkable."

"Flattery isn't going to get anyone anywhere," Zaheer retorted with closed eyes.

"It's not flattery. It's my honest opinion. You being the only other person who can do what Guru Laghima once did is _astonishing_."

"And I think that's where our similarities begin and end."

Tenzin looked away from him, silently nodding. "You're really going to help put an end to the Red Lotus?"

"As if I have much of a choice."

Tenzin stroked his beard. "Korra...She has said a lot about you."

"Do tell."

"You're aware of how much she cared about, or rather, still cares for Kuvira? How much she wanted to help her in her time of need? When she was so lost and confused about her place in the world?"

"The only place for the Prime Minister is in a grave," Zaheer spat. "Or back in a cell. Either would suffice."

Tenzin was caught off guard, but he didn't show it. "Korra says you've changed, much like Kuvira, that you somehow want to do good with your life again."

"I am nothing like Kuvira," Zaheer muttered, a tad more bitterly than haughtily.

Tenzin smiled. "Huh. That's what she said about Korra just before she surrendered."

Zaheer didn't acknowledge that. "If you weren't so oblivious, you could see that the Red Lotus _does_ do good."

"Hurting innocent people is _good_?"

Zaheer hesitated. "I do not know enough about the situation revolving around the owner of the Gaoling fishery. I'm hoping that taking part in this 'squad' will clear that up."

Tenzin nodded with a smile. "I suppose that's _two_ things we can agree on."

Zaheer scoffed. "If you are trying to lull me into a false sense of friendship, you are sorely delusional. I admire airbending culture, but I don't and won't admire a fool like you."

"I'm not expecting a friendship...but I am hoping that Korra is right about you."

"Hmph. Then she is but a naive child."

Tenzin stroked his beard with a hum of contemplation. "Maybe so. But her 'naivety' helped put Kuvira on the right path. And _she_ has helped unify and rebuild the Earth Kingdom in its time of need."

Neither of them said anything for a moment, both of them digesting their conversation. A lemur clumsily fell onto the ground from a branch on that peach tree.

"Are you going to shave your head?" Tenzin asked out of the blue.

Zaheer shrugged. "Most likely. If I am going to be fighting, that would be the optimal thing to do."

"Indeed," Tenzin said, a smile in his voice. "And you'd need to make room for your airbending tattoos."

Had Zaheer been standing, he would've fallen over in surprise. He fell to his feet instead, stumbling only slightly despite his chains. "You _what_?" he demanded.

Tenzin turned to him. "I wasn't sure at first, but after talking with you in person, I agree with Korra: you _are_ different. Not quite changed like Kuvira and Noatak and Lee, but different indeed. Perhaps your time will come sooner than we think."

Zaheer warily eyed Tenzin. "You're as insane as Korra," he mumbled.

Tenzin smiled again. "No, I'm as _naive_ as her."

#

"Well," Kuvira sighed, mulling over General Iroh and Korra's proposition, "this makes the _second_ thing I haven't agreed to recently..."

"The second thing during your vacation?" Korra asked her with a slight smile.

"No, this vacation was the first! And what a vacation it's turning out to be..."

"So you're agreeing to it?" Iroh asked.

Kuvira thought for a moment. She finally sighed and looked up. "Of course. You need my help, and I'll give it. Count me in for your task force, General."

Iroh smiled with a nod as he shook hands with her. "Thank you, Prime Minister. It's an honor to have you."

Kuvira returned the smile. She suddenly had a realization. "Wait. Who's going to take care of my kids while I'm gone?"

Iroh opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He exchanged a look with Korra. "I, uhh...Could they stay with Pema? Or Lin?"

"I'd be fine with that," Kuvira said with a shrug, "but I'm not sure either of them would appreciate having three kids unexpectedly thrown their way. I'm sure the last thing Pema needs is _more_ children."

Iroh rubbed his chin in thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, Korra caught an air acolyte gardener walking past. "H-Hey!" she called out to him. "Excuse me!"

The acolyte looked up and walked over to her. "Yes? What do you need, Avatar Korra?"

"Can you run over to Republic City park and tell Pema and Lin that they'll need to take care of Kuvira's kids for possibly a few weeks?"

The acolyte's eyes widened as he dropped his basket full of vegetables. He grabbed his bald head. "A...a few _weeks_?!"

Korra frowned. "Oh. Maybe that _is_ a bit short-noticed..."

Kuvira looked to the ground and sighed.

"We'll figure something out, Kuvira," Iroh reassured her. "Don't worry."

Kuvira nodded. She and everyone else looked over to see Tenzin and Zaheer returning. Zaheer somehow seemed to be in an even sourer mood than when he first arrived at Air Temple Island.

General Iroh rubbed his chin. "So," he said to himself, "Kuvira, Noatak, Lee, and Zaheer..." He smiled. "A fine team indeed."

Korra stood next to him with crossed arms and a smile. "Project: New Lotus is turning out pretty well, I'd say."

Iroh nodded. "I don't think I could've asked for better people." He thought for a moment. "So, now that we're officially a team...what are we calling ourselves?"

The four of them exchanged looks.

"Uh," Noatak said with folded arms. "We have to come up with a _name_?"

Kuvira furrowed her brow. "I thought it was just going to be 'General Iroh's Task Force'?"

"It's not really _my_ task force," Iroh said. "The New Lotus is supposed to be a sort of rehabilitative fighting group. I'm mostly here to just keep everybody in line."

He pointed at Zaheer. "Especially you."

Zaheer scoffed and looked the other way.

"Does it really matter?" Korra asked. "I mean, it's not necessary, is it?"

Iroh cocked his head. "Well it would certainly make things easier! _You_ were the one saying it could use a better name! Now's your chance!"

"But...I-I'm not actually in it!"

Zaheer sighed in exasperation. "What we are referred to is irrelevant."

"Well we can't exactly call ourselves nothing!" Kuvira said.

Amongst the bickering, Tenzin suddenly stopped stroking his beard with wide eyes. He pointed upwards and brimming with enthusiasm yelled, "The Black Lotus!"

Korra looked at him. Kuvira raised a brow. Zaheer blinked. Noatak and Lee looked at each other.

Iroh rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, come again?"

"No, no!" Tenzin said excitedly. "Hear me out!"

He turned to the four. "You four have all had dark pasts. You've all done things you regret. You are not proud of what you have done. You feel as though that darkness will overshadow your lives again if you don't do something to change it. You are all more than ready for that change, I can tell. A change not only in what you do, but in what you can do, will do, and are willing to do. You are all willing to change, to wipe your blackened slates clean, to become good, to become...pure."

Korra smiled. Kuvira looked to the ground in thought. Noatak rubbed his cheek. Zaheer didn't react in any visible way.

Lee broke the silence and nodded. "That's a good name."

"Y-Yeah," Kuvira agreed, looking up. "It's deep, and poetic, and meaningful. And it works."

Noatak nodded, folding his arm back around himself. "Sure. Why not?"

Zaheer glanced from Tenzin to Korra to Iroh, indifferent. "Whatever works for you."

"It sounds cool!" Korra said with a pump of her fist. "Go for it!"

Iroh inhaled, clasped his hands together, and smiled. "Alright! Black Lotus it is!"

The four, excluding Zaheer, all shared laughs and congratulating high-fives.

"Hey, wait!" Bolin said, gesturing towards himself, Mako, and Asami. "What about us? Why aren't _we_ part of the Black Lotus? _I_ wanna be part of the Black Lotus!"

"Bolin," Korra said, "you're part of Team Avatar. And it's not like we're excluding anyone here. We're all going to be working together!"

"Yeah," Lee said with a smirk, nudging Noatak with his elbow. "We're all taking _equal_ part in this, aren't we?"

After a moment of unsure silence, Bolin, Korra, Mako, and Asami all stifled snickers. Noatak rolled his eyes with a smile.

Iroh was smirking himself. "Hey now, Master Tenzin just said that this was all behind you guys. We aren't going to harbor any past ideologies against each other. 'A man's past is his own,' as my grandfather told me."

Noatak glanced at Kuvira. He smiled. "Well, technically us five are all military leaders here, so I don't doubt we're going to be sharing a plethora of strong opinions."

Korra instinctively grabbed the sides of her head, restraining herself from apprehending Noatak's almost snide remark about Kuvira's sensitive past.

She ripped her hair out for nothing though, because Kuvira laughed. She laughed hard enough that she was holding her stomach. Everyone else was laughing too. Korra found herself joining in the playful laughter.

For a beautiful moment, she really felt like everything was going to work out well for everyone.

But that feeling and her smile soon faded as she noticed three people coming up the plaza steps.

It was Raiko, flanked by two metalbending bodyguards.

No one greeted the president as he walked up. His dismissive, measuring gaze fell on everyone. "General Iroh," he said, almost sounding interested, "I take it this is that 'New Lotus' project you have diligently been working on for so long?"

Iroh nodded enthusiastically, stepping up. "Yes, sir. I couldn't have asked for better recruits. These four are exactly the kind of people I've been looking for. With an independent strike team instead of an all out army, the Red Lotus won't know what hit them."

Raiko nodded. He met eyes with Zaheer, Kuvira, Lee, and—

"Who are you?" Raiko asked, walking up to Noatak.

Korra noticed Noatak was having trouble standing his ground. He was only stuttering. Why was he stuttering? Iroh stepped forward to his aid.

 _Why is he...?_

That gut-wrenching thought from morning suddenly crossed Korra's mind again.

 _Oh no..._

"This," Iroh said warily, "is Noatak, sir. A good man."

"Really?" Raiko asked. He looked Noatak dead in the eye. Neither of them said anything.

"Where are you from?" Raiko asked.

"Th-the Northern Pole," Noatak managed.

"North Pole, hm?"

Noatak nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

"Can you bend?"

"Y-Yes."

Raiko narrowed his eyes. He took a glance at Noatak's clothes. "A waterbender, no doubt?"

Another nod.

Raiko turned his head slightly, as if he was trying to listen closely to Noatak's voice. "Incredibly skilled?"

"I-I've won my fair share of battles."

Iroh stepped up, hoping to diffuse the situation. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

Raiko opened his mouth, but stopped himself. He smiled and took a step back, as if he was satisfied. He pointed an outstretched arm at Noatak and yelled, "Guards! We have been deceived! _This_ is Amon! After all these years he finally dared to show himself in public. _Arrest_ him!"

Noatak gasped. Terror swept over everyone as one the guards walked up, reaching her hand forward to grab his arm, with handcuffs in her other hand. He could only shut his eyes tightly.

The guard made contact, but not with Noatak.

Because Korra stepped inbetween them and slapped her hand away.

" _No_ ," Korra said firmly. The guard took a startled step back.

"K-Korra!" Tenzin exclaimed as if he was going to stop her.

"Korra?" Raiko said, as if to a disobedient child. "What do you think you're doing?"

Korra's eyes blazed with intensity. "You are _not_ going to arrest Noatak."

Noatak's shaking eyes flickered from Korra to Raiko.

"Avatar Korra," Raiko said far too nonchalantly, "you cannot get in the way of _justice_."

" _Yes_. _I_. _Can_ ," Korra growled through clenched teeth.

Kuvira shared a similar expression to Noatak.

"Korra," Raiko taunted, "really now. You've tried taking the law into your hands many times before, and it hasn't ended well for you, has it? I could arrest you for this too, you know."

" _Go right on ahead_."

"Korra, _please_!" Tenzin yelled desperately.

Raiko laughed. "Korra, you can't possibly be this naive! Noatak is a criminal, who has evaded the law for far too long. He _has_ to pay for his crimes. If you really think he has _changed_ somehow..."

Korra's arms dropped slightly. Her eyes fell to Raiko's feet.

"Like I said," Raiko enunciated. " _Naive._ "

"Well," Korra muttered to herself, "maybe the world _needs_ a little more naivety..."

"President Raiko, sir!" Iroh said a bit more urgently than he'd anticipated. "This is not the same man that you think he is! Noatak _has_ changed, I see it myself. He's a good man. He hasn't done anything that would lead me to believe otherwise. Besides, I need him to help me put an end to the Red Lotus. He can serve out his sentence this way."

Raiko opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. He eyed Iroh, no doubt not completely convinced. "Truly, General?"

Iroh nodded, unblinkingly firm with his hands behind his back.

Raiko scowled and sighed out his nose, staring at Noatak. After a moment of nail-biting suspense (Bolin had literally been biting his nails), Raiko sighed and signaled his guards to stand off. "Alright. I trust your judgment, General. I wish you luck on your endeavors."

With an apathetic glance towards Zaheer and one final glare at Korra, Raiko and the guards left.

Once the president was completely out of sight, Iroh let loose a massive exhale. He slumped and dropped his arms. "Wow," he breathed. "I _don't_ know how you do it, Korra..."

Korra raised a brow. "Wait, you...? You just...You stood up to Raiko. You just convinced _Raiko_ that someone changed theirself for the better! I don't think he even completely trusts Kuvira still!"

Iroh rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I know," he said softly, surprised with himself. " _Huh_..."

Korra remembered and turned to Noatak, who was visibly rattled by what had just happened. "I," he said, looking at his shaking hands, "I can't believe you two just did that..."

Korra shrugged with a smile. "Us either."

Noatak looked up. "Th-thank you. Thank you both."

Iroh nodded. "Of course. And don't worry, there aren't going to be any sentencings or anything like that. Your criminal records are clean in my eyes."

Noatak humbly nodded and smiled.

"Ooh, ooh!" Bolin blurted. "I got it! We'll just leave a note for Pema that says, ' _Hey, you need to keep Kuvira's kids for like a week or two or maybe more. Thanks_ '!"

Everyone just looked at him.

"Whaaat? It's perfect!"

Tenzin shook his head and wiped his brow with a huff. "Korra, please never attempt anything like that again."

She smirked. "I'll try."

Tenzin rolled his eyes and sighed. "I think that's enough excitement for me. I'll be taking Bumi to the South Pole now."

Korra nodded. "Okay. How long do you think you'll be down there?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a day or two at most." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Korra...please be careful."

She nodded. "I will, Tenzin."

The two of them hugged. Tenzin walked up to Noatak and Lee and shook hands with them, exchanging encouraging words and bidding farewells. He did the same for Kuvira, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. He nodded at Zaheer, who snarled in return.

Waving goodbye, Tenzin and Bumi flew off on Oogi for the South Pole.

Iroh sighed. "Alright. Should we be leaving for Gaoling now?"

"I guess so," Korra said, looking back at everyone, her eyes resting on Zaheer.

"Iroh?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you...take Zaheer's cuffs off now?"

Iroh looked from Korra to Zaheer, ignoring everyone's unapproving stares. He finally nodded. "Sure. I guess he deserves it."

Zaheer held out his hands as Iroh took the key from Korra and unlocked the shackles. Zaheer inhaled as he rubbed his wrists. "Thank you," he muttered, relishing the feeling of his own skin.

Iroh nodded. "We'll be taking a United Forces airship to Gaoling," he informed everyone, "my personal airship. It'll double as our base of operations if we need it."

"W-Wait," Kuvira stopped him. "Before we do that," she said, turning to walk away, "I need to write that note to Pema."

"Hah!" Bolin loudly told everyone. " _Told_ you it was a good idea!"

Kuvira laughed as she walked into Tenzin's house.

#

With Kuvira's note written and everyone's unanimous agreement, the Black Lotus and Team Avatar headed for the United Forces base on the edge of Republic City.

"Yeah, alright!" Bolin yelled as he jumped in the air. "Red Lotus, here we come!"

Amongst everyone's cheers, Kuvira walked next to Korra. "Where did _that_ come from?" she asked softly, in regards to what had unfolded with Raiko.

Korra only shrugged, her eyes not leaving the ground.

#

That evening, Pema, her children, Lin, and Kuvira's kids all returned to Air Temple Island.

"Mama!" Anaya called out, running and skipping and twirling into Tenzin's home. "We went to see the spirit portal you made with Korra! It's so pretty!"

Kuvira normally would've responded, but this time, she didn't. She wasn't there, nor was anyone else.

"M-Mama?" Anaya asked, confused. "Where are you?"

Lin knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, dear. She's probably still busy with everyone else. She should be back soon."

"Oh," Anaya mumbled dejectedly.

"Hey, Mom!" Ikki called. "Someone left a note on the table! It's from Kuvira!"

"Kuvira?" Pema asked, walking over and taking the note.

In neat writing, the note read:

 _Pema and/or Lin, I'm sorry for this being on such short notice, but I'm going to gone with everyone else helping the United Forces take down the Red Lotus. I'm not certain how long I'll be gone for, but I ask for you to please take care of my kids in my absence. Encourage Takeo to keep practicing his earthbending forms, tell Anaya to keep on dancing, and make sure to keep an extra watchful eye on Park. I'll try to return as soon as I possibly can. Thank you. And please tell them I love them so much._

 _Kuvira._

On the bottom of the page, there was a single sentence in not-so-neat writing that said:

 _I TOLD EVERYONE THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!_

#

Aside from Team Avatar and the Black Lotus, the only people on General Iroh's airship were crewmen, and every one of them looked a little uneasy that Zaheer had no form of handcuffs on. He would occasionally shoot a glare at one of them as he passed by just to watch them jump back in fear.

"Wow," Bolin said. "Man! I still can't believe Tenzin came up with that name! I just, I just, ugh. 'The _Black_ Lotus'," he said, waving his fingers spookily. "It's so cool!"

Mako shrugged. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, I guess. But I'd say it's only, like, half-applicable."

"How's that?" Korra asked.

"I'm just saying that Kuvira, Noatak, and Lee are kinda past the whole 'redemption' thing. And, I'm not always the best judge of character here, but I'm pretty sure General Iroh doesn't need any redeeming."

"Oh," Korra said. "When you put it like that I guess you're right." She looked back up and shrugged. "It still works though!"

"Yeah, it's still a cool name."

"What happened to 'pretty cool'?" Korra teased.

Mako rolled his eyes and smirked.

Korra looked at Zaheer, who was in the middle of scaring another crew member. "What about _him_?"

Mako shrugged. "Kuvira and Lee and Noatak have really changed how I think about people. I didn't use to think that someone could just completely _change_ themselves like they did. It's amazing, but...I'm not sure Zaheer _can_ change."

Korra frowned.

"I mean," Mako corrected himself, "I don't think Zaheer _wants_ to change."

Korra nodded a troubled nod as everyone walked into the main lobby of General Iroh's airship. It seemed a little over-furbished for a military airship, not that anyone was complaining. Dark red United Forces banners ran along the walls, a large conference-like table surrounded by chairs sat in the middle of the room, and windows that ran from the floor to the ceiling provided a spectacular view of the ground below.

"Not bad," Mako said to himself, admiring the room. "Not bad at all."

Iroh stood at the head of the table, his arms behind his back. "Alright, everyone! It'll be about three hours until we reach Gaoling. I want you all to be prepared to fight, that is, if we _do_ need to engage any Red Lotus members. I'll have some of my engineers bring armor for you to try on. Until then, I'll be at the helm. Relax. Enjoy yourselves. I'll send for the chefs with some refreshments for you."

"Sounds good to me!" Bolin chirped, patting his stomach. "I'm starving!"

Mako rolled his eyes. "When _aren't_ you starving?"

Everyone but Mako, Noatak, and Zaheer took seats at the table. Korra took a seat _on_ the table.

Bolin turned in his seat to look at Mako and Noatak. "Aren't you guys gonna sit?"

Mako only shrugged. Noatak grimly replied with, "I've been sitting for _ten_ years. You'd think I'd want to sit _now_?"

Bolin sheepishly turned back forward. "Oh. Yeah. That's right. _Wheelchair_..."

Noatak suddenly laughed and slapped Bolin's shoulder. "I'm just joking, Bolin! But truthfully, I doubt I'm going to want to sit for another decade."

Bolin apprehensively laughed along with him. "Heh, heh. Yeah, I kinda figured. It just seemed polite, y'know."

"Well, thanks but no thanks."

Korra giggled at Bolin and Noatak's conversation. She suddenly remembered. "Oh, hey! Asami! You wanna catch up on stuff now?"

"Oh!" Asami remembered as well. "Sure!"

As the two of them happily walked out, Asami and Kuvira accidently met eyes. They quickly looked away from each other.

Kuvira sighed heavily, deep in thought.

 _She's got to be over her father by now. Just let it go..._

Unfortunately, that was one of the two thoughts Kuvira hadn't been able to shake recently.

Zaheer eyed the door that Asami and Korra had walked out of. He turned away from the window. "Noatak," he said, "I hope you realize that you're a fool for thinking that bending is the source of all evil in the world."

Bolin, Mako, and Kuvira all exchanged wide-eyed looks.

Noatak stared at Zaheer for a moment. He only solemnly bowed his head. "Yes, I _was_ a fool. A fool for thinking that a gift like bending could possibly be only a bad thing. For thinking that a bender could have the right to persecute other benders. A gift, I realize, is meaningless until you do something with it." He looked up. "And I hope _you_ realize that killing world leaders isn't going to bring about peace either."

After a startlingly sudden gust of air, Zaheer was now standing right in front of Noatak.

Kuvira and Lee both shot out of their seats. Bolin only yelped in surprise. "Zaheer!" Lee yelled. "Don't do this!"

Mako and Kuvira both readied themselves to attack. "Back off, Zaheer!" he yelled.

Zaheer did no more than stare down Noatak for a moment, who seemed much more steadfast in himself than when Raiko had almost arrested him. Zaheer turned away with a "hmph."

He walked back over to his window. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Wow," Bolin said, rubbing his forehead. "Okay. I could really use some food now."

#

Wing and Wei walked through the dark streets of Zaofu, keeping their eyes peeled for any suspicious looking characters. Suyin didn't want them to go at first, but they and Opal had insisted on searching with the guards after they hadn't found anyone lurking in the sewers. Suyin wasn't going to take any chances, so she called for Zaofu to go on lock-down. No one was going out, and hopefully, no one was coming in.

"Y'know," Wei said, "if we _don't_ find anybody trying to blow up Zaofu, I'd be okay with that."

"Dude," Wing replied, "that'd be a _bad_ thing."

"How would that be bad? We find no one, that means crisis adverted!"

Wing shook his head. "That's just what they _want_ you to think. If we don't find anyone, that means they're getting away with something!"

"I...Ohhh, good point."

Amongst their chattering, the two of them didn't notice the shadowy, armless figure running up behind them.

#

"Hey!" Mako said, sitting at the table. "It doesn't matter if they're a waterbender. I could still beat them in a fight!"

Everyone else had taken a seat now, except Zaheer, who had taken much more interest in the landscapes below. Asami and Korra had returned, both caught up with each others personal lives. Iroh had come back for a while as well, partaking in the humorous conversations. The chefs had been coming and going with food and drinks.

"Well wait a minute," Korra said to Mako, her mouth full. "Didn't you lose to Ming Hua a bunch of times?"

"Like twice! And she only got the drop on me because she had lots of water around. If she had an even amount of water, I could take her! And I _beat_ her the second time, thank you!"

"Yeah," Bolin loudly whispered. "Cuz you shot her with lightening, _cheater_."

"It was a life-or-death situation!"

"Guess you failed on the 'death' part," Lee said.

Bolin and Noatak laughed and exchanged fist bumps with him.

"I wasn't _trying_ to kill her!" Mako said defensively.

"You shot her with lightening," Zaheer said bitterly, still facing the window. "What did you think was going to happen to her?"

"I...I _wasn't_ thinking!" Mako said. "It was a split-second decision. She was going to kill me, and I needed to stop her somehow. I was hoping that with as much water around as there was, it would only paralyze her. And, apparently, according to the reports, that's what happened! She's alive!"

Everyone's laughter tapered off into a small thoughtful moment.

"Hey," Korra asked, "Noatak?"

"Yes?"

"I...With all this talk about waterbending, and with us most likely having to fight soon, I just realized...do you still bloodbend?"

Everyone went silent. Even Zaheer turned his head in interest to listen.

Noatak blinked. His eyes fell. "I...I remember, the night I ran away from home, Father forced me to bloodbend Tarrlok. He said it was the most horrible thing he'd ever felt in his life."

Mako shivered. Korra looked down. "Well," she mumbled, "he wasn't wrong."

Lee nodded with a pained smirk. "Yeah. It's not the best."

Noatak continued. "He also said that he swore to never bloodbend again."

Korra and Mako exchanged a miffed look.

Noatak shut his eyes. "I only ever used bloodbending to block people's bending, but I'd hate to have to subject someone to that feeling again. I'm done using such torturous methods."

"Wait," Bolin asked. " _Block_ people's bending? I thought you took people's bending away? For, like...ever?"

Noatak shook his head. "That was just one of the many lies that I sowed. I utilized a precise form of chi-blocking while bloodbending to severe someone's bond to their bending, something deeper, something more...internal, unreachable. I suppose it would've felt like I was taking it away."

"Right again," Mako said.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah," Korra said in thought. "When I gave people their bending back, it never felt like I was _restoring_ anything. It always felt more like I was healing them, somehow, like they'd been chi-blocked. Well, I guess, they _were_."

"Huh," Noatak mumbled in thought as well. He smiled at Korra. "Your powers never cease to amaze me, Avatar."

Korra returned the smile before looking away at the floor. "Thanks..."

Lee took his feet off the table. "Hey, Iroh, when are those guys comin' in with all that armor and stuff?"

"I take it you're a fighting man, Lee?" Iroh remarked.

"I kinda excel at it."

"They should be here any minute, I'd say."

Sure enough, two engineers walked in pushing two carts, full of all kinds of equipment.

"Oh! And here they are!" Iroh got up along with everyone else and walked over to the cart. "Most of what you're receiving is standard United Forces protective gear, but we have a few special items for some of you."

"Miss Sato," the first engineer said, "we've taken the privilege of improving upon your shock-glove." He held up two silvery metal gloves. "They are more refined than what you normally use. They are less potent but more precise. There's little to no chance of you accidently killing someone with them."

Lee crossed his arms. "Hmph. The shock-glove didn't _need_ any redesigning."

The engineer opened his mouth as if he were going to retort, but he just handed Asami the gloves. She put them on, clenching her fists. She activated them, blue electricity crackling in her palms.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Thank you! These are great!"

The engineer nodded. "And you must be Mister Lee, I take it?"

"Just 'Lee' will do."

"As you wish, Mister Lee. During your time in the Equalist Revolution you used some sort of electrically charged staffs, no?"

"What about it?"

The second engineer lifted up a device about the size of a backpack. Well, technically it _was_ a backpack. A generator, specifically, just like what Lee used when he was Amon's lieutenant.

"Like Asami's gloves," the second engineer said, "its total power has been toned down, but it's still capable of incapacitating someone."

Lee smirked. "Great."

The engineer held out two elbow-length rubber gloves, with wiring running up to the palms. "And you'll need to wear these for the current to pass from the generator to the staffs."

"Fine by me," Lee said, inspecting one of the staffs, turning it over in his hands. "Just like the old one."

Iroh turned to Noatak, handing him four leather pouches. "Noatak, these will provide water for you when none is around. Sorry they aren't as fancy as the other stuff, but they'll get the job done."

Noatak took them with a nod. "Thank you. But I may not need them as much as you think."

Iroh raised a brow. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I always have water around," Noatak replied with a smirk.

"Wait," Korra said. "What?"

Noatak smiled. He held his arm out and waved his hand slowly. After a few seconds, he had _water_. He was bending a bubble of water around, enough to fill a bucket.

Korra grabbed her head. Everyone else was astonished as well. "Woah!" she exclaimed. "Th-that's amazing! W...H-How did you do that?!"

Noatak waved his hand again, dispersing the water. "There's water everywhere, in the air. If you can sense it, and grasp it, you can get water anywhere you are. It may not be as much as you'd want, but it's still good for a tight situation. Ten years gives a man a lot of time to practice his bending."

" _Wow_ ," Korra said in eager awe. "You are _gonna_ have to teach me that."

Noatak nodded and smiled. "Can do."

The first engineer turned to Zaheer, holding a black suit of sorts. "Mister Zaheer, being an airbender, we thought you would appreciate attire much like what the Air Nomads have. The wings are magnetized shut right now, but they can be folded out at any time to help you fly about with great—!"

Zaheer's emotionless scowl didn't even have anything to go with it.

"D...But you can already fly, I see." He looked to the other engineer, whispering, "Wang, you said this would be a good idea."

"Ohhh no! You're not pinning this on me!"

Their argument was cut short, because Zaheer actually walked up to them and picked up the suit. He held it, looking it over, rubbing his hand against it.

He finally set it down, looked back at them, and said, "I will not be needing this, but you did good work."

Zaheer walked back to the windows, with everyone's mouths agape.

After the shocked moment passed, the second engineer cleared his throat. "And last but not least: the Prime Minister."

He picked up a green uniform that had metal running along the arms, legs, shoulders, and down the back. "We made metal armor for you, with malleable strips that can be easily bent off at will, for offense and defense, just like what you wore when you were the Gre—" He stopped himself with wide eyes. "I-I mean...w-working in the military?"

Kuvira walked up to the cart, seemingly unfazed by his fumble. She held her chin, looking over the uniform. After a moment, she looked up. "I hate to ask this, but..." She tried not to smile. "Could you...redesign it a little? Nothing major! I actually want you to just remove some of the metal."

The engineer was puzzled. "Uh, remove? The metal, ma'am?"

Kuvira nodded. "Yes. Near the start of my campaign to reunite the Earth Kingdom, I designed a suit much like this one, a prototype for advanced metalbending fighters. It wasn't as heavily armored as the one most people recognize, so I saved it for more stealthier operations. Unfortunately, I never really got to use it all that much after I switched uniforms."

The engineer nodded, scratching his chin. "I suppose we can make some adjustments to it. I'll get right on it, Prime Minister." He picked up the suit and turned to walk out.

"No, wait," Kuvira stopped him. "I'll come with you. It's not that I don't trust you, I just want to make sure it's exactly what I want."

"Oh. Of course. This way."

As the two of them walked out, Korra ran behind them, calling back to everyone, "I'm going with them!"

#

Kuvira and Korra went with the engineer to the workshop area of the airship. He laid the suit down on the workbench.

"How much metal are you thinking, Prime Minister?" he asked, reaching for a hammer.

"Get rid of all the metal on the back," Kuvira told him. "I realize that I never needed that much metal in a combat situation, and it slowed me down. Restricted my movement a bit too. But keep the shoulder plates, forearm guards, and knee plates. And also the metal on the biceps and thighs. And just 'Kuvira' is alright with me."

"O-Oh," the engineer said in surprise. He nodded with a relieved smile, beginning to work away. "Alright, then. I'll have it done before we reach Gaoling."

"Good. Thank you," Kuvira said with a smile, backing up next to Korra.

Korra crossed her arms. She scratched her cheek in thought. "It...doesn't bug you?"

"What doesn't bug me?" Kuvira asked back.

"You know, the fact that you're going to wear armor just like you used to way back when. Not to mention this guy almost accidently called you the Great Uniter."

Kuvira shrugged. "Surprisingly, neither of those bother me. And besides, I wore this kind of armor near the start of the campaign, back before things got out of hand. No bad memories there."

"Oh," Korra breathed out, a bit more at ease. "Great." She watched the engineer work, wondering. "Was the lack of protection the only problem with this armor that made you change it so much?"

"Yes," Kuvira said with a nod. She pursed her lips. " _Well_...technically there were _two_ problems. There was too _much_ protection, Baatar told me."

"Too much?" Korra repeated.

Kuvira started smiling a goofy smile. She looked away blushing. "Baatar said it was too sharp. He said it poked him every time we tried to hug."

Korra couldn't help but burst out laughing.

#

Suyin sat at a desk in her room. She anxiously flipped through papers under candle-light, still not convinced Zaofu's current plumbing problems were just some poorly managed leaks. She stopped with a sigh, rubbing her temples.

 _Wing will be be fine. Wei will be fine. Opal will be fine. They're all fighters. They agreed to looking around. The guards are out there too. They'll be fine._

She looked up at her candle, deep in thought. The cool night breeze flowed through an open window.

A soft thump.

Suyin stopped. She instinctively shot out of her seat at the same time as a jet of water made contact with her shoulder. She hit the wall with a grunt, her arms frozen to it.

"Agh! W-What are you doing?!" she asked her assailant.

"Taking the first step in cleansing the world," Ming Hua answered.

She knocked her out with a kick to the neck.

#

Kuvira and Korra returned to the airship lobby. As they walked in, they saw that everyone was standing. They all looked at the two of them, with concerned looks on their faces.

Korra furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"

Iroh sighed, kneading his forehead.

"It's not good," Mako said, his voice quiet.

A crew member stepped forward, holding a piece of paper. "We...we just received a wire from Mr. Beifong." He sighed. "Zaofu is under siege by the Red Lotus."

Kuvira gasped. She and Korra looked at each other. "B-Baatar," she breathed. "Suyin. _Everyone_..."

"They're in trouble," Korra said urgently, looking to Iroh. "They need our help."

Iroh sighed. He looked up at Korra and nodded. "We're less than an hour away from Zaofu."

Korra nodded back. "Well, guys," she announced, "get all that stuff ready..."

She cracked her knuckles in determination.

"Looks like Gaoling is gonna have to wait."

END


	5. Zaofu Under Siege

"Twenty minutes 'til we reach Zaofu, General."

"Thank you, captain," Iroh said with a nod. He turned towards everyone on the airship. "Alright! Listen up! We'll be reaching Zaofu in less than half an hour! Stay focused, stay sharp, and get ready to fight. We are _not_ going to allow the Red Lotus to terrorize anymore people. It stops here! At Zaofu! We are going to put an end to this!"

Everyone shouted hurrah's and cheers, everyone except for Kuvira, who had been racked with anxiety ever since the announcement that the Red Lotus was attacking the Metal Clan. She'd been remembering to breathe, and Korra was doing her best to keep her calm. Bolin was trying as well, but his jokes weren't helping.

"Umm...Oh!" he blurted at Kuvira, who was currently sitting down, exhaustedly resting her head in her hand. "Have you heard the one about the platypus-bear and the fisherman?"

"Bolin!" Mako scolded.

Korra looked up from her seat next to Kuvira with polite seriousness. "Really, Bolin. Reminding her that she's anxious isn't going to help her. She just needs some peace and quiet."

"Okay, alright," Bolin said, slumping and turning to walk away. "Just tryin' to help..."

"N-No," Kuvira mumbled, shaking her head. "He's fine, guys, really. Besides, I think I'm good now."

She kept sitting though, resting her arms on her knees.

Korra sighed. "Man. I wish there was something for you to focus on to distract you..."

A moment after she finished her sentence, that engineer walked back into the airship lobby, holding Kuvira's green uniform. "Prime Minister!" he announced. "The modifications to your armor are finished!"

"Hey!" Korra chimed, standing up. "Perfect timing!"

Kuvira stood up also, slowly. She walked over to the engineer, taking the suit. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

The engineer nodded and smiled with a salute. "You're welcome, Prime Minister." He walked away.

"Well?" Korra said to Kuvira. "What are you waiting for? Go try it on!"

"I _just_ got it, Korra."

"She's right, Kuvira," Iroh said as he walked up. "We have twenty minutes until we reach Zaofu. You need to be ready."

Kuvira rolled her eyes with a smirk before nodding. She went away to change.

"In fact," Iroh said, rubbing his chin, " _everyone_ should get ready now." He turned. "Hear that everybody? Time to gear up!"

Everyone nodded, all eager to finally get to try on their armor.

Iroh, Mako, and Bolin strapped on boots, gauntlets, and shoulder guards, as did Asami, who also pulled on her new shock-gloves with a clench of her fists. Noatak fastened the four water pouches to his sides and back, rolling his shoulders. Lee got the generator-pack on, twirling his shock-staffs with a chuckle before sheathing them behind his back. Korra had turned down the gloves and boots, with the reason of: "Ahem. _Avatar_."

"Hey, Mako!" Bolin said with a pat of his chest, getting into a fighting stance. "Punch me!"

And Mako did.

"OW! I meant where I'm _actually_ wearing armor!"

"You gotta be more specific than that, bro!"

"Zaheer," Iroh insisted, "be practical. You need protection of _some_ sort!"

"I do not _need_ armor," Zaheer retorted with his usual haughty arrogance. "I am among the most skilled airbenders in the world." He looked away, still bearded and gnarly-haired, muttering, "The only thing I need is a razor..."

Iroh pinched the ridge of his nose, sighing in exasperation.

A click.

A metal strip clattered at Zaheer's feet. He and everyone else looked over at the side of the room to where it had come from.

"Be my guest," Kuvira said to Zaheer with a smirk, returning to a normal standing position, now donned in her sleek metal-lined uniform.

" _Whoa_!" Korra laughed as she walked up to her. "Lookin' good, Kuvira! Wow, this is sweet!"

Kuvira looked at her gloved hands. "I know!" she said, smiling. "It's almost exactly like what I had before! It's wonderful!" She looked to Iroh. "Your engineers sure know what they're doing, General."

He nodded gladly. "Thank you. They'll be pleased to hear that the Prime Minister herself appreciates their craftsmanship."

Zaheer snorted in indifference as he airbended the metal strip up and grabbed it. He went away to shave. Everyone else gathered around the table.

"So," Lee asked, resting his hands on the table, "what's the game plan?"

"I'm not quite sure yet," Iroh replied, holding his chin in thought. "I'm hoping that the whole city isn't up in flames, figuratively _or_ literally, so that we'll be able to meet with the Beifongs. Once we get all the information we need from them, we can figure out our next course of action from there."

"Sounds good to me."

Iroh nodded. He turned to look out of the windows, sighing. "Our first mission," he said softly to himself. "Let's hope it goes well..."

"It will," Korra said with a confident smile, walking up next to him. "I've fought almost everyone here, and, I gotta say, I think they know what they're doing."

Oddly enough, that actually gave Iroh some comfort.

#

Suyin slowly regained consciousness. She blinked and shook her head. She found herself tied to a chair. She struggled, but couldn't get free. She glanced around the dimly lit room she was alone in.

 _If...if only I could bend off of my necklace...I could cut the ropes and—_

Wait. Her necklace was gone. As were her metal bracelets.

 _Where did they—?_

"About time you woke up," a deep, grizzled voice suddenly said out of the darkness.

"W-Who's there?" Suyin called out cautiously.

Ghazan stepped into the light with a resonating thud, with Ming Hua at his side.

Suyin stared at her captors with shaking eyes. "M-Ming Hua and Ghazan?" she breathed quietly in disbelief. "Of the _Red Lotus_? But...y-you were killed! Six years ago!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Ghazan spat, walking up to her.

"St-stay away!" Suyin faltered, trying to turn away from him. "What do you want with me?!"

"Oh it's not just you," Ghazan said, placing a rock-covered hand on the back of her chair, staring at her with hard eyes. "Your _whole_ family is gonna be in on this too."

Suyin's stomach dropped. "W-W-What do you mean?"

"I thought I told you last night," Ming Hua said, maliciously grinning as she stepped forward. "It's all going to start with you: a new world. A _cleansed_ world."

Suyin hesitated, then looked up as defiantly as she could manage. "You _really_ think you're going to be able to plunge the world into anarchy again? Last time you tried that, it didn't work out so well for you."

"Thanks for reminding us," Ghazan snarled as he lurched closer to Suyin's face. "But this time, things are gonna be different. Zaheer was a wise man, but he let his words get in the way of our mission. But us..." He looked to Ming Hua. "No, not us. Before you know it, this world'll be changed, forever."

Suyin's eyes shimmered with suppressed fear, her voice quiet. "You have me right here. Why not just kill me? Right here, right now? Be done with me?"

Ghazan chuckled. "Don't be in such a hurry. Anarchy always needs a little... _push_ , to get going at first. We don't just want you dead. We want you _martyred_. The Beifongs and others like you will be things of the past, and soon, so will the Avatar."

#

It felt more like five minutes instead of twenty, but Zaofu finally appeared on the horizon, looking as grand and shiny as it always did.

"Huh," Lee almost disappointedly remarked, looking out of the airship windows. "I was expecting it to be on fire."

"Okay, everyone," Iroh instructed. "We get down there, find the Beifongs, and protect anyone else that may be in harm's way. Clear?"

Everyone nodded, even Zaheer, now bald and beardless.

The airship slowly hovered to dock at one of Zaofu's stations, but no guards came to pull them down and secure them.

In fact, there was no one around at all.

" _That's_ not a good sign," Mako observed.

"Uh-oh," Korra said. "What do we do now?"

"Don't worry," Asami said with a hand on her hip, turning to Iroh. "I can land this thing by myself."

Iroh raised a brow. "Are you sure? The... _entire_ airship?"

"She does it all the time!" Bolin insisted with a wave of his hand. "Worse case scenario: she lands it, guaranteed!"

Iroh reluctantly nodded and led Asami to the control room. She took the wheel, and slowly, but surely, after no more than a minute, she landed the airship at the station with no problem. The nine of them got off the ship, congratulating Asami and taking in the view of Zaofu's towering buildings.

"Wow," Noatak mumbled to himself, admiring the city.

Lee whistled as his eyes traversing the opened domes. "Man..." He turned to Noatak. "How come we never came _here_?"

Kuvira sighed. "To think I was just here with my kids a couple weeks ago..."

Korra nodded gloomily. "Zaofu isn't always the city of peace it wants to be, is it?"

"Who knows if there's any Red Lotus soldiers around," Iroh advised as they all walked into Zaofu. "Stay sharp."

The streets were shockingly bare. There was nobody around, civilians _or_ members of the Red Lotus. Hopefully everyone was inside their houses on some sort of lock-down and not...well...Who knew what this new Red Lotus would do to innocent people?

They passed and greeted a grand total of two patrolling guards, both of which were relieved to see that backup had finally arrived.

"Kuvira," Iroh asked, pointing northward, "the Beifong residence is up a ways that way?"

Kuvira nodded. "Yes. Let's hurry."

#

"Are Suyin and the boys secured?" Ming Hua asked a Red Lotus soldier as he walked into the room.

He nodded. "Yes, they won't be escaping. But...uhh..."

"Just spit it out, will you?" Ming Hua snapped.

"We've...received word that General Iroh of the United Forces is here, in Zaofu."

"What?!"

"A-And he has Avatar Korra with him."

"No!" Ming Hua shouted, starting to pace. "Just when we think we have the element of surprise for once!"

The solder shuffled nervously. "What...what should we do?"

Ming Hua thought for a moment.

 _The Avatar, here, in Zaofu. Darn it, we aren't ready. At least not yet._

 _But maybe..._

Ming Hua started to grin. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to pay them a little visit then, won't we?"

#

On the way to the Beifong estate, no buildings looked like they had been destroyed or attacked, not even the Beifong's house itself once they reached it. No one could agree if that was a good or bad thing. That abandoned eeriness sure did instill a sense of dread. What exactly was the Red Lotus up to?

The nine of them approached the Beifong house. Iroh knocked on the main door, calling out, "Hello. This is General Iroh of the United Forces. I'm here to help with reinforcements."

After a long moment, the door was slowly opened by Baatar Senior.

"Oh!" he said in relief. "Oh thank goodness! You finally made it!"

He looked around at everyone. "K-Kuvira! And Korra! You're here too! Fantastic! We're saved!"

"Hello, Baatar," Kuvira greeted with a smile.

"Mind if we come in?" Korra asked.

"Oh." Baatar humbly stepped aside. "Yes, yes, of course. Please, everyone, come in."

As they all walked inside, Baatar scanned everyone. He met eyes with Zaheer. "Z-Z- _Zaheer_?!" he yelled in fear, stumbling backwards.

"O-Oh!" Iroh reassured. "Don't worry, Mister Beifong! He's with us! He's on an enforced community service of sorts. He's not going to be hurting anyone. He's here to help."

Baatar fixed his glasses, still warily eyeing Zaheer. "If...if you say so, General."

Zaheer turned away with a "hmph."

Baatar led them to the Beifong's living room. Huan and Opal were waiting there.

Opal looked at everyone. Her eyes lit up. She ran and wrapped her arms around Bolin. "Oh, Bolin!" she exclaimed in relief. "You're here to help!"

"Opal!" he said to her in his arms. "It's great to see you! Aww, how've you been? Well, I mean..." He scratched his head as they pulled away from each other. "Besides from Zaofu kinda getting attacked."

"I've been good," Opal said with a smile. "It's great to see you too." She looked around at everyone else, stopping on—

"Kuvira!" she exclaimed, running to hug her as well. "You're here too! This is great!" She giggled. "Long time no see, huh?"

Kuvira giggled as well as they hugged. "It's wonderful to see you too, Opal."

"Where are your kids at?" Opal asked as she pulled away. "With Arnav?"

Kuvira shook her head. "No. He had to go back to work. They're actually with Pema and Lin."

Opal giggled. "With _Lin_?"

"I know," Kuvira said with a smile. "Surprisingly, she gets along with them."

"I'd have to see it to believe it," Opal said with a smirk. She looked over. "A- _And_ Korra!" she beamed. "You too? I can't believe it!"

"Yes, Opal," Korra said, nodding happily. "We're all here to help."

"Hey, guys," Huan mumbled enthusiastically as he walked up.

"Hey, Huan," Kuvira replied with a smile. She looked around the empty living room. Her smile faded.

"Wait," she asked, turning to Baatar Sr. "Where's Su? And Baatar? And the twins?"

Baatar bowed his head, sighing heavily. Huan and Opal fell silent too.

" _No_ ," Kuvira breathed with wide eyes.

"I..." Baatar shook his head. "We don't know. Wing and Wei went out last night to patrol with the guards. They haven't come back. Baatar and Su were missing from their rooms this morning."

"What?!" Korra exclaimed. "You don't have any idea where they are?!"

"Th-the only clue we had was a red flower, in each of their beds. We assumed that it was the Red Lotus, what with all the conspiracy regarding our sewers."

"Huh," Mako said, holding his chin. "Well, at least they're being consistent."

"C-Consistent?" Baatar asked.

Korra furrowed her brow. "You...haven't heard the news? The Gaoling fishery owner was attacked by the Red Lotus a few days ago. They left a flower by his body on the side of the road. I mean, they _thought_ they killed him."

Baatar scratched his head of graying hair. "That is...very peculiar."

"Yeah it is. And after we run them out of Zaofu, we're going to stop them before they try anything like that again."

"Good," Baatar said, relieved. He looked around at everyone. "Thank you all so much for doing this."

Iroh nodded. "Of course. Can you tell us anything about the Red Lotus? What they've been doing?"

Baatar shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Su put the city on lock-down and all citizens are safe in their homes. We haven't seen any soldiers or anything like that. I'm not sure if that's from the lock-down or if they're still hiding somewhere. I'm hoping for the first."

Iroh nodded, rubbing his chin. He sighed and looked up at everyone. "I guess we should start looking for Suyin, Junior, and the twins, then. And also flushing out the Red Lotus if they decide to show up."

Opal stepped forward. "I'm coming with you."

"No, Opal," Kuvira said. "Please. Stay here where it's safe. We can't risk losing you too."

"N-No!" Opal said. "I can help!"

"Opal," Bolin said gently, holding her shoulders, "really. Kuvira's right. You need to stay safe. This is what we're here for. We're gonna stop the Red Lotus and get your family back. I promise."

Opal looked down at the floor. She finally turned her head away and shut her eyes. "Okay. Fine."

#

The nine left the Beifong house, seeing to that what was remaining of the guard force was sent to protect the estate and the Beifongs, no matter what.

"So," Asami asked Iroh as they all reached Zaofu's main square, "where do we look first?"

"I...have no idea," he replied, rubbing his chin, thinking. "Kuvira? You know Zaofu better than any of us. Where are some places that someone could be hidden?"

Kuvira gently folded her arms, pursing her lips in thought. "Hmm. Maybe the guard barracks? The train stations could work too." She shrugged. "There's a lot of places. _Too many_ places."

Iroh nodded. He sighed. "I guess we'll have to split up and start searching the old-fashioned way."

A unanimous groan arose from almost everyone.

"Well?" Iroh said plainly. "What do you all suggest? There's nothing else we can do. Unless someone else has any better ideas, I—"

"Wait," Lee suddenly interrupted with a raised hand. "You hear that?"

Everyone stopped. They all started listening closely as well.

Kuvira stomped once on the ground, seismically feeling the vibrations of...

Of...?

 _Oh no._

"G-Guys!" Kuvira suddenly yelled. "We need to get out of here! _Now_!"

"Whoa. Why?"

"There's no time! We need to—!"

The pounding of footsteps grew louder.

The nine of them whirled around, finding themselves entirely surrounded by at least fifty Red Lotus soldiers, clad in black and red, on the streets and rooftops, all poised and ready to attack.

"Ohhh boy," Bolin muttered.

They all backed up slowly. They went back to back, preparing to defend themselves.

"Don't even try it!" one of the soldiers yelled. "You're completely surrounded! Every one of you better get on your knees right now, or we'll make you!"

Noatak warily looked over his shoulder. "Are...we going to do that?"

"We can take 'em," Lee growled, grasping his shock-staffs.

" _I'm_ not so sure we can," Mako said.

"I second that," Asami agreed, her voice wavering.

Bolin looked around. "Nine against, uh, ten, fifteen, twenty...a LOT of guys aren't exactly the best odds!"

Korra and Kuvira looked at each other.

Kuvira only nodded.

"Iroh," Korra said over her shoulder, "your call."

Iroh sighed, weighing the situation. "I...I told you all to be ready to fight..."

Lee ran forward yelling. He landed a flying kick to a soldier's face.

Iroh nodded. "Yeah. We're gonna fight."

With shouts, all nine of them charged dauntlessly against the oncoming Red Lotus.

Korra shot a blast of air before turning and dodging a rock hurtling her way. Bolin leapt and caught the rock in midair, throwing it and hitting the soldier that had shot it square-on in the chest. Bolin pulled two rocks out of the ground, melted them into lava, and lobbed them at two approaching soldiers, but they both dodged.

Mako started charging lightening. He was nearly hit with a rock to the head, but Iroh jumped and blasted it down with flames, landing in a roll.

"Now, Mako!"

Mako shot his lightening, plowing through five soldiers.

Noatak drew the water from his pouches, forming them into long tentacles. With a yell and one sweeping motion, he smacked several soldiers to the ground. Only one managed to stumble out of the way, but Lee jumped over him with a flip and jabbed his neck with a shock, leaving him crumpled on the ground. Lee spat on the unconscious soldier with a smirk.

"Hey!" Noatak yelled. "I could've gotten him!"

"But you didn't!" Lee yelled back, delivering a head-butt to a soldier.

Asami slid forward on her knees and bent backwards, narrowly missing a punch to the face. She stood with a spin and palmed the back of the soldier's head with a shock. He fell down, unconscious. Another soldier jumped behind her, planning to land a punch with his hand engulfed in flame. Kuvira caught that out of the corner of her eye. She kicked the soldier she was currently engaged with away to shoot a metal strip at the firebending soldier's wrist, carrying him several yards in the opposite direction he'd been jumping.

Asami turned around to see the soldier, then Kuvira delivering the final kick to her soldier's stomach.

"Th-thanks," Asami panted.

"Don't mention it," Kuvira said with a nod, breathing hard herself.

Zaheer grabbed two soldiers by their shirt collars and started flying up, carrying them as they screamed. Once he was about twenty feet or so high, he dropped them. He shot back down, landing with a roll before they hit the ground and broke their legs. He blew three soldiers against a building before effortlessly dodging four rocks flying his way. He back-flipped, kicking a soldier right in the jaw.

 _A staff. That's what I'm missing._

Iroh shot at two soldiers, but they formed a rock wall, blocking his fire. He quickly conjured two bolts of lightning to burst it down.

Mako received a punch in the face, causing him to stumble backwards, directly into the path of Iroh's lightening.

Before Iroh could even yell, Mako quickly shifted his footing, only to turn and see the lightening streaking straight at him.

It hit his left arm.

With a howl and eyes shut tightly, Mako fell to his knees, lightening crackling around him. After an excruciating moment, he _redirected_ it into the sky with a blinding, deafening flash.

Almost all of the soldiers halted or flinched at the lightening blast. In the brief window, Kuvira seized the opportunity to shoot strips towards at least ten soldiers. Her arms instinctively moved in a blur as she bound their arms behind their backs with metal.

Iroh blinked in disbelief, staring at a fatigued Mako. He could only breathe a quite, " _Wow_..."

Mako tried to stand back up, but crumpled onto his side.

Korra dodged two soldiers as they ganged up on her. She cracked their heads together and whirled around. "Mako, _no_!" she yelled, running to him.

Bolin crouched and dodged a flaming punch. He leapt into the soldier, knocking him down. As he stomped and pulled a rock from the ground to deliver the finishing blow, Lee ran up from behind, jumping onto the soldier and shocking him into unconsciousness.

"Hey!" Bolin said as he dropped his rock. "He was mine!"

"Sorry." Lee stood up. "How many you got?"

Bolin scratched his head. "I think nine."

"Ten."

"But...th-this one doesn't count!"

"Does in my book," Lee said with a smirk. He ran over to help Noatak. He grabbed a soldier from behind, allowing Noatak to drive a chi-blocking jab into their neck, followed by a water-whip in the face.

A soldier kicked Asami in her arm at the same time as one kicked her knee. She cried in pain, falling to her knees. Lee ran up and threw one of his staffs at one of the soldier's heads, knocking them out with a single hit. Noatak spun and pulled just enough water out of the air to freeze the other one's wrists to the ground.

"Twelve!" Lee yelled to no one in particular.

Noatak groaned with a roll of his eyes, helping Asami onto her feet.

Kuvira leapt to the side. She dodged a punch, countered a kick, and shot strips around both the approaching soldiers' eyes, blinding them. She leapt again and round-house kicked them both to the ground.

Noatak fell forward, landing on his hands. He spun-kicked a soldier onto his stomach, grabbed him with a water-whip, and threw him behind himself. Zaheer grabbed the soldier in midair. He spun and blew him into another one, knocking them both out.

Zaheer stopped. Why was it so quiet all of a sudden? He looked around.

It appeared that Team Avatar and the Black Lotus had single-handedly taken down the entire force of the Red Lotus.

Zaheer wasn't sure if it was relief or worry that he felt.

Lee stopped kicking an already unconscious soldier. He looked up to see Iroh and Korra kneeling over Mako.

"Come on!" Korra shouted as she tried to heal Mako's burnt arm, with water provided by Noatak. "Come on, Mako, stay with me!"

Mako only writhed on the ground growling in pain, clenching his teeth.

"Whoa," Lee said as he walked up. "What happened?"

"He fell into the path of my lightening," Iroh said, "and redirected it. I don't think he's ever done that before, or even attempted it. He must have guided the lightening wrong. He's badly injured. Badly _._ "

Everyone else gathered around also, all concerned. "Oh!" Bolin yelled. "Oh no! _Mako_! Is he gonna be okay?!"

"I hope so," Korra mumbled, doing her best to heal him.

"That's the same arm he hurt with lightening before too," Asami said with worry, her hand on her chest.

Iroh stood. His eyes darted from side to side as he racked himself with thought. He finally sighed. "We...we need to get out here. There might be more Red Lotus soldiers around. We need to get somewhere safe until he's completely healed."

"Where?" Asami asked.

Zaheer stepped forward. "I'll take him back to the airship."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Zaheer looked back at them, irritated. "I'm here to help, aren't I?"

Iroh hesitated. "I...think Korra should go with you, so that she can keep healing him."

"N-No," Mako groaned. "You...n-need her."

Korra stopped her healing with a sigh. She looked up at Iroh. "He's right. I've done all I can for him. He just needs to rest now. You need me out here."

Iroh thought for a moment. He nodded. "Alright. We need to start searching for the Beifongs. Let's split up into teams of two. Kuvira and Bolin, head north. Asami and Lee, head east. Korra and Noatak, go west. I'll head south with Zaheer and drop off Mako at the airship. Rendezvous there once you're finished." He saluted. "Good luck, everyone."

Korra nodded as she stood. "Alright." She waved. "Let's get going, guys!"

As everyone went their separate ways, Zaheer hoisted Mako over his shoulder. He looked up. He narrowed his eyes.

He could've sworn he saw an armless figure slink behind the rooftops.

#

Korra and Noatak walked along, trying to find somewhere to search for the Beifongs.

Korra looked to the side. She pointed. "I think the train station is this way. Let's check there first."

Noatak nodded. "Let's get going."

They kept walking for a minute. Korra suddenly perked up. "Oh! So, uh..." She smiled. "Since we have some time to burn right now..."

Noatak smiled back. "You want me to teach you my waterbending technique?"

"Yeah!" Korra said eagerly. "How do you do it?"

Noatak chuckled. "Well, it's not easy to explain. I guess...just try feeling for the water in the air, in front of you."

Korra nodded. She held out her hand out they walked. She waved slowly, trying to feel for water, but wasn't finding anything.

She furrowed her brow. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing," Noatak told her. "This isn't quite like manipulating a pool of water. You really need to... _reach_ for it. Try to feel the microscopic particles of water in the air first, then you can pull them together into a more concentrated mass."

"Ohh, I get it!" Korra said with excited realization. "It's like metalbending!"

"Huh," Noatak mumbled, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. "I suppose it _is_ somewhat like metalbending."

Korra tried again. She held her hands out, her fingers twitching. She tensed up, clenching her teeth. After a moment, she sighed, disappointed. "Ugh. I'm not feeling it."

"Hm," Noatak thought aloud. "Perhaps it is also like metalbending in the way that only a select few people can do it."

Korra frowned. "I hope not. I'm usually a pretty fast learner. Then again, you had lots of free time to practice it."

"...I guess I did."

Korra stopped walking, suddenly realizing what she'd just said. "I...Oh no. I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to—"

Noatak shook his head with a smile. "No, Korra, it's fine. Telling me what happened in my past isn't going to offend me."

Korra nodded warily, starting to walk again. "Okay. It's just that Kuvira was a bit more...broken and sensitive, I guess, after she changed. I didn't know if you'd be the same way." She looked away for a second. "You actually said something to her back at Air Temple Island that I almost called you out on."

"Oh. I am sorry." After a moment, Noatak shrugged. "She laughed though."

"Yeah," Korra replied with wide eyes, still surprised Kuvira had laughed at that. "She did."

Noatak was silent for a moment. "You know, she really doesn't seem 'broken' at all. I don't know what she was like as a dictator or leading up to that, but whatever you did with her while she was imprisoned...it was remarkable, to say the least. She is truly an awe-inspiring person."

Korra smiled as she held out her hands again. "Thanks. I know."

#

Lee and Asami were heading eastward, towards what they thought were the guard barracks. Neither of them were incredibly talkative with each other.

Lee awkwardly looked at a tree. He scratched at his mustache, trying to think of any topic for conversation. "That's...a nice tree there."

Asami looked over. "Yeah. It is, I guess."

They kept walking.

Lee rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, so, uh, I'm...sorry about to hear about what happened to your father, a-and that he was involved with the whole Equalist thing too. H-He was a good man deep down, I'm sure."

Asami raised a brow. "Thank...you."

A moment.

"You heard about Noatak, right?" Lee asked.

"What about him?"

"Like, that he and I are changed? That we both regret everything we did to you guys?"

Asami started looking away. "I wasn't there when you guys first came back, so, I guess...good for you?"

Another moment.

"...So you're not the forgiving type," Lee quietly observed.

" _What_?" Asami demanded a bit too defensively. "What do you mean by that?"

"That you don't forgive," Lee answered with a shrug. "At least, not easily."

Asami furrowed her brow with increasing sternness. "How can you tell?"

"Well, you didn't say 'I forgive you' just now, but more so you seem to have some sort of grudge against Kuvira."

Asami furrowed her brow. "I don't...have a grudge against Kuvira..."

Lee smirked. "Don't be so sure about yourself."

Asami looked away. " _Why_?" she asked flatly, doing her best to not sound angry.

"It's, uh, pretty obvious you don't like her. I can tell just from the way you look at her."

Asami was silent.

All humor left Lee's voice. "I...I can't imagine what it is you have against her, and I won't judge you for whatever reason that may be, but you might want to resolve it is as quickly as you can. Stuff like that isn't healthy. Noatak was practically being eaten alive from all his sorrow, and I'm sure Kuvira wasn't too far off from that when she was in prison. If you're gonna trust me on anything, it'd be this."

Asami didn't reply. She _couldn't_ reply. She was struggling to stop herself from thinking back to when Korra had convinced her to talk with Kuvira in prison...

 _"You're not a person to me," Asami's voice echoed in Kuvira's cell, the first of many unpleasant things she'd said._

Asami shut her eyes tightly. She bit the inside of her cheek. She sighed, desperately hoping Lee wouldn't make another comment.

 _Did...did I_ really _say that to her?_ Her _? When she was a_ prisoner _? Was I really that heartless?_

"I think this is the place," Lee interrupted her train of thought.

Asami looked up. They were approaching the guard barracks building.

"Wait for a sec," Lee said quietly.

Asami stood back as he asked. He knelt and pressed the side of his head against the door, listening for anyone inside.

After a few seconds, he kicked it down.

Five soldiers were inside. They all whirled around to see Lee charging at them. He took on three as Asami dealt with the other two. Lee kicked one of their knees out, dislocated one of their shoulders, and head-butted the other, without even touching his staffs.

Asami knelt and spun-kicked one. She shocked the other, clenching her teeth in rage.

And just like that, the room was clear.

"Hey," Lee said, admiring his and Asami's handiwork. "Not too shabby."

"Th-thanks," Asami said, repressing her anger. "I...learned to fight when I was just a girl."

"Well, you had a good teacher," Lee remarked, poking one of her soldiers with the toe of his boot. "There might be more of these guys. Let's move. We gotta find those Beifongs."

Asami nodded. They started down one of the corridors, opening doors left and right, looking for the Beifongs and keeping an eye out for any more soldiers. Lee was flinging doors open, seeing no one, then kicking them back shut with a slam. Asami was opening her doors a bit more cautiously.

She opened one, looked inside the small dark room, then shut the door.

 _Wait..._

She opened the door back up.

Wei was slumped in a shadowy corner of the room, with cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He looked up, squinting. He had cuts and bruises all over, and a black eye. "Oh," he said with a raspy whisper. "H-Hey, Asami, and...Mustache Dude..."

"Wei!" Asami exclaimed, running and kneeling down next to him. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I didn't see you! Are you okay?!"

Wei nodded before coughing. "Yeah, I'm...I'm doing great..."

Asami looked at the cuffs: platinum, to make sure Wei wouldn't bend his way out of them.

"Shoot," she said, examining the locks, too complex for a simple bobby pin to open. "We need to find the key for these."

A ring of keys clattered onto the floor next to her.

"I took it off one of the guards," Lee said from the doorway with a smirk, "while we were fighting."

Asami found herself smiling. She gently clicked Wei's cuffs off and helped him onto his feet. "Can you walk on your own?"

He nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah, I'm good."

He took one step and fell on his face.

" _Okay_ ," he mumbled into the floor. "Maybe not..."

Asami and Lee helped him back up. They walked slowly, carrying him inbetween them with his arms around their shoulders.

"What happened?" Asami asked as they walked along. "Why are you here? Do you know where Wing, Baatar, and your mom are?"

"W-What?" Wei asked in concern. "They got Beardo Junior and Mom too?"

Lee snorted. " _Beardo_?"

"Long story," Wei said with a smirk. "Just wait 'til you see him." He winced. " _Agh_...W-Wing and I were out last night, patrolling for any suspicious looking people, but we got attacked, by some waterbending lady, I think."

"That could be Ming Hua," Asami noted.

"Oh, yeah," Wei remembered. "That's right. She didn't have any arms." He winced again. " _Oof_...N-Next thing I knew, I was in that room, getting beat up by some Red Lotus schmucks. F-From what they said, they _really_ don't like us Beifongs. I can't imagine why, though. I don't know anything about Mom or Baatar."

Asami nodded. "Okay. Lee and I are here with General Iroh of the United Forces. And Korra." She hesitated. "And Kuvira. We're going to get you to our airship."

"Whoa, _and_ Kuvira?" Wei coughed a chuckle. "Man, that big softie tore herself away from her kids to join you guys. The Red Lotus isn't gonna know what hit them!"

As they walked out of the barracks, Asami found herself slinking back into her mind, surrounded by thoughts she had kept repressed for a _long_ time.

#

"Hey!" Bolin said to Kuvira as they walked. "You never know! Maybe Takeo's destined to become a little lavabender!"

Kuvira laughed. "Maybe, maybe! Don't be too quick to assume though. He's pretty intent on metalbending. Well, not that it'll make much of a difference, much like how you turned out." She sighed with a shrug. "Ohh. I guess time will tell."

"I guess it will," Bolin nonchalantly said as the two of them walked back north, the way they had went to the Beifong estate.

"So," Kuvira asked Bolin with a smirk, "you and Opal are back together again?"

"W...Yeahhh," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "We've kinda been going on-again-off-again for a while now, and...I'm not really sure what to do."

Kuvira chuckled. " _Kind of_ been?"

"I...Okay, okay, we _have_ been. I just..." Bolin sighed. "I still love her and don't want to lose her, but...I feel like I _am_ losing her."

Kuvira thought for a moment. "I guess...if you really do love each other, it'll work out. Don't beat yourself up with worry. That won't help. You just have to accept how things are turning out. It'll end better than you think it will, trust me. Worst case scenario: you're still best friends who care deeply about each other."

Bolin nodded slowly, taking in Kuvira's advice. "Okay..." He looked back up with a small smile. "Thanks, Kuvira. You always know what to say."

Kuvira smiled and returned the nod. "Thank you. You're welcome."

She looked over, down a slope.

And spotted another Red Lotus soldier.

"Bolin," Kuvira whispered with a wave, "look." They laid down at the top of the slope, watching the soldier as he checked his surroundings. He went into a large open sewer pipe, not noticing them or anyone else.

Bolin and Kuvira looked at each other. "Do we follow him?" he asked.

Kuvira looked back at the pipe. "I'm not sure..."

"They might be keeping someone in there."

Kuvira thought for a moment. "You might be right. It's worth a try. Good thinking."

"Yeah, I do that sometimes."

Kuvira couldn't help but smile as she and Bolin slid down the slope.

They cautiously went into the pipe, through the sewers. Bolin blubbered a few "ew's" and "ugh's" as they waded through the knee-high water.

"You lived out on the streets for a while," Kuvira said over her shoulder, "didn't you?"

"H-Hey," Bolin said, pointing a finger. "This is a _sewer._ I was on the _streets_. People don't usually go to the _bathroom_ , on the _streets_."

"...Usually?"

"You meet some interesting people by garbage piles," Bolin said, reminiscing.

They soon found themselves in a large hub area, with little light cracking through the ceiling. Different tunnels led down multiple directions.

"Which way do we go?" Bolin asked.

Kuvira hesitated before wading to the side of the room. She kicked the wall instead of the flooded floor to feel the vibrations of the labyrinth of tunnels. There was one specific cell, a ways to the right, with several people in it. That's where they needed to go.

She nodded to the side. "We're heading right."

They walked on for few more minutes. (Bolin accidentally tripped and fell into the mucky water. The poorly justified dilemma ate up another precious minute.) Soon, they reached the room Kuvira found.

As they approached the door and backed against the wall, Kuvira silently held a finger up to her lips. Bolin nodded, keeping quiet.

Kuvira closed her eyes and inhaled. She tapped her knuckles once on the wall.

Six people in the room: four standing, one sitting on a stool, and one on the ground, most likely the prisoner. They were too big to be Su, so hopefully it was Baatar or one of the twins.

Kuvira looked back and nodded, as did Bolin.

Kuvira breathed in and out. She stepped forward with a spin and kicked the metal door in, collapsing it into a mangled heap. She shot metal strips at the four standing guards and pulled them all together, blinding and binding them before they even had the chance to realize what was happening. Bolin grabbed the sitting one and threw him against the wall, knocking him out.

Bolin whistled. "Wow! Nice!"

With the room secure, Kuvira looked at the prisoner. Her eyes widened, not because he had any major wounds, but because...

"Oh my goodness," Kuvira breathed. " _You_ have a _beard_..."

Baatar Jr. rolled his eyes as he slumped against the wall. He resisted the urge to scratch his fully-bearded face, mustache and all, but couldn't anyways because of his shackles. "It's wonderful to see you too," he said, half-sarcastically.

Kuvira walked up and knelt down to take off his cuffs. She smirked. "How long did they keep you in here for? A couple _years_?"

Baatar sighed in tolerant irritation. "Hah-hah _._ Riveting, Kuvira."

The cuffs were no more than simple iron. Kuvira bent them off with ease. Before Baatar could even rub his freed wrists, Kuvira wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm _so_ glad you're okay," she breathed into his shoulder.

He hesitated, tentatively wrapping his arms around her as well. "Same here."

He looked up with a nod. "Hello, Bolin."

Bolin waved, smiling. "'Sup, Baatar?"

"Are you hurt?" Kuvira asked after her and Baatar's hug.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just a few bruises. Nothing worth attention."

"Okay, good," Kuvira said, helping him up. "We're going to get you out of here, to our airship. Bolin and I are here with General Iroh and Korra."

"Oh. Fantastic," Baatar said while adjusting his glasses, tiredly but with a shred of vigor.

The three of them walked out of the room, through the sewers the way they came.

"So," Baatar asked Kuvira with a smirk, "where'd you get the new armor from? Or should I say, _old_ armor?"

Kuvira smiled. "Iroh's engineers made special armor for all of the members of the Black Lotus."

Baatar quirked a brow. "Black Lotus?"

"Yeah!" Bolin said. "Tenzin came up with the name himself!"

Baatar looked forward again. "Huh. Why the 'black'?"

"Something about blackened slates being wiped clean," Kuvira answered. "It's actually a very nice name."

"It is, actually," Baatar agreed. "Who's all in it?"

"Iroh, myself, Noatak, Lee, and Zaheer."

Baatar half-gulped and half-snorted at the same time. " _Zaheer_?"

"He's still a prisoner. He's being forced into this by Raiko because he might know some things about the Red Lotus."

Baatar nodded. "And who are the other two?"

Kuvira smirked. "You remember Amon and the Equalist Revolution?"

Baatar looked at her with wide eyes. " _No_ ," he breathed in disbelief.

" _Yes_ ," Kuvira giggled. "He and his lieutenant were living destitute in the Earth Kingdom after the Revolution was stopped. Noatak was crippled when his getaway boat exploded. He lived for a _decade_ in a wheelchair, regretting what he did. He and Lee had been searching all over for Korra, just to say sorry to her. He finally found her yesterday, and she forgave him. _And_ she had him be healed by Master Katara. Now, they're helping us stop the Red Lotus."

"Wow..." Baatar scratched his beard in awe. "Korra sure has a knack for finding the better in people, doesn't she?"

As Kuvira opened her mouth to agree, Bolin tripped and fell again.

#

Iroh and Zaheer were back in the airship lobby, seeing that Mako was being tended to by the nurses on-board. He was in fair condition, dazed of course, but strides above what he could've been in. He laid on a cot, his arm still functional, no small thanks to Korra's healing.

Zaheer and Iroh had searched all sorts of warehouses, but didn't have any luck. They were waiting for everyone else to return. Hopefully they had found the Beifongs.

A knock at the door. Iroh and Zaheer turned to see Korra walking in with Noatak, with Wing around his shoulder.

"You found Wing!" Iroh said. "Excellent!"

Noatak gently helped Wing into one of the chairs, relaying, "We found him being held hostage in the train station by several Red Lotus soldiers. They weren't much of a problem."

Iroh nodded. "Good to hear. Wing, are you well enough that I can ask some questions?"

Wing nodded shakily, holding his arm. "Y-Yeah, go ahead."

"Alright. We have others, including Kuvira, looking for your brothers and mother. If they don't return with them, would you know where they're hidden?"

"Th-the Red Lotus got Mom and Baatar and Huan too?" Wing asked.

"Not Huan, but the other two, yes."

"Oh man. Good thing we got Kuvira." Wing shook his head and coughed. "I got no idea where anyone else is."

Iroh held his chin, thinking. "Mm..."

Korra stepped up. "He told us that he and Wei were captured last night, by Ming Hua."

" _What_?" Zaheer demanded. He whirled to Wing. "Why would _she_ attack someone like _you_?"

Wing looked up, unfazed by the fact that _Zaheer_ was standing in front of him. He only shrugged.

Zaheer turned away, his eyes on the floor

"' _Why_ ' doesn't matter right now," Korra said dismissively. "You two didn't find Su, Wei, _or_ Baatar?"

Iroh looked up and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We looked in as many places as we could, but...nothing. No more Lotus soldiers either."

Korra frowned. "Darn..." After a moment, she looked over at Mako with a smirk. "How's _Mister Lightening_ doing?"

Mako groaned from his cot, but not from any physical pain.

"He's doing alright," Iroh said, smiling. "A little shaky yet, but he'll be fine. Your healing is what pulled him through, I think."

Korra smiled and nodded. "Good. I didn't want him to die on our _first_ mission."

Bolin suddenly ran into the lobby, yelling, "Did somebody say 'successful mission'?!"

In after him walked Kuvira, Baatar Jr., Lee, Asami, and Wei, somehow looking worse than Wing was.

"B-Bro, you're alive!" Wing exclaimed, getting up and taking Wei off of Asami and Lee. He punched his brother in the stomach.

"Agh!" Wei yelled in pain. "Tender! _Tender_!"

"Woops. Sorry." Wing looked at Baatar. He walked over with a smirk and patted his brother's bearded cheek. "How's Lil' Fuzzy doin'?"

Kuvira giggled with a hand over her mouth as Baatar rolled his eyes. "Ugh," he said, brushing Wing's hand aside. "Better than Wei is, apparently."

"G-Good to see you're okay, Baatar," Wei said before coughing.

"Why are you so much more hurt than Wing?" Baatar asked, crossing his arms. "Is it because you kept calling the soldiers names?"

"W...N..." Wei bowed his head. "Yeah..."

"Ohh," Lee mumbled to himself. " _Beardo_..."

"Wow!" Iroh exclaimed. "Good work everyone! You found the twins and Baatar without any trouble at all!"

"I'd say so," Lee said with crossed arms, walking up next to him. "Do we get, like, a raise for this or something?"

Iroh pursed his lips. "Um...How about the reward of job well done?"

Lee sniffed. "Good enough."

Bolin walked up to Mako as he laid on the cot, the nurses finished with bandaging his arm. "Hey, big brother," Bolin said, gingerly tapping his fingers together. "How you doin'?"

Mako slowly turned his head to look at Bolin. He smiled weakly, his voice soft. "Fine, little bro. I just need some more rest."

"Okay, great," Bolin said, smiling and nodding. "Good to hear, good to hear."

"Are you two okay?" Kuvira asked Wei and Wing.

Wei nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Th-thanks for asking."

Kuvira nodded. She stopped. Her smile left her face. She turned. "Wait...w-where's Su?"

Iroh and Korra looked at each other. "We," he said, closing his eyes, "didn't find her."

"N-No!" Kuvira yelled. "We have to find her! _Now_! We found Baatar and Wei and Wing, and look what happened to them! What will they do to Su? What _are_ they doing to Su?! We have to—!"

"Kuvira!" Korra said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down! Please. We'll find her, I promise. You and I can go right now if you want."

"Are you sure?" Iroh asked.

Korra nodded. "Yes. We'll be fine. We'll find her and bring her back. I mean, c'mon," she said with a smirk, "it's the Prime Minister and the Avatar you're talking to. What could possibly happ—?"

A sharp screech suddenly cut her off.

Zaofu's city-wide PA system was going online.

 _"Hello, people of Zaofu,"_ a deep, grizzled voice said as the static faded. _"You may be aware that your city is being invaded by the Red Lotus. Right now you're probably asking yourselves, 'why'? Well, it's because I remember a wise man once telling me that 'the creation of the new can't begin without the destruction of the old'."_

Zaheer narrowed his eyes.

 _"So here I am, with my brothers and sisters in anarchy, ready to change the world. Ready to_ cleanse _the world. Ready to put in motion the unstoppable. No one can stop what we're doing. Not even you...Korra."_

Korra scowled and clenched her fists.

 _"Speaking of things that are ready to be put into motion, I have Suyin Beifong, your beloved matriarch, held captive right in front of me. And I? I'm about to drop her off of the highest building in Zaofu."_

Kuvira's eyes shot wide open.

 _"Her fall will mark the fall of the old world, and the rise...of the new."_

The speakers went back to static again before shutting off. Everyone was dead silent.

Iroh looked up at Korra. "You need to go. Now."

Korra nodded. She turned. "Kuvira?"

Kuvira blinked and snapped herself back into focus. She nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

"W-Wait," Mako tiredly called out to the two of them, sitting up in his cot, clenching his arm. "B-Be careful, guys. Ghazan and Ming Hua are crafty. They're not afraid to play dirty. S-Stay on your toes."

Korra and Kuvira nodded at him then at each other before sprinting out the lobby and down the airship ramp.

As the nurses started tending to Wing and Wei, Zaheer turned away from everyone, deep in contemplation.

#

"So what's the highest building in Zaofu?!" Korra asked Kuvira as they ran full speed to wherever it was Kuvira was leading them, their feet pounding against metal and cement.

"The radio station!" Kuvira answered. "But I'm going to need to grab a pair of guard cables first! So I can save her just in case we don't make it in time!"

"Good idea!"

Korra followed Kuvira to some small building. Kuvira flung the door open. Apparently it was a storehouse of some kind, full of all kinds of metal armor and gear for Zaofu's guards. Kuvira snatched two spools of metal cable off of the wall, fastening them to her belt.

"Alright!" she said, slamming the door behind her as they sprinted out. "Let's go!"

They ran _all_ the way back to Zaofu's main square, adrenaline pumping, but Kuvira wasn't even breathing hard.

Once they finally reached the base of the radio tower, Korra rested her hands on her knees in exhaustion. "We," she said inbetween pants, wiping her forehead, "should've...brought Naga...with us."

Kuvira adjusted her footing. She shot the two cables out, digging them into the side of the tower.

"We're," Korra asked, catching her breath, "not taking...the elevator?"

"There's no time," Kuvira said. "You're going to have to hold onto me."

Korra nodded, wrapping her arms around Kuvira's shoulders. She shot them upwards.

As they reached where the cables were attached, Kuvira retracted one and shot it up farther, followed by the other, gradually scaling the tower.

Korra sounded like she was starting to giggle.

"Are...you okay, Korra?" Kuvira asked, shooting up another cable.

"Sorry," Korra said. "This is just bringing me back to when I first showed you how to meditate into the Spirit World. Remember how you were so scared to climb into Wan Shi Tong's Library?"

Kuvira actually smiled a little bit at the memory. "Yes, I remember."

"You're not still afraid of heights, are you?"

Kuvira gave Korra a glance from the corner of her eye. She switched cables.

They were at least halfway up the radio tower.

"Oh," Korra said. "Guess not."

Kuvira pulled them up another story. "Not to mention I dove off of a roof to save Wu's life. And fixed one of the domes while it was raised."

"Yeah, true. Just...just wondering."

A few more leaps, and Kuvira and Korra reached the edge of the roof of the radio tower. With one final strenuous pull, Kuvira shot them upwards. They landed on the confined roof and rolled, both getting to their feet as quick as they could, ready to attack.

Hearing the thuds, Ghazan looked away from the horizon. He stepped and turned around to face them, his long hair blowing in the harsh wind. He clenched his rock-covered fists, smiling.

Ming Hua looked up as well, her watery tentacle-arms waving, and stepped away from Suyin, lying down on the edge of the roof, tied up and gagged, with bruises and scrapes all over.

"Well, well, well!" Ghazan said with outstretched arms. "Avatar Korra and Prime Minister Kuvira: the two people that need to be wiped away from this world the most, right in front of me. I take it you heard my message. Glad you could join us."

"This isn't a game, Ghazan!" Korra yelled as she readied her fists. "You and Ming Hua are going to hand Suyin over to us nice and easy, and then you're going to get the Red Lotus out of Zaofu!"

Suyin looked up hazily, half-conscious. Her eyes widened, shooting from Kuvira to Korra. She mumbled desperately into her gag.

"Don't worry, Su!" Kuvira yelled to her, already in her metalbending stance. "We're going to get you out of this!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Prime Minister," Ming Hua taunted with a grin, walking up next to Ghazan. "You have a habit of doing that, don't you?"

Korra glanced at Kuvira in concern, but it seemed that Ming Hua's condescending words weren't fazing her at all.

"Hand her over," Kuvira enunciated. " _Now_."

"You know we're not gonna do that," Ghazan retorted.

"Then how about you tell what you're doing here?" Korra said, dropping her fists. "Why Zaofu? Why Suyin? This doesn't seem anything like what Zaheer would've wanted. I thought you guys only went after people in power?"

" _We're_ not Zaheer," Ghazan snapped. "And Beifong here _is_ someone in power."

"Not a governmental power!" Kuvira exclaimed.

"But an influential power nonetheless," Ming Hua replied. "True freedom can't allow anyone controlling what others do."

"Su didn't force herself on anyone!" Korra said. "She never tried to 'control' _anyone_!"

Ghazan looked right at Kuvira. "Except for the _Great Uniter_."

Kuvira stomped forward in anger, bending off two metal strips. "Release Suyin! This is your last warning!"

Ming Hua and Ghazan exchanged a look. She nodded.

Ghazan looked back to Korra and Kuvira. "And _this_ is _ours_ ," he snarled, turning around to kick Suyin off of the roof.

Kuvira had been anticipating that move. As Ghazan's foot went backwards, she shot a strip around his ankle, pulling him towards her, away from Su.

Korra leapt over a screaming Ghazan, blasting waves of fire at Ming Hua.

Ming Hua dropped and spun on her knees, dodging the flames. Korra landed right where she'd been standing. She shot another blast of fire before stooping to grab Suyin and carry her to safety.

Ming Hua smacked the flames away and stretched one of her tentacles out, seizing Korra from behind. She flung the Avatar over herself. Korra yelled as she flipped and landed on her back, sliding just inches away from the edge of the roof, nearly falling off of the tower.

Kuvira dodged the flaming shuriken-discs of lava that Ghazan bombarded at her with relentless ferocity. Two particularly large shurikens threatened to chop her head and legs off at the same time. She jumped, spinning and turning horizontally in midair, allowing the projectiles to pass right above and below her. She landed on her knees, anticipating another shuriken to be hurtling towards her. She judged correctly, back flipping and narrowing escaping being cut in half again.

As the four fought on, Suyin shakily tried to push herself up to crawl away. She couldn't, being too exhausted and in too much pain to move. She could only watch in dread.

Ming Hua shot a volley of ice spikes at Korra, who deflected every one of them with the back of her wrists. She spun, flame surrounding her leg, and shot a blast of fire at Ming Hua. She deflected the flame with her water-arms, leapt at Korra with a distracting flurry of water, and drove her heel right into her shoulder.

Korra yelped as she fell, holding her shoulder. She slid right to the edge of the roof again, her head dangling off the side. Ming Hua cackled as she stomped on Korra's stomach, making her yell out in pain.

"Korra!" Kuvira yelled, turning her back to Ghazan to run over and help her.

Ghazan shot another flaming shuriken at Kuvira's feet, but she jumped, allowing it to fly underneath her. But as her feet hit the ground, Ghazan struck her right in the back with a large compressed rock.

Kuvira fell onto her stomach with a grunt, propping herself up on her elbows. Ghazan had knocked the wind right out of her. She stumbled to her feet.

In those few seconds, Ghazan ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck as she tried to stand. She struggled as she knelt, but couldn't break free from his unyielding grip.

Ming Hua froze her water-arms around Korra's throat. She kept stomping on and kicking her in her stomach. Korra cried out in pain every time.

"K- _Kor_ - _ra_!" Kuvira rasped, trying to get a breath.

Ghazan laughed in Kuvira's ear. "How's it feel, Prime Minister? Watching someone you care about so much be in so much pain? It's gotta hurt, doesn't it? Well, probably a bit more for her than you. Hah-hah!"

With one last kick, Ming Hua hoisted Korra up by her arms. Her head fell and bobbed.

Ming Hua sighed. "Ohh what a shame. I thought the _Avatar_ would put up more of a fight."

Korra winced. She cracked a smile. Ming Hua hesitated in confusion.

Korra slowly looked up, her eyes glowing white. With a massive blast of air, she entered the Avatar state.

Ming Hua was blown backwards. Ghazan let Kuvira go in surprise, watching in concern as Ming Hua tumbled. Kuvira elbowed him in the stomach and leapt away. She stayed on her hands and knees, catching her breath and rubbing her throat.

Korra surrounded herself in a sphere of air and charged straight at Ghazan as he reeled. She grabbed him by his throat, whirling and tossing him backwards against the roof. He bounced on his side with a grunt. He pushed himself back up, only to be bashed by Korra again.

She caught him by his shirt collar with a jerk. She lifted him up, staring at him with her blank eyes. _"You're not going to hurt anyone anymore,"_ she snarled, her voice echoing in the Avatar state.

For a moment, Ghazan looked like he was actually scared, clenching his teeth, staring right back at her.

"M-Ming!" he yelled over Korra's shoulder. "Now!"

Korra stopped herself. She let go of Ghazan and whirled around—

Only to see Ming Hua dropping Suyin off of the roof.

"NOO!" Kuvira cried out, running past Ming Hua and diving off the roof, shooting her cables.

Korra left the Avatar state. She sprinted to the edge of the roof and looked down, ignoring Ghazan and Ming Hua.

 _They're gonna be okay. They're gonna—_

Two people hurtled past her skywards.

 _...Is Kuvira_ flying _?_

Korra whirled around, following whoever it was that was floating above her.

It was Zaheer that landed on the roof, holding Suyin in his arms.

Kuvira climbed back onto the roof, next to Korra. "She's," she panted, "safe, I guess..."

Zaheer looked at Suyin as he held her. He gently set her down, and tenderly untied her gag.

Suyin blinked, nearly unconscious. She shakily looked up at Zaheer.

She smiled.

"Just like old times," she said weakly, "huh, Zaheer?"

Zaheer looked away. "Yes," he mumbled. "Old times..."

Korra and Kuvira both blinked and looked at each other. "W...I... _What_?" Korra asked in confusion.

Zaheer untied the ropes around Suyin's wrists and knees. He slowly helped her onto her feet.

"W-What is going on here?" Kuvira asked, just as lost as Korra was.

Suyin gently pushed Zaheer away, standing on her own. "K-Kuvira," she said weakly, "Korra...d-do you remember...when I was roaming the world...I joined a traveling circus?"

"Y-Yeah?" Korra said.

"What about it?" Kuvira asked.

Suyin nodded towards Zaheer, smiling. "Guess who I did the trapeze with."

Korra's jaw dropped. Kuvira's eyes widened.

"W-W- _What_?!"

"No way!"

"Really?!"

"It can't be!"

Suyin chuckled. "Yes. It's true."

"She was almost as good at it as I was," Zaheer affirmed, a hint of an old partner's quarrel in his voice. "Almost."

Kuvira and Korra were dumbfounded. They could only look at each other, speechless.

"I have a picture of the whole circus together," Su said, "in our living room. I'm sitting on his shoulders."

"I," Kuvira mumbled, "I never realized..."

"Wait," Korra said, slowly realizing. "It makes sense now! How Zaheer was so good at airbending even though he was never a bender before! His acrobatics just kinda translated over to his fighting skills!"

"Y-Yeah!" Kuvira agreed. "Just like me and dancing!"

Zaheer hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. "The circus may have helped with that, but they didn't put me in isolation solely because of it."

Kuvira stopped, having a much darker thought that Korra. "Wait, Su...y-you didn't used to hate the Earth Queen so much because...?"

Suyin's eyes widened. She shook her head. "N-No, not quite. I never had anything to do with the Red Lotus. Zaheer and I shared many opinions, on politics and other things, but when he told me that no governmental leaders should exist at all...that's when I left him, and the circus."

Korra grabbed her head. "What!? When you _left_ him?!"

Su hesitated. "W...Oh, no!" she exclaimed blushing. "I never _went out_ with Zaheer! We were just good friends! He was one of the only few friends I had at the circus, actually."

Korra and Kuvira both sighed, still trying to take in all of Suyin's news. "I," Kuvira said softly, "I can't believe it..."

Korra smirked. "Wait 'til everyone else hears this."

Zaheer turned around and sighed, looking at the empty rooftop, but not because of her.

#

Ming Hua scaled down the radio tower with her water-arms, with Ghazan clinging onto her back, his arms around her neck.

"Darn it!" he growled. "We _failed_! We were so close! Zaheer _is_ helping Korra! Why?!"

"He might be getting forced into this," Ming Hua said. "We can't know anything for sure, Ghaz."

"He saved Suyin. What's _that_ say?"

"I..." Ming Hua shook her head. "I don't know."

Ghazan growled. "Well, what are we gonna do now? The guys at Republic City haven't reported back yet, so we'll leave them be for a whille. We could go for Izumi. Kuvira's gonna be out of our reach for a while now, but the Parliament members are probably pretty vulnerable. No one cares about the Water Tribes. Those can wait."

Ming Hua contemplated as she climbed down the tower.

She remembered.

"Wait," she said. "Do you remember that one soldier who said he used to be high-ranking in the Earth Empire army?"

Ghazan frowned in thought. "I think? Didn't we beat him up because we thought he was lying?"

"Doesn't matter. He once told me that he knows the location of one of the Empire's old warehouses."

Ghazan furrowed his brow. "What good would that be to us? Weapons? Mecha-suits? I doubt it. Another hideout? Like we need more of _those_."

"No..." Ming Hua grinned. " _Weapon_."

#

Everyone returned to the Beifong's house as the sun was going down, with Suyin, Baatar, Wing, and Wei all safe and sound.

"Oh, Honey!" Baatar Sr. exclaimed, running and hugging his wife. "You're safe! Thank goodness!"

"Yes, dear," Suyin said, resting her tired head on his shoulder. "I'm fine."

Baatar held her tight. He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Kuvira. Thank you, Korra. And thank you, Zaheer."

Zaheer nodded along with Korra and Kuvira, but he didn't share their smiles.

After hugging her husband, Suyin turned to Kuvira. "Thanks for the rescue, Prime Minister," she said with a weak yet proud smile, putting her arms around her adopted daughter.

Kuvira smiled as well, practically nuzzling her as they hugged. "Of course," she said softly in her arms.

After their long hug, Suyin hugged Korra. "And thank you, Korra."

Korra nodded. "No problem, Su."

Suyin pulled away from her, looking at Zaheer. She smirked, walking up to him. "I don't suppose I'll get a hug out of you?"

Zaheer rolled his eyes. "You're welcome, Su."

"Yes," she said softly, "I am."

Bolin raised a brow. "Did…Zaheer just call her _'Su'_?" he asked, standing next to Asami and Mako, his burnt arm healing in a sling.

"Baatar!" Baatar Sr. exclaimed as he hugged his son. "You're safe! I was so worried!"

"Yes, Father," Baatar said as he hugged him back, smiling. "I'm alright."

"Wei, Wing, you're safe too!"

The twins both hugged their dad, reassuring him they were doing fine despite their wounds. Opal and Huan joined in, sharing a big family hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," Opal quietly said to Baatar Jr. with a small smile as she hugged him.

"Me too," he replied, also smiling. "Thanks."

After the Beifong's hug, Kuvira unfastened the metal spools from her belt. She held them out to Suyin. "Su, I'm sure you want these back." She tilted her head, shrugging with a little smirk. "Sorry for stealing them."

Suyin almost reached to take them, but she stopped. She dropped her hand with a smile. "Actually, you're probably going to need them again. Who knows what you'll get into? We have plenty of spares. You can keep them."

"R-Really?"

"Yes," Suyin chuckled. "Consider it payment for saving me."

Kuvira smiled as she refastened the spools to her belt. "Thanks, Su. But I don't need any payment. I'm just so glad that you're all okay."

Suyin nodded, smiling warmly.

"Thank you _so_ much, Bolin," Opal said as she went to hug him.

"Of course," he said, hugging her tight. "That's what I'm here for."

"Saving her family?" Mako asked.

Bolin shrugged. "Hey, if it ain't broke..."

Opal pulled away from him. "Be safe," she said with a smile, pointing at his nose. "And be smart."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I might be able to do one of those things."

"Thanks again, Kuvira," Baatar Jr. called as he walked up to her. "I...I don't know what to say."

Kuvira hugged him, pinning his arms to his sides. "You don't need to say _anything_ , Baatar."

He held the back of her head. "Stay safe out there, Kuv."

"Thank you. I will."

Iroh was standing away from everyone, looking up into the orange evening sky. Korra walked up next to him, sighing. "So," she asked with a smile, "how's this for our first mission?"

Iroh smiled back. "I think we did pretty well. The Beifongs are safe, and only one person was majorly injured." His smile started to fade. "But you know that this is far from over."

"Unfortunately," Korra said, looking at the ground.

"We may have stopped the Red Lotus here, but they're on the run now. We have to track them down and stop them. Who knows what they'll try to do next?"

Korra nodded. She turned to see the rest of the Black Lotus and Team Avatar walking up.

Iroh turned also, looking at everyone. "I," he said, walking forward, "I just want to say that...you're all unbelievable. You put yourselves at risk like it was nothing. Your bravery is astounding. I still can't believe that you were all so willing to help."

"We're _still_ willing to help," Noatak said with folded arms. "The Red Lotus isn't gone yet."

Iroh blinked in surprise. "You're...you're really going to see this all the way through?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah. We can't allow guys like this to keep doing what they're doing."

"They need to be stopped," Kuvira said.

Mako stepped up. "We're gonna track them down."

"No matter what," Asami added.

Iroh smiled, sincerely touched by everyone's selflessness. He looked at Korra. She nodded.

Iroh turned around to face the sunset again. "Together," he said hopefully, "I think we just might be able to do this."

"Woo!" Bolin yelled as he jumped into the air. "Yeah! _Team work_!"

Everyone laughed, feeling just as much of a family as the Beifongs were.

Zaheer wasn't even scowling this time.

Korra smiled, taking in everyone's unbridled, carefree happiness...

Wishing she could feel the same.

#

"So, this is the place?" Ghazan asked the soldier piloting the Red Lotus airship.

"Y-Yes," the metalbender soldier said nervously, not looking to get beat up by Ghazan and Ming Hua again. "Kuvira and Baatar never let any information about this place slide. It's completely off any records, and so was what they built here. If you look eastward, you can see what's left of the town she blew up with it."

"Whoa," Ghazan mumbled, almost missing the entire ruins of a village at the foot of a small mountain. "Never knew Kuvira just blew things up like that."

"Well, it was more of a test. She never really attacked anyone without a good reason."

"Well we have a better reason," Ming Hua muttered.

The soldier glanced at her, then started lowering the airship down at the old Earth Empire spirit-cannon testing grounds.

END


	6. Silent Pain

Varrick walked out of the bedroom of his Republic City apartment, wearing fuzzy pink slippers and a robe, scratching his back groggily.

He meandered into the kitchen, smacking his lips, where his wife Zhu Li was already wide awake, making breakfast. "Good morning, Honey," she said cheerfully as always. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmbuhmmm..."

"What was that, Honey?"

"I said good morning, dear," Varrick said, rubbing his face, still half-asleep.

He plopped down at the table. Zhu Li handed him a plate full of food, a warm cup of coffee, and a newspaper. "You're feeling better?" she asked again.

"Yeah..." Varrick rubbed his head. "I don't know what got into me, but I'm feeling _pret_ -ty good now." He picked up the coffee, sipping it as he perused the newspaper.

"That's good," Zhu Li said as she walked back to the sink. "You have a meeting tonight, right?"

Varrick sipped his coffee. "Ahhh, yes. Wait, I do?"

"Yes, Honey. At seven."

"I...Ohhh, I remember now." He took another sip.

He spat it out.

"I-Is something wrong?" Zhu Li asked, turning away from her dishes.

Varrick frantically waved the newspaper above his head. "Zhu! The front page! This is _TERRIBLE_!"

Zhu Li frowned. She walked over and took the paper, reading it aloud. " _Ignick Blackstone Varrick Makes Fool of Himself at Future Industries Banquet_. Republic City's reconstruction and expansion projects have been completed in their entirety. CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato, has spared no expense in rebuilding her fair city. With help from her long-time business partner, the billionaire Ignick Varrick, her dream has become a reality. To commemorate this wondrous occasion, Future Industries threw a banquet and ball to celebrate. However, whether from stress or negligence, Varrick decided to consume a few too many drinks, almost ruining the entire evening when he got up on a table, and declared that—"

Varrick snatched the paper away from her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay, okay, I get it. _I was there_!"

Zhu Li pushed up her glasses with a sigh. "Why doesn't the news ever have anything worth reporting? I only let you have two drinks, Ignick. What happened?"

Varrick took a bite of his toast and shrugged. "I don't know!" he said while chewing. "I can normally down ten at a time! I don't know what stuff Asami prefers, but maybe it's a bit too strong for me."

Zhu Li shook her head in thought. "No, that can't be it..."

Varrick took another bite. "Maybe it went bad! Anyways, that's only my first problem!" He swallowed. "Those rascals I was hangin' out with were a bit too friendly for my liking. I told 'em that I don't usually do business with anyone who owns less than—"

"Wait," Zhu Li stopped him. "Who _exactly_ were you 'hanging out' with?"

"Just some young fellas who needed some cash quick. So I gave 'em some!"

Zhu Li held her forehead. "Ohhh no. Ignick? I thought you said you were ready to hold onto your wallet on your own now?"

Varrick pointed at her. "Hey, if this is still about that little bet with Kuvira just after she got released from prison, I'll have you know that I gave her all that money out of the kindness of my heart. _My_. _Heart_ ," he enunciated with two pats of his chest. He held his chin. "To be honest, she needed it more than I did. I mean, did you even _see_ the poor girl? She didn't have a job! Or looked like she could've handled one at that point!"

"Yes, that was a very nice thing you did for her. But _guys_ on the _street_?"

"What? They looked like they needed it too!"

Zhu Li sighed. "Honestly, Ignick, one of these days you're going to end up getting kidnapped by terrorists or something."

An uncomfortable silence from Varrick.

"Honey?" Zhu Li asked. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I, uh," Varrick said while pressing his fingers together. "One of the, uh, _fellows_ , uh...I might _vaguely_ remember, before blacking out, uh..."

He sighed, then blubbering quickly, running his words together said, "One of them might've said that they worked for the Red Lotus."

"IGNICK?!"

"Zhu," Varrick said defensively, "before you start—!"

"Honey, this is _bad_! What was the _Red Lotus_ doing at a Future Industries party?! A _party_!"

"How should I know?! They don't—!" He stopped. "Oh man..."

"Honey?" Zhu Li asked. "What?"

Varrick suddenly snapped his fingers and pointed upwards. "I got it! Those weren't bad drinks at all! If those guys were with the Red Lotus, they must've put a little somethin' in my drink! They were trying to _poison_ me! Hah-HAH!"

Zhu Li frowned at him.

"What?" he asked. "It's about time someone thinks I'm important enough to drug!"

Zhu Li sat down with her head in her hand, her voice quiet. "The reports are true, then. The Red Lotus really _is_ back out there and at large. Why would they go after _you_ though?"

"Who cares!" Varrick shouted. "This is important! We gotta tell this to Raiko! Wait. Forget him. Let's go straight to General Iroh! Heck, let's get the Prime Minister and Korra on board too!"

Still in a robe and slippers, Varrick marched out the door.

Zhu Li got up while taking a glance at the newspaper on the table, which had been opened to its second page in the commotion.

"Wait!" she called. "Honey!"

Varrick poked his head back inside the door from the hallway. "What?!"

"I...think everyone is ahead of you," she said, handing the paper to him.

Varrick took the paper, reading the second article. " _Black Lotus saves Zaofu from Red Lotus_?" He skimmed through. "General Iroh forms special squad, blah, blah, blah, including Avatar Korra, Prime Minister Kuvira, _speak of the devil_ , Mako, Bolin my man! Asami Sato." He raised a brow. " _Noatak_ and _Lee_? And Zaheer, forced into the services of the United Forces..."

He held the paper away from his face. "Hold the phone. The Red Lotus attacked _Zaofu_? When was all this?!"

"Yesterday, apparently."

Varrick frowned, staring at the paper with narrowed eyes. "And Iroh's formed a team of the best fighters in the world to try to take them down?"

"It looks that way," Zhu Li said, taking the paper.

"Well... _great_!" Varrick exclaimed, sitting down to finish his breakfast. "With the likes of them guys, the Red Lotus won't stand a chance! Korra and all her friends won't have a problem taking them out! Ah, the selflessness of this generation. What a time to be alive!"

He took an enthusiastic swig of his coffee before spitting it out again.

"What am I doing?!" he yelled as he stood back up. "We need to tell Raiko about what happened at that party!"

#

By the time the Black Lotus left Zaofu, it was night. The Beifongs were safe, and the Red Lotus seemed to have completely deserted the Metal Clan. With one successful mission under everyone's belts, the hunt for Ghazan and Ming Hua began.

Or, at least, it would begin tomorrow.

The nine of them were resting in the lobby of the airship as it flew northward. Everyone had switched out all of their armor and equipment, taking a well-deserved break after everything that had happened.

"Can you move it?" Korra asked Mako as she healed him, water glowing around his lightening-scarred arm. "Does it hurt at all?"

Mako tried to clench his fist. He winced. "I can move it, but it's still pretty sore."

Korra nodded. She bent the water she had been using over to Noatak, who dispersed it into the air. "If you rest for the night," she said as she stood up, "and then let me heal you some more in the morning, I think you should be good to go."

Mako nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Korra."

Korra saluted with a smile before she turned to walk away. "Sure thing, Mister Lightening."

Mako groaned and rolled his eyes. "This isn't going to be a thing."

"Too late, I think."

" _Wow_ ," Bolin said with wide eyes, still trying to wrap his mind around the news that Korra and Kuvira had shared after they left Zaofu. "Zaheer and Su used to be _friends_..."

"I can still hardly believe it either," Kuvira said, sitting in a chair with one leg crossed over the other. "I've seen the picture of Su when she was in the circus hundreds of times, but...I never made the connection..."

Lee frowned as he leaned against a wall, his arms crossed. "How the heck did a guy like _Zaheer_ end up in some circus?"

Mako shrugged as he walked up. "It must've been before he got into the whole anarchy thing. He must've been trying to find his own path at that point, kinda like Su was."

"And what a path he found," Noatak mumbled with folded arms.

Zaheer wasn't contributing to the conversation about himself all that much. He'd been staring out of the windows at the night sky, meditating and floating in the lotus position.

Iroh walked back into the lobby, flipping through several papers. "Alright, everyone," he said with a sigh, sounding reasonably exhausted, "I'm sure you're all tired what with everything that's happened today. There are rooms for us all to sleep in. There's three rooms with three beds in each. You can divide them up however you want."

Korra looked at Kuvira and Asami. She shrugged. "I guess us three can share a room."

Kuvira and Asami glanced at each other and nodded.

"Ooh, ooh!" Bolin blurted. "Mako and me slumber-party with Noatak!"

Mako and Noatak both held their foreheads.

"Lee, Zaheer, and myself then," Iroh said with a nod. "Alright. The rooms are just down the back hall and to the right. Get some rest, everyone, you deserve it. Be ready to get called into action at the crack of dawn." He paused. "I most likely doubt that, but, you never know. I won't be resting for a while yet, but you can all sleep whenever. The rooms are ready for you."

"Cool," Korra said with a smile. "Thanks, Iroh!"

Iroh smiled back and nodded. He left the lobby, still with much work to do.

"Hey, Zaheer," Lee called across the room, "do guys like you even need sleep?"

Zaheer turned his head to look at Lee. He looked away without a word.

"Yeesh," Lee said. "Just wondering."

"I don't think Zaheer sleeps," Bolin said with a smirk. "He just kinda... _waits_ until morning."

Everyone shared a tired chuckle.

Mako sighed, turning to walk away. "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay now."

"Yeah," Korra said, nodding. "We all should." She looked over. "You too, Zaheer."

"My beliefs may seem inhuman," he said after a moment's hesitation, "but I am not."

#

"Okay," Korra said, stretching her arms over her head as she, Asami, and Kuvira walked into one of the rooms, "these may be military beds, but I sure hope they don't feel like them."

The room wasn't incredible big, but it wasn't small either. There was a bed against each of the walls, excluding the one with the door. Each bed had a small nightstand next to it. Soft orange lights emanated in each corner.

Asami took a glance around the room. "I doubt it," she said, eyeing the ornate United Forces banners. "Iroh's been treating us pretty well. I don't think he'd fail on bedding."

Korra fell backwards onto the bed closest to the door. She breathed out. "Oh man, you're right. These are great!"

Kuvira bent the metal strips off of her upper-arms and wrapped them around her boots. She sat on the second bed, smoothing her hand over the sheets. "Wow. These _are_ wonderful."

Asami moved to leave. "I'm gonna use the bathroom."

Korra and Kuvira nodded. Asami went out the door.

Kuvira started undoing her braid as she sat on her bed. She looked over at Korra, who was idly lying down with her arms behind her head, looking up at the ceiling, not looking particularly tired.

"You're going to get some decent rest tonight?" Kuvira asked.

Korra hesitated. She raised her head to look at Kuvira, slowly starting to sit up. "What do you mean?"

Kuvira shrugged, still undoing her hair. "You just seemed kind of out-of-the-loop when we left Ba Sing Se is all. I don't think tracking down terrorists on only a handful of hours of sleep would be the best idea."

Korra furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No, I've...been sleeping fine. It was just that one time that I had to stay awake all night. Yesterday was actually some of the best sleep I've ever gotten, even with me being so excited about Noatak coming back."

Kuvira's hair fell. She nodded. "Okay. Just making sure."

Korra nodded back. She looked down at her bed. "I'm gonna sleep now," she said, rolling back down on her side. "Good night."

Kuvira laid down also. "Good night, Korra."

#

"MISTER President!" Varrick shouted as he and Zhu Li walked into Raiko's office. "We have a _major_ problem on our hands!"

Raiko looked up from his desk in surprise. "Varrick? What are you talking about?"

Varrick slapped his newspaper down onto the desk in front of Raiko. "Raiko Baby, you're aware of all the Red-Lotus-Black-Lotus debacle, right?"

Raiko raised a brow. "Yyyes, I know full well about the Red Lotus. And _I'm_ the one that permitted Zaheer to be released from his prison to join the Black Lotus."

"Well," Varrick huffed, "you'll be happy to know...Well, I mean, it won't make you happy, but you'll be glad to hear about this so that you can take some sorta course of action after we—"

"Honey," Zhu Li interrupted. "Just tell him."

Varrick looked at her, then back to Raiko. "Raiko," he said softly, actually serious, "I have reason to believe that the Red Lotus is right here in Republic City, active and willing to strike on your innocent civilians."

"W-What?" Raiko asked in urgency, standing up. "But...I-I thought the Red Lotus was near Zaofu!"

"Ohh _some_ of them are. I'm thinkin' that they got factions all over the world! They're plotting something big, and we need to get to the bottom of it!"

Raiko held his head, looking down in worry. "No, it can't...W-What makes you think they're actually in Republic City?"

Varrick sighed and pointed at the newspaper.

Raiko picked it up and looked at the front page. He raised a brow. He sighed. "Varrick, I've been trying to forget what you said about my wife. I'm not sure if I am pleased that this made it into the front-page news."

Varrick grabbed the sides of his head. "Oh for the LOVE OF—!" He stopped. "B-But hold on now! That wasn't _me_ talking! I mean, I didn't _realize_ what I was saying! Because I got drugged! By the Red Lotus!"

Raiko turned his head slightly, brow furrowed. "What makes you think it was _them_ and not anyone else with a vendetta against you?"

Varrick crossed his arms. "Because before I blacked out, one of them said, 'the _Red Lotus_ will cleanse the world'."

Raiko was puzzled. "But, this doesn't make sense. Surely killing _you_ wouldn't bring about world-wide anarchy. What reason would there be in attacking you?"

"Heh. Raiko, my friend," Varrick said with a smirk, leaning against the desk, "you've known me for a few years now, correct?"

Raiko frowned. "It feels like many more."

"Well I've heard that some people think I'm a little bit quote-unquote 'screw-loose' sometimes. Now, I can't confirm or deny that, but do you know what screw-loose sounds a lot like to me? Crazy! And you know what goes with crazy like bread and butter? Chaos! And, gasp!" he said, slapping a hand on his cheek. "Who do we know that likes chaos?"

"...The Red Lo—"

"The Red Lotus!" Varrick shouted. "The Black Lotus is out there right now, taking on the Reds mano-e-mano, but we? We got some work to do ourselves!"

#

Kuvira heard a rustle from Korra's bed.

Soft footsteps. The door opening slowly, then closing.

After a moment of waiting in the dark, Kuvira sat up in her bed. She looked over. Asami seemed to have fallen asleep several minutes ago. Kuvira on the other hand, had never fallen asleep.

She hadn't been _trying_ to fall asleep.

Kuvira got out of her bed and opened the door, following wherever Korra was going.

Asami, still awake, ignoring the noises, being haunted by her memories, didn't bother leaving her bed.

#

Kuvira walked quietly through the halls of the airship. She went up some stairs and climbed a ladder. She soon found a metal hatch that led to the exterior of the airship.

She grabbed the handle.

 _It isn't locked. It's been opened recently._

She pushed it open, climbing onto the roof of the airship. The wind was blowing fairly hard, but nowhere near as much as she had anticipated.

She turned, the wind blowing through her hair. She looked up, then sighed quietly, concern on her face.

Sitting all alone, in the wind and darkness on top of the airship, was Korra.

"I thought I'd find you up here," Kuvira said regretfully, walking up to her.

Korra didn't turn to look at her. She didn't respond either. She only sat with crossed legs and folded hands.

"I know you can hear me, Korra," Kuvira said gently. She sat down next to her, unmoving.

Korra was silent for a moment. She finally sighed. " _What_ , Kuvira?"

Kuvira looked at her with worry. "You've been...off, lately."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters you're meditating by yourself on top of an _airship_ , at _night_ , when you should be getting rest..."

Korra sighed again.

"Korra, really," Kuvira persisted. "What's wrong? What's been going on with you?"

Korra shook her head. "You wouldn't have anything to say..."

"Not if you don't tell me."

Another sigh.

"Lately, I've," Korra said, looking down at her hands, "I've been thinking about my past lives..."

Kuvira looked down for a moment. "What about them?"

"Th-the fact that I'm not connected to them!" Korra suddenly shouted. "When Unalaq tore Raava out of me and nearly destroyed her, he destroyed every past Avatar's spirit! I haven't been able to connect to my past lives for _years_! And it's been driving me _crazy_ recently and I don't know why!"

"K-Korra," Kuvira said gently, shocked, putting a hand on her shoulder, "please, calm down—"

"NO!" Korra shouted louder, shaking off her hand and standing up. "This is different! This isn't about me being afraid. It's me! _Just_ me! All alone! I've had to rely on myself during so much pain and hardship, when I _should've_ been learning how to deal with it from all the other Avatars!"

"I..." Kuvira desperately thought of what to say. "But...you got through it all, didn't you? You didn't need the other Avatars. You did it all on your own."

"But at what cost?!" Korra yelled, whirling around, looking down at Kuvira. "If I had known how to handle conflict better, I could've talked you down back when you wanted to take control of Zaofu! I could've stopped you from hurting so many people! I could've _saved_ _you_ from being sent to _prison_!"

Kuvira felt her stomach turn over. She swallowed, shaken by how distraught Korra was at herself.

They only stared at each other as the wind blew.

Korra turned away, muttering, "I knew you wouldn't have anything to say..."

"K-Korra," Kuvira started, "I—"

" _What_?" Korra snapped, turning back around. "You _what_? You know I'm right! You didn't have to suffer for five whole years like that! You don't deserve all the panic attacks and side-effects of what they put you through! It wasn't fair! It's _all_ my fault! If I hadn't been so weak and lost to Unalaq, so much wouldn't have happened the way it did!"

Kuvira was speechless. Her eyes watered. " _Korra_..."

Korra looked down at the roof of the airship. "Just when I think I've brought balance back into the world, someone new comes along and ruins everything: Ghazan, Ming Hua. I don't know how I'm gonna stop them this time, if we can even _find_ them. I'm failing everyone..."

"Korra...I—"

Korra turned away.

"J-Just...sit down," Kuvira said. "Please?"

After a moment, Korra reluctantly sat back down, her eyes closed.

Kuvira opened her mouth. She wished so hard that the right words would come out, but unfortunately, none did.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Korra instead.

"A hug is always a good place to start," Kuvira said softly. "Maybe you need to talk about this more. Maybe this is something you need others' help with."

As Korra sat there in the Prime Minister's arms, swallowing her tears, she knew she was right.

#

Zuko had returned to the Fire Nation.

He landed his dragon in the Fire Lord's palace plaza. He walked into the main throne room.

"Ah," Izumi greeted from her throne. "Hello, Father. You're finally back. How was the trip?"

"It went _wonderfully_!" Zuko said, a smile on his face. "I can't believe I found a way to talk with my uncle again! Ah, Korra. I couldn't thank her enough if I tried! Izumi, you really should come with me next time and meet your great uncle yourself!"

Izumi walked up to her father, not sharing his enthusiasm.

Zuko furrowed his brow. "What? What's the matter?"

Izumi pushed up her glasses. "While you were gone in the Spirit World, there's been news circulating...about the Red Lotus."

"No..." Zuko shook his head. "N-No, it...it _can't_ be! They can't have returned! Zaheer's in prison and the other members were killed in battle!"

Izumi shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Ghazan and Ming Hua survived. They're leading the Red Lotus themselves, without Zaheer. They've already attacked Zaofu."

Zuko held his head. "No..."

"But, there's good news."

"A-And that is?"

"Iroh and Korra are trying to stop them, with the Black Lotus."

Zuko looked at her quizzically. "Black? Lotus?"

Izumi nodded. "A squad of fighters that Iroh and Korra put together under the banner of the United Forces."

Zuko stroked his beard. "Huh. Who are these fighters exactly? Iroh and Korra, I assume?"

"Along with Kuvira, the rest of Korra's friends, two men named Noatak and Lee, and Zaheer."

Zuko blinked and furrowed his brow. " _Zaheer_? He's not doing this willingly?"

"No. Supposedly he has inside information on the Lotus. He's doing this as some form of community service."

"Ah." Zuko stroked his beard for a moment. He smiled. "Kuvira, hm? I haven't seen her for a while. I really should pay her a visit after this situation settles down."

"That's...that's not the only news," Izumi said somberly.

"What? What else?"

Izumi sighed. "Katara passed away."

Zuko's unscarred eye widened. "Oh _no_. When was this?"

"Yesterday."

Zuko bowed his head. "She hasn't been feeling well for a while now. I feared she'd pass soon."

"Her funeral is tomorrow, if you wanted to go."

Zuko hesitated. "I...But...If the Red Lotus really is back out there, what's to stop them if they try to get you?"

Izumi smiled. "I can handle myself, Dad. Besides, they're over in the Earth Kingdom. Just go to Katara's funeral. I'll be fine."

Zuko opened his mouth to argue, but only sighed with a smile. "Alright, Izumi. I'll go."

#

Despite General Iroh's joke, everyone awoke at dawn.

The skies were beautiful shades of pink and blue as everyone gathered around the lobby table, eating breakfast, laughing and talking with each other, prepared for whatever awaited them today.

As they ate, Kuvira looked up across the table at Korra, who was only poking at her food. Once they made eye contact, Kuvira furrowed her brow, as if to ask, "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Korra's baggy eyes slowly went back to her plate.

Kuvira sighed.

 _Not enough, if at all..._

"Okay," Bolin said decisively after eating his food, putting his hands together, "if we're going to be roommates, we're going to have to play _way_ more games than we did last night."

Noatak crossed his arms. "I played Pai Sho with you! What more do you want?"

"Wait a minute," Lee said. "You guys got to play Pai Sho?"

"Wait," Bolin said. "You didn't?"

"Iroh was busy, and Zaheer is Zaheer, so not really, no."

Bolin frowned. "Bummer, man. Ooh! I know! How about we pencil you in for the nine-thirty Pai Sho tournament tonight?"

Lee slapped his hands down on the table. "I'll _destroy_ you."

"Ohoho it's _on_!" Bolin looked at Asami. "Hey! Asami! You want in on this too?"

Asami looked up, her eyes heavy. "W-What?" she mumbled, still poking at her food. "N-No. No thanks."

"Oh," Bolin said, a little disappointed and surprised. "Okay, then. Your loss."

"You mean _your_ loss," Lee said with a smirk.

Iroh wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You're going to have to wait on the games, everyone. Listen up. Despite our little detour with Zaofu, overnight we've reached the area surrounding Gaoling. We'll be touching-down there soon. We're going to have to start tracking down the Red Lotus on our own. I'm hoping that while we're here, we'll be able to get to the bottom of what happened to the fishery owner. Mako, I'll be expecting you to be using your detective skills to the best of your ability on this one."

Mako nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. I'd rather take it easy and not have to do any fighting until my arm feels one-hundred-percent again."

Iroh nodded. "I can understand that. Someone will go with you just in case we run into more Lotus soldiers."

"Got it." Mako looked over. "Hey, Korra, you mind doing that last healing session right now?"

Korra blinked before looking up. "W...S-Sure, yeah, let's do it." She stood. "Hey, Noatak?"

"Way ahead of you," Noatak said with a nod, already bending some water from the air to Korra. She bent it around her hand as she and Mako walked to the side of the room.

"So," Bolin asked, "how are we splitting up the teams this time?"

Iroh shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. Since there's nine of us this time, we're going to have an odd team out, which actually works, because I'd like for two of you to join me in setting up a safe perimeter around Gaoling."

"Hey, Mako," Lee called to the side of the lobby, leaning back in his chair. "Mind if I go with you? I've got some detective skills up my sleeve. I could help you out and protect you from any Red Lotus soldiers hangin' around."

Mako thought as Korra healed him. He nodded. "Okay. Sure." He smirked. "Not sure if I'll need your help on the detective stuff though."

Lee chuckled. "Never say never."

Korra looked up from Mako at Iroh, smiling. "I can take Zaheer this time around."

Zaheer glanced at her, curious, then nodded.

Iroh nodded as well. "Alright, sure." He rubbed his chin. "Bolin, Asami, would you two want to come with me? To set up the perimeter?"

Asami nodded. Bolin jumped out of his seat with a "yeah!"

Iroh nodded. He looked at Kuvira. "I guess that leaves you and Noatak."

Kuvira and Noatak looked at each other. She shrugged with a smile. "Fine by me."

Noatak nodded and smiled back. "Same here."

"We have about an hour 'til we reach Gaoling," Iroh informed everyone. "You all still have some time to relax. I'll be at the helm if you need me."

Everyone nodded.

As Iroh got up and turned to walk away, the captain came running into the lobby. "Prime Minister!" he said. "We have someone on the radio for you."

Kuvira raised a brow. "Who?"

"Chief Beifong, and your children."

"W-What?" Kuvira asked urgently, standing up. "W-What's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh." The captain shook his head with a smile. "No, no. Don't worry, it's nothing like that. They just want to say hello."

Kuvira calmed, starting to smile as well. "Oh. Thank goodness."

Korra bent all the water off of Mako's arm back over to Noatak. "I think you're good to go," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're completely healed. I'd say you could try to redirect some more lightening if you wanted."

Mako snorted. "Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather not try _that_ again for a while."

Korra giggled. "I'm going with Kuvira," she said with a smile, walking away with her and the captain.

#

The captain led Kuvira and Korra to the radio room of the airship. "Have a seat if you want," he told Kuvira as they walked up to the console with the radio on it.

Kuvira nodded and sat down. She took the microphone. "H-Hello?" she said into it. "Kids? Lin? This is Kuvira."

Almost immediately, Kuvira was greeted with a gleeful harmony of her children's voices.

 _"Mom!" "Mama!" "Mommy!"_

Kuvira's face lit up. "Oh, guys," she sighed. "I miss you all so much. I'm so sorry I had to leave like this."

 _"Mom, Mom!"_ Takeo's voice asked. _"Are you okay? Did you really go to Zaofu and save Grandma Su and Uncle Baatar?"_

"Yes, Tak. I did. They're safe and sound. I'm fine too. Don't worry."

 _"Okay, good. It's okay you had to leave. You have lots of work to do, we get it."_

Kuvira smiled. "Thank you, Takeo. I'm glad you guys understand."

 _"Mama!"_ Anaya called excitedly. _"Guess what I did! Guess what I did yesterday!"_

"What?" Kuvira asked with motherly enthusiasm. "What'd you do, 'Naya?"

 _"You have to guess!"_

"Okay! Umm, did you airbend?"

 _"No, silly!"_ Anaya giggled. _"Auntie Lin helped me do my first cartwheel!"_

Kuvira gasped happily. "Really! Oh I wish I was there to see it myself!"

 _"Don't worry! I can show you when you get back with everyone!"_

Kuvira chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it, Anaya. Where's Park?"

After a few shuffling noises, Park's little voice bubbled in from the other end of the radio. _"Hi, Mommy."_

Kuvira's smile somehow grew wider. She put a hand over her chest. "Oh Park. How're you doing, little buddy?"

 _"I'm good, Mommy. Lin's really nice."_

Kuvira couldn't help but laugh. She looked at Korra, who was crossing her arms and smiling just as much as she was. "Yes," Kuvira said into the mic, "she _is_ nice. Is she taking good care of you guys?"

 _"Yeah. We're having a lot of fun. Can she be our new babysitter?"_

Lin's voice chuckled. _"Sorry, Park. I'd love to babysit for you guys more often, but I've got a lot of other important stuff to do."_

 _"Oh. Okay."_

Kuvira chuckled as well. "Don't worry, Park. I'll find someone just as nice as Lin and Arnav put together."

 _"Okay, Mommy."_

 _"Kuvira,"_ Lin said through the radio, a smile in her voice, _"I gotta say, you got yourself some great kids."_

Kuvira smiled. "Well, they have a great babysitter. What made you want to take them off Pema's hands like this?"

 _"Well, if you haven't noticed, she's got four kids of her own. It was the least I could do for her. We all went to the park, around the city, even into the Spirit World a little bit."_

"Really!" Kuvira said. "How did you guys like the Spirit World?"

 _"It was really pretty!"_ Anaya said.

 _"The spirits are really cute and funny!"_ Park said. _  
_

Kuvira chuckled. "Yes, the Spirit World _is_ beautiful. I'm so glad you guys finally got to see it."

Pema's call could be faintly heard from the other end of the radio. _"Oh,"_ Lin said. _"Breakfast is ready. Sorry to pull your kids away from you so soon, Kuvira."_

"Oh," Kuvira said. "Okay. We're going to touch-down at Gaoling soon anyways. Goodbye, kids! Stay safe! Have fun with Lin!"

 _"We will!" "Bye, Mama!" "Bye-bye!"_

 _"You stay safe out there too, Prime Minister,"_ Lin said.

Kuvira smirked. "Thanks, Chief. I'll do my best."

Lin chuckled before she hung up her radio.

Kuvira hung up the mic. She stood and looked at the captain, a warm smile on her face. "Thank you, captain. I think I needed that."

He nodded. "Of course, Prime Minister. You're welcome."

Kuvira nodded. She started walking back to the lobby with Korra.

"I," Korra said with a small smile, rubbing her tired eyes, "I think I needed that too."

#

"You gotta be _kidding_ me!" Ghazan laughed, looking through papers on a desk.

Ming Hua walked into the office he was in, the rest of their soldiers scouring through the abandoned Earth Empire warehouse. "What? What'd you find?"

Ghazan shook a bundle of papers in his hand. "Ming! These are Baatar Junior's old schematics! He never got rid of the things! He's got all sorts of experimental weapon ideas just _begging_ to be used!"

"Really?" Ming Hua grinned as she walked up next to him. "That boy is one of the smartest yet dumbest people on the planet."

Ghazan mumbled in agreement as his eyes skimmed over the papers. He flipped through several sheets. He suddenly stopped, fixated on a page.

"You were right," he mumbled.

"About what?"

He held the paper out for Ming Hua to read. After a moment of skimming, her eyes widened too. She looked at him. "I...I didn't really think he'd let _this_ slip by."

"And we almost didn't believe that soldier," Ghazan said. "Guess he didn't deserve that beating after all."

"Yes he did. He's a pathetic weakling."

Ghazan started to smile. "A pathetic weakling that's changed the game for us."

"I'm...right here," that metalbending soldier said from the doorway.

Ghazan turned to the soldier, the schematics in hand. "You got something useful to say?"

"Y-Yes, actually. They've almost reached Gaoling."

Ghazan and Ming Hua stopped and exchanged a look. "Do we go for it?" she asked.

Ghazan though for a moment. "You should. I'll stay here and see what else we can find. None of this matters unless we have her."

Ming Hua nodded. "Okay. We meet back here?"

Ghazan nodded. "Yeah." He gently wrapped his arms around her limbless body. "I'll be waiting, Ming."

Ming Hua rested her head against his shoulder, sighing quietly. "We're getting closer every day, Ghaz. We won't fail now."

END


	7. Investigations

Mako and Bolin strapped on their gauntlets, Asami pulled on her shock-gloves, Lee got on his generator-pack, and Noatak fastened the pouches to his back.

"Ready, everyone?" he asked.

Lee nodded. "Yep."

He kicked the door leading into the airship lobby open with a slam.

"W-Whoa, Lee!" Noatak said as the doors swung back. "Save it for the Red Lotus!"

"Sorry."

"Well, at least he's enthusiastic," Iroh chuckled from the table, alongside Korra, Zaheer, and Kuvira, already in her metal uniform. Everyone gathered around as well.

"So," Asami asked, "are we _actually_ hoping to find the Red Lotus here?"

Noatak snorted. "For our sake, the world's sake, or Lee's sake?"

"Well," Iroh thought aloud, rubbing his chin, "if the Red Lotus isn't in Gaoling, we'll have no other leads on them. So...I guess we _are_ hoping to find them."

"Fantastic," Lee said with an eager smirk, cracking his knuckles.

Iroh took a large map of Gaoling from the captain with a nod. He spread it out on the table. "Okay," he instructed, pointing at the map, "so Bolin, Asami, and I will stay here on the airship. Kuvira, Noatak, go north. Korra, Zaheer, go south. Mako and Lee, the fishery is to the west, right there, up the road near the river. You guys find out as much about the Red Lotus as you can. I suppose that goes for everyone else as well." He looked up, determined. "Let's get to the bottom of this, everyone."

Everyone nodded, ready to get to work, ready to be one step closer to stopping the Red Lotus.

#

Lin and Kuvira's kids ate with Pema and her children at Air Temple Island. That little radio call with Kuvira earlier had put everyone in a chipper mood, including Lin.

"So what are we gonna do today, Auntie Lin?" Takeo asked as he sat at the table, done with his breakfast.

"Not quite sure, Tak," she replied. "Hmm...We could go back to the Spirit World if you want, since we weren't there for very long."

"Yeah!" Anaya said happily, hopping out of her seat. "Can we?"

Lin chuckled. "I suppose so, unless you guys can think of anything else to do."

" _Well_ ," Pema suggested, "Meelo and Rohan could use some help feeding the lemurs and bisons today, if you guys wanted a job to do."

Lin looked down at Park. "What do you think, Park?"

Park looked up, still eating. After a little moment of thought, he nodded. "Yeah, Spirit World sounds good."

Lin smiled. "Spirit World it is, then."

Kuvira's kids all cheered, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Rohan declared, getting up and running to the door. He opened it.

He furrowed his brow. "Why are _you_ guys here?" he asked their unexpected visitors.

"Because, Roven," Varrick replied as he walked in with President Raiko, "there is a seriously serious problem going on here in Republic City!"

"...Rohan."

"Tomato, tomahto," Varrick dismissed with a wave his hand. He pointed. "Chief Beifong! We need you!"

Lin stood up. "Varrick? Mister President? What's the problem?"

Raiko shook his head. "It's not good, Chief. I'm not going to sugarcoat it: Varrick thinks that the Red Lotus is here, in Republic City."

"W-What? But they just attacked Zaofu yesterday! They can't be here already!"

"It's not just one group, Varrick's saying. They must have factions all over, working together in unison. He thinks that one of them attempted to drug him and myself at the Future Industries banquet."

"Not ' _think_ '!" Varrick interjected. "I _know_ it was them! And they actually got to me! We're lucky I survived!"

Raiko rolled his eyes. "Yes, where _would_ we be without you..."

Lin crossed her arms. "That's not good. But what do you need _me_ for?"

"We'd like you to investigate," Raiko said, "to find out if they're still present in the city."

Lin uncrossed her arms. She looked down at Takeo, Anaya, and Park, all of them suddenly sad.

"I," Lin said softly, "I'm sitting for Kuvira's kids, though..."

Raiko looked down at them, seriousness in his eyes, but also a hint of sympathy. He looked back up at Lin. "I'm sorry, but I need you to do this. We can't risk the Lotus harming any civilians. Who knows what they'll try to do? I understand you want to help Kuvira, and I don't want her kids to get hurt either, but please, we need you."

Lin looked down at the kids again, thinking. "Can I...watch them until noon, and help you then?"

Raiko rubbed his chin as he contemplated. He finally sighed. "Alright. 'Til noon."

" _Yaaay_!" Kuvira's kids cheered happily, all rushing to hug Lin.

"We'll be waiting at the police station," Raiko informed her with a nod.

Lin nodded as well, a smile tugging at her lips. "Understood, sir," she said as professionally as she could manage with three giggly children wrapped around her waist. "I'll be there at noon."

#

Iroh dropped everyone off in the outskirts of Gaoling, with the exceptions of Bolin and Asami. After he offered some encouraging words (and a green light on that Pai Sho tournament), everyone went their separate ways.

Korra and Zaheer walked through the southern streets of flourishing Gaoling. People were hustling and bustling about the charmingly traditional city, paying the two of them no extra attention, even though the Avatar herself was there.

Korra sighed as they walked. "To think that these people have no idea what could be lurking over their heads..."

Silence from Zaheer.

"...Zaheer?"

"Korra."

"...What do you think about Ghazan and Ming Hua?"

He hesitated as well. "What about them?"

"Like, how they're running the Red Lotus. What do you think about them attacking Zaofu like they did?"

Zaheer furrowed his brow, then realized. "You think that what they're doing is against what the Red Lotus believes."

"Well...yeah," Korra said. "I mean, Su is hardly a queen or a president. Why would they go after her?"

Zaheer shrugged. "It was most likely a ruse. They didn't _really_ want to kill Su. She was only bait for you, or Kuvira, or possibly the both of you."

"I don't know," Korra said in thought. "When Kuvira and I tried talking them down, they seemed pretty set on killing her. Heck, they almost _did_ kill her! _You_ had to save her! They were saying that she's all 'influential' to the world and that she's trying to control people."

Zaheer narrowed his eyes.

"You really think they're doing what you'd want?" Korra insisted.

Zaheer looked at her. "You think _I_ know what they're trying to do?"

Korra looked away with a shrug. "Just wondering."

They rounded a corner that led down a busy street market. Korra looked over. She saw a boy being handed an apple by his sister. They giggled together before running off.

Korra smiled a small, tired smile.

 _"Maybe this is something you need others' help with..."_

Korra looked at the pavement as they walked, struggling against her thoughts.

"Can I," she started, "ask another question, Zaheer?"

"What now?"

"Can...you give me some meditation advice?"

Zaheer didn't reply at first. "Why? What for?"

"I've..." Korra bit her lip. The words almost came out. "Lately I've been having trouble, and I thought you could help me, like you have before."

Zaheer gave her a funny look. "Surely there is more to this than that."

Korra looked away and shook her head. "N-Nevermind. Forget I asked."

Zaheer eyed her for a moment. "You're doing it in quiet, secluded places?"

"Yeah," Korra answered, not looking him in the eye.

"You're clearing your mind? Breathing evenly?

"Yes! Of course!"

"Mm," Zaheer said. "Perhaps it is something...internal. Something...unresolved that is burdening or halting you?"

Korra bowed her head and sighed.

Zaheer looked back forward. "I'm afraid I do not have a good answer for you, Korra."

Korra bit the inside of her cheek.

 _No one does, no one will..._

#

"Of course it was hard to learn," Lee said to Mako on their way to the fishery. "But it's also hard to fight against! I mean, how the heck are you supposed to fight a guy who's using _sticks_?"

Mako nodded. "When you put it like that, I guess you're right." He smirked. "Yeah, it _was_ hard to fight against you."

Lee stopped smiling. "Um...hey, I...I realize that I never really got the chance to apologize to you, personally."

"For what?" Mako asked.

"For everything I did to you, to your brother, to Korra. I remember beating you guys up a bunch, and the other way around. I just want you to know that—"

"Hey," Mako stopped him, "I got nothing against you. Don't worry."

"I...Okay," Lee said with a smile. "Great. Glad you understand."

Mako smiled back. "No problem. There's no reason to get mad at you for stuff you did in the past, for stuff you regret. If you guys didn't convince me at Air Temple Island, you sure did at Zaofu. You're different now."

"Awesome." Lee looked down. "I wish Asami was the same way."

Mako raised a brow. "Huh?"

"Back at Zaofu, when we were lookin' for the Beifongs together, I apologized for everything I did to her, and about her father being an Equalist, but...she didn't really accept it."

Mako furrowed his brow. "She's...she's not like that. Asami forgives...doesn't she?"

Lee shrugged. "Guess not. I don't think she realizes people change: Kuvira, Noatak, _or_ me."

Mako blinked in surprise. "She hasn't forgiven Kuvira?"

"Nope. And she denies that she hasn't too."

"But..." Mako shook his head in disbelief. "She forgave her father. I mean, not easily, but she did."

Lee shrugged. "I guess that's 'cause he was family. It's a bit different: forgiving when it's someone you don't really know."

"Huh..." Mako looked forward, packing away uncomfortable thoughts for later assessment. "I think this is the place."

Lee looked forward also. He frowned. "This place seems like a bit much for fish," he observed.

"Well, this _is_ Gaoling," Mako said with a shrug, "where the Beifongs used to live."

They walked into the Gaoling Fishery. It seemed more like a well-furnished office building than where people went for fish. There were a few people talking and bustling around in the lobby. The lobby.

"They have a _lobby_ ," Lee grumbled.

"Excuse us," Mako said as he walked up to the front desk, the secretary turning to him. "My friend and I are here with General Iroh of the United Forces. We're looking for the man in charge. We understand that he was attacked a few days ago. We want to find out who did it and why, and stop them from hurting anyone else."

The secretary nodded. "Oh, yes, of course. He'll be out in a few minutes."

Lee frowned. "He has an appointment? For fish?"

The secretary looked at him. "I...said he'll be out soon, sir. Please, you can wait here."

Lee inhaled, but stopped himself. He walked over to the nearest chair and sat down with crossed arms, next to a woman, who cautiously pulled her child away from him.

Mako nervously laughed next to the secretary. "I'll...keep an eye on him, I promise."

#

After some additional planning, Asami, Bolin, and Iroh exited the airship outside of Gaoling.

"So," Asami asked, "what do we have to do exactly?"

"We just gotta go around the city," Bolin told her, "see if there's anything that looks bad, help any people that need help, and that's it! I used to do stuff like this all the time when I worked with Kuvira! It's easy!"

Asami nodded, not sharing Bolin's enthusiasm, energy, or pleasant memories.

"Pretty much," Iroh affirmed. "There's not much to it. We just need to speak with the mayor first, to let him know what's going on so he doesn't get the wrong idea about us."

Asami frowned.

 _Wrong idea. Sure._

#

Lin walked into the Republic City Police Department. She hated leaving Pema with so many children, but it was noon, and she had a job to do. Pema had the air acolytes around to help her out. They could all handle seven children, couldn't they? Kuvira's kids weren't exactly rowdy like Meelo and Rohan. Energetic little things for sure, but not rowdy.

"G'day, Chief," one of the desk-workers greeted as she walked in. "Glad you made it."

She nodded to him. "Good to be here."

She walked into her office, where Raiko and Varrick were waiting as they had said. "Ah, excellent," the president said. "You're here. Right on time."

"Of course," Lin said as she walked over to the closet containing her metal armor. She opened it up, bending the armor on. "So," she asked, rolling her shoulders and double-checking her cable spools, "you got any ideas where we should start?"

Raiko held his chin. "I say surveying the dance hall where the ball took place would be the best course of action, to see how they infiltrated the party, if they've left any clues. I doubt we could track them down." He glanced at Varrick. "Unless Varrick somehow got a hold of their business numbers."

"Hey," Varrick said defensively, "I don't even remember what the guys _looked_ like! We're lucky I was able to remember what they told me! I don't know where they got that stuff from, but it was _bad_!"

Lin nodded. "Alright. I'll gather up a squad and see what I can do."

#

The whole while Mako and Lee waited for the fishery owner to finish his appointment, Lee aggressively tapped his heel against the floor.

He finally sighed. " _Okay_ ," he quietly growled as he stood up, "forget the stinkin' fish! Who knows what the Red Lotus could be doin' right now? We need to talk with this guy!"

"L-Lee!" Mako stopped him, hoping not to start a mass panic at the mention of the Red Lotus. "We can wait a little bit longer! It doesn't—!"

"Hey! What's all the commotion for?"

Mako and Lee looked up. A portly balding man was walking into the lobby.

"Oh," the secretary said. "These two are with the United Forces, Mister Buon. They want to talk about when you got attacked a few days ago."

Mr. Buon looked at Mako and Lee with worn eyes. "Ah," he mumbled, itching at his cheek, "yes... _that_." He finally waved for them to follow. "You two, please, come with me."

#

Mako and Lee took seats in this Mr. Buon's office. He sat at his neatly cluttered desk. Among the things on it were a cup of tea and a few pill bottles. It seemed that near-death experiences at the hands of terrorists took a toll on more people than just Korra.

"So," Buon started off with a sigh, folding his hands on top of his desk, "what can I do for you two fellows?"

"We're with General Iroh, Prime Minister Kuvira, and Avatar Korra," Mako said. "We're part of a team called the Black Lotus. It's our mission to take down the Red Lotus."

"O-Oh, yes!" Buon said. "I heard about you all in the news! You saved Zaofu!"

"We're in the news?" Lee asked. "Already?"

Mako shrugged. "Guess we got Su to thank for that." He looked back at Buon. "We didn't exactly plan on saving Zaofu. We were actually coming here to start searching for the Red Lotus first, but we got a distress call from the Beifongs, so we went to help them."

"Ah, I see," Buon said, nodding. "So, you would like to know about my affair with the Red Lotus, Mister, uh...?"

"Detective Mako. And yes." He took out his notebook, and asked, "Now, are you _sure_ it was really them?"

Buon huffed. "Well I thought that the _red lotus_ they placed next to me was a dead giveaway!"

"I'm not saying it wasn't the Red Lotus, but the thing is, they've always gone after people with governmental power, like President Raiko, and, well, they _did_ manage to murder the Earth Queen. We're just having a hard time figuring out why they attacked you is all."

"Me too!" Buon exclaimed. "I have no clue why they had to go after _me_ of all people!"

"It's okay, sir," Mako said with a gently raised hand. "You survived. Is it going to be too much if I ask you to tell me the specifics of your encounter? Where you were, what you did, what happened?"

Buon shook his head. "N-No, no. I can share the details." He shifted in his chair. "Okay, let's see...It was morning, a-almost noon. I had gotten a gift basket from a friend in a village in the surrounding area. I was all alone."

Mako nodded, writing in his notebook. "Mm-hm. Go on."

"As Gaoling was coming into view, I noticed a group of men, about seven of 'em, walking towards me on the road. Th-they didn't seem like simple travelers. They all had these...these black robes and red shawls, like they were all part of some army or something."

"Hey," Lee recalled, "that's what all the soldiers at Zaofu were wearing."

Mako nodded, still jotting down notes. "Then what?"

"Well, they must've been looking for me, because just as I could start making out their faces, they all _ran_ at me! I dropped my basket, and one of them hit me and knocked me down. He and his goons were all laughing at me."

"The leader, what did he look like?"

Buon scratched his chin. "He...had a beard, a short one. He was pretty pale. Um...h-he was wide-faced, average height."

"So that wasn't Ghazan," Mako deduced. "Continue, please."

"After they were done laughing at me, the leader grabbed me by my throat, and he said, uh...something like, 'the Red Lotus with clean everything.' Ah, the world! That was it!"

"' _Cleanse the world_ '," Lee mumbled. "Not liking their wording there."

"Me neither," Mako said. "And that's when they beat you into unconsciousness?"

Buon nodded, shaken. "Yes. I thought for sure they were going to kill me. Thank goodness they didn't. B-Before I passed out completely, I heard one of them say that what they were doing would make that Ghozo you mentioned quite happy."

"Ghazan," Mako corrected him. He glanced down at his notes. "And that's all that happened?"

"Yes, pretty much. When I woke up, I was in the Gaoling General. I was in pretty bad shape, but you're right, I did survive. One of the nurses told me that the folks who found me managed to grab my basket and everything in it for me. B-But there was that darned red flower in it too. I asked why it was in my basket, and they thought it was mine! They said it was by my head on the ground." He sighed, collecting himself. "And that's all. I haven't seen any more Red Lotus men around Gaoling at all."

Mako finished writing all the information down. He pursed his lips in thought as he looked over his notes. He finally looked up and nodded. "Alright. Thank you for your time, Mister Buon. We'll get to the bottom of this and bring those responsible to justice."

Buon nodded and shook his hand. "Alright, then. Thank you, Mister Mako. You two take care now, and keep your eyes peeled."

"We will. Thanks again," Mako said with a nod. He and Lee walked out the office.

"What a nice guy," Lee said with a smirk.

#

Kuvira and Noatak walked through Gaoling's streets, not quite sure what they should be looking for exactly. At least five people had come up to them along the way, asking for autographs and such from Kuvira. The Prime Minister had been kind and polite to every one of them, answering their questions, giving kind words, exchanging thank-you's and your-welcome's. She even hugged the last girl that came up to her. What a beacon of hope and strength this woman was for the people of the Earth Kingdom.

Noatak sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as they walked. "So, uh, Pri...I mean, I can just call you Kuvira, right?"

Kuvira smiled at him. "Of course, Noatak."

He smiled as well. "Alright. Well, yesterday at Zaofu, when I was with Korra, she told me that I said something that almost offended you. I just wanted to apologize for that, if it did offend you at all."

Kuvira frowned for a moment. "Was this the joke about 'strong opinions'?"

"I think so, yes."

Kuvira sighed with a smile. "Oh Korra. She keeps thinking that I'm still so sensitive about everything that's happened to me, but...I'm not. She helped me move past that all a long time ago, and I can't thank her enough for it."

Noatak nodded. "She thought I was the same way."

"Not that there's anything wrong with her wanting to help and protect us, but...I don't know," Kuvira said, frowning. "I think she's trying to keep everyone from realizing that _she's_ the one that needs help."

Noatak furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Kuvira caught herself. "I-I...Sh-she's..."

"Is this something that I shouldn't know about?" Noatak asked apprehensively.

Kuvira sighed with a shake of her head. "I...I don't know. Korra's been out of sorts lately." She hesitated. "You promise not to share this with anyone? For Korra?"

Noatak looked forward with a smirk. "I've proven to do pretty well with keeping secrets."

Kuvira raised a brow and smirked at Noatak's self-deprecation. "So, you know how she lost connection to her past lives during the last Harmonic Convergence?"

"Yes," Noatak said with a nod, "that sounds familiar."

"Well, last night she told me that...that she was too weak to stand up to Unalaq. If she hadn't lost to him, she'd still be able to talk with the past Avatars and learn from them. She said that if she hadn't lost that fight, she would've been wise enough to talk me out of attacking Zaofu back when I was the Great Uniter. She blames herself for me being imprisoned."

Noatak's face softened. " _Oh_ ," he muttered.

"Yeah," Kuvira sighed. "I didn't have anything helpful to tell her either."

Noatak looked down at the road as they walked. "I...Oh _no_..."

"What?"

Noatak looked up, worry in his eyes. "When Lee and I first came to Air Temple Island, I told her that her past lives were a great ability. I told her that her powers were amazing other times as well, but...she never looked happy to hear it. She hasn't been sharing this, with _anyone_ it seems. You are right. She is _very_ troubled. She needs help."

Kuvira nodded. "I want to help her too, but...I don't know how. It's _awful_. I can't say that I've helped too many Avatars try to accept that part of them is just _gone_ forever. In fact, I don't recall reading on any Avatar who _hasn't_ been able to connect to their past lives."

Noatak raised a brow. "You've read every past Avatar's history?"

Kuvira shrugged. "There was a lot of time and a lot of books in prison."

Noatak leaned back a little in surprise. He chuckled. "Wow, you're right. I was right too. You _are_ incredibly well-adjusted to all that's happened to you." He hesitated, a smile growing. "I told Korra this, those people earlier proved it, and I'll tell you now: you are truly an awe-inspiring person, Kuvira."

Kuvira smiled, lighting up with sincere honest gratitude. "Thank you. It means the world to me to hear that, from everyone who says it." She smirked. "You're something unreal yourself, Amon."

Noatak looked forward with a well-humored smirk. "And thank you as well."

He suddenly stopped.

"W-What?" Kuvira asked.

Noatak waved his hand silently and pointed down an alleyway. Kuvira looked.

There were two people at the end of it, staring straight back at them.

"Red Lotus?" Kuvira asked Noatak in a whisper.

The two people sprinted away.

"I suppose we'll have to find out!" Noatak yelled as he took off after them, with Kuvira close behind.

#

"So what do you think, sleuth?" Lee asked Mako as they walked out of the fishery.

Mako flipped through his notebook, thinking. "I'm not sure. This was obviously a rag-tag group of Red Lotus soldiers acting out on their own. They weren't following orders. I don't know what would've made them think that Buon would be a good target. And what's with the flowers? It's like they _want_ people to know that it's them doing this."

He suddenly slapped his notebook shut. "Ugh! What the heck does the Red Lotus think they're _doing_?! Su kind of made sense, but this guy, Buon...I-I don't get it!"

"Questions for another time?" Lee asked.

Mako shook his head. "No. This is all we got on them. We _need_ to know why. And now."

Noatak suddenly stopped in front of them, panting. "G-Guys!" he wheezed, his hands on his knees. "There's two Red Lotus men on the run!"

Mako and Lee looked over to see Kuvira leaping off of a roof, shooting her cables at two people running away through the parting crowds.

Lee laughed, joining the pursuit. " _Finally_!"

"I-I can't fight yet!" Mako yelled to them as they both took off. "I'll go find Iroh!"

"Okay!" they yelled back.

Mako paused and gave himself a moment, thinking over too many things at the same time.

 _So the Red Lotus really_ is _in Gaoling. They think that Buon's important, but why? He's not the mayor. Why didn't they go after the mayor instead? That'd make so much more sense! Is it just a distraction? Ugh. Ming Hua and Ghazan are way too unpredictable. We need to find out what they're planning as soon as possible._

 _But...what about Asami? I thought she made up with Kuvira a long time ago. Has she been keeping this bottled up inside for_ this _long? I guess we'll have to—_

He was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Long time no see, Sparky," Ming Hua cooed in his ear.

#

Bolin and Asami waited outside of the Gaoling City Hall on a bench. Iroh had gone inside to speak with the mayor about the Red Lotus and what the Black Lotus was doing in Gaoling.

Bolin rubbed his hands together as he sat. He looked at Asami, who was only looking at the ground.

"Are...you alright?" he asked her.

She hesitated to look up. "W-What do you mean?"

Bolin shrugged. "You...just seem kinda down today."

"I'm...fine," Asami mumbled, looking away and shaking her head.

"I don't think you are," Bolin said, concern in his voice.

Asami wrapped her arms around herself.

"Really, Asami," Bolin insisted. "If there's something you want to talk about, I can listen."

Asami shook her head again. " _No_ , Bolin," she said a bit too harshly. She caught herself. "I'll...I'll get over it."

After a long moment, Bolin turned away, not convinced.

#

Noatak pulled water from the air, forming several small icicles. He shot them at the two Red Lotus spies trying to run away. They both ducked and jumped to the side, the icicles whizzing past them.

Kuvira shot her cables at another rooftop and pulled herself up to higher ground. After a roll, she stood and shot metal strips at the spies' ankles, attempting to immobilize them. The first one dodged, but the second's ankles were successfully bound together. He flopped onto his side.

The first spy looked back, but kept on running.

"We got this guy!" Lee yelled to Kuvira. "Go get the other one!"

"Can do!" Kuvira yelled back before sprinting across the rooftops.

As the crowd of civilians backed away in confused panic, Lee and Noatak strode over to the spy. He tried to crawl away from them in fear, but didn't get very far.

Lee stepped on his wrist, pulling out one of the shock-staffs from his pack. "Alright," he spat, "let's make this quick." He held the staff close to the spy's face, it crackling with electricity. "What's the Red Lotus doing here? Why Gaoling?"

"N-No!" the spy whimpered. "I-I'll tell you! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Won't have to if you just spill it."

"We're...we're here for the Avatar!"

Lee and Noatak exchanged a look. Lee bent down closer to the spy's face. "Alright, Korra, sure. But what about the fishery owner?"

"W-What about him?" the spy asked. "We never went after that guy!"

Lee and Noatak exchanged another, confused look.

"You totally had a band of your guys beat him to a pulp!" Lee accused. " _What do you mean_ you _didn't_ go after him?"

"We...we never went after him! I-I don't know why he was attacked! Really! Please!"

 _He doesn't know. Why doesn't he know? How doesn't he know?_

"This can't be right," Noatak mumbled.

"Well, what now?" Lee asked Noatak, his foot still on the spy's wrist. "Do I keep going? Or can we think of something else?"

Noatak thought for a moment. He knelt down next to the sniveling spy. "Who sent you?" he interrogated. "Where are they?"

"M-Ming Hua!" the spy blurted. "She's waiting at the water tower!"

Noatak stood slowly. He looked up into the distance.

The large water tower, built by the Earth Empire several years ago, at the edge of town: not exactly the most covert of hiding places. If this man was telling the truth, the key to crippling the Red Lotus was just an encounter away.

What if it was a trap?

Noatak snorted.

Of course it would be.

"Take this one back to the airship," he told Lee with a wave.

"You're...you're gonna take down Ming Hua yourself?" Lee asked, sounding more disappointed than concerned.

"She'll be expecting all of us to meet her," Noatak said as he turned to walk away. "I have this, don't worry."

Lee sighed. He drove a chi-blocking jab into the spy's neck, then slung him over his shoulder. "Fine. But give her a good beating for me." He smirked. "And for the fishery owner too. Be careful. She'll put up a heck of a fight from what Mako's told me."

"I'm expecting it," Noatak said, running off.

#

Lin crossed her arms.

 _What a waste of time this was..._

The Future Industries dance hall was completely bare of any evidence. No prints, no clues. Nothing. And every witness had nothing useful to say either, save for agreements on what Varrick had involuntarily declared about the President's wife.

"Chief Beifong," Raiko asked as he walked up with Varrick, "have you found anything?"

Lin turned to him and shook her head. "Sorry, Mister President. None of my guys are finding anything. I'm afraid the Red Lotus has a leg up on us. They haven't been slacking off during all those years they were underground. They know what they're doing when it comes to covering their tracks."

Raiko frowned. "Darn." He scowled. " _Darn_..."

Lin looked at the floor, thinking the same thing.

Varrick scratched his cheek. "You don't think they would've just _left_ Republic City, do you?"

Lin frowned. "I'm not sure. They were right under Su's nose in Zaofu. Who's to say if they aren't still hiding here?"

Raiko looked up. "You're willing to search the _entire_ city for them?"

"Me?" Lin scoffed and shook her head. "No. We've got a whole force of police officers for that. I've done all I can here. If we want to stop the Red Lotus..."

She turned and looked out one of the large ballroom windows. "It's the Black Lotus that could use my help."

#

After speedy climb up the water tower ladder, Noatak swung himself up onto its roof. Waiting there for him was Ming Hua, as the spy had said.

But also with Mako in her watery-armed clutches.

 _A trap indeed._

"Oooh," Ming Hua speculated with an evil grin, one of her tentacles frozen around Mako's throat. "Now isn't this something. The waterbender who wanted to purge the world of all benders. You've got to be one of the biggest hypocrites I've ever heard of."

Noatak took a defiant step forward. "The past is past. I'm a changed man. I am not proud of anything that I did. I regret it all." He assumed a waterbending stance. "And if you don't surrender and release him, I'm going to make _you_ regret what you're doing too."

Ming Hua laughed dryly. "No thanks. Empty threats don't intimidate me, especially not ones from _frauds_."

She started walking backwards, dragging Mako across the roof.

Noatak's eyes widened. He stepped forward. "H-Hey! Surrender! Let him go!"

"That's what I'm planning to do, _Amon_ ," Ming Hua hissed back.

Noatak found his throat tightening. "W-What are you trying to do?"

"If you want to stop me from killing your friend," Ming Hua said, "you're going to have to _bloodbend_ me."

 _No..._

 _No, she wouldn't..._

"N-No!" Noatak yelled desperately. "I won't! I _can't_! Not even to you!"

Ming Hua laughed again. "It's him or me! I never liked this one much anyways. I couldn't care less if he dies or not. Your choice."

"N-Noa—!" Mako rasped, Ming Hua's tentacle tightening around his throat, suspending him over the side of the water tower.

Noatak's heart pounded in his chest.

 _I can't. I can't do this...can I? Can I throw away my promise to Tarrlok this once? Just this once? Would that be right?_

 _But where will it stop?_ Could _I even stop myself?_

Noatak clenched his fists.

 _How does she know about my aversion to bloodbending at all?_

"Clock's ticking," Ming Hua taunted.

 _Darn. Lee should have came with me. There has to be another way. What can I possibly do? A well-aimed icicle could do the trick._

Noatak inhaled. He looked up and stared Ming Hua in the eye, hoping to avert her attention from his open, backwards-facing palm. He started collecting just enough moister to form a small icicle, no bigger than his middle finger. Shooting it was going to be a different matter.

 _Quickly and accurately. Quickly and—_

Mako screamed as he started to fall off the water tower.

"N-NO!" Noatak shouted as he lunged forward to the edge, dropping his icicle. Ming Hua stepped to the side, laughing.

Mako yelled as he flipped uncontrollably. How was he supposed to get out of this? A large blast of fire before he hit the ground might be enough to slow himself down.

Where was Zaheer when you...?

Mako had suddenly stopped falling halfway down the water tower.

He was just _floating_ in place, midair. He started slowly rising upwards, an unexplainably _awful_ feeling coursing through his veins.

After what felt like an hour, Mako, shivering and in shock, was gently set back onto the roof of the water tower, by Noatak.

And Noatak, dropping his arms, no longer in his bloodbending position, bowed his head.

Ming Hua was surprised. After a moment, she started to laugh. "I...I can't believe it! I didn't think this could get any better!"

Noatak dropped to his knees in crushing defeat. He looked up at Mako, also on his hands and knees, shuddering and breathless.

"M-Mako, I'm...I'm _so sorry_..."

Mako's blank, disturbed stare crept up from the water tower roof to Noatak, only to shakily sink back down again.

"Ohhh this is just _delightful_ ," Ming Hua said with a grin, walking up next to Noatak. "You've failed your friend _and_ yourself. How _will_ you live with this?"

Noatak clenched his jaw.

 _How indeed..._

"Well, what to do with you now?" Ming Hua asked rhetorically. "Kill you both? No...How about I drop him _again_ and see if you'll—"

Whatever cruel thing she was going to say was interrupted by Zaheer, flying in and body-slamming her. He knocked her out with a single hit. Her unconscious body skidded across the water tower, but not off of it.

Korra climbed onto the roof also, panting, exhausted. She ran up to Noatak and Mako, Zaheer slinging Ming Hua over his shoulder. "W-What happened?" she asked fearfully, looking between the two of them. "G-Guys? Guys, what happened?"

Mako groaned, still shivering.

Noatak only slowly shook his head.

Korra's eyes widened. " _Oh_ _no_..."

#

The Gaoling investigation had _not_ turned out like anyone had expected.

The Black Lotus had successfully captured two Red Lotus spies, and Ming Hua herself, but failed to gain any answers on why they had attacked Mr. Buon.

Not to mention Mako and Noatak had both been severely mentally disturbed.

They both sat cradling their heads in their hands in the airship lobby, surrounded by everyone, all concerned, yet all unable to do anything to help them.

"Man," Lee said, his hand on Noatak's shoulder. "I sure haven't missed feeling like _this_..."

"I," Noatak mumbled incoherently, "I had no choice. She forced me. I couldn't have saved him any other way. I...I—"

"It's okay, Noatak," Lee tried to comfort him. "He's alive. He'll...he'll be fine."

 _I hope._

"No," Noatak said with a shake of his head. "No, it's not okay..."

"Mako," Bolin said, afraid, his hand on his brother's shoulder, "y...you're okay, man."

"Bolin," Iroh said somberly, "I'm afraid old wounds like this aren't things that you can just snap yourself out of. He's gonna need some time. A lot of time, unfortunately."

That didn't stop Bolin from hugging him.

Kuvira sighed as she stood next to Korra and Asami. "And his arm just started feeling better too."

"I know," Korra said regretfully. "And I'm sure that _this_ was the last thing Noatak needed to have happen to him."

Kuvira grimaced. She sighed again. "It seems his past hasn't forgotten him quite yet."

Asami rubbed her arm, her eyes falling to the floor.

Iroh's troubled gaze went from Mako, to Noatak, to the floor. He shook his head and inhaled. "I," he started, trying to muster up morale for everyone, including himself, "I know that this is a bad situation, everyone, but...we came through on one front: we've captured Ming Hua. We're one step closer to crippling the Red Lotus."

He looked to Noatak, his confidence dissolving. "Even if they have crippled us as well. We'll get through this, everyone. We...we will."

Sadly, his words weren't even convincing himself.

The captain walked into the lobby. "General," he saluted, sharing everyone's sorrow, "Ming Hua is finally coming to."

Iroh blinked and looked up at him. "Th-thank you, captain." After a moment, he turned. "Zaheer, you're up."

Zaheer looked up with a blink. "I'm...up?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes. Ming Hua's awake and ready for interrogation."

Zaheer exchanged a look with Korra. "What does this have to do with me?"

"This is what you're here for," Iroh said, motioning for him to follow. "You're the one who's going to be interrogating her."

#

Ming Hua was being held in one of the few cells aboard the airship. The two spies were in the ones next to hers. Korra had come along with Iroh and Zaheer, just to be there in case anything...unexpected happened.

Iroh unlocked the cell door, opening it slowly. "This is a one-way glass," he informed Zaheer, nodding towards the window. "We'll be watching you both the whole time. Try to find out what she and Ghazan are planning."

Zaheer nodded, and walked into the cell.

"Are...you sure this will work?" Korra asked Iroh as he shut the door.

He hesitated. "They trust each other, and Zaheer's good at probing for information, so...it should."

Korra crossed her arms, biting the inside of her cheek.

#

Zaheer stepped into the dimly lit cell, a place too familiar, a place he'd rather not be. There wasn't anything in the room, save for Ming Hua, tied to a chair with rope. She stirred as the door slammed shut. She blinked before looking up. "Z-Zaheer?" she asked in hazed surprise.

"Hello, Ming Hua," he replied.

Ming Hua only stared at the floor for a moment, as many thoughts on her mind as Zaheer's.

"So," she muttered, "they really did turn you against us."

Zaheer shook his head. "Not quite. They're forcing me into this."

Ming Hua looked up, hopeful. "Does...that mean you're going to help me and Ghazan?"

Zaheer shook his head again, much to Ming Hua's puzzlement.

"Ming Hua," he asked heavily, "what happened?"

"W-What do you mean?"

Zaheer met her eyes. "Why? Why Zaofu? Why Su...yin?" he caught himself.

Ming Hua furrowed her brow. "W-Why did _you_ save _her_?"

He looked away. "My hand was forced."

"They made you rescue her?"

"N-No..."

"W...What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she demanded.

Zaheer glanced at the window, then looked back at her. "I'm supposed to be the one asking questions," he said, taking a step forward. "What are you and Ghazan planning?"

Ming Hua looked away. "We're too far now. It won't matter what you try."

"That's what I thought about the Earth Kingdom, but look at what Kuvira has done."

Ming Hua breathed out her nose.

"They _need_ to know, Ming Hua," Zaheer persisted. "If you don't tell me, you're going to tell them, one way or another. None of us want it to come to that."

She still kept silent.

Zaheer looked into the window, half-hoping that Korra and Iroh would come in and take over.

He looked to the floor, then back at Ming Hua. "Why did you do what you did to Noatak?" he asked, changing the subject.

Ming Hua looked up. "What? Getting him to bloodbend the Avatar's friend?"

Zaheer nodded.

Ming Hua settled back in her chair. "I was hoping for Korra, but I thought, 'Hey, since he's here instead, why not tear their little team apart, piece by piece?' A little bit of chaos can go a long way." She tilted her head to the side. "I'm guessing it worked."

She wasn't wrong.

"You never answered my question about Suyin."

Ming Hua stiffened up. "She poses a threat to the world, so Ghazan and I thought we should... _remove_ her."

Anger started to bubble within Zaheer. "She is no queen," he rumbled as he stepped closer. "She is no president. She owns a city, not a nation. _What_ were you two _thinking_?"

Ming Hua blinked, startled. "I...The people of Zaofu don't have to answer to her and what she wants. They can choose for themselves!"

Zaheer tore the rope that bound Ming Hua and barricaded the door shut with her chair all in an instant. He grabbed her by her throat, holding her above the floor, her feet dangling.

"N-No!" Iroh shouted. He tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"No, no, NO!" Korra yelled. They could only watch in terror.

"How can you think that?!" Zaheer demanded. "That is not freedom! That is meaningless, senseless killing!"

Ming Hua wheezed, wincing. "Z-Zaheer...why? You've killed plenty of people before!"

"Not. Without. A reason."

"W-What happened? When'd you get so soft?"

Zaheer punched Ming Hua right in her stomach.

"ZAHEER!" Iroh shouted from behind the wall of the cell, pounding against the door. "LET HER GO!"

Another punch.

"ZAHEER!" Korra cried.

Another.

"STOP!"

One last punch, and Zaheer flung Ming Hua onto the floor. She rolled, wincing in pain.

"Whatever you think you and Ghazan are running, it is _not_ the Red Lotus!" Zaheer bellowed.

He airbent the chair into a wall and flung the door open. He stormed out of the cell, leaving Ming Hua on the floor, in more pains than one.

"Zaheer!" Korra yelled to him. "What—!"

Zaheer didn't look back as he stalked down the hall.

Korra and Iroh could only look at each other, speechless.

#

Ghazan idly spun a small lava shuriken around in front of himself as he sat, his feet up on that cluttered desk. He had gone through every blueprint in the old Earth Empire warehouse that Baatar Jr. had been too stupid to remember to throw away. He'd found some interesting devices along the way, but they were nothing compared to what he and Ming Hua had discovered earlier.

 _Speaking of, shouldn't she have returned by now? Like...an hour ago?_

Ghazan took his feet off of the desk. He let the shuriken cool off and fall into his hand.

 _Give her another hour or two. She'll be fine. I mean, this is_ Ming Hua _we're talking about, right?_

After a moment, Ghazan got up anyways and walked out of the office, forming the shuriken back onto one of his rock gloves.

Outside the warehouse, some Red Lotus soldiers were talking with each other. All of them snapped to attention once they noticed Ghazan. "S-Sir!" one of them said. "What is it?"

Ghazan looked them over. "Ming Hua's not here yet?" he asked bluntly.

"No," another one answered. "She...hasn't returned."

Ghazan glanced over at the parked airship that they'd stolen. He looked back at the soldiers. "They should've been back an hour ago."

They all exchanged looks.

"Sir!" Ghazan heard another solider call out, running out to everyone from the warehouse. "Sir! There's news!"

Ghazan crossed his arms as he approached. "What? Does Ming Hua want us to rendezvous at Gaoling? Does she have Korra?"

The soldier shook his head, panting, but not from exhaustion.

Ghazan's eyes widened. " _What. Happened_?" he demanded.

"Sh-She's..." The solider shook his head, blubbering, "M-Ming Hua has been captured...b-by the Black Lotus."

Ghazan's eyes fell to the ground. "No..." He scowled. "No, NO!"

He stomped into the ground, a plume of lava erupting behind him. All of the soldiers cowered in fear.

"How?!" he demanded. "How did she get captured?!"

"Z-Zaheer knocked her out! They're holding her on General Iroh's airship along with the two that went with her!"

Ghazan grinded his teeth, trying to suppress his rage.

 _Zaheer got her? Darn it! Is he really with them or not?! Who do I have to beat up to ask him myself?!_

He clenched his fists.

"W-What should we do, sir?" a soldier asked.

Ghazan craned his neck, thinking. A plan, that's what they needed. Something like Zaofu, but without much reason. Just a diversion.

No. Maybe _not_ just a diversion...

"How are the guys in Republic City doing?" Ghazan asked.

"Last we heard, they couldn't get to Raiko. They got to Varrick, but he survived the poisoning."

"Darn."

The soldier started to crack a smile. "But I heard that while he was drugged, he told everyone at the party that Raiko's wife has a face like a wolf-bat."

Ghazan found himself smiling as well. "Well, that's not dead, but that's worth something."

"That's not all. Word is, Chief Beifong is leaving the city to join the Black Lotus."

That was it. All the pieces started falling into place.

If Zaofu hadn't proven to the world that the Red Lotus meant business, _this_ would.

Ghazan looked up, a smile growing. "I think I got a plan. Tell the guys at Republic City that there's a little pick-up they need to make before they evacuate..."

#

Korra stood in the airship's bathroom, splashing cold water in her face, still trying to comprehend just what exactly had happened in that cell.

 _I...I thought Zaheer and Ming Hua were friends? He just...he just_ beat _her like she was_ nothing _to him. How could he do that? I thought he was actually...changing. Was Ming Hua right about him getting soft? He went out of his way to save Su at Zaofu, so he at least has a conscience._

 _But what if that was just a front? Does he even still care about Su? It sure looked like he did. Was beating up Ming Hua just a front?_

 _Like_ you _haven't been putting up fronts..._

Korra shook her head.

 _Th-this isn't about me. This is about Zaheer. He's...He can change. I know it._

 _No he can't. He has no respect for his own friends. A man like that? He'll never change. He's not even worthy to be called a man. You got lucky with Noatak and Lee, but him? No, not him._

 _Yes._ Yes _him. He just...he just needs some guidance._

 _Like what you gave the pathetic sniveling orphan that's now running the entire Earth Kingdom? How about you give him a hug and some empty encouragements too at that rate? You think '_ guidance _' is enough to save him? What_ he _needs is guidance to the nearest_ grave _—_

Korra slammed her fists against the sink, the water still running.

 _What. Is. WRONG with me?! Where is this coming from?! This isn't me!_

 _Yes it is—_

 _N-NO! I...am Korra. I am—_

 _The worst Avatar that has ever existed._

 _NOO!_

 _Technically the_ only _Avatar in existence, thanks to your uncle._

Korra grinded her teeth until her jaw popped.

 _I survived losing my bending! I survived losing Raava! I survived being poisoned! I survived all those hallucinations! With everything that I've gone through, I'm the strongest Avatar the world's ever known!_

 _And apparently the most prideful, cocky, hot-headed, deluded, selfish, irresponsible Avatar at that._

 _N-No! No! NO! NOO! I...I am..._

 _I...am..._

Korra went limp.

She fell down onto the bathroom floor, unconscious.

END


	8. Down With Kuvira, Down With The Avatar

Bolin hopped from one leg to the other in front of the airship bathroom. "Come on!" he yelled. "I've been waiting for _fifteen_ minutes here!"

General Iroh turned down the hall, walking and talking with the captain. "The questionings aren't proving to be very fruitful at the moment," the captain told Iroh. "Ming Hua hasn't given us anything. We're being persistent, but she's not willing to share any information on Ghazan's possible whereabouts. Also, the spies don't seem to know anything about the Red Lotus's upcoming plans."

Iroh nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped upon seeing Bolin. "Uh...Bolin? What are you doing?"

"Waiting!" Bolin exclaimed urgently. "Y-You said Korra said she had to go to the bathroom, right?!"

Iroh furrowed his brow. "Yes?"

"Well she hasn't come out yet!" Bolin said, exasperated. "Man! What do girls _do_ in bathrooms?!"

Iroh exchanged a look with the captain. "Uh...Korra?" he called out. "Are...you okay in there?"

No response.

Iroh turned his head slightly, brow furrowed. "She wasn't looking too well earlier," he mumbled in thought.

The captain scratched his chin. "Perhaps...we could give her another minute or two?"

After another moment, Iroh kicked the bathroom door down, startling both Bolin and the captain.

But what startled them all more was that water was overflowing from the sink and onto the floor, soaking the Avatar's unconscious body.

" _KORRA_!"

#

Bolin followed Iroh as he hurriedly carried Korra into the airship lobby, where almost everyone was waiting.

"K-Korra?!" Kuvira said, jumping to her feet upon seeing them.

Noatak and Lee looked up from their seats.

"What happened to her?!" Asami asked, already standing.

"We don't know!" Bolin said. "She was passed out in the bathroom!"

Zaheer looked up and turned around with a furrowed brow, halting his floating meditation.

Iroh gently set her body down on the table. "Get the nurses in here," he ordered. "Now!"

"Yes, sir!" the captain said with a salute, running out of the lobby.

Everyone did their best to calm down, warily gathering around the table. "How did this happen?" Lee asked.

Iroh shook his head and sighed, his hands on the table. "I don't know..." He thought hard. "She hasn't been... _sick_ , has she?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Everyone except for Kuvira.

Iroh thought, then sighed. "We should get her into the infirmary, to check her out, just in case."

#

"Have you found anything?" Iroh asked one of the nurses, everyone gathering around as Korra rested on a bed in the infirmary.

The nurse worriedly shook her head, holding her clipboard close to herself. "No, she's completely healthy. Physically, at least. We can't seem to find anything wrong with her."

She looked at Bolin, her voice soft. "Also, Mako's still unstable. We're...doing all we can for him."

Bolin sighed heavily. Kuvira rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Iroh sighed out his nose, rubbing his chin.

 _One leader of the Red Lotus captured, but no leads..._

 _Two members of the Black Lotus down, and no way to help them..._

 _What could possibly happen next?_

"If only I could heal," Noatak mumbled resentfully, closing a fist in front of himself. "I could find out what's wrong with her..."

"Hey," Lee said with soft intensity, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for this too. It'll work out. Korra's gone through a lot. She's tough. This won't stop her."

Noatak sighed. "We can only hope so."

Kuvira looked around at everyone's concerned, helpless expressions. She closed her eyes and inhaled. "I...I think I might know what happened to Korra..."

Everyone turned to her. "W-What?" Iroh asked.

Noatak stepped forward, exchanging a helpful look with Kuvira. "I as well."

"W-What's wrong with her?" Iroh asked them in confusion.

Kuvira sighed. "Yesterday night, she told me that not being able to connect to her past lives has been taking a much larger toll on her recently. I've noticed that she was out of sorts ever since we left Ba Sing Se. I...I think she just couldn't take it anymore. She must have just...lost control and..."

Iroh's eyes widened. He looked to Korra, currently doing no more than breathing softly.

"R-Really?" he asked in disbelief. "But...if it were this bad, wouldn't she have told someone?"

Kuvira sadly shook her head. "She said no one would've understood..."

Everyone's eyes fell on Korra's unconscious body once again.

Iroh sighed. "I have business to attend to," he informed the nurse. "Give me updates, on both her and Mako."

"Yes, sir," the nurse said with a nod. "Of course."

Iroh started to walk out the door. He stopped and mumbled, "She'll...be fine, everyone."

A moment after he left, everyone else left somberly as well. Kuvira stopped to look at Korra, one last time.

 _You'll make it, Korra. I know you will. Lee's right: this won't stop you. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You're the strongest Avatar that's ever existed._

#

 _The worst Avatar that has ever existed._

Korra jolted awake, gasping.

She sat up in a cold sweat. She shook her head, blinking hard. She rubbed a hand over her face.

 _W-What happened? W-Where am I?_

It was dark. Pitch-black.

 _Th-they didn't put me in one of the cells, did they?_

She held out her hand to spark a little fire to get some light.

But she couldn't. Her bending wasn't working.

 _Am...am I in the Spirit World?_

She was lying on the floor. Or...ground. Whatever she was sitting on felt oddly organic, almost like...bark?

Korra stood slowly, trying to make out anything in the darkness. Gradually, lights and shapes started appearing. Wherever she was, it was big.

 _I need to get back to everyone. I..._

But, wait...this didn't make any sense.

Korra was in the Tree of Time.

 _H-How did I get here? I didn't—_

"Hello, Raava," a deep, ancient, echoing voice greeted.

Korra whirled around at the sound of the voice. She looked up to see a small spirit floating over her.

The wispy spirit was no bigger than Korra herself. Its tendrils waved, even after it stopped in front of her. It was black as night, with ornate red markings surrounding its singular, unmoving, unblinking eye.

"We meet again," it said.

Korra stepped back with a gasp.

"V-Vaatu?!"

#

Lee was whistling some song to himself as he walked through the halls of the airship, night almost upon everyone.

He rounded a corner. He stopped walking.

 _Wait. This isn't the bathroom._

He had somehow managed to end up near the holding cells.

 _Woops. I really need to get a map for this place or somethin'._

With a shrug, he turned around, starting to whistle his song again.

"No! I don't know! Please!"

Lee whirled around, confused.

 _That...Was that Ming Hua?_

He hesitantly started walking again.

"No!" Ming Hua continued to shriek. "No more! _Please_!"

 _This...N-No, this ain't—_

"Oh spirits! _STOP_!"

Lee sighed.

 _Bathroom can wait, I guess._

He started to sprint down the hall to the cell, the one echoing with bloodcurdling screams.

#

"Finally," Vaatu, the spirit of all darkness and evil incarnate mused as he floated around Korra. "After all these years..."

"W-What is going on?" Korra demanded as she turned around, trying to follow him.

"Come now, Raava. Don't act surprised. Surely you knew this day would come."

"N-No, not really. What are you talking about?"

Vaatu sighed. "Ah, yes. You always prefer to sulk within whatever feeble, ignorant mind you have chosen to possess."

"R-Raava isn't ' _possessing_ ' me," Korra retorted.

Vaatu sighed again. "Free will or not, you are simply but a vessel of 'purity' and 'light'."

Korra furrowed her brow, ignoring his insults. "You haven't answered my question. Did you bring me here?"

"Obviously."

"Why?"

"Simple: to destroy you."

Korra blinked. "D...Destroy me?"

"That _is_ what I said."

"Well...tough luck for you," Korra said, taking a defiant step forward. "I'm not going down without a fight. I've sealed you away before and I'll do it again. I'll end you, for good this time."

Vaatu chuckled. "Oh Raava, how naive you are, eon after eon. Thanks to the remnants of your energy, I am already sealed away, and you know full well you can't be rid of me, nor can I be of you. You have never 'destroyed' me. I return, eventually, always. Darkness and light cannot exist without each other you know."

Korra furrowed her brow. "I...I know that." She looked down for a moment. "Wait. You just said that you were going to destroy Raava, but now you're saying that you _can't_ destroy each other! And you're calling _me_ naive?"

"You're right," Vaatu said plainly. "I'm not going to destroy Raava. As much as I would like to, I _can't_ destroy Raava."

He flew right in front of her face. "So I am going to destroy _you_ , Korra."

#

Lee drop-kicked the door of Ming Hua's cell in with surprising ease. He sprang to his feet.

His eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat.

 _I've seen some awful things...but_ this _..._

Ming Hua was being pinned down onto the floor of the cell by her throat, beaten and scarred, beyond anything Wing and Wei were like back at Zaofu. Burns checkered her thin bruised face. Blood trickled from her nose and from the corner of her mouth onto the floor. She was gasping, nearly convulsing in agony.

Lightening stopped crackling around her interrogator's free hand.

The hand of General Iroh.

He looked up at Lee, all hardness leaving his eyes. He released Ming Hua's chaffed throat. She turned away from him, shuddering as he towered over her.

Lee and Iroh could only stare at each other, both speechless. Ming Hua's disjointed whimpers were the only sound in the cell.

"Lee, I—" Iroh started.

"DON'T you _DARE_ try to justify this!" Lee roared, stomping forward.

"N- _No_ , Lee, I—"

"No, Iroh!" Lee cut him off, the familiar smolder of betrayal coursing through him. "I don't know what possessed you to do this, but this...this ain't right! In no way, no how!"

Iroh stepped back stuttering as Lee advanced on him. His back hit the wall. "D-Do you know what she's done? Look at what she did to Mako! Who knows if he'll ever be the same again!"

"That gives you the right to _torture_ her?!"

"I-I'm trying to get _answers_! We've lost the Red Lotus's trail! What else are we supposed to do? _Wait_ until they come looking for us, or assassinate a world leader?!"

"Pinning an armless woman down by her _throat_?" Lee scoffed, almost laughed in mad disbelief. "That's almost as big a crime as whatever the Red Lotus is doing! W-Where did this come from? You aren't like this! I've been looking up to you ever since the Black Lotus got its darned _name_ , Iroh! This...this just obliterated that!"

Iroh inhaled, but spoke no words.

Lee sacked him in the gut, seizing him by the back of his neck. "You got some fessin' up to do, _General_ ," he snarled in his ear.

Lee started dragging Iroh out the cell, but stopped. He looked at Ming Hua, in more pain than he had ever seen someone in, before _and_ during the Equalist Revolution.

"Ming Hua," Lee said softly, kindly, empathetically, "if Korra were conscious right now, I'd have her come heal you."

Ming Hua's shaking bloodshot eyes followed Lee as he towed Iroh out of her cell.

#

Lee dragged Iroh into the lobby. Everyone almost immediately stood upon seeing them, all tired, and all with plenty on their minds already.

"L-Lee!" Noatak exclaimed. "What is this?"

"Ask him yourself," Lee spat, pushing the general to the floor.

"No," Iroh said, on his hands and knees, shaking his head. "No!"

"Iroh?" Kuvira asked. "W-What is going on? What happened?"

Iroh kept his mouth shut.

Lee scowled. He looked up at everyone else. "Our pensive, esteemed general here was just _torturing_ Ming Hua."

Zaheer narrowed his eyes. Everyone else screamed, " _What_?!"

"I-It wasn't like that!" Iroh blurted. "I was trying to get information!"

"There's more ways to acquire information than _that_!" Noatak exclaimed.

Iroh frowned, looking up. "Do any of _you_ know where the Red Lotus is? We've completely lost their trail! What are we supposed to do? Wait until they go after President Raiko? The Fire Lord? The Earth Parliament?!"

Everyone's eyes fell.

Iroh sighed. "Unless Zaheer knows of any hideouts they may have, which I'm sure isn't likely, we're completely lost here."

"But," Bolin said, "y-you didn't have to _torture_ her!"

"Yeah!" Asami agreed. "She's completely defenseless!"

Iroh scowled as he stood up. "None of you understand! None of you get it! Sometimes you just have to make tough calls in the military. _This_ is one of them!"

Kuvira felt a twang in her chest. " _Don't_ ," she said, stepping forward, "talk to _us_ about tough calls."

"Yeah!" Bolin said. "Especially her!"

Iroh scoffed. "What _about_ her?"

Even Zaheer was taken aback by that.

"Iroh," Asami said in disbelief, shaking her head, "w-where did this come from?"

"I'm only doing what needs to be done," Iroh said, fuming. "I..." He shook his head. "I'm the only one on this team that's doing anything worth..." He blinked. "I... _ugh_..."

He stumbled, landing on his knee.

"Whoa!" Lee said, stepping back. "What the heck? I only punched him once!"

Iroh grabbed his head, reeling, light-headed.

"What is _going on_?!" Bolin yelled.

Iroh almost fell again, propping himself up with one arm, coughing hard.

"This...this isn't right!" Kuvira realized. "He needs help! We need to get him to the nurses!"

#

The nurse held her head, sighing in overworked exhaustion as Iroh laid unmoving on the bed next to Korra, also still unmoving.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kuvira asked, everyone else behind her.

The nurse sighed. "Well, it was good you got him to us when you did, because there's something in his system, something that was...deteriorating him almost. A poison of some kind."

Asami furrowed her brow. "Poison?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes. Something he ingested. It...targeted his brain first, making him hallucinate, and then it started working its way to the rest of his body. I've...never seen anything like it before..." She looked up from Iroh, towards everyone else. "If we keep him here, medicated and resting, he should be okay in a few days. He'll be fatigued, but functional."

Kuvira nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

As they all walked away from the beds, Bolin scratched his head. "He got _poisoned_? When? I mean, _how_?"

" _Who_ ," Asami said quietly.

"Who?" Lee asked.

Asami nodded. She looked up at everyone. "You all know about the Future Industries banquet I held a few days ago, right?"

"Yeah?" Bolin said with a cock his head. "What about...Waaait a minute _._ Th-that's when Varrick was acting all stupid!"

Asami smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I figured something was wrong with him, I mean, _really_ wrong with him that night. Something seemed off. He definitely wasn't conscious, but he wasn't acting 'drunk' either." She rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I've seen him drunk before."

"Well," Lee thought aloud, looking down, "Iroh sure wasn't acting drunk. He seemed pretty aware of what he was doing."

Noatak held his chin. "So, Asami, you're saying...that whoever poisoned Iroh, got to Varrick before as well?"

Asami nodded. "Exactly. Or with the same poison, at least."

"But who would've poisoned Varrick?" Bolin asked.

Kuvira jokingly scoffed. "Who _wouldn't_ want to poison him?"

"The Red Lotus," Zaheer said.

Everyone looked at him. "Uh," Kuvira said. " _Wouldn't_ want to poison him?"

Zaheer glanced at her, then eyed everyone else. "Has anything that Ghazan and Ming Hua have been doing been making sense to any of you?"

Everyone exchanged looks and shook their heads. "Not exactly," Bolin admitted with a shrug.

"I do not think," Zaheer continued, "they are as in control as they've been trying to make themselves out to be. Whatever they are trying to spread, it is not a 'cleansing' like they have been saying it is. It is just chaos. No reason. No purpose. Not anarchy: mayhem."

His words almost seemed to echo in the infirmary.

"So the Red Lotus poisoned Varrick," Asami concluded.

"And Iroh as well," Noatak added.

"Are they really this desperate?" Lee asked. "Are they really going about it like this?"

"That depends," Asami said, crossing her arms. "Is messing with someone's _satomobile_ desperate?"

"Wait," Bolin said. "You think the _Red Lotus_ did that?!"

"Wait," Kuvira said. "Why would the Red Lotus do that? Why would they even _try_ to go after Varrick or Asami? _How_ could that have been the Red Lotus? How can they be this close to us without us realizing it? How could..."

It hit her.

"N-No..." Kuvira's eyes widened. "Oh _no_." She looked up. "Does this mean...?"

Asami looked up at her. Her eyes fell as she nodded somberly.

"If Iroh was poisoned," Kuvira breathed, "there's a _traitor_ on this airship..."

Everyone slowly started looking at each other.

#

"So," Lee asked as everyone walked into the lobby, "we can all just get it out of the way that none of _us_ are the traitor, right?"

"I have no doubt there," Noatak said.

"But what if it's ' _traitors_ '?" Asami asked.

"Ohhh man," Bolin groaned. "Does this mean we aren't gonna be able to play Pai Sho tonight?"

Kuvira sighed. "I was thinking _sleep_..."

"No," the captain said with a shake his head. "No. You all need your rest. That's what General Iroh would want." He held his chin in thought. "You all sleep. I'll question the crew and search for double agents."

"Are you sure?" Kuvira asked.

He nodded. "It's my job, Prime Minister. I don't want any of more of the Black Lotus getting injured. We need you guys. The _world_ needs you guys. The Red Lotus _isn't_ going to get the better of us."

Everyone exchanged looks and nods.

Zaheer stepped up, looking at the captain. "I'm helping you."

"I...um...Really?" the captain asked.

"If any of us know intimidation, it's me. I'll be of use to you."

After a moment of thought, the captain nodded warily. "Okay. If you want to help, sure." He turned to everyone else. "I...guess we can put the hunt for Ghazan on hold, at least until General Iroh and Avatar Korra are healthy again. Really, everyone, get your rest."

"We will," Kuvira said with a nod. "Thank you, captain."

With a salute, the captain walked away, and Zaheer intently followed him.

Asami, Bolin, Kuvira, Noatak, and Lee all sighed in exhaustion.

"Are we really gonna sleep?" Lee asked, glancing out at the black sky.

Kuvira nodded. "We should at least try."

#

Tenzin and Bumi arrived at the South Pole. It was a clear and sunny day, with no snow storms supposed to roll in...not exactly corresponding with the occasion of Katara's funeral.

They walked into the open-aired venue. It was already well decorated. Simple traditional Water Tribe decorations marked every pillar and bench.

"Yes," Kya told two of the decorators, hoisting up a llong wreath. "There should be fine."

Bumi cleared his throat, hanky in hand. "H-Hey, sis."

Kya looked up and turned at the sound of his voice. "Oh Bumi," she said, tears already starting to well in her eyes. " _Tenzin_..."

She ran and hugged her brothers, and they hugged her back. "How've you been holding up?" Bumi asked her.

Kya put a hand on her cheek. "I've been alright. I..." She shook her head slowly, her voice breaking. "She's...she's _really_..."

"It's okay, Kya," Tenzin comforted, holding her shoulder. "We're all here now. It'll be alright"

Kya nodded, wiping her eyes, holding back her tears.

"When's it supposed to start?" Bumi asked.

"Later today," Zuko answered heavily, walking up to them.

Tenzin turned at his voice in surprise. "L-Lord Zuko? You...heard the news as well?"

Zuko nodded. "I've known she hasn't been well for a while now. I hoped it wouldn't come this soon, though..."

Tenzin glanced at the ground. "Is Toph supposed to come?"

Zuko shrugged. "I haven't the slightest of what she's been up to."

Tenzin nodded, sighing. "Perhaps she'll join later, then."

#

 _"_ _I told you I would destroy you," Amon sneered to Korra._

Mako inhaled with a jerk.

 _No. No! He's Noatak now. He's changed. He couldn't have done anything else to save you. Korra survived, you survived. Y-You survived being bloodbent. You—_

He struggled for breath.

 _"_ _It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented," Amon said, placing his fingers on Mako's neck._

 _"Almost."_

Gasping, Mako lurched up in his bed.

He sat under a blanket in a comfortably dim room in the back of the infirmary, breathing hard, sweat dripping from his chin.

"Hey, big brother."

Mako looked to the side and saw Bolin, sitting quietly in a chair next to the bed, with his hands in his lap, not sleeping like the captain had advised.

Mako struggled for something to say, but he couldn't get anything out.

"It's okay," Bolin comforted, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Mako. "You're safe. You're okay, man. You're okay. You'll make it through this. I'm right here."

Mako found himself shakily putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

And, for the first time in many orphaned years, crying.

#

Ming Hua slumped against the wall of her cell, bloodied, bruised, blistered, and battered. It was a feeling she honestly hadn't ever felt before.

First she was pounded by Zaheer... _Zaheer_ of all people, then downright tortured by General Iroh. Not even the White Lotus had been as cruel as he had been all those thirteen years. She wasn't sure which of the three beatings she'd rather go through again if she had to.

 _Why? Why, Zaheer? Ghazan and I are continuing the Red Lotus's work. Why can't you see that? Are they really turning you over to their side?_

She grimaced in memory.

 _"How can you think that? That is not freedom! That is meaningless, senseless killing!"_

 _"When did you get so soft?"_

Ming Hua flinched, almost feeling Zaheer's sharp punches digging into her stomach again. She tried to shake her head to snap herself into focus, but stopped with a wince. It hurt to even _shake_ her own _head_. Curse that boy.

She had to count her blessings though: he hadn't gone for her ribs. She was lucky she could breathe properly.

She just wished she could wipe the crusted blood off of her face.

"Hey."

Ming Hua gasped hoarsely, scooting backwards into the corner of her cell in terror.

"Whoa, whoa," Lee said gently. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, easy. I'm not here to hurt you."

 _W-Why is he back? He's...he's...What?_

Lee walked up to Ming Hua and sat down, cross-legged, holding a tray with two small cups of tea on it. She could only stare at him with shaking eyes.

 _W-Why? What is this? Why is he here?_

"You're...probably wondering why I'm here," Lee began, placing one of the steaming cups in front of Ming Hua, taking the other for himself.

 _This...this is just a dream. He's going to torture me more. Good cop, bad cop._

"I'm," Lee continued, "I'm here because...Well, I...I guess this is an apology. I want you to know that Iroh wasn't himself when he was torturing you. He got poisoned. It was messin' with his mind. He's much more level-headed than that. He wouldn't have done it if he was thinking clearly."

Ming Hua blinked, looking at him, still not convinced that anything was real at the moment.

She looked down at her cup.

"What's in it?" she asked, her voice sounding pathetically frail. There had to be some other kind of poison in it. It was a trick: drug her, then bring her to some other room where the torture would continue.

Lee glanced at her before examining his own cup. "Tea...I think." He shrugged. "I've, uh, never been much of a cook, so, it might _taste_ like poison."

Ming Hua looked at the cup again, than back up at Lee. _Tea_. She still couldn't wrap her head around this.

Lee blinked, suddenly having a look of embarrassment on his face. "Oh," he mumbled, "you...you can't drink your tea. No arms."

Ming Hua could only blink in response.

"D-Do you want me to help you with that?" he asked.

 _Would he really?_

Ming Hua only shook her head, despite the pain stinging through her neck.

Lee nodded slowly. "Okay. I'm not blaming you. It...probably doesn't taste too good anyways..."

He took a sip, not concurring or disagreeing with himself.

He sighed.

"Before I joined the Equalist Revolution," he began, "I was just a dishonorable discharge tryin' to earn some money for myself, tryin' not to starve in some run-down factory village near the United Republic. The thing was, all the benders were gettin' the jobs, and then there were these earthbending bandits in the surrounding area, stealing stuff, attacking people, terrorizing the village in general. No one could stand up to them. One night, I was walking back home by myself," he said, hesitating for a moment, then admitting, "from the bar, when they found me. They beat me up, took all my stuff. I was powerless to stop them."

He smirked. "I got a few good punches in, but one normal guy against ten earthbenders wasn't the best idea at that point. After they left me bruised in the mud, this guy in a hood, his face all wrapped in bandages, walks up to me. And, with the deepest voice I've ever heard, he starts to... _comfort_ me. He said that he had been where I was, 'tough times' and all that. He said he lost his family and his face to a firebender. He was going on about how no bender should be able to bend, so that they can't abuse their power."

Lee looked up. He shrugged with a smirk. "It was all a lie. That guy, calling himself Amon, he was really Noatak, trying to make me think his cause was just. It worked. He _really_ made me hate benders."

Ming Hua's eyes shimmered slightly.

 _Why is he telling me all this?_

Lee shifted as he sat. "Few years later, at an Equalist rally, Korra and Mako snuck into the place. They tried exposing Amon to be Noatak, a waterbender, a fraud. The crowd and I brushed off what they were saying at first, but later...when I saw him _bloodbending_ them, I didn't know what to think. The guy I had put all my faith in, was the very thing I hated."

He paused for a moment, then looked up. "Seeing Iroh beating you like that, it kinda brought back some stuff. I couldn't believe that the second guy I was putting all my trust in...betrayed me too." He shrugged. "But, as it turns out, he didn't. He wasn't even really conscious for all that."

He set the cups back onto the tray, then stood up. "I guess the bottom line is...he didn't have the right to torture you, conscious or not, and it's not gonna happen again. I won't let it. And I wasn't lying about getting Korra to heal you. She's kinda out of commission though, so I'll see what I can do about getting a nurse down here. And it's night-time now, if you were wondering."

With a nod, Lee left the cell, taking his tea with him.

Ming Hua could only stare at that one blood stain on the floor, trying to soak in everything that had just happened.

 _Why? I don't...I..._

She finally laid down with a shuddering sigh, exhausted in more ways than one.

 _How about you just sleep for a while, Ming. Rest now...comprehend later..._

#

The nurse hustled and bustled about in the infirmary, making sure that General Iroh was still breathing properly.

With a wipe of her brow and a sigh, she turned to look at Korra's unconscious body, with one thought ringing through her cluttered mind.

 _What could possibly be wrong with you, Avatar?_

#

Korra's stomach flipped.

"D-Destroy _me_?" she asked Vaatu, currently condescendingly floating around her. "H-How?"

"Not physically," he replied. "No. I'm going to destroy you the way I have been for _months_ now."

 _He's...he's been destroying me for...months?_

Months.

Realization started to burn within Korra.

"You," she said, anger swelling. "It's been _you_ , all this time! _You're_ what's been driving me insane! You've been making me think like... _like_...like I'm the worst Avatar ever! You've been trying to tear me down from the inside!"

Vaatu chuckled. "Yes, how astute of you."

Korra looked down at her hands. So much suddenly made sense, all the pain, all the turmoil. She closed her fists.

"But...how?" she asked, looking back up. "I purified you after you fused with my uncle at Harmonic Convergence. How have you been able to do this?"

Vaatu circled around her. "You _did_ purify me, because you found Raava trapped deep within me, thanks to her previous vessel's granddaughter. But I found something deep within you too, something that is easily manipulated, and latched a part of myself onto it..."

"What?"

" _You_."

Korra blinked. "M- _Me_?"

"Yes," Vaatu said, a smile in his disembodied voice. "You. Your humanity. Your selfish, primitive natures and desires. It's what makes Raava a fool for using humans to try to preserve balance. You all, even Avatars, at your centers, no matter how hard you try to deceive yourselves, are evil."

"N-No we're not! People aren't _evil_! Well...what they choose to do can be pretty bad, but people _themselves_ aren't evil!"

"Ah, naive, naive. Raiko was right about you."

"N-No," Korra said, shaking her head. "You're wrong, _so_ wrong. Look at people like Kuvira. Like Noatak! Like Lee! Lord Zuko! They all did terrible things in the past, but now they're doing good!"

"But isn't it peculiar that you didn't include Zaheer in that ever-so-small list?"

Korra felt like she hit a brick wall. "He...he's changing. I know he is. He just needs time."

"I thought you thought he needed guidance?"

Korra found herself unable to reply again.

"No," she whispered. "You aren't getting to me. You _aren't_ getting to me."

"Ohh yes I am," Vaatu mused. "I have been for _months_ now."

He floated next to her, almost in a consoling way. "I have to admit that I had to be patient at first, as you were keeping yourself occupied with _appallingly_ good works all the while I resided in you. I thought I could get to you when you were struggling against the poison and all your little hallucinations, but _you_ , Korra, somehow overpowered them. _Then_ you started rehabilitating Kuvira when she was imprisoned. Oh how hopeful and optimistic you were for her all that while, for five whole years taking one day a week out of your perpetually busy schedule to go visit her, to encourage and comfort her, trying to convince her that she could _truly_ be happy one day. But now... _now_ that you've nothing meaningful to strive for, you realize that darkness finds its foothold best during times of peace."

Vaatu floated away from Korra with a chuckle of satisfaction. "Yes, I'll get to you. You just need _time_."

#

Noatak rubbed his face.

"Did _anyone_ sleep last night?" he asked, exhausted.

Everyone sitting at the breakfast table was resting their head in their hands, with the exception of Bolin, his face alternatively resting in his plate full of food. Zaheer had eaten already, now floating and meditation by the windows, seeming to be the only one who had gotten any decent sleep.

"I tried to," Kuvira said with a sigh, her hands around a warm cup of tea, "but with Korra, Iroh, _and_ Mako all dealing with who knows what, I couldn't unwind enough."

Bolin mumbled some kind of agreement into his food.

"Lee?" Noatak asked. "What about you?"

Lee nudged at his food with his fork.

 _Oh you know, I just sat down for tea with a murderess psychopath who broke one of our friend's minds who will most likely never be the same again and opened up to her about my past and greatest fears. Nothin' major._

"I, uh...I've slept better," was all he said.

Asami sighed. "Hopefully nothing will happen today so that we can all just rest some more..."

Another muffled mumble from Bolin.

"How's Mako doing?" Kuvira asked him.

He hesitated, then answered, "Mmff," shaking his head into his food.

Kuvira sighed somberly.

 _Not well at all, then._

Lee inhaled with a grimace, setting down his fork. "Hey, Zaheer," he asked across the room, "how'd the search with the captain go?"

Zaheer stopped floating, falling to his feet. "Unfortunately," he relayed, walking up to everyone, "we found nothing. No crew members appear to be hiding anything."

Noatak sighed. "You really think there's a double agent on board?"

Zaheer shrugged. "Who can say? If there is, they know how to keep a low profile." He looked down, thinking aloud. "Maybe there isn't a traitor. Maybe someone somehow got to Iroh when we were still in Gaoling..."

Kuvira got up with an exhausted wince. "No, I don't think that would..." She stopped.

" _Wait_ ," she breathed in realization. "Bolin? Asami? You both were with Iroh the whole time we were at Gaoling, right?"

Asami blinked. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "N-No! We weren't, actually! Not the _whole_ time! Bolin and I waited outside the city hall when he went to talk with the mayor! He could've gotten poisoned when he was alone!"

"Th-that's not good!" Lee said. "But that might be it though!"

"W-Well what do we do then?" Kuvira asked urgently. "Do we go back to Gaoling?"

"I don't think we'd find much there," Noatak dismissed with a wave. "As if we found much in the first place."

"But we got nowhere better to go," Lee said with a shrug. "What's the risk?"

"Errf grff rff mff fph chnf dff."

Kuvira sighed. "Bolin, head up, please."

Bolin raised his head out of his plate of food, rice sticking to his face. "I guess it's all we _can_ do," he groggily agreed. "It's worth a shot."

"So, we're setting a course for Gaoling?" Noatak asked.

Lee shrugged. "I guess so. It's the only thing that sounds like a plan right now."

Noatak nodded. "Alright. Gaoling it is. Let's tell the captain."

As everyone agreed and turned to walk out of the lobby, the captain and another crew member came running in. "P-Prime—!" the crewman gasped. "Prime Minister! We...we got a—!"

" _Whoa_ ," Kuvira stopped him. "Slow down. What is it? What's wrong?"

He waved a piece of paper to her.

"We," the captain said, shaking his head, "we just were sent a wire. It's...Y-You need to read it for..." He shuddered, resting his face in his hand. " _Oh spirits_..."

Kuvira's eyes widened and shot between them. She took the paper, her throat tightening and a sinking knot in her stomach. She started reading the message.

"What's it say?" Bolin asked as he stood up, brushing rice off of his face.

Kuvira's knees hit the floor before the paper did.

"They," she whispered, staring blankly at the floor, "they have my kids..."

"Th-they _what_?!" Bolin exclaimed, snapping to attention. "Who? N-No! _No_! Not the Red Lotus!"

Noatak stooped and picked up the paper. His eyes soon held just as much horror as Kuvira's. "The..." He gulped, trying reading the note. "It says... _The Red Lotus has a message for Prime Minister Kuvira: we demand for your immediate surrender. Think carefully about your decision, because...the lives of all three of your children...depend on it._ "

Everyone in the airship lobby fell silent.

Lee shook his head. "No. _No_. They...they _wouldn't_."

"This has to be a bluff," Asami said in disbelief, her hand on her chest.

"I..." Noatak started. He bowed head sadly. "No. They don't bluff. Mako alone is proof of that." He slowly shook his head in anger, growling, "Desperate they are..."

"H-How?!" Bolin exclaimed. "How did they kidnap Kuvira's kids?! They're safe with Pema and Lin! How did they get past _Lin_?!"

"We need to radio Air Temple Island!" Asami suggested. "To see if they're really there or not!"

"We can't!" the captain exclaimed sadly. "We're too far! Our signal won't reach Republic City from here!"

Lee scowled in helpless rage. He looked down at Kuvira, still kneeling, still in shock, gazing emptily at nothing.

 _No. It ain't going down like this._

"Can you guys at least track where the message came from?" he asked the captain.

The captain nodded, collecting himself. "Of...of course. We already did, actually. The transmission came from somewhere in the mountains north of Omashu."

"The mountains?" Noatak asked. "How there?"

Kuvira shakily stood up, repressing her distress. "I...I oversaw some railroad construction...in the mountains myself, during the campaign. Why waste time going around the mountains when you could go through them?"

"That," Lee said, nodding, "makes sense."

"So," Noatak asked everyone, "we're going to track down and save Kuvira's children?"

Lee nodded. "Of course."

"I'm in," Bolin agreed with determination.

"Asami? Zaheer?"

"Yes," Asami said with a nod, as did Zaheer.

"I'm," Kuvira said, slowly stepping forward, "I'm going too."

Noatak hesitated. "I...Are you sure?"

"They're my kids," she insisted. "I have to save them. I won't have a panic attack or anything like that." She looked around at everyone. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

After a moment, Noatak nodded. "Alright. Okay."

He turned. "Captain, set a course for Omashu."

"Yes, sir!" the captain said with a nod, hurrying away.

Lee frowned at Noatak. "How come _you_ get to be 'sir'?"

#

"Katara...was a good friend," Zuko said with grief to everyone, standing at the podium in the front of the venue, the funeral already underway. "But, she hadn't always been that. When my father banished me from the Fire Nation to hunt down the Avatar to restore my honor, she was just some peasant in my way."

He turned to look at Katara laying in her casket, peaceful and calm, just as she had been in life.

Zuko sighed. "I can't believe I ever thought of her like that. When I joined with her, Aang, Sokka, and Toph, she was the only person that didn't trust my transformation. I didn't blame her. I deserved it."

If Toph were at the funeral, she probably would've snorted some good-natured yet crotchety agreement.

Zuko inhaled. "After I helped her find the man that killed her mother, she finally realized that I had changed. And...I noticed that she had changed as well. She had forgiven me, and spared that man's life. She had grown from an impatient young girl to a strong-willed, compassionate woman, a woman whose life I saved many times, and a woman who saved mine many times as well."

He bowed his head. "May she rest well, with Aang and her brother."

Kya wiped her silent tears as she sat next to Tenzin and Bumi, both just as somber as her.

After the funeral had ended, Katara's burial, and everyone left, Zuko walked up to Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya at their mother's grave. "I am sorry that she is gone," he said. "She is happy and at peace now. I know it."

"Thank you," Tenzin said, shaking hands with him.

Zuko nodded. "I'll be returning to the Fire Nation, to protect Izumi should the Red Lotus try to attack her. Goodbye."

The three of them nodded, exchanging farewells with him before he flew off on his dragon.

"So," Bumi asked Tenzin, "are we gonna stay here for a day or two?"

Tenzin hesitated. "I...I don't think I'll be going back to Republic City, _or_ staying here."

"W-Why?" Kya asked.

Tenzin shook his head. "I...I feel like I need to find the Black Lotus. I feel as though they're in trouble. I don't know why, but I think they need help."

Bumi and Kya exchanged a nod. "Okay," she said. She hugged him. "Bye, Tenzin."

Tenzin tenderly hugged his sister back. "Goodbye, Kya. Goodbye, Bumi."

Bumi nodded. "Later, Tenzin."

After their goodbyes, Tenzin left the South Pole on Oogi for the spirit portal, with an unexplainable knot in his stomach.

"Oogi!" he yelled, whipping the sky bison's reigns. "Yip yip! Yip yip!"

Oogi's roar echoed as loudly as the thoughts shooting through Tenzin's mind.

 _I don't know what has happened, but I know it can't be good. Please, everyone, hold on._

#

In just an hour, the northern rocky mountains of Omashu came into view. There were indeed railways going in and out of tunnels on the cliffs as Kuvira had said earlier, which wasn't exactly a good thing. Would there be a station hidden somewhere? Some secret underground cave the Red Lotus was hiding out it? Where could Ghazan _be_?

Everyone geared up in all their armor, determined to rescue Kuvira's kids no matter what. They considered feigning an exchange: her for her kids. She could break free and...

But no. Ghazan wasn't the negotiating type. Zaheer stressed that enough.

"The only thing he can be trusted to do now is _kill_ ," the airbender spat bitterly.

"So where do we start then?" Lee asked, idly tossing and catching one of his shock-staffs.

"I'm not sure," Noatak said, his arms folded in thought. "Kuvira, are there any stations you built that we should know about?"

Kuvira fixed the other cable spool onto her belt. She shook her head. "No. I never oversaw any station construction in the mountains. Only railways."

"But the captain said," Asami thought aloud, "that the transmission came from _in_ the mountains. So, what? Did they just build their own hideout somewhere?"

Bolin shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

"So we just have to start searching for them on our own then?" Kuvira asked.

"Maybe not!" Lee suddenly said from the side of the lobby. "Look! Down there!"

Everyone rushed to the window. A long cargo train was coming out of a tunnel.

"Is that a Red Lotus train?" Asami asked.

It had no insignias on it: Earth Kingdom, United Republic, nothing. A sure sign of a high-jacked and modified vehicle.

"Only one way to find out!" Bolin said, punching a fist into his palm.

"They might not even have a hideout," Lee thought aloud. "Maybe they're only using the train. Ghazan doesn't sound like the kinda guy that'd settle down anywhere for too long."

"Should we follow it?" Asami asked.

Zaheer thought for a moment. "No," he said, stepping away from the window. "Kuvira, Noatak, you two are coming with me first."

Noatak and Kuvira blinked and looked at each other in confusion. "What are you saying?" she asked Zaheer.

"I'm going to fly down there and carry you both onto the train," he said, walking away. "I'll bring the others after. If you want to stop Ghazan and save your children, this might be our only opportunity."

Kuvira looked at Noatak in moderate disbelief. He only shrugged at her before following Zaheer.

Lee leaned towards Bolin with a smirk, whispering, "I call piggy-back."

#

They went into the bay of the airship. The crew members, not entirely on-board with the plan, opened the exit ramp, the mountains waiting way down below.

"Grab on," Zaheer said as he rose, holding out his arms. Kuvira and Noatak did so a tad reluctantly. "And hold tight."

He dove out of the airship.

Noatak and Kuvira squeezed their eyes shut tight, clinging to Zaheer as he flew fast to the train, wind ripping past them.

"You don't have a fear of heights, do you?!" Noatak shouted to Kuvira on their way down.

"Not really!" she replied. "Do _you_?!"

"I might now!"

Soon, but not soon enough, they reached the train. Zaheer flew over one of the middle cars, slowing down enough for Kuvira and Noatak to let go and fall onto it.

After they rolled to a stop, trying to recover from their flight, Zaheer spun and shot back up to the airship to get the other three.

"Okay," Kuvira panted, getting onto her feet, the wind blowing through her hair and braid. "Let's go. Front car, I'm guessing."

Noatak only nodded, rubbing and shaking his head, blinking hard.

As Zaheer reached the airship, one of the crewmen was handing a portable radio to Asami. "Call us," he informed, "and we'll lower the airship down to pick you guys up."

"A-Actually," Asami said nervously, "I don't think I'm going with them. I've done some dangerous things, but...I can only do so much."

The crewman nodded, handing the radio over to Lee instead. "Okay. I don't blame ya. I wouldn't jump out of this thing even if I could fly myself. _Maybe_ if we had parachutes."

Zaheer looked to Lee and Bolin. "You're ready?"

"You bet I am!" Lee yelled.

He jumped out of the exit bay without another word.

"I," Bolin timidly remarked, looking down below, " _don't_ think he had a parachute..."

Lee's scream for help could be faintly heard.

Asami looked at Zaheer. "Aren't you going to save him?"

He sighed. "If I have to."

With a terrified Bolin clutching onto him, Zaheer flew out once again.

Kuvira and Noatak moved along the top of the train, the wind blowing hard.

"Why couldn't he have dropped us farther up?" Noatak asked, struggling to keep his footing on top of the moving train.

"Stay low!" Kuvira advised, crouching.

Noatak started to, but a riveting shake of the train knocked him to his knees. He didn't bother getting back up, finding the lower center of gravity helping immensely. "I don't know what to blame," he said with a sigh. "My nerves or not the whole 'not being able to walk for a decade' thing. Thanks."

Kuvira nodded, trying to hide a smile.

A blast of fire.

Kuvira yelped and threw herself backwards in surprise. Noatak lunged, saving her with a swift swing of a water tentacle to block the flames. Unprepared, he stumbled and fell onto his side, nearly off of the train.

The blast of fire had come from one of two Red Lotus soldiers climbing onto the roof from inside of the train car, both ready to attack.

"Okay," Noatak growled in annoyance, determinedly standing, forming another tentacle, "he _really_ should have dropped us farther up!"

"At least we know that this really is a Red Lotus train!" Kuvira replied, getting to her feet as well, pulling off two metal strips.

Zaheer reached the train, dropping a saved Lee onto the roof, and shaking a shivering Bolin off of his leg.

"Woo, man!" Lee said, easily adjusting his footing. "What a rush!"

Bolin heaved on his hands and knees.

Lee looked up the long line of train cars, Noatak and Kuvira way ahead of them. He waved, pulling out a shock-staff. "Alright! Let's go!"

"H-Hold up a sec!" Bolin wheezed. "I...G-Give me a minute here."

"There's no time," Zaheer said, grabbing Bolin by his shirt collar and pulling him along.

Kuvira and Noatak kept moving down the train, fighting back the soldiers that were popping out of the cars. Kuvira shot strips around two soldiers' eyes as they popped up. They were both blinded, caught off guard, and fell back down. As Noatak and Kuvira leapt over them to the next car, she bent the strips up to herself and formed them back onto her forearms.

Lee ducked a water-whip, spinning and shocking the soldier's elbow with one of his staffs. She yelled and crumpled, nearly falling off of the speeding train. Zaheer propelled himself forward, blowing three others back, one striking his back on the edge of a car's roof. Bolin narrowly dodged a large rock, then, partly melting it into lava, flung it back at the soldier that had shot it first.

"Wow!" he yelled, shifting his stance. "It is _really_ hard to keep your balance on a moving train!"

Lee landed a standing back-flip, shocking a soldier onto their face. He smirked at Bolin. "You sure about that?"

Bolin snorted. "Show-off," he said before getting struck in the head with rock.

Noatak and Kuvira cleared another car. As they jumped over to the next one, a soldier's water-whip pulled Noatak back. He fell onto the edge of the car with a grunt.

"Noatak!" Kuvira yelled, stopping and turning around.

"G-Go!" Noatak yelled to her, kicking the soldier down. "Find your children! Stop Ghazan! I'll catch up to you!"

Kuvira nodded, continuing her sprint to the front car.

As she ran, another soldier popped up, shooting rocks at her. She spun to the side, the rocks whizzing past. She shot a cable around the soldier's arm, pulling him up. He yelled as he flipped in the air, and then landed with a thud onto the roof of the train. Kuvira shot a strip around his wrist, pinning him to the roof.

She ran past him, finally reaching the front car. She looked up far ahead, seeing a rock formation hanging precariously over the tracks.

She bent the entrance hatch open and leapt down inside the train, ready for anything.

The only person she saw in the dim cabin was Ghazan, his back to her.

Kuvira inhaled and stepped forward. She held her arms out in her metalbending position. "Stand down!" she demanded. "Where are my kids?"

"...Kids?" Ghazan asked, slowly turning around. "We don't have your kids."

Kuvira furrowed her brow, but didn't drop her arms. "But...you sent us that message? You told me to surrender if I didn't want my..."

Ghazan was smirking.

Kuvira faltered. Her arms dropped, as did her stomach.

 _He...he really doesn't have my kids?_

"You've had this a _long_ time comin', Kuvira," Ghazan said with a smile, widening his stance and pulling his fists back.

 _A trap. No..._

Kuvira flung herself to the floor without a second thought. A large rock flew over top of her from behind. It barreled forward and struck Ghazan instead. He fell to the floor with a grunt.

Kuvira pushed herself back up, mind racing.

 _We've been played. It was a bluff after all! I need to get Noatak and the others. We...we need to—_

She felt a fist dig into her shoulder blade.

With a grunt, Kuvira fell onto her knee. She forced herself back onto her feet.

Another fist to the spine.

Kuvira reeled, twisting around and blindly throwing a punch to shoot a cable.

But she couldn't. She recognized this distinct numbness from all of the safety protocols during her time in prison.

 _I've been chi-blocked!_

The chi-blocking soldier stepped out of the shadows. Kuvira tried to shoot a strip at him, but to no avail. He kicked her, and she stumbled to the floor.

"This is it, Prime Minister," he taunted. "You're finished."

 _Noatak, where are you?_

Kuvira stumbled to her feet, her shoulders numb, legs wobbly. Ghazan was already back on his feet behind her. "How about _you_ stand down," he spat, bending off his gloves, forming them into lava shurikens.

Kuvira's eyes shot between them.

 _No bending, and no help..._

"Well come on then!" she yelled at them defiantly, preparing herself to fight as best she could hand-to-hand and chi-blocked. "Do your worst!"

As she lunged, she could've sworn she'd heard a _click_ from the chi-blocking soldier.

By the time Noatak dispatched the group of soldiers he was engaged with, Lee, Bolin, and Zaheer had reached him on the third train car. "Where's Kuvira?" Bolin asked, checking over his shoulder for anymore soldiers.

"I was delayed," Noatak said. "She went ahead of me."

Lee nodded. "Alright. Let's move."

"We'd better hurry," Noatak said, picking up speed. "Who knows what she has found?"

The train car in front of them exploded.

In a split second, Zaheer formed a sphere of air around the four of them, shielding them from the massive blast. They bounced to the side as the large rock formation above the tracks came crashing down also, derailing the cars of the train completely with rubble.

The cars tumbled all the way down the mountainside, crashing deafeningly at the bottom.

If there were any Red Lotus soldiers still in the train, there weren't anymore.

The four of them found theirselves near the edge of a cliff. They all groaned, picking themselves up after the dust settled.

Noatak coughed, lying on his stomach. "A-Are...I-Is everyone okay?"

Lee coughed and growled, rubbing his knee in pain. Zaheer got to his knees, shaking his head and blinking. "We're...alive."

Bolin slowly opened his eyes. He found himself looking straight down the cliffside. He yelped in surprise, scrambling backwards from the ledge.

Lee pushed himself up, still growling in pain. He looked down the mountain side at the train wreckage. "Wow," he mumbled. "Didn't see _that_ coming. What _was_ that?"

Noatak got onto one of his knees, holding his head. "I don't know. B-But Zaheer's right: we're alive."

Bolin sat up, catching his breath from his little panic attack.

 _Panic attacks?_

"H-Hey!" he said. "W-Where's Kuvira?!"

Noatak and Lee stopped and looked at each other. They started wildly searching around also.

Zaheer stood, slightly light-headed, but recovering. He looked over the crater to the other railway.

The train engine was still moving.

"She must be on the train!" he yelled. "Look!"

Everyone's eyes shot to the train. "No!" Noatak yelled, pushing himself onto his feet. "Zaheer! Carry me to it! Now!"

"Hold up!" Lee said. "She's not on the train! Look, down there!"

Noatak whirled around and looked down the mountainside a ways, as did Bolin and Zaheer, to where Lee was pointing.

Someone was climbing down all the rocks and rubble, with a little pep in each of her hops and a tell-tale braid swinging down her back.

"That...that _is_ Kuvira," Noatak breathed in relief.

"H-Hey!" Bolin called to her, waving an arm over his head. "Hey, Kuvira! Up here! We're okay!"

Kuvira stopped climbing. She looked up at Bolin.

But then she kept climbing down.

Bolin furrowed his brow in confusion. "K... _Kuvira_? W-What are you...?"

"I have her," Zaheer said, leaping down the mountainside in pursuit.

Kuvira looked back up, seeing him advancing. She started leaping down the rocks as well, trying to get away from him.

But why?

Once she reached the bottom, she hurried around a large boulder. Zaheer scaled down the last of the rubble, propelling and cushioning himself with air, reaching the bottom of the cliff as well. He landed on the ground, rolling to his feet.

He rounded the boulder and...

"You're not Kuvira," Zaheer stated.

Indeed, this tan woman's hard amber eyes didn't share any of the Prime Minister's calm, composed confidence. She did have her black hair pulled into a long braid running down the back of her Red Lotus uniform, but that's where any resemblance stopped.

"Of course I'm not Kuvira," the soldier spat with false courage, clutching her injured arm. "I'd _kill_ myself if I was her."

"Oh you'd be surprised by what the Prime Minster has attempted," Zaheer said with a smile, walking up. "But if you aren't her though, you're going to tell me where she is."

The soldier backed away from him, obviously not a bender nor a fighter, though she hid her fear fairly well. "Not a chance," she growled. "You only need to know that she's getting what she deserves."

 _So she_ is _on the train, then._

Zaheer snorted. "She deserves many things...but so do you."

He lunged forward, seizing the soldier by her throat. "Agh!" she rasped. "L-Let me go!"

"Not a chance," Zaheer spat. "Tell me something: have you ever heard of the great airbending Guru Laghima?"

"N-No? W-Who's that?"

"He was the only other person to unlock the airbending power of flight," Zaheer said, as if he were about to begin a story.

Confusion mixed with fear in the soldier's eyes. "O-Other? P-Person?"

Zaheer smiled. He answered her by slowly flying up, carrying her by her throat.

"W-What?!" she shouted. "N-No! P-Put me down! Stop!"

"I'll put you down once you tell me where Ghazan is taking Kuvira," Zaheer said plainly.

"I...N-No! Please! Stop! I'm afraid of heights!"

Zaheer kept rising up and up, not relenting.

He passed the ledge Bolin, Noatak, and Lee were still waiting on. The train was far out of sight by now.

"You know," Zaheer taunted, "I've gone up above the clouds before. It's a beautiful view up there. You _really_ should see for yourself."

"N-No! NO! DON'T!"

Zaheer sighed. "My arm is getting tired. I _just_ might have to let you go so that I can—"

"THE GREAT DIVIDE!" the soldier cried out.

"Where?"

"The Great Divide!" She was hyperventilating now, forcing herself to look up instead of way down below. "Ghazan's taking her to the Great Divide! We have a campsite there! P-Please! Let me go!"

"Almost," Zaheer snarled, pulling her face closer to his. "I don't suppose Ghazan is keeping her children there as well?"

"N-No!" the soldier admitted, whimpering. "It was all a lie! It's a trap! We don't _really_ have her kids! He just wanted to get to Kuvira! Please!"

Zaheer smiled in satisfaction, all the information he needed to know acquired. "Thank you for your time."

He proceeded to drop her.

#

"You," Korra mumbled, sitting down in the Tree of Time, caressing her head. "You..."

"Yes, Korra?" Vaatu taunted. "Finding it hard to shut me out? Finding it hard to fight back chaos in the world, only to face it again and again? Finding it hard to understand that even with all your power, it won't make a difference? Finding it hard to accept that some people are just _born_ evil?"

Korra shook her head. "No. No! Zaheer wasn't _born_ to do bad things. No one is! He...he just..."

"Was _I_ born to do bad things, Korra?" Vaatu asked.

Korra stopped. She looked up.

No. That...that wasn't Vaatu. That wasn't his voice. Someone else's voice was peering through.

A faint sliver of regal elegance, someone who was dry and aged. Someone that Korra recognized.

She couldn't believe her ears.

"U-Uncle?"

Unalaq's voice laughed along with Vaatu's.

"Yes, Korra," they said. "I'm still alive."

#

...Kuvira hadn't woken up to the sound of train wheels in a _long_ time.

But she had never woken up bound and in handcuffs before, surprisingly.

Consciousness returning, still in her armor, still with aches in her shoulders and back, Kuvira hazily lifted her face off of the floor of the train. She was on her stomach, her hands cuffed behind her back, her ankles tied together with rope.

She also realized that her fingers were tied into fists with rope as well: a crude but effective attempt to make sure that she wouldn't be bending any metal in any way.

 _Great. Can't wait for them to start cramping..._

She shakily tested the cuffs, feeling for what metal they might be.

 _Platinum. That's not good. Where_ does _the Red Lotus manage to get all this equipment from?_

The Red Lotus. Ghazan.

Kuvira looked up quickly, not sure what she expected to find. All there was was that chi-blocking soldier from before, driving the train. It only then that Kuvira had to mentally curse herself. Going solo against a chi-blocker _and_ Ghazan? Spirits. Though she had no other option, what was she _thinking_? She could barely keep up with _Korra_ in simple hand-to-hand sparring.

"Oh," the soldier snorted upon noticing her. "Great. _You're_ awake."

Kuvira slowly rolled over, sitting up and propping herself against the wall. "And _you're_ still here," she retorted.

"You might wanna keep that lie-spewing mouth of yours shut," the soldier snapped. "Well, maybe not. You're not gonna be using it for a _long_ time pretty soon."

Kuvira blinked.

"Cuz you'll be dead," the soldier added.

Kuvira looked away, sighing out her nose.

 _What do I do? How do I get out of this?_

Several minutes of fruitless thinking later, the train came to a stop.

"Prepare yourself, Prime Minister," the soldier sneered, walking over and seizing her by her collar. " _Justice_ is about to be served."

Kuvira winced in his grip, repressing the pain of her gradually cramping fingers. "I don't think whatever you're about to do is _just_."

The soldier laughed as he tugged Kuvira out of the train, along with three others who somehow managed to survive the explosion from earlier. They were all in a makeshift station in some underground cave. Was it still in the mountains by Omashu? How long had she been unconscious for? Hopefully they hadn't gone far.

 _Everyone, please find me soon._

The soldiers took Kuvira up the cave tunnels, into a large underground torch-lit chamber, where several _more_ Red Lotus soldiers were waiting. They all started laughing and cheering upon seeing them.

"Well, well!" one of them jeered. "You guys actually got her!"

"Gotta say," another one said. "I wasn't sure if this one would work out for us! Ghazan sure knows what he's doing!"

"You're gonna _pay_ , Kuvira!"

Kuvira could only stare at them all, struggling to keep herself calm.

 _Breathe, Kuvira, breathe. Deep inhale, long exhale._

"No," a soldier with a raspy voice spat to another, walking up to Kuvira, "this is _personal_." He looked down at her, scowling. "Hey, Kuvira! My brother ended up in one of your little 're-education' camps a few years back! Might as well have been eatin' _sewage_ there!"

Kuvira gulped, hesitating. "I...I know," she mumbled, struggling for words. "I-I didn't want it to come to that—"

He kicked her in her side, cutting her off. "Yeah, right! Equality and order? Gimme a break! You're all about control and fear!"

"Yeah!" another soldier said as she winced on the ground. "Buddy of mine saw you take down twenty guys on your own. You were gonna run them all over with a _train_ if they didn't join you!"

Kuvira faltered. "I-I..."

The two soldiers started kicking and stomping on her again. Others joined in, laughing and jeering, and they weren't planning on stopping.

"Wait!" one rather burly soldier called to Kuvira's brief relief, walking up as she grimaced, pushing others to the side. She forced herself to look up at him.

He had a knife.

"Before we beat her up _too_ bad," he suggested, "how about we shave the Prime Minister's pretty little head?"

The soldiers all roared in agreement.

Kuvira's eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat.

 _Oh no..._

The soldier bent down, wrapping his hand around Kuvira's neck. "I'd say I'm sorry," he goaded with a cruel smirk, "but I'm not."

Kuvira's shaking eyes could only follow the knife as it inched closer. The soldiers kept cheering.

Kuvira only exhaled out her nose, closing her eyes in acceptance.

The cold blade touched the edge of her scalp.

"HEY!"

All the soldiers stopped their hollering. The one with the knife dropped Kuvira. She turned her head and looked at the tunnel entrance, with hope.

 _A-Are they really here? D-Did they really find me already?_

"I know you boys are jealous of her," Ghazan chuckled as he walked into the chamber, "but we're letting her keep her hair. We want people to be able to recognize her corpse."

Kuvira sighed in despair. The soldiers all booed in disappointment.

"Hey now!" Ghazan said, holding up his rock-covered hands in defense. "She's still gonna suffer!"

"What about her stupid little mole though?" one yelled. "She still has _that_!"

Ghazan's eyes shot to the soldier. "Do you want to _switch places_ with her? I'm sure we can make room for two."

"B...N-No, sir."

"Good," Ghazan said calmly, walking up to Kuvira. He crossed his arms as he looked down at her, a smirk on his face. "Wow," he said, mostly to himself. "We're _really_ gonna do it. We're going to put an end to the _Great_ Uniter."

As the soldiers chuckled, Kuvira inhaled, clenching her teeth. "I'm not the Great Uniter anymore," she said, mustering up any defiance. "I haven't been the Great Uniter for—"

She would've said "six years" if Ghazan hadn't kicked her across the jaw. The soldiers laughed.

"It doesn't matter _when_ you did all that," Ghazan sneered, bending down closer to Kuvira. "What matters is that you _did_ do it."

Kuvira only blinked hard, staring up at the cave ceiling, trying to ignore the stinging pain in her jaw.

Trying to slow her erratic breathing.

 _Breathe. Just breathe. Please not now._

"And now," Ghazan said, "you're gonna _suffer_ for it." He looked back up at all the soldiers with a wave. "Let's get moving!"

The soldiers all hollered again as they started walking down the tunnel. Ghazan grabbed Kuvira by her collar, dragging her along the dirt and rocks with a jerk.

 _Come on, everyone, you can't be far. Please, help me._

They walked through the tunnels for another several minutes. The pain from Kuvira's jaw, her back, her fingers, and the overall roughness from Ghazan's tugging was all starting to add up. She winced, inhaling through clenched teeth, staving the pain.

 _Stay strong. There'll be an opening somewhere...somewhere._

Light started appearing at the end of the tunnel. Kuvira thought she was hearing...chanting?

She was.

Once they exited the tunnel, and her eyes adjusted to the sun, Kuvira's stomach dropped.

They were in a _massive_ canyon, one that contained an entire lake next to a large earthbended stage. A mob of Red Lotus soldiers, over one-hundred in number, chanted with malice, "Down with Kuvira! Down with Kuvira! Down with Kuvira!"

Kuvira slowly looked up at Ghazan with shaking eyes. "W-What are you going to do?" she asked, finding her voice wavering.

Ghazan smirked, gazing out at the sea of spiteful soldiers. "What we _see fit_."

Kuvira grimaced, trying to ignore those dismissive words that had graced her mouth too many times as the Great Uniter. She looked back at the stage. There wasn't anything on it...

Expect for a gallows and a hang-man's noose.

Kuvira already felt like she couldn't breathe.

 _No...Oh_ no _. No, no, no._ Please _, no._

"I guess you can call this a little bit of cruel irony," Ghazan said to her conversationally, starting to drag her down the path to the stage. "I've done my research. I know what you did to coerce states into your little empire. Did you _really_ cut of the Air Nomads' supply lines so that the poorer states had nobody else to get help from? Well, guess it doesn't matter now. There's one little instance like that that stands out in my mind. What was the place?" After a moment of false contemplation, Ghazan smiled. "Lungzhi, that was it. The governor, Gopan: you had him _hung_ because he was an idiot, _didn't_ you?"

"N-No!" Kuvira exclaimed. "W-Well, he _was_ an idiot...but _I_ didn't hang him! The people did that!"

Ghazan chuckled. "But you accepted what they did without a second thought though, right?"

"I..." Kuvira found herself struggling.

 _He's just trying to get to you._

Kuvira took a breath. "Lungzhi was better off without him, but now I realize he didn't have to _die_ because of it! I regret that I caused it to happen! I _resent_ it!"

Ghazan snorted, nodding towards the still-chanting mob. "Tell it to the jury."

He hoisted Kuvira onto her feet, then kicked her up the stairs leading onto the stage.

#

Tenzin had reached Gaoling.

He landed Oogi in front of the city hall. He went inside, hoping he'd hear good news.

One of the men at the front desk looked up as he walked in. His eyes widened in recognition. "You're...you're Master Tenzin!"

Tenzin nodded politely. "Yes, I am. I'm hoping that I can speak with the mayor about some important business. It is urgent."

The man nodded. "Sure, sure. This way."

Tenzin followed him into the mayor's office. The mayor, a portly balding man, was setting an ornate pot onto one of his shelves. He looked over in surprise. "Oh! Master Tenzin? What are you doing here of all places?"

Tenzin sighed. "I'm sorry to get down to business so quickly, but I'm here to ask about the Black Lotus. I wish to find them."

"Oh, them?" the mayor said. "Why, they were here just yesterday! General Iroh came in with two others and asked for my permission to conduct an investigation!"

"I see," Tenzin said. "But, where are they now?"

The mayor shrugged. "I couldn't tell ya! They were headin' northwards I think, past the Great Divide, if that helps. General Iroh said Omashu was a site worth stopping by to keep searching for the Red Lotus."

Tenzin sighed and nodded troubledly. "Alright. Thank you. I appreciate it, mister mayor."

"Please," the mayor chuckled, going to shake Tenzin's hand, "just Baugun, if you will."

Tenzin shook Mayor Baugun's hand with a smiling nod. "If you say so. Thank you again."

Baugun nodded. "Of course. Take care now."

Tenzin nodded and hurried out of the city hall. He climbed back onto Oogi.

That knot in his stomach still hadn't gone away yet.

"Oogi, yip yip!"

#

Ghazan kicked Kuvira across the stage, closer to the gallows, the soldiers' hateful yelling growing louder. He pulled her up by her collar, only to swiftly punch her head back down with a slam, again and again. The mob laughed and cheered every time. He finally pushed her onto her knees with his foot. Her head fell and bobbed in exhausted, pained humiliation, her arms still cuffed behind her back.

Ghazan held his hands up to quiet the mob. After a moment, they settled down.

Ghazan inhaled, slowly starting to smile.

"Today," he began with a loud voice, "is the day I promised you all. You've been patient, and it's finally arrived!"

He gestured at Kuvira. "We've captured Kuvira, our _beloved_ Prime Minister!"

The mob booed at her.

"The self-proclaimed _Great_ Uniter!"

The mob booed louder.

"N-No!" Kuvira yelled out. "I'm not the Great Uniter anymore! I've changed! I'm trying to _help_ the Earth Kingdom! I—!"

"Shut up!" Ghazan shouted, giving Kuvira a sharp kick in her stomach.

The mob laughed and cheered as Kuvira bent over on her knees, coughing in pain.

"The woman," Ghazan resumed, "that forced her tyrannical, unjust, _selfish_ control on the Earth Kingdom is right here, on her knees, instead of ruling over us! Controlling us! Forcing us to do her will in the name of 'order'!"

The mob jeered.

"No!" Kuvira yelled desperately. "Not anymore! I only want to help the Earth Kingdom flourish! I'd never try to do anything like I did again!"

Ghazan rolled his neck and viciously kicked her in the stomach again, a few "ooh's" ringing out from the mob.

He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her head up as she coughed. "I thought I told you to _shut up_ ," he snarled in her face.

Kuvira winced, clenching her teeth. "I-I want...n- _nothing_ to do with my past. I've been learning from it, t-trying to _forget_ it."

"Well," Ghazan spat, throwing her head down, "your past hasn't quite forgotten _you_ yet."

Kuvira almost fell over, but steadied herself on her knees. She shook her head, trying to ignore the stinging pain in her scalp and stomach and fingers. Trying to shut out Ghazan's biting words.

His... _familiar_ words.

 _"It seems his past hasn't forgotten him quite yet..."_

Ghazan had almost exactly said what she had said about Noatak!

 _H-How does he know I said that?!_

The traitor.

 _But, who? How?! The only ones in the airship lobby then were the Black Lotus!_

As if that mattered now.

 _No! That's no way to think! If Korra has taught you anything, it's that there's always hope! Always! Somewhere, somehow!_

As if Korra mattered now.

It all started to sink in.

 _I'm never going to see her again. She's probably still unconscious..._

Ghazan turned back to the mob, his smile gone, now replaced with a scowl. "She may no longer be a self-serving dictator, but she's become something worse: a politician! A cog in a corrupt government, full of all kinds of liars and cheaters! People that only help themselves! That oppress the weak just like any dictator would!"

Kuvira inhaled to correct Ghazan, but bit the inside of her cheek instead. She and her cabinet always saw to that extensive background checks were made on every candidate for Parliament before they joined, to ensure no corruption or ulterior motives. But she only bowed her head and closed her eyes, not seeking to be kicked anymore.

"Is that what this nation needs?!" Ghazan asked the mob.

"NO!" they shouted.

"Is this woman _innocent_?!"

"NO!"

"Does she _deserve_ to _live_?!"

"NO!" the mob roared. "DOWN WITH KUVIRA! DOWN WITH KUVIRA!"

Ghazan smiled, gazing proudly at the sea of ravenous soldiers. He looked down at Kuvira. She only stared emptily out at them.

"Well," Ghazan said, the mob's yelling dying down, "before we set her to hang, I think it's only fair we give our Prime Minister a farewell gift of sorts, don't you agree? And I got just the thing: a little pick-up _all_ the way from Republic City!"

Kuvira found herself looking up. Ghazan walked over to the stairs of the stage, where a newly-arrived squad of soldiers was waiting.

 _Pick-up? What on Earth is he talking about?_

Ghazan walked back over to Kuvira, a sick, _sick_ smile on his face. The mob of soldiers all hushed in genuine surprise.

The "gift" that Ghazan carried was crying, bawling in helpless terror.

It was a toddler.

Park.

#

"Uncle, _please_!" Korra pleaded on her knees. "How can you think this is still right?! Why?! _Why_ are you still fused with Vaatu?! W-What makes you think that this is—?!"

Unalaq and Vaatu's voices laughed together loudly, mockingly.

"Oh Korra!" they said. "Are you _really_ trying to save me? You're just as foolish as your father was! I knew full well what would happen to me when I became a Dark Avatar. There's no saving me, even if I wanted to be saved. Just like there's no saving Zaheer."

"Sh...shut up," Korra muttered.

"Ohhh," Vaatu said sympathetically, Unalaq's voice receding. "Am I getting to you now? Is it finally sinking in? Face it, Korra: you're going to be trapped in here with me until you _die_. Then, your spirit is going to be stuck in this tree with me, forever."

Korra stared at the floor, on her hands and knees.

 _No. Not today._

She threw herself to her feet. Yelling, she ran for the opening of the Tree of Time.

As she scaled the side of the wall, she could see it. Freedom. The spirit portals. The spiraling stone ground outside of the—

A blinding flash of light.

Korra was flung backwards, back into the Tree by some invisible force. She bounced on her back twice, getting the wind knocked right out of her.

"You really think I'd let you go that easily?" Vaatu said, laughing at her failure. "I'm trapped in here for an eternity, and so are you. Oh this is going to be _glorious_. Your torment has _barely_ begun, Korra. You're _mine_ now. Now and forever."

Aching, Korra buried her face into the floor of the Tree of Time, fighting back tears of helplessness and despair.

 _No. This can't be it. There has to be a way. I have to get out of here. I_ can't _stay in here..._

 _I'm gonna go insane._

"Hm," Vaatu said speculatively. "I may have lied. _Zaheer_ isn't the one that could use saving right now..."

Korra found the strength to push herself up on her elbows. "What do you mean?" she spat.

Vaatu chuckled as he flew backwards. "See for yourself..."

Something started fazing in front of Korra, like it was a memory being shown to her from the Tree. At first the image was fuzzy, she couldn't make anything out. Soon she could.

And she wished so hard that she couldn't.

"Kuvira, _no_..."

#

"No!" Kuvira cried out on her knees, tears burning in her eyes. "No, _please_! He's just a boy! He's a _toddler_! He's not even four years old!"

Park's wailing was drowned out by the chanting mob. "Mommy!" he bawled, tears streaking down his innocent face as he was carried by Ghazan. "Mommy, I'm scared!"

"I...I know you are, little buddy!" Kuvira said with a breaking voice. "You'll be fine! We're going to get out of this! I promise!"

Ghazan laughed loudly. "And there you go with the lies again! You lied about stepping down from power, and now you're lying to your _own_ child. _How_ did you convince your nation to accept you?" He smirked. "Well, I'm not completely innocent here either. But I mean, I only have _one_ of your kids."

Kuvira bit her trembling lip. "Why?! Why are you doing this?! Why _him_?! He has done _nothing_!"

"Why?" Ghazan asked with a laugh. "This is an act of _mercy_! I don't want this boy to become an orphan _again_! So, before you die...I'm gonna put him out of his misery."

 _No. He...wouldn't._

 _He can't..._

 _He's going to._

"N-No!" Kuvira cried out in despair. "NO! _Please_ , no! _Anything_ but _this_!"

Ghazan dropped Park, still sobbing, onto the stage. "I thought I _told_ you to SHUT _UP_!" he yelled, stepping and delivering the hardest kick to Kuvira's stomach yet.

As his foot made contact, just above her stomach, Kuvira could've sworn she had felt an awful, audible _crack_. She was knocked down onto her side hard enough that she bounced, hearing and feeling _another_ crack.

As she laid there bound on the stage, gasping on her side, coughing in pain, it starting _aching_. A sharp yet dull tenderness started coursing through her abdomen.

She suddenly found that each inhale hurt, burned, brought her to the verge of tears, forcing her to breathe in only shallow wheezes.

It was a pain she never thought she would have to suffer again.

Ghazan had just rebroken Kuvira's ribs.

The entire mob went "ooh" this time, before erupting into more sick cheers.

Kuvira struggled for breath, gasping in pain, but she couldn't. Every inhale blazed, forcing her to cut each breath short.

It all flooded back to her in an instant, all the darkness and depression she had endured during those few torturous days she was forced into that wretched underground cage of a prison, until Korra healed her and she was transferred to an actual, humane cell.

The hopelessness. The isolation. The pain.

The pain that Suyin herself had come to her, face-to-face, _just_ to say that she regretted taking her in all those years ago.

The...the...

Kuvira started to cry.

"M-Mommy!" Park yelled, crawling over to her. "Mommy, are you okay?!"

"Get _back_ here you little snipe," Ghazan snarled, yanking Park back by his shoulder.

"S-st—!" Kuvira tried to say, heaving, stopping short in agony. "L-Let h—!"

She couldn't even _speak_.

 _No. This...this can't be it..._

Ghazan used some rock from one of his gloves to form makeshift cuffs on Park. He picked up the weeping toddler, and looked back to his also weeping mother. He laughed. "You're actually crying! You're _really_ crying!"

Kuvira tried to burrow her face into the stage, shaking her head with clenched teeth. It hurt to _cry_. Every forced, shuddering breath hurt. _Everything_ hurt. Fingers, back, jaw, scalp, ribs.

The fact that Park was going to lose _another_ mother.

Ghazan sighed. "Ohh I'd let you suffer longer, much, _much_ longer...but lucky for you, I got a jury to please."

He looked at the group of soldiers standing near the stairs and nodded towards the gallows. One of them walked onto the stage. The soldier grabbed Kuvira by her hair and jerked her head up, ripping apart her braid, causing her to slip loose from his grasp.

As she fell onto her side, her broken ribs engulfed in flaring pain, she almost cried out, but her ribs forced her not to. She could only whimper, her fallen hair now stuck to her face, wet with tears.

The soldier grunted at the inconvenience, and stomped on Kuvira's stomach.

Another crack.

Kuvira _screamed_.

The mob roared.

Ghazan laughed.

Park cried.

Kuvira could hardly breathe.

 _Please...someone...anyone...stop this..._

"Alright!" Ghazan said with a wave of his free hand. "We've had our fun here! Let's finish this!"

The soldier gave Kuvira a few more motivational kicks in the side, then hoisted her up by the back of her collar instead, pain searing as she was stretched out. He stomped on the stage, a pillar of rock jutting up from beneath the gallows. He took hold of the noose and lowered it around her neck. He tightened it. Hard.

Kuvira gasped. She recoiled, but the noose kept her dangling upright, her toes just barely touching the rock. The tears kept flowing.

 _This is...it..._

"And now!" Ghazan announced to the mob. "Say goodbye to our prime minister!"

As they all roared, Kuvira looked up into the bright blue sky, the last time she ever would be able to.

She looked at Park in Ghazan's grasp. He started forming a flaming lava shuriken. He spun it fast, close to Park's neck.

"M-Mommy, _please_!" Park cried out desperately, trying to move away. "Make him stop! _Mommy_!"

"Go _on_ , Kuvira," Ghazan taunted with a grin. "Tell your little bundle of joy here that he's gonna make it. Tell him that _everything's_ gonna be okay, one last time."

The words bubbled to Kuvira's lips, but she couldn't, not just because it hurt to talk.

Because Ghazan was right: everything _wasn't_ going to be okay.

 _I'm going to die...and Park is too. I can't do anything to help us..._

" _I-I_..." Kuvira tried whispering to Park. " _S-Sor_... _ry_..."

Park stilled in Ghazan's grasp. As Kuvira saw fear melt into helpless confusion in her son's eyes, she realized what she was.

Kuvira.

An orphan. A captain.

A dictator. A prisoner.

The Prime Minister. A mother.

And now...

 _My parents were right..._

A failure.

Ghazan smiled in cruel pleasure. " _Goodbye_ , Kuvira."

He stomped to the side, kicking the rock out from underneath her, and swung his shuriken back.

Not able to bear the sight of her son dying as she died, as Kuvira fell, noose around her neck, she closed her eyes in defeat.

 _A failure._

#

Korra fell to her knees.

"No," she breathed, helplessly watching the noose tighten around Kuvira's neck.

" _No_..."

#

A metal strip popped off of Kuvira's shoulder.

It flipped in midair and swiped over her head, as if it were trying to cut the rope.

It missed.

Kuvira cried out, gagging. The noose tightened with a jerk, chaffing skin, cutting off air.

The strip floated in midair for a moment, then flipped again, swiping back over her head.

It sliced perfectly through the rope.

Kuvira fell, crumpling onto the stage with a thud.

 _Another_ crack.

The mob fell dead silent as Kuvira howled in agony. Even Ghazan hesitated.

He dropped Park and his shuriken, honestly surprised. "I thought you idiots tied her fingers!" he blamed the soldier onstage.

"H-Her fingers _are_ tied, sir!"

Ghazan scowled, looking down at Kuvira, her screams slowing being replaced by blubbering sobs.

Ghazan sighed out his nose. He clenched his fists.

He slowly looked up over the mob.

Kuvira managed to look up also, with blurred, teary vision, past all the soldiers, at the top of a small plateau.

A woman was standing there, in a steadfast metalbending position. She dropped her arms with a stern confidence that no one else had.

Her short gray hair wavered in the wind.

It was Lin.

Kuvira would've smiled if she could have.

 _She...she did it. She bent the strip..._

"Let's roll out!" Lin yelled with a wave, leaping down the side of the plateau.

Leaping down from behind the edge of the plateau as well were Bolin, Noatak, and Lee.

Kuvira's tears didn't stop, but not just because of the pain.

 _We're...we're saved..._

The mob of Red Lotus soldiers floundered, caught off-guard.

"What are you idiots doing?!" Ghazan yelled. "There's only four of them! _Stop_ them!"

 _Half_ of the mob started trying to halt them.

"KUVIRA!" Noatak shouted. "We're going to save you!"

"Stay where you are!" Bolin yelled, stomping and forming a lava moat in between himself and some soldiers. "Hang on!"

Ghazan roared in rage. He kicked Park over next to Kuvira.

Lee flipped over a soldier before twirling around on his knees, shocking two soldiers. Noatak grabbed one with a water-whip and flung him backwards. Lin wrapped a cable around that soldier in midair, spinning and swiping him into several more soldiers. She turned to Noatak. "You and Lee keep them at bay! Bolin and I will get Kuvira and Park!"

Noatak nodded, backing up towards Lee. "Alright. Hurry."

Ghazan scowled in thwarted failure.

He looked over at Kuvira and Park.

" _Fine_ , then," he growled. "I'm tired of letting gravity do my killing anyways."

He started striding over to them, lava shuriken ablaze.

"M-Mommy!" Park yelled on his knees, nudging his mother with bound hands, looking back at Ghazan stalking towards them. "Mommy! Get up! _Please_!"

Kuvira clenched her teeth, gasping, weeping, unable to tell her son to _stop_ pushing her broken ribs.

Ghazan swung the shuriken up, teeth bared. Park cried out and covered his head.

"GHAZAN!"

Ghazan halted. He lowered the shuriken, looking upwards at the familiar voice.

A voice he hadn't heard in years.

Zaheer landed lightly onto the stage, inbetween him and Kuvira. He had a Red Lotus soldier slung over his shoulder, one with braided hair.

Ghazan hesitated, watching Zaheer drop the petrified soldier onto the stage. She crawled away, blubbering in fear. What did Zaheer _do_ to her?

Zaheer was scowling, as usual, but with an unexplainable intensity in his eyes.

Ghazan must've not noticed it, because he began to laugh. "Z-Zaheer!" he said, holding out his arms. "You're...alive! I-I didn't think I'd ever—!"

"Explain yourself!" Zaheer demanded, not returning his old friend's sincerity. "NOW!"

"What..." Ghazan dropped his arms. "Zaheer, what gives? I thought you'd be proud of me and Ming Hua! We're continuing the Red Lotus's work!"

"No!" Zaheer shouted, stepping forward. "This? _This_?! This is _not_ the Red Lotus!"

"Yeah it is!"

"You are not _dumb_ , Ghazan! Kuvira's son: why?!"

Ghazan stepped back. "I...I was making sure the Great Uniter was getting a proper farewell!"

" _Slaying_ an _innocent_ child?!"

Ghazan furrowed his brow, the sounds of battle raging on.

"When'd you get so soft?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Zaheer craned his neck, shoving down emotion. "Ming Hua asked the _same_ thing."

"M-Ming!" Ghazan exclaimed in urgency. "Is she alright?! You guys still have her, right?!"

Zaheer nodded. "Yes, she's still their prisoner." He started to smile. "I have to say, she can take a _surprising_ amount of pain before breaking."

Ghazan's eyes widened in enraged concern. " _What_ did they _do to her_?!"

Zaheer laughed. "Oh don't worry. Those burns will heal...eventually."

Ghazan grinded his teeth, seething. "ZAHEER! _What_ did they _do_?!"

"I'll tell you what they did after you tell me what you're planning."

Ghazan growled, fists clenched and shaking.

"Fine!" he finally spat. "You want to know what we're trying to do?! Well let's just say that this isn't your Red Lotus anymore!"

Zaheer scoffed. "I can _see_ that! But it was never _my_ Red Lotus! Only ' _the_ '!"

Ghazan sighed, forcing himself to calm down. "Yeah. And soon, ' _the_ ' whole world is gonna pay."

Zaheer narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you heard me back at Zaofu!" Ghazan declared. "A new world! A cleansed world! A new age! Anarchy is all well and good, but..."

His face twisted into a horrifying grin. "I think we need to start over."

Zaheer stomped forward. " _What_ are you saying?"

"The world has reached its limit, Zaheer! I got it all figured out: start with world leaders, take them out, establish chaos. But then, once everyone realizes that their 'freedom' is no better than being oppressed, killing upon killing without liability... _boom_. Wipe it all away."

 _Not just mayhem..._

 _Annihilation._

"Ghazan, you fool!" Zaheer yelled. "What will that accomplish?!"

Ghazan laughed. "I'm just doing what Laghima said! 'Creation of the new can't begin without the destruction of the old', right?"

" _New_ _growth_!" Zaheer corrected. "And not the destruction of _everything_!"

"Why not? Afterwards, once all the ash and dust settles, it'll make for a much safer world." Ghazan scowled grimly. "One where your _girlfriends_ won't get killed."

Zaheer roared in anger, shooting himself forward and tackling Ghazan down. Ghazan rolled backwards, kicking Zaheer off of himself. He started flinging lava shurikens at him as he stood.

Zaheer dodged and spun backwards, continuing their fight, deliberately leading Ghazan away from Kuvira and Park.

Bolin and Lin jumped onto the stage as Lee and Noatak stayed on the ground. Bolin stomped and punched upwards, a plume of lava separating the soldiers from the stage.

"Kuvira! Park!" Lin asked as she knelt down. "Are you two okay?!"

Park slowly turned around on his knees, his face wet with tears, shaking his head.

Kuvira's uncontrollable sobs and gasps said just as much.

Lin's eyes widened as she looked at her. "Oh _no_ ," she whispered. "Not again..."

She bent off Park's cuffs and picked him up, holding him close, reassuring. "You're safe now, buddy, you're safe."

Park only sniffled as he nuzzled her.

Lin stood. "Bolin," she said softly, "you carry Kuvira. And...please, be gentle."

Bolin nodded. He cautiously, tenderly tried to slide his arms underneath Kuvira's body, slowly raising her up, trying to spare her anymore—

Kuvira cried out in pain, writhing.

"I...I can't!" Bolin said regretfully, wincing, gently setting her back down. "There's no way to not hurt her!"

Lin bowed her head, grimacing in helplessness as Park clung to her.

As the mob forced them back, Noatak rolled to the side. He spun and shot an icicle straight into a soldier's face. "We're pinned!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Lee leapt onto a soldier, shocking their skull with his staffs as he fell. "Chief!" he shouted. "The airship's comin'! We gotta get out of here! _Now_!"

Lin looked from Lee to Kuvira.

 _There has to be a better way. There...there has to be—_

"CHIEF!"

Lin sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Kuvira. I'll try to make this quick."

She handed Park over to Bolin. She slid her arms under Kuvira's legs and shoulders and lifted her up.

Kuvira cried out again, craning her neck forwards.

"We're going to get you to a hospital in Omashu," Lin said to her, biting down regret. "We're in the Great Divide right now, so it'll be a fast ride. Please, hold on."

Kuvira didn't nod.

Noatak leapt and kneed a soldier in the face. He fell to his feet. He looked over at the small lake.

 _That'll do._

"Lee!" he yelled, dodging a blast of flame.

"What?!"

"I think it's time for the Equalizer!"

Lee headbutted a soldier. He whirled around, an almost giddy grin on his face. "R-Really?"

Noatak ran towards the lake. "Yes! It's now or never!"

Lee ran behind him, smirking. "It'd be my genuine pleasure."

Zaheer leapt into Ghazan and kneed him in the stomach. As he bent over in pain, Zaheer grabbed the back of his neck, forcing him onto his knees. "You really _don't_ care what happens, _do_ you?!"

"Well," Ghazan retorted through clenched teeth, "I don't _always_ think things through..."

"Did you even have a plan when you started? Was the squabble with the Gaoling fishery owner what forced you into action?!"

"Oh, _shut up_!" Ghazan shouted, elbowing Zaheer in the gut.

Zaheer stumbled back, letting go of Ghazan. "Agh! Answer me, Ghazan! Why Buon?! What could you possibly gain from murdering him?!"

Ghazan turned his head away with an aggravated huff. "I didn't tell those soldiers to go for him! I didn't tell them to do anything! They thought killing the mayor would be good practice!"

Zaheer furrowed his brow. "They wanted the mayor, but got a fisherman... _How_?"

Ghazan threw his arms up and dropped them to his sides. "Turns out the two are brothers! Twins!"

Zaheer frowned in disappointment.

 _All this...Trying but failing to kill a fisherman...Trying to kill Su...Attacking Zaofu at all..._

"You never had a plan," Zaheer said, slowly realizing. "You let the Red Lotus flounder in the mud for _nine_ years! You had no _idea_ what you were doing with yourself! Until now, you didn't tell anyone of your plans! Not even Ming Hua!"

"Hey," Ghazan said, "trying to rebuild an organization from the ground up isn't exactly easy. And I _did_ tell Ming Hua about my plans!"

"She tolerates the obliteration of the _entire_ world?"

"Yeah! And I'm kinda surprised that you don't! I'll admit we may have, uh, _skewed_ the Red Lotus's beliefs a bit for our new cause—"

"A _bit_ ," Zaheer enunciated.

Ghazan opened his mouth, but bit down his words. "Sorry you don't like _change_ , Zaheer. This is just what needs to happen."

"What _needs_ to happen is for you to stop this! This is not freedom. This is not anarchy. This is... _m_ _adness_!"

"This is _right_!"

They lunged at each other again.

Noatak and Lee reached the edge of the lake, the soldiers closing in around them.

Lee knelt down, charging up his shock-staffs on the highest setting they could possibly go. Noatak flipped and landed behind him. He looked up at the top edge of the canyon.

The airship had arrived.

" _Now_ , Lee!" Noatak yelled.

He spun, bending a massive torrent of water from the lake around them and across the ground. Lee drove his shock-staffs down into the flow, charging it with electricity.

The electrified wave plunged into the mob of soldiers, shocking over half of them into unconsciousness. They all yelled and crumpled to the ground, landing on top of each other.

Lee powered down the staffs as Noatak ran forward, leaping and freezing as much of the residual water around as many of the remaining conscious soldiers as he could.

And with that, they had cleared an _entire_ half of the mob.

"Noatak," Lee panted on his knees, "you...you gotta say the line!"

Noatak sighed. He walked over to a half-conscious soldier writhing on the ground, and bent down.

" _You_ ," Noatak said, channeling his deepest voice, " _have been equalized_."

Lee laughed and held his arms up in victory.

The airship lowered down over everyone. The entrance ramp opened up. "Come on!" the captain yelled from the ramp. "Everyone, let's go!" A platform lowered down on cables for everyone to climb onto.

"Stay with me, Kuvira!" Lin said, hurrying off the stage and carrying her to the platform. "Please! Stay with me!"

Bolin ran behind her with Park in his arms, bending puddles of lava, separating them from the remaining soldiers. "Noatak! Lee! Let's go!"

Zaheer rolled, dodging a lava shuriken. He shot a blast of air, but Ghazan dodged as well. They both stopped, looking up at the airship.

Ghazan sighed angrily. " _Darn_ it..."

Zaheer looked back at him. "If this were just you and me," he snarled, "you wouldn't have the chance to run. Use it _wisely."_

Ghazan could only watch as Zaheer leapt off the stage into what was left of the mob, blowing soldiers back left and right.

Ghazan scowled with narrowed eyes.

With a sigh, he turned and fled.

Noatak and Lee and Zaheer held off soldiers until everyone else got safely onto the platform. Once they were clear, they jumped on also, Zaheer rising up on his own.

The platform slowly retracted back into the airship, with Kuvira and Park rescued.

"Asami!" Lee said into his radio. "Get us out of here!"

 _"Can do,"_ Asami answered from the other end, starting to pilot the airship to Omashu.

Before the exit ramp even closed all the way, Lin knelt down, forming the metal around her wrist into a knife, starting to gently yet quickly cut the ropes around Kuvira's neck, fists, and ankles. "Go get pliers for her cuffs," she ordered as she worked. "Anything to get them off."

"Yes, ma'am," the captain said with a nod, hurrying away.

"Is...she okay?" Lee asked in concern, sheathing his staffs.

Tears were still traveling down Kuvira's trembling chin.

"No," Lin said quietly, slowly shaking her head. "No, she's not."

#

"NO!" Korra cried out on her knees, clutching her head. "Kuvira! NO!"

"Ahh," Vaatu said. "This is just _beautiful_ , isn't it? Seeing the person you cared about for so long be in so much pain? And the exact kind of pain she was in before too! And you can't do _anything_ to help her! They may _never_ find someone who can heal her!"

Korra drove her fist into the floor, seething, grinding her teeth as Vaatu laughed.

He sighed, floating close next to her. "You know, out of all the mortals I've seen suffer, Kuvira's life has been the most enjoyable to witness, I'd say. And to _think_ that all it took was just making her parents think that she was weak and worthless..."

Korra finally snapped.

"You _WHAT_?!" she screamed, her voice falling apart _._ " _You_?! _You_ did that to her?! _All_ of the _pain_ she's had to go through was because of _YOU_?!"

Vaatu's sick laughter echoed throughout the Tree of Time.

"Oh Korra! How easy you are! Of course I didn't _directly_ cause her life to spiral out of her control! Seeing you as you are, I'm almost disappointed to admit that now. Misfortune often finds its own way into the world, without me. Oh but the torment I'll be able to sow once I find a way to free myself. I promise, I'll make Kuvira's life look _pleasurable_."

Korra realized that tears running down her jaw, now numb from grinding her teeth.

She was losing. Vaatu was tearing her apart, shred by shred.

He was winning.

It seemed like he had won already.

END


	9. A Gentle Hand

Kuvira wrenched her head to the side of her pillow, screaming in pain.

"Stay with me, Kuvira!" Lin consoled as she pulled her arms out from underneath her, hurrying alongside the gurney as the nurses pushed her through the main door of the hospital. "Please, hold on! You're going to get help!"

The ride to Omashu had been quick, but sadly, not quick enough. There hadn't been a single moment that Kuvira wasn't in excruciating pain from her broken ribs. Sadder still, changing her out of her uniform and picking her up to move her had only added to her agony.

A bed. They just needed to stop moving and get her to a bed.

"W-Will Mommy be okay?" Park asked, shivering in Bolin's arms as everyone stood by the docked airship, watching the nurses rush the injured Prime Minister into the hospital.

"Don't worry, little guy," Bolin said, patting his back, trying his best to sound convincing. "She's gonna get help. She'll...she'll be fine."

Noatak and Lee looked at each other. Asami rubbed her arm, looking at the ground. Zaheer just stood there, seemingly emotionless as always.

The captain sighed, looking back at the airship, trying to keep up what was left of their morale. "Let's...let's get the others in, everyone."

#

During the campaign to reunite the Earth Kingdom, Kuvira had commissioned it herself for Omashu's medical standards and protocols to be modernized, so hopefully there would be—

"Th-there's nothing we can do for her," the doctor said sadly.

"W-What?!" Bolin exclaimed. "Nothing?!"

Kuvira laid on a hospital bed, silent, looking up at the ceiling, barely breathing, dried tears on her cheeks and under her reddened eyes. Everyone was gathered around, already done transferring Mako, Iroh, and Korra into other rooms. Hopefully they were all getting more help than Kuvira was.

"Doctor, please," Lin said as she held Park. "You must have a waterbender or two in your staff, don't you?"

He shook his head. "No, unfortunately. I don't think there's _any_ healers in Omashu."

"N-None? At _all_?"

"Not that I know of, at least." The doctor looked at Kuvira, rubbing his wrist fretfully. "The only thing we can do is medicate her to ease the pain. She'll have to make a natural recovery."

Lee crossed his arms. "And that's gonna take...?"

The doctor sighed. "Months, at least."

Kuvira cringed.

"M- _Months_!?" Bolin yelled. "We don't have _months_! She can't stay like this!"

"Not to mention Ghazan is still out there," Zaheer added bitterly. "Who knows what he could be planning next?"

Noatak clenched his fists, scowling, helpless.

 _Powerless._

He screamed in rage.

Everyone startled in shock. Kuvira could only slowly turn her head to look at him, alarmed concern in her drained eyes.

"Ghazan!" Noatak bellowed. "That fool goes out of his way to hurt anyone! He went out of his way to kill a _toddler_! He doesn't care for _anything_! Because of him, we're all stuck here now! We can do _nothing_!"

"Whoa," Lee said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Noatak, take it easy."

"No!" Noatak shook his hand off. "We shouldn't be here!" His face contorted. "We _wouldn't_ be here if I could heal! If I hadn't been...been... _cursed_ like this! Mako would still be sane too!"

"N-No!" Lee urged desperately. "Noatak! Stop! Don't do this to yourself! You're not the one to blame! I had to sit and watch you rot in guilt for _ten_ years! You're _not_ going to sink back into that again! I won't let you!"

" _I_ was the one doing the sitting!" Noatak roared in his face.

Lee stepped back and gulped, speechless.

Noatak caught himself. He blinked, staring at the floor. He slowly looked up at everyone, all just as speechless as Lee was.

All just as speechless as Kuvira was.

Tears started to well in her reddened eyes again.

Noatak grimaced, grinding his teeth in self-hatred. He bowed his head. "We lost Mako, Korra, Iroh, and now Kuvira. The Black Lotus is just spread too thin now. We're beaten."

"Noatak," Lee started, "y-you—"

Noatak walked out of the room without another word, leaving everyone behind in silence.

After a long moment, Bolin stepped up. "I can try looking for a healer," he said quietly.

Lin looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "We need to help Kuvira in any way we can. It's worth a try. _Anything's_ worth a try right now."

Lin thought for a moment, gently bouncing Park in her arms. She nodded. "Alright. Please hurry."

Bolin nodded back before running out the door.

"Oh!" he greeted in the hall. "Hey, Tenzin!"

"T- _Tenzin_?" Lin said, whirling around.

Sure enough, Tenzin rushed into the room, cloak billowing, fear on his face. His eyes fell on Kuvira. " _No_ ," he breathed.

"Tenzin?" Lin asked. "W-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Katara's funeral?"

"I was," he said. "But...I had a feeling that something was wrong. Unfortunately, I was right. Something _did_ happen."

"More than you know," Lin said sadly.

"W-What?" Tenzin asked. "What else?"

Lin sighed. "They told me that Ming Hua threw Mako off of the water tower back at Gaoling. Noatak saved him, but...by _bloodbending_ him. It...put him over the edge. He can barely talk now."

"What?! No!"

"That's not all. Iroh was poisoned and Korra's in a coma."

"What?! Th-them too?! How?!"

"They're saying there must be a traitor in the airship crew that poisoned Iroh, but the captain didn't find anyone hiding anything. They have no idea what happened to Korra."

Tenzin was speechless.

Lin clenched her jaw for a moment. "And...Ghazan tried to kill Kuvira and Park. We saved them at the last second, but...she didn't escape without any injuries. He broke her ribs again."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "Oh... _no_. This...this isn't good..."

"You're telling me." Lin sighed. "At least they managed to capture Ming Hua."

Tenzin nodded silently, stroking his beard, trying to wrap his mind around all that Lin had told him.

"Wait," Asami spoke up. "Would a radio signal reach Republic City from here?"

Lin raised a brow, adjusting Park on her hip. "Sure? I don't see why...Oh! Yes! We should radio Pema to make sure Takeo and Anaya are safe!"

"Oh," Lee said. "Yeah. Good idea."

"I'll call her up right now," Asami said, hurrying out of the room to the airship.

Kuvira stirred.

"H-Hold on, Kuvira," Lin stopped her with a tender hand on her shoulder. "Asami's got it. Please, just rest."

Reluctantly, Kuvira nodded, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Where are Korra and Mako and Iroh?" Tenzin asked.

"I'll show you," Lee said with a wave. "This way."

Tenzin left with Lee. Zaheer walked out of the room as well, not following them, most likely going off to meditate.

With his reassurance, the doctor started working away on a medication, hopefully one that could ease Kuvira's pain.

Lin nodded, standing there, bouncing Park in her arms, looking at Kuvira.

She hated seeing her like this. Just...broken. Absolutely broken in every single way, just like she had been for those few weeks she was in that cage. It hurt just as much now as it did then, even if she hadn't showed it. At least now Kuvira had her friends and gentle, civilized treatment instead of moronic guards who wouldn't be able to tell if _they_ were the ones in pain.

If Korra were conscious, she could heal her in a matter of seconds, just like she did before.

 _Korra..._

Lin looked to the door, then back at Kuvira. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked gently.

At first, Kuvira only stared off into space. She barely turned her head to Lin and Park, her drained eyes shaking as she looked at them.

She only looked back up at the ceiling.

Lin sighed, trying to find something comforting to say. "You'll make it through this, kid. You have before."

After another moment, she walked out of the room, with Park still clinging to her. He looked over her shoulder at his mother with worry.

Kuvira closed her eyes, barely breathing, trying to hold back tears.

 _Then...I had Korra..._

#

Korra crumpled onto her side within the Tree of Time, crying out in anger, in pain. The torturous image of Kuvira lying broken in her hospital bed had faded away minutes, maybe even hours ago.

But Vaatu was still _very_ real.

"Aww," he taunted as he floated over her. "Are you _really_ lost so soon, Korra? We have an eternity together you know. I'd rather you stay strong for as long as you can, so at least _one_ of us can enjoy ourselves. I don't understand. Is this not like those hallucinations you had all those years ago? Can't you just _snap_ yourself out of this like you did for them? I thought you were the _strongest_ Avatar that ever existed?"

Korra kept crying.

"Apparently not," Vaatu sighed. "Oh _where_ did all that vitality you had with Kuvira when she was in prison go? You know, all that talk about staying _hopeful_?"

"I _hate_ you!" Korra wailed. "I HATE you!"

Vaatu laughed. His voice echoed loudly, awfully, resounding _deafeningly_ throughout the Tree of Time.

"Stop," Korra whimpered. " _Please_..."

Vaatu laughed louder.

"S- _STOP_ IT!"

Louder still.

Korra screamed, clutching her head. She threw herself onto her knees, clawing desperately towards the opening of the Tree of Time.

"Are you _really_ about to try escaping again?" Vaatu asked amusedly through his sick laughter. "I can't imagine you'll fare any better this time!"

Korra got to her feet, standing there shakily, but Vaatu's words dug into her.

She fell, slumping against the wall, grinding her teeth, seething in tears. "Raava," she pleaded, shaking her head, hysterical. "Please...help me. _Please_..."

Vaatu flew next to her. "Oh Raava can't help you in here, Korra. No. I took special care to ensure that it was only your spirit I stole from your body. It is just you, me...and this man that your buffoon of a friend found."

Korra looked up in confusion, tears still running down her face.

Another image fazed in front of her. It was Kuvira's hospital room again, but this time...

 _"I,"_ the man said nervously, _"I can't promise anything. I-I'm not very experienced. I've...never healed_ ribs _before..."_

 _"Well you gotta try!"_ Bolin insisted. _"It's not like you can hurt her_ more _!"_

Korra slowly sat up, staring at the image.

Bolin...found a _healer_. It was too good to be true.

 _"Please,"_ Bolin pleaded. _"You have to try!"_

 _"Okay, I'll...I'll see what I can do."_

The man started bending from a bowl of water. He enveloped one of his hands in the glowing liquid. He slowly lifted Kuvira's shirt up, just enough to be able to gently place his hands on her ribs.

Korra smiled, breathing the first shuddering breath of happy tears.

That was until Kuvira started screaming.

 _"No!"_ Bolin yelled. _"Stop! You're hurting her!"_

"What?!" Korra yelled, scrambling to her knees. "No! NO!"

Kuvira kept screaming.

 _"Stop!"_ Bolin yelled. He pulled the healer away. _"STOP! It's not helping!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry! I-I tried to warn you!"_

Kuvira twisted on her bed in agony, howling.

"NO!" Korra screamed at the image. "NO, _NO_!"

Suddenly, it faded away, the last of Kuvira's cries echoing into the Tree of Time.

Korra could only kneel there, motionless, despondent, like she had just missed a passing boat on a stranded island.

"Oh," Vaatu said, honestly surprised. "Well...I suppose Kuvira may need _two_ healers now..."

Korra drove a fist into the floor, choking on tears.

"Come now, Korra," Vaatu taunted. "You need to stay _hopeful_."

Korra stumbled to her feet, trying to claw at Vaatu. "I _hate_ you! I...I _HATE_ you!"

Vaatu laughed as he floated backwards, just out of her range. "Oh yes! _Yes_! Pour all your rage and all your malice out on me! See where that will get you! Or rather, where that will get _me_!"

Korra stopped, falling to her knees, confused.

Vaatu flew close, his voice quiet and foreboding. "That's _right_ , Korra. How have you not realized it sooner? All this torment, all this hatred, all it's doing is _feeding_ me. I'm growing stronger and stronger with every tear you shed, every scream, every curse. Soon, you'll have made me strong enough to be able to break free from this retched tree! You'll still be trapped of course, but I? Oh _I'll_ be able to sow a hundred new millenniums of darkness over the world! And you, the Avatar herself, are going to be my personal source of perpetual torment!"

Korra blinked. For a fraction of a moment, she realized what Vaatu meant.

 _Forget the Red Lotus...Forget Ghazan and Ming Hua...If Vaatu gets out of here, the world's going to be in more chaos then it's ever—_

"Oh but that'll take time," Vaatu dismissed. "For now, let's just have another look at what that healer did to Kuvira, shall we?"

"N-No! NO! _NO_!"

Kuvira's screams echoed throughout the Tree of Time once again.

#

"You're looking better."

Ming Hua looked up at Lee as he walked into her cell. "I'm... _feeling_ better," she quietly replied from her seat on the floor, with several bandages on her clean face, save for a few still remaining bruises.

Lee closed the door behind him with a nod. "The nurse did a good job?"

Ming Hua nodded, and nothing more.

She had no idea what to think of Lee. A nurse came down to her cell last night, just as he had promised. She had tended to her wounds, stitched her up, wiped the crusted blood off of her face (she was _so_ thankful that she wiped the crusted blood off of her face), and even fixed her hair up a little bit too. It was like she actually... _cared_ about her. She had been gentle, and...kind.

Half of her expected Iroh to burst down that door and torture her more. Half of her expected Lee to torture her too.

But...no. Honestly, she didn't. Nothing about Lee struck her as cruel.

Though that _was_ what she had thought about Iroh. "Poisoned" or not.

Lee nodded, taking a seat on the floor across from her. He looked like he was trying to find something to say. Finally, he sighed. "Ghazan broke Kuvira's ribs."

Ming Hua blinked and looked up. "What?"

"He captured her and her son, Park. You know, the toddler? He was going to kill them both, but we saved them just before he did. But...Kuvira didn't escape without some major injuries though. And I'm not talking just physically over here. She's... _real_ broken. I don't think she's even talked yet."

Ming Hua looked down. Broken...she knew what _that_ felt like. She looked back up. "What does this have to do with me?"

Lee shrugged. "I'm...not really sure myself. I guess...did you and Ghazan plan that together? Torturing her? Killing her kid?"

Ming Hua furrowed her brow and shook her head. She really had no idea what he was on about. They were going to kill Kuvira of course, given time, but...her kid? The _toddler_? The fact that Kuvira had even adopted three whole children was still seldom known. She tended to keep them out of the public eye, and apparently for good reason. Going for her kids was never part of the plan.

 _What if Ghazan is..._ changing _the plan?_

Lee nodded slowly, looking away in thought. "Mm. What about the double agent?"

 _Double agent?_

"The what?"

Lee looked up. "You know, the..." He furrowed his brow. "You really don't know about that either?"

Ming Hua shook her head, concern in her eyes.

Lee frowned. He looked to the floor. "That's...Oh, _man_ ," he said, slowly realizing. "We think there's a traitor in the airship crew, one that's working for the Red Lotus. And...and that _they're_ the one that poisoned Iroh."

Ming Hua and Lee met eyes, realization dawning for the both of them.

If Ghazan had put a double agent on board to hurt General Iroh, it had _severely_ backfired.

Lee got up to leave. "I...I'm not trying to badmouth your boyfriend here, but, uh...I hear communication is key in a relationship."

As he walked out and closed the door behind him, one thought stung Ming Hua's mind, one that she was _desperately_ trying not to believe.

 _What if Ghazan hadn't told me about this double agent on purpose?_

#

Noatak stood on a balcony of the Omashu hospital, his hand against the side of the building.

Rage. It never was really something he had felt before. Intensity? Certainly, towards Yakone. But oddly, never anger. Not like _this_. Years of plotting as a revolutionary leader tended to curb one's emotions like that.

Noatak sighed as he took his hand off of the wall. He walked to the edge of the balcony and rested his hands on the railing. He looked out over Omashu, big and grand. Those delivery slides did not look entirely safe.

Towering cities like this were new to him, having only lived in the North Pole's tundras and in rural Earth Kingdom villages when he was in that wheelchair.

That... _wheelchair_. Noatak almost laughed at how distantly close that memory was, how unreal all that pain felt now.

But his anger soon rose at how real Kuvira's pain was.

How real Mako's pain was.

Noatak sighed and turned away from the balcony, walking back into the hospital.

"Hey, Noatak."

Noatak looked up to see Lee in the doorway. "Oh," he said, stopping. "Lee, I...I'm sorry for what I said earlier, for yelling at you."

Lee shrugged sincerely. "Nah, don't worry about it. I understand. I forgive you."

Noatak sighed in relief. "Thank you. I...I just have a lot on my mind."

Lee snorted as he walked up. "Us both." He stopped beside him with a pause. "So, this whole 'double agent' thing..."

"Is bothersome, yes."

"For Ming Hua more than us."

Noatak furrowed his brow. "How is that?"

Lee scratched his neck. "I've...been...talking with her."

"...Talking."

"Yeah."

"...With Ming Hua."

"Uh-huh."

"...Why, exactly?"

Lee sighed. "When I walked in on Iroh torturing her, it...it kinda felt like when I first saw you bloodbend Korra and Mako."

"Oh." Noatak's eyes widened. " _Oh_..."

"Mm-hm."

"So you—"

"Apologized. Sat down with her and told her about my past. Got a nurse to patch her up."

Noatak nodded in understanding, folding his arms. "Ah," he realized with a smile. "So _that's_ why you had gotten no sleep this morning."

"Yep." Lee groggily rubbed his face. "Still not sure if it was worth it or not..."

Noatak found himself smiling again. "So, how is the double agent more bothersome for _her_ than us?"

"Well, I asked about the whole execution thing, but she didn't know what I was talking about. Then I asked about the double agent and...she got all concerned. She has _no_ idea that there's a double agent in the airship crew."

Noatak frowned. "Really? Could she not just be pretending?"

"I saw it in her eyes. You know me."

Noatak looked down in thought. "But...if Ghazan instilled a double agent without telling her...what does that mean for us?"

Lee slapped his friend's shoulder and turned to walk away. "It means that the Black Lotus isn't the only gang with a cool flower name struggling to keep itself together."

#

"RAAAGH!"

"S-Sir?" one of the soldiers asked. "A-Are you—?"

Ghazan wasn't listening. He was too busy punching a wall in one of the Red Lotus's cave hideouts, a ways south-east of Omashu and the Great Divide.

"Again and _again_!" he roared at the wall. "We're always three steps ahead of them, yet they _always_ _somehow_ stop us!"

"Sir...really," the soldier persisted. "We...we need to think about our next—"

Ghazan dug his fist into the wall with a stomp. "You need to think about shutting your _MOUTH_!"

The soldier cowered backwards in fear, as well as the rest of the soldiers in the torch-lit cave.

Ghazan stood there, breathing hard, staring at the wall his arm was now a foot deep in.

 _Get it together, man. You're better than this. That idiot's actually right: we_ do _need to think about our next move._

 _But, what? Something big like last time?_

 _And get foiled once again by the 'Dark Lotus' or whatever they call themselves? Because_ that's _what we need right now..._

 _No. This time, let's try something more...subtle._

"How's our double agent doing?" Ghazan asked as he pulled his arm out of the wall, steadying himself with his other.

"No one suspects a thing. Raljun's got them completely won over."

Ghazan tapped his rock-covered fingers against the wall. "Mm. How's the Cleanser coming along?"

"Th-the _Cleanser_?" the soldier asked. " _That's_ what we're calling—?"

Ghazan craned his head around and glared at the soldier.

"I-I mean...it just needs its power source now, sir. It should be completely functional. We just need to test it."

Ghazan nodded slowly.

 _I'm sorry, Ming. I have to do this first, then I'll come save you. We'll be together again soon, I promise._

Ghazan sighed, quelling his anger. He turned away from the wall, smirking. "Who wants to go pay Toph Beifong a visit?"

#

The doctor wiped his brow with a huff. "How's the pain, Prime Minister?"

Kuvira grimaced and shut her eyes. The pain was just as bad as before, as if it had gotten any better. The anesthetic did nothing, and she couldn't swallow a pill if she wanted to. Nothing was helping. Nothing.

The doctor sighed. "I thought as much. Hm, let's see here..." He turned back to his supplies, trying to find anything that could help.

Tenzin walked in with Lin, who had handed taking care of Park over to Asami a while ago. "How's she doing?" Lin asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Not much better, I'm afraid. And not much is helping either."

Lin sighed, nodding sadly. She looked up. "Kuvira, we finally got through to Pema. Takeo and Anaya are still at Air Temple Island. They're safe."

Oh how sweet those words were. Kuvira wished she could've sighed in relief. She was still able to smile though, happy tears welling.

"They were worried sick about Park," Tenzin told her. "Pema said she turned her back on him for one minute to do work with the acolytes, and he was gone. She had no idea how he disappeared. Thank goodness nothing worse happened to him than what did."

Kuvira's smile didn't fade, but neither did her tears, or her pain. She winced, trying to stop herself from crying.

Lin stepped forward impulsively, but forced down the urge to help her. There was nothing she _could_ do to help her. She just had to...

Her arms dropped to her sides. "This is all my fault..."

"What?" Tenzin said. "Lin, no. This isn't your fault."

"No, it _is_ ," Lin muttered, shaking her head. " _I_ was the one who left Republic City. _I_ was the one who left her kids with Pema. I...I shouldn't have left! I should have been protecting them! Park wouldn't have gotten kidnapped by the Red Lotus if I was there! I...I—!"

"Lin, no!" Tenzin said intensely, holding her shoulder. "Whoever's fault it is does _not_ matter! What matters is making sure that everyone gets well again! Blame isn't going to help anything. Do you understand?"

Lin stood there with his hand on her shoulder, jaw clenched. She finally sighed and nodded.

Bolin stumbled into the room. "Hey," he panted. "Hey, guys..."

Lin turned around, looking him over. "You didn't find a healer," she realized sadly, "did you?"

He shook his head. "Not...not really, no. I heard that there was a healer from the North Pole leaving Omashu just before sundown, but...couldn't find him in time." He rubbed a bump on his head. "I kinda ended up falling down one of the delivery slides. Broke some stuff, made some people mad. It...it was a good time. Wished you were there."

"There _was_ a healer?" Lin mumbled in failure. "Darn... _Darn_."

Kuvira stifled the first sniff of a cry of hopelessness.

Everyone looked at her in concern. Lin bit her lip in sad anger. She looked out of the window. The sky was already turning orange.

"No," she mumbled, shaking her head. "She can't suffer all night like this. She...she _can't_."

Tenzin sighed. "I'm afraid that she might have to."

Lin scowled, her lips tight. She clenched her fists. "I get what Noatak yelled about earlier. I _really_ do."

Tenzin stroked his beard, sighing a regretful hum of agreement.

Kuvira closed her eyes, desperately wishing she could sigh as well.

#

As Noatak turned down the hall, Lee was walking out of General Iroh's room with one of the nurses.

"How is he?" Noatak asked, stopping.

Lee snorted. "Breathing. That's the least we can ask for, I guess. They're still flushin' out the poison. They're not sure how much longer it could take."

Noatak nodded. "What about Korra?"

"About the same. They're still not sure what's wrong with her exactly."

Noatak sighed. He looked at the next room, hesitating to ask his question. He felt he already knew the answer. "And Mako?"

A muffled scream. The nurse gasped and hurried into Mako's room.

Lee grimaced. "He...could be doing better."

Noatak scowled and sighed, starting to walk again.

"Noatak," Lee stopped him.

" _What_?" Noatak snapped, turning around. "I know, I know. I _know_ that Iroh will get better eventually. I _know_ that Mako wasn't my fault, but will _he_ ever get better? And what of Korra? Kuvira? What will become of _them_?"

"I...I just—"

"There is nothing to say, Lee. It is just us, Asami, Bolin, and Zaheer, with no way to stop Ghazan."

He walked away.

Lee turned and looked down the hall, sighing in thought.

As Noatak went past the room the nurse had rushed into, he caught the desolate image of her attempting to comfort Mako, sitting up in his bed, shivering and hyperventilating.

Along with rage, Noatak found himself harboring another new unpleasant emotion: doubt.

#

Asami sat on a rug in the hospital lobby, with her legs pulled close to her chest, next to Park.

She looked down at him. He was just sitting there, placidly eating rice out of a small bowl. So docile. So...innocent.

Asami shook her head.

 _No. He's not Kuvira. He's just her son. Not even her_ actual _son. He's not responsible for anything. He...probably doesn't even know what she's done...to_ me _..._

Park stopped eating and lowered his bowl, looking like he had a lot on his little mind. "Hey, Salami?"

"Asami."

"Is Mommy gonna be okay?"

Asami looked up from the floor. That was not a question she had the answer to, or one that she wanted to answer. "She's...She'll...It'll take time, but she'll get better. Don't worry."

Park nodded, going back to his rice. "Okay, good. Mommy's strong. She's done a lot. She'll be okay soon."

Asami bit the inside of her cheek.

Did he, a toddler, _really_ know what his mother had done? All of it?

"Your mom," Asami found herself asking, "she's told you what her past has been like, right?"

Park nodded. "Yeah. She was an orphan, like I was. Her daddy and mommy weren't very nice. They left her, but Grandma Su adopted her. She was really nice to Mommy, but Mommy didn't think so back then. She ran away with Uncle Butt Tar. They took over the Earth Kingdom and wanted to get married. They didn't try to hurt people on purpose, but they did. They made a really big spirit thingy and blew up Republic City. It almost blew up Mommy too, but Auntie Korra saved her. She helped Mommy see that what she was doing was bad. Mommy told everyone she was sorry, but she got sent to jail for a while. She didn't like jail, but Korra helped her be happy. King Woo visited Mommy one time, and she helped him make a new...a new..."

"Government?"

"Yeah. He helped her get out of jail for that. Mommy wasn't really sure what to do out of jail, so she started helping Auntie Korra help the Earth Kingdom, like she wanted to before she was a Great Uniter. I was really sick when they came to my old home, but Mommy helped me feel better. I didn't forget her. Other people didn't forget her either. They saw she was different. She really wanted to help people again, so they made her a Prime Mister. She adopted me and 'Naya and Takeo. We make her really happy. Now, she's helping lots of people, all the time."

Asami could only stare at Park as he went back to eating his rice.

Besides a few details, particularly names...he _really_ knew what Kuvira had done. She had told him _everything_ that she did. She didn't hide _anything_ from her children.

Asami pulled her legs closer, rubbing her thumb against her knee.

 _All humor left Lee's voice. "I...I can't imagine what it is you have against her, and I won't judge you for whatever reason that may be, but you might want to resolve it is as quickly as you can. Stuff like that isn't healthy. Noatak was practically being eaten alive from all his sorrow, and I'm sure Kuvira wasn't too far off from that when she was in prison."_

 _"You're not a person to me."_

Asami looked away from Park and bit her lip, holding in tears.

#

Lee walked onto the roof of the hospital just as the sun was meeting the horizon. Zaheer was floating by the edge meditating, or whatever it was he did all the time.

Lee sat down next to him, his legs hanging off the side. Zaheer didn't acknowledge him, his eyes closed.

Lee finally sighed. "Don't you care?"

"About Kuvira, I assume?"

Lee nodded.

Zaheer didn't reply at first. "She's getting what she deserves."

"R-Really?"

Zaheer didn't elaborate.

That hurt. Lee struggled for words. "But...you...Don't you see the _pain_ she's in? How much she's _suffering_?"

"I see someone who is disallowing freedom to the people of the Earth Kingdom already one foot in her grave."

Lee snorted. "Disallow? That even a word?"

Zaheer sighed.

Lee clasped his hands together. "Okay, down to business then. So, the double agent poisoned Iroh..."

Zaheer raised a brow, his eyes still closed. "That is what happened, yes."

"And Iroh tortured Ming Hua..."

"A pity."

"But Ming Hua doesn't know there's a double agent onboard."

Zaheer opened his eyes, but didn't look at Lee.

"Yeah," Lee said. "She had _no_ idea what I was talking about."

Zaheer didn't seem fazed by the not-so-subliminal fact that Lee had went to talk with Ming Hua. "You're telling me this why?" he asked flatly.

Lee shrugged. "Cuz you seem like a wise guy. I thought you could, like, give me some wisdom."

"What is there to give?"

Lee smirked. "Wow. That's some good wisdom."

Zaheer glared at him. "What's to stop me from hurling you off of this rooftop?"

"Uh...nothing, actually. Maybe your queen-killer-club or whatever you call it."

Zaheer looked back at the sunset, frowning in annoyance.

Lee stood up. "Sorry to bother you. It's just that you obviously don't have a sense of humor, so I'm trying to see if you're really actually human, if you still care about your friends."

"Friends," Zaheer mumbled, monotone.

Lee shrugged. "Yeah. You saved Suyin at Zaofu, so now it's about Ming Hua and Ghazan."

Zaheer couldn't find a reply for that.

With no more quips to spare, Lee walked away back into the hospital.

Zaheer narrowed his eyes, gazing down at Omashu below.

 _"So now it's about Ming Hua and Ghazan."_

 _Ghazan laughed. "I'm just doing what Laghima said! 'Creation of the new can't begin without the destruction of the old', right?"_

 _"I think we need to start over."_

 _"This is_ right _!"_

 _"When'd you get so soft?"_

Zaheer looked up at the last of the sunset.

He started to chuckle.

 _No sense of humor, Lee? No, you are wrong in that regard._

Zaheer fell to his feet. He dove off of the roof of the hospital, wind ripping past him as he flew to the airship.

 _Ghazan is my friend no longer._

#

Ghazan pushed a vine out of his face as he waded through the muck of the Swamp.

"Ugh," a soldier behind him complained. "Why are we here again? Couldn't we just do this at Republic City? It'd be easier."

Another soldier tripped and fell into some mud. "And cleaner."

"Do you want to _walk_ all the way there?" Ghazan spat, pushing away another vine.

"I mean, we took the airship _here_. Why couldn't we just fly it _there_?"

Ghazan kicked a frog-squirrel out of his path. "That'd take too much time, not to mention we'd be spotted a mile away. I would've had the squad that kidnapped Kuvira's kid bring some spirit vines with them, but, unfortunately, _they_ had to kidnap Kuvira's kid!"

The soldier that had just tripped got back up and fell again, splashing into water this time.

Ghazan sighed in aggravation. Luckily, he and his squad had reached a clearing at the base of a massive, _gigantic_ tree. The branches formed a giant canopy, covering an entire part of the Swamp in shadow.

According to legend, the roots reached for miles upon miles, and even into the Spirit World.

Ghazan snorted. "Legend." That's all it was. This was just a big tree.

 _A big tree that's gonna help me and Ming change the world._

"Alright, everyone," he said with a wave, planting a foot onto a raised rock. "Let's get started."

The soldiers laughed as they started pulling out saws and other equipment, ready to harvest spirit vine.

Ghazan smiled. "Let's change the world."

Footsteps from behind. Ghazan and the soldiers turned around.

"What're you doing in _my_ swamp?" a crotchety voice asked.

#

Asami awoke and sat up in her bed.

She held her forehead, breathing quietly, the soft orange lamps giving light to more than just her airship room.

After a moment, she pulled off her blanket.

#

Zaheer walked through the dark halls of the airship, everyone else asleep by now. He found himself near the door of Ming Hua's cell.

His friend. His _old_ friend, rather, right there, in that room.

He looked to the floor and sighed.

Then he found himself opening the door.

#

Mako threw himself to his feet.

Blackness. Claustrophobic, yet spacey. It was loud, but nothing in particular was making noise.

 _Where did he go? He was right—_

"Still resisting?" a deep, reverberating voice taunted.

 _There._

Mako whirled around and shot a blast at fire at Amon.

With hood over his emotionlessly masked head, he spun and dodged, then sprinted at Mako.

Mako leapt, flame trailing his fist.

Amon gracefully lurched to a stop, allowing Mako to crumple onto the ground in front of him. He scrambled to his knees, shooting another blast.

Amon danced to the side, fire whizzing past him. "You _can't_ defeat me, you know."

Mako growled, hand crackling with lightening. "Yes I _can_."

"Then why haven't you?"

Mako shot a streak of lightening straight into his chest. Amon choked, falling onto his back with a thud.

Mako ran and leapt onto him, punching his masked face. Amon struggled, kicking, unable to escape, taking fist after fist to the head.

Mako didn't stop punching, teeth bared. Punch after punch. Again and again.

After several minutes, Mako finally stopped, rasping, exhausted.

He knelt on the corpse, his knuckles numb and bruised, just like the familiar face revealed under broken shards of that mask.

Noatak's face.

Mako gasped and fell off the body, realizing what he had done. "N-No," he breathed on his knees. " _No_...I..."

Noatak, beaten to death, by his own hands.

"No... _No_..."

"I thought I told you," Amon said from behind. "You _can't_ defeat me."

Mako whirled around, only to find Amon lunging towards him. He yelled, flame jetting from his fists again.

A jab to the neck.

Mako fell on his side. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He shook his head and looked up.

No Amon.

He sprang to his feet, looking around wildly. Noatak's body was gone too.

"What..." Mako whirled around, searching the void. "Where are you?!"

"Here."

Mako turned around and got a heel to the jaw. He spun to the ground with a slam.

Amon loomed over him, slowly holding a contorted hand out. Mako suddenly fell upwards, his blood curdling.

"N-No!" he yelled. "NO! _STOP_! NO!"

"I'm impressed," Amon said. "No one has ever gotten the better of me like that."

Like some sick puppet, he forced Mako onto his knees, his arms extended out.

"It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented," Amon said, placing his fingers on Mako's neck.

"Almost."

Mako struggled desperately, but couldn't move. This was it.

 _I'm...I'm gonna lose my bending...forever._

Amon raised his hand.

" _No_!" Korra yelled, shooting a blast of air. Her _first_ blast of air.

Mako opened his eyes.

He sat up in his bed. He didn't gasp or spasm this time. He wasn't sweating or hyperventilating either. He only breathed, slowly, naturally.

He...he was safe. He was in a hospital bed, comfortable, calm, alive.

He slowly held a hand out in the dark. He sparked a small flame in his palm, giving off light.

Mako. He was alive. He had his bending. He survived.

He survived being bloodbent by Noatak.

Twice.

 _"M-Mako, I'm...I'm so sorry..."_

 _"If you really do regret what you did, I...I can't hold that against you forever."_

With nothing better to do, Mako laid back down. For the first time in his life, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Amon was no more.

#

Kuvira laid on her bed alone in the dark, in _pain_. Moonlight leaked into her hospital room from the window. The doctor had just gone out to try to find another potential anesthetic. While he was trying to keep her spirits up, she saw through his guise of false hope.

She just had to accept it: it was going to take _months_ for her ribs to heal. It was going to be near torturous, but she could make it. She _would_ make it.

No...it already _was_ torturous.

Kuvira shut her eyes.

 _Y-You don't need Korra. You can get through this. You w-_ will _get through this. You have everyone else..._

 _"You need to stay hopeful, Kuvira," Suyin said softly, sitting across from her in her cell._

Hope. The thing that Kuvira could never find on her own.

 _Just...just think of Su. Of Baatar. Of Korra. Takeo, Anaya, Park._

 _Never properly filled the void of your mother. Your "true love." Unconscious with no cure. And orphans, just like you._

Kuvira grimaced, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, trying but failing to keep the _spitefully_ apathetic voice of her father at bay.

 _"A failure."_

 _No..._

 _"A failure."_

 _No. No...no..._

 _"A fail—"_

A soft hand started gently brushing her hair out of her face.

 _W-What? W-Who is...?_

Kuvira slowly opened her eyes to see...

"You know," Asami said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed, "after Korra talked you down back when you tried taking over Republic City, and Lin and Su led you away...I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought that you were just going to rot in some prison for the rest of your life, and...and I was okay with that."

Kuvira could only stare at her with shimmering eyes.

"But," Asami continued, "a few weeks later, when I was still going out with Korra...she told me that she had been going to visit you."

Kuvira could practically see it all over again: Korra, walking down that underground stone bridge to her cage of a cell for the first time.

She gulped, trying to speak.

Asami looked at her. Her eyes widened. "N-No," she stopped her gently. "Don't. Please. Don't hurt yourself. You've been hurt enough already."

Kuvira stilled. It was all she could do.

"I didn't know what to think," Asami said, looking back at the floor. "She was always so...happy and excited every time she left to go see you. She was _so_ set on rehabilitating you, keeping you happy and sane. You were supposed to be gone from my life, forgotten, but...she kept dragging you right back into it, every week. I thought things couldn't change any more than they had, but, one day...she convinced me to go with her."

Asami's eyes met Kuvira's, both filled with pain. They remembered what was said.

 _"You're not a person to me."_

 _"You took my father away from me."_

 _"The human embodiment of war."_

 _"I was trying to humanize you, but I...I can't."_

Asami broke the eye contact, biting her lip, struggling to find what to say next. "I...I can't believe I said what I said to you. It was like when I went to meet my father for the first time when _he_ was in prison. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. I didn't think about what I was going to say, what I _should_ have said. I let my hatred control me."

She smoothed her hand over the bed sheet. "I don't think I ever hated you out of jealously: Korra always heading off to go see you instead of me. I just couldn't come to think that the person that killed my father who regretted what he did...could regret what _she_ did too."

Asami inhaled. "Lee got me thinking back at Zaofu, and talking with Park helped me realize..."

Asami looked back at Kuvira, her eyes glistening with... _sympathy_.

"I am _so_ sorry that this happened to you again. I'm so sorry for everything bad that's happened to you in the past. You never deserved any of it. I'm sorry for how I've been thinking about you. I'm sorry that you never had a real father like I did. I... _I forgive_ _you_ for killing my father."

Kuvira blinked, her eyes wide and shimmering.

Asami looked away for a second. "If I could waterbend, and heal you right now..." She looked back up, and smiled a small smile. "I would."

With one last small smile, Asami got up off of the bed to walk out. She hesitated at the doorway for just a moment, her hand against the frame, then left.

If Kuvira hadn't been in such paralyzing pain, she might've be able to wipe away the day's worth of tears that finally started running down the sides of her face, soaking into her pillow.

END


	10. Back In Action

Vaatu sighed.

"My, my," he said, his words bouncing emptily off of the walls of the Tree of Time. "How anticlimactic this is..."

Korra knelt in the middle of the Tree, motionless, noiseless, eyes vacant. She had several scrapes and bruises from her many failed attempts at escape. Her cheeks were still sticky with tears, despite her crying having ended hours ago. She had finally accepted it.

She had lost.

Vaatu had broken her.

"What's worse?" he asked as he floated close, now twice her size, trying to probe some reaction, _any_ reaction out of her. "This, or all those months of feeling like a _failure_ to _every_ Avatar you can no longer speak with?"

Korra wouldn't have had a reply even if she _could_ have talked.

"Or perhaps," Vaatu suggested as he turned away, "it is that Kuvira is suffering _once again_ in the wretched, dismal calamity you call her _life_. Oh that woman: orphaned twice, loathed by the people she saved, traumatized with almost having to live half of her life in one room, and now, broken. In more ways than one, too."

Korra breathed.

"Oh how you feel for her. You try to protect her in every little way you can. You want to be there for every incident she goes through, just in case she gets hurt, _again_. It's almost as if you're keeping her locked up like a...How did she once put it? _Bird_ in a _cage_? You know what that feels like now, don't you, Korra?"

Her jaw trembled.

"Ahh," Vaatu mused. "I've found it, haven't I?"

Korra shut her eyes tight. She managed to turn her head away.

"Or perhaps not." Vaatu sighed. "Mmm...What of Zaheer? He seems to be the only other person you care anything for. Do you _really_ think he'll become like Kuvira and Noatak? Oh, _and_ Lee. That he'll have some _miraculous_ change of heart? You ignore _so_ much with him, Korra. A killer is a killer. I've seen some horrendous acts in my time, but what he considers the path of freedom, I consider... _amusing_. He's never done a positive thing in his life, and I don't think he ever will, no matter how much 'guidance' you give him."

Korra's eyes had opened, but not her mouth.

"You realize that when he helped you into the Spirit World, that was so you would kill Kuvira for him, don't you? That was for his own goals, not helping you. Why _would_ he help you? You _always_ need someone else's help. You are weak, _Avatar_ Korra. Foolish, blind, naive, _weak_. You can't even win your own _battles_ without using Raava's power or cheating your way out somehow! You'd now much rather talk your opponent into ' _forgiving_ themselves'!"

Korra's tears had returned.

Vaatu chuckled cruelly. "Ah, yes. All the power in the Spirit and material worlds, yet you can't even do what the Avatar is _meant_ to do: keep balance. My you _are_ a failure. So much pain, so much death, so much _chaos_ I will be able to spread, and you couldn't stop me even if you _were_ free."

He paused. "Although, Ghazan is planning to spread chaos already, and he may very well accomplish that goal. That's the beauty in chaos. There's always some puppet crawling out of the mire sowing it for me. The same can't be said for purity, can it?"

Korra blinked.

She slowly started looking up. Something about Vaatu's words were resonating...

 _Ghazan...puppet..._

 _"Of course I didn't_ directly _cause her life to spiral out of her control! Seeing you as you are, I'm almost disappointed to admit that now. Misfortune often finds its own way into the world, without me."_

Ghazan...of _course_.

With all her resolve, Korra pulled herself back into focus. She wiped her tear-stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

 _Past lives or not..._

She pushed herself onto her feet, shaky, but determined.

 _I am getting_ out _of this tree._

Vaatu leaned back, staring at Korra as she stood. "Oh?" he asked in genuine surprise. "And what is this?"

Korra didn't even glance at him as she turned to the opening of the Tree of Time.

Vaatu looked at her, the opening, then back at her. "Oh," he said with growing amusement. "Oh! Oh are you _truly_ going to escape this time?"

Korra slowly began to walk to the opening, shutting out his words.

Vaatu floated alongside her as she walked. "No, Korra. Not this time. Not now, not ever. You're _never_ going to leave this tree. I thought you had accepted that by now. Why bother trying?"

Korra shook her head, each step feeling stronger than the last.

Vaatu halted at her defiance. "I...N-No. No! No, you're _mine_! You're _not_ getting out of here! I'm not, so you won't either!"

Korra was suddenly thrown backwards, landing on her stomach. Vaatu was frantically, _desperately_ trying to keep her away from the opening.

Korra pushed herself onto her elbows. She clenched her teeth. It felt like the weight of the Spirit and physical worlds were _crashing_ down on her.

But she still got onto her knees, continuing to fight her way out.

Vaatu floundered. "N-No, no, _no_! You _aren't_ escaping! You _can't_ be escaping! You're a failure! A _child_!"

Korra reached the slope of the opening. She pushed herself back onto her feet.

Vaatu flew closer as she climbed, his power surging, _searing_. "To hate me is to give me breath! To fight me is to give me strength!"

Korra struggled and covered her ears. She slipped onto her side, almost sliding all the way back down the slope.

"I am darkness!" Vaatu echoed. "Destroyer of light! Ravager of the corporeal! You can't run from me! I am _everywhere_ you go! You can't escape _darkness_! You _can't_ escape _me_!"

" _Yes_... _I_... _can_!" Korra yelled through clenched teeth.

She finally got the top of the slope, the spirit portals gleaming outside of the Tree. She growled as she stood. The ancient barrier of energy that she had created millennias ago as Avatar Wan to keep Vaatu trapped was _straining_ to keep her trapped inside the Tree of Time as well.

 _"Korra..."_

Korra pushed herself forward into the barrier, ignoring the stinging pain, reaching.

 _"Korra..."_

Reaching out for... _for_...

 _"Korra!"_

As Korra made the last step out of the Tree of Time, her eyes exploded with blue-white energy.

Raava's energy.

With a blinding flash, Raava's energy poured out from Korra, flowing to the opening, bathing it in new light, reinforcing the barrier that held Vaatu. He almost flew out of the Tree at the last moment, but was halted by the new barrier.

"No," he blathered in failure, swirling around. " _No_!"

With closed eyes and fists together, Korra breathed in and out as Raava's glow receded.

She had done it. She had just beaten Vaatu, defeated the greatest enemy she'd ever faced, ever _would_ face, overpowered the thing that had being driving her to insanity, _tearing_ her apart for months upon months.

All on her own.

Korra opened her eyes and turned around, looking into the Tree at Vaatu. "You're _wrong_ , Vaatu," she said, confident, strong. "I'm not weak, I don't always need others' help, and I _don't_ need the other Avatars, because I'm the strongest one there's ever been."

Vaatu barreled forward, screaming in rage as he tried to lunge at her. He hit the barrier, and was flung backwards into the Tree, the same way that Korra had been all those times. He slid across the floor and crashed against the wall. "No!" he yelled. " _How_?!"

" _Goodbye_ , Vaatu," Korra said, turning away. "I'll see you again when I come back in my next lifetime to make sure that you're still sealed in here, away from the physical and Spirit worlds, forever."

"No! _No_!"

She started to walk away.

" _Korra_!"

She stopped.

That was Unalaq's voice.

"Korra!" his, and _only_ his voice pleaded desperately. "My niece! Please, save me! I don't want this! Not anymore! You can't keep me locked up like this, not like _Kuvira_ was! I'm _sorry_ for what I did! _I_ don't want to be fused with Vaatu anymore! _I_ take it back! Please, you _have_ to believe me!"

Korra hesitated. She turned and stared at Vaatu, wavering on the other side of the new energy barrier.

"No," she said grimly, turning back around. "You're not Unalaq. Not anymore..."

Vaatu chuckled as he receded in defeat. "Well, you can't blame me for trying."

Korra breathed out as she walked down the last of the slope of the Tree of Time, out into the plain the spirit portals were shooting out of.

She suddenly felt sluggish, lethargic. Each step felt like swimming in mud. She faltered in panic. Was Vaatu pulling her back into the Tree?

No. She also felt...warmth. Softness.

A...bed?

Korra opened her eyes, her spirit returning to her body. She squinted with a grunt at the light shining on her face.

She slowly sat up in her bed, shaking her head. She rubbed her eyes, then looked around.

She was in a...hospital room. It was clean, cozy. No doctors or anyone else were in there with her.

She startled, realizing. She put a hand on her chest. "R-Raava?" she asked quietly, fearfully.

 _"Yes,"_ Raava whispered reassuringly within her. _"I am here, Korra. I'm here. You are alright. You fought Vaatu, and you won."_

With that safely, securely in mind, Korra looked out of the hospital window. She saw the morning sun shining brightly over the northern mountain range of Omashu.

She couldn't help but smile.

She felt whole, clear-minded. It was an absolutely _liberating_ feeling, one that she hadn't felt in a _long_ time. She'd overpowered Vaatu and returned to her body, all in a matter of two days. Out of all the things she had accomplished...

"Kuvira."

Korra leapt off of her bed.

#

A nurse walked down one of the halls of the hospital, absently flipping through sheets on her clipboard. She sighed and rubbed her head.

Someone running past knocked into her, causing her to drop several pages. "Sorry!" Korra yelled over her shoulder.

The nurse scoffed, looking at her papers on the floor. "Hey! I... _Korra_?"

Korra stopped at an intersection of hallways, wildly looking back and forth. "Where is she?!"

"K-Korra?" the nurse said, confused, walking up and gently taking her arm. "Calm down. Please, get back to your room. You need to rest—"

"No!" Korra said, shaking her hand off. "Where's Kuvira?!"

The nurse hesitated. "I...She's resting, like _you_ should be."

"No! She needs help!"

"Sh-she's _getting_ help," the nurse said, taking Korra's arm again. "Please, we don't know what's wrong with you yet. We—"

"No!" Korra yelled, tearing herself away again. "I need to find her!"

"K-Korra!" the nurse yelled, going to stop her again. She noticed two other doctors walking down the hall. "Doctors! Doctors, help!"

They both looked at her, then at Korra. They stopped her, grabbing her by both her arms. "Avatar Korra!" one of them said. "Please, stop! You need to get back to your room! You're very sick!"

"No!" Korra yelled, struggling as they dragged her back to her room. "I'm _fine_! Let me go! Stop! NO! KUVIRAAA!"

She looked up, seeing—

"Noatak! Lee!" Korra yelled. The doctors faltered in hesitation, allowing her to slip free. She started running.

Noatak and Lee both stopped walking, looking up at the sound of her voice. "K- _Korra_?" Noatak said with wide eyes.

Korra stopped in front of him, urgent. "Give me some water! Where's Kuvira?!"

Noatak struggled for a moment. "I..." He shook his head and pulled water from the air, enough for healing. "Down the hall. First room."

Korra bent the water and enveloped her hand in it, already running again. "Thanks!"

Noatak and Lee and the doctors could only watch as she took off.

"So," Lee remarked, "Korra's better."

Noatak took a moment to gather himself. "Tell the others," he told Lee, running after Korra.

Lee nodded and ran.

Tenzin, Bolin, Asami, and Lin holding Park all sat in the hospital lobby, somber and doubtful, without much hope.

Lee suddenly ran into the doorway, clasping his hand against the frame. "Korra's better!"

They all looked up. "What?!"

"She's awake!" Lee said, waving. "For real! Come on!"

After exchanging looks with each other, everyone got up and hurried after him.

Korra flew into Kuvira's room, where a doctor was tending to her as she laid on a bed. Noatak stumbled in after Korra, watching in astonishment.

The doctor looked up and turned at the commotion. "A-Avatar Korra?!" he stammered in surprise, taking a step back as she ran up to the bed.

Kuvira opened her weary eyes. She slowly turned her head, and looked up to see Korra. Her eyes widened. She stirred, gulping.

"Stay still!" Korra told her, lifting up her shirt a bit, hand aglow with water.

Kuvira nodded silently, closing her eyes.

Everyone hurried into the doorway, shocked, surprised. Bolin and Asami stepped towards Korra.

"Hold on," Lin stopped them softly, putting a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Give her some space."

They both stopped and nodded at her, noiselessly watching in awe along with everyone else.

As Korra healed Kuvira, quietly concentrating, the only thing she noticed besides the four fractures was bruising. That didn't add up. Kuvira was in _agony_ in that vision. Had that healer Bolin found _really_ hurt her as much as it looked like?

 _Or...there never was a healer in the first place. Vaatu was just toying with me...I should have known._

With only four fractures and some bruising, it took no more than a minute or two for Kuvira to be healed. Once Korra stopped, she froze the water she had been using into a smooth chunk, just in case Kuvira needed it for any extra soothing.

Kuvira blinked. Korra helped her slowly sit up in her bed. Kuvira gingerly put a hand on her stomach, patting down her shirt, feeling and rubbing her ribs. For the first time in two whole days, she was able to inhale completely, deeply, and exhale too. She was _healed_. She looked up.

And she threw her arms around Korra.

" _Thank_ you _so_ much," she breathed into her shoulder, shuddering, nearly in tears again.

"Of course," Korra said softly to her in her arms. "I am so, _so_ sorry that I couldn't have healed you sooner. I was...busy."

"M-Mommy!" Park yelled, fidgeting in Lin's arms. She set him down on the floor, and he ran to his mother's bedside. "Mommy, you're okay?!"

"Oh Park," Kuvira sighed tiredly. Korra lifted the toddler up onto the bed next to her. He fell into his mother, nuzzling her. "Yes, little buddy, yes," Kuvira reassured with a soft chuckle, wrapping her arms around her son. "I'm fine." She kissed his forehead, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm _fine_."

"Korra!" Bolin and Asami yelled, running to Korra and hugging her with big smiles, pinning her inbetween them. Lin couldn't help but smile quietly with crossed arms. Lee elbowed Noatak, both with relieved smiles on their faces as well.

"Korra," Tenzin breathed, rubbing his forehead. "You're...okay. W-What happened to you?"

After being squeezed to death, Korra giggled and turned to Tenzin. "Vaatu happened."

" _What_?!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah," Korra said with a nod. "Ever since I defeated him at Harmonic Convergence, he's been regrowing inside of me. He's been trying to control me, wear me down from the inside out. He's what's been making me feel so...'crazy' lately. All the times I've lashed out at people, it...it wasn't really me. It was him. He almost drove me insane, but I stopped him and locked him back up in the Tree of Time. I...guess I kinda stopped ten-thousand years of darkness."

Everyone was speechless. Happy, relieved, but speechless.

Noatak stepped forward. "Korra?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you...Does this mean you're reconnected to your past lives?"

Korra stopped. She looked at the floor, somber. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not. I'm still sad that I can't speak with them, but...I guess I'm at peace with that now. I was able to stop Vaatu all on my own, and there's always other places to get wisdom and help from."

She turned to Kuvira with a small smirk. "I guess I _don't_ need the other Avatars."

Kuvira smiled at her as she rubbed Park's back.

Tenzin sighed with a smile, walking up. "Korra," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I can't _begin_ to say how proud I am of you. You've done, experienced, and accomplished _so_ much in _so_ little time, more than any Avatar has in their entire life. Aang would be proud of you."

Korra smiled, closing her eyes and putting her hand on his. "Thank you, Tenzin."

A knock at the door. Everyone turned to the doorway.

It was General Iroh that feebly leaned against the frame, disheveled and sickly, wrapped in a blanket.

And at his side: Mako, healthy and whole.

"M- _Mako_!" Bolin yelled, running and nearly tackling his brother to the floor. "You're okay! You're okay, you're okay!"

"Oof!" Mako steadied himself and laughed, patting his brother's back. "Yes! I'm okay, Bolin! I'm okay! I'm fine. I'm alive."

He looked around and met eyes with everyone in the room. He raised a brow. "Did...I miss something? Why is Kuvira in a bed? Why is Tenzin here?" He looked down. "And why won't you let go of me?"

"Yes, Ghazan broke her ribs but she's healed, Tenzin was worried about us, and I love you," Bolin informed as he clung to Mako.

Mako's eyes widened at hearing Kuvira had rebroken her ribs. " _Oh_."

"Yeah," Lee said, rubbing his neck. "We...have a lot we need to catch up on." He nodded at Iroh. "Good to have you back, General."

Iroh nodded at him and coughed into his fist, exchanging a weary smile with Korra. "Good to _be_ back."

"Mako," Noatak said in disbelief, walking up to him, "you're _okay_. I...I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

With Bolin no longer smothering him, Mako smiled and shook his hand. "I forgive you."

Noatak sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"No," Mako said, their hands still clasped. "Not just for this, but for what you did during the Equalist Revolution too. I never said it upfront when you first arrived at Air Temple Island because I...I didn't really think you _had_ changed. I didn't really think you _were_ sorry. I hadn't accepted what you did to me. But, now, realizing I survived, seeing all that you've done to help us...I forgive you."

Korra and Asami smiled at each other. Noatak struggled for a reply in surprise. He finally smiled. "When I attempted to take your bending, I said you were talented. I truly meant that. I don't think I've ever met anyone who can redirect lightening on their first attempt."

"Me neither," Iroh added.

"Woo! _Yeah_!" Bolin yelled loudly, jumping with a pump of his fist. "The Black Lotus _back_ in business!"

He froze, looking around at everyone staring at him. He gingerly touched his fingers together, his voice quiet. "I'm not part of the Black Lotus, am I?"

Iroh coughed with a smile. "As far as I'm concerned, we're _all_ the Black Lotus here. We're a team, and we work best that way."

Bolin cheered and laughed again, enthusiastically wrapping his arm around a fatigued Iroh's neck.

Asami and Korra giggled. "So, what now?" Asami asked.

With Bolin's roughhousing over, Iroh weakly rubbed his throat. "If we're licking our wounds, I'm sure Ghazan is too. We have time to rest." He coughed again and cleared his throat. "I...think we could use it."

Korra nodded and helped Park down off of the bed. Kuvira slowly swung her legs over the side, wincing.

"W-Whoa, Kuvira," the doctor gently stopped her. "Take it easy. You've only _just_ been healed."

"No," Kuvira said with a shake of her head, still sitting. "I'm fine. Really."

She paused. She looked up at Lin, remembering. "Besides," she said with a smile, "I believe I owe a metalbending lesson."

#

"You know," Ghazan said with a smirk, "when I asked my soldiers here if they wanted to pay you a visit, I was saying that kinda metaphorically. But hey, a blind old lady can be fun to beat up too."

Toph snorted, arms behind her hunched back. "You're right," she retorted. "Kicking your butt is gonna be a blast."

" _Nice_ ," Ghazan said in challenge. "Just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes."

"Oh-ho-ho. Haven't heard _that_ one before."

"Okay, okay. How about you got ' _this_ ' many minutes to live?"

Toph waited with a frown. "You're holding your fingers up, aren't you?"

Ghazan chuckled as he dropped his hand. "Wow. Gotta say, you're pretty sharp for a geezer."

"And you're pretty confident for an idiot." Toph stepped forward. "Let's cut the garbage. What're you doing here?"

"Oh, just...admiring the scenery, enjoying nature."

"You like looking at trees as much as I do." Toph took another, firmer step forward, feeling the vibrations of over two dozen nervous shuffling soldiers. Most of them were holding... _saws_.

Toph's pale eyes widened. The _last_ person who came into the Swamp with harvesting equipment almost stopped being her granddaughter.

Well, _half_ -granddaughter. Adopted. Whatever.

"What do _you_ want _spirit vines_ for?" Toph demanded.

Ghazan stopped and glanced at his soldiers. He didn't answer at first, but his voice still sounded arrogantly unyielding. "We're going to change the world."

"I heard. I'm _blind_ , not deaf. Listen, kid, I don't know who you think you are, but you don't wanna ride this boarcupine, really. If it doesn't hurt you, _I_ will."

Ghazan grimaced. " _Kid_?"

"Actually..." Toph widened her stance and rolled her neck. "You won't get the chance to kill yourselves at all. I'm gonna protect this rotten place with my life. Take your best shot!"

She felt the soldiers all freeze in fear, as expected.

Ghazan snorted with a smirk. "Alright... _let's put that to the test_."

After a second, one of the soldiers walked up to Ghazan. "S-Sir?" he asked nervously, awkwardly. "A-Are we really gonna—?"

Ghazan snatched his saw away and put a rock-covered hand on his shoulder. "Kill this hag? Yes! _All_ of you!"

He pushed him forward, towards Toph. With shouts, the other soldiers all charged around him. Ghazan hung back, running to the tree.

Toph smiled and cracked her knuckles.

 _When do they learn?_

She stomped and shot herself into the air. As she landed, she punched the ground, causing a giant wave of mud to hit the soldiers. They all floundered, getting knocked to the ground without a struggle.

Barely halfway up one of the giant roots, Ghazan stopped and looked over his shoulder, visibly aggravated. " _No_..."

Toph stood back up, smirking. "Wow. Where did you recruit _these_ guys? A _school_?"

Ghazan growled. He rammed the saw into the bark with a bare hand and dropped back down to the ground. "Fine," he said, walking up. "I _see_ you want a real fight, then."

Toph snorted as she walked past the squad of soldiers groaning on the ground. "No, I _feel_ this'll be an _easy_ fight."

Ghazan stopped and smiled. "Easy? Yeah. Fight? Nah."

Toph stopped and narrowed her eyes. He had sounded incredibly certain about that, but more so, a soldier behind her, the one Ghazan had pushed, was stumbling to his feet. Toph sensed a—

She gasped and turned.

Ghazan pulled his bare fist back, bending the rock-glove he had stuck to that soldier's shoulder towards himself. As it flew, it spun into a lava shuriken.

Straight across Toph's back.

Her body fell into the mud with a splat.

Ghazan morphed the shuriken back into rock before it wrapped around his hand. "See?" he said, smiling in satisfaction. " _Easy_."

The rest of the soldiers all pushed themselves off of the ground, in awe. "You," one of them breathed, "y-you _killed Toph_!"

The soldier that Ghazan had planted the glove on shuddered. "It actually worked..."

"Of course it did," Ghazan said, walking over and picking up the body. "And you all doubted me. She's old. Her reflexes aren't what they used to be, but she'd still be able to beat anyone in a 'fair' fight because of her seismic sense. I told you this would work. I _always_ have a plan."

"Wow," another soldier said quietly.

"And now," Ghazan declared as he carried Toph to the top of a ridge, "the only geezer left from Old Team Avatar is _Zuko_."

The soldiers laughed as Toph's body tumbled all the way down the hill.

"Alright, everyone!" Ghazan yelled as he waved towards the tree. "The Cleanser ain't gonna power itself! Let's get this thing done!"

The soldiers cheered as they picked their saws back up, free to harvest all the spirit vines they wanted without interruption.

#

Korra and Asami walked up the last of the stairs to the roof of the hospital.

"So," Lin's voice asked tentatively, "you step _into_ it?"

"Well," Kuvira answered, casually dressed, her footing wide and hair rebraided, "you _can_ , but remember to stay light on your feet. You need to be able to dodge or attack at any moment, at any opportunity. It's all about control, precision, and fluidity."

Lin nodded as she mirrored Kuvira's stance, arms out. They slowly worked through the motions of a short two-step and extending an arm, one of Kuvira's personal metalbending forms. Korra nudged Asami with a smile as they watched in silence.

"Okay," Kuvira said. She bent off her two metal armbands and tossed them to Lin. "Try it out."

Lin caught the strips. A tad timidly, she widened her stance and made the steps, making sure to keep her heels _just_ off of the ground. She snapped her arms forward, shooting the strips out over the edge of the roof. She let them float and spin for a second in midair, then pulled them back to herself, wrapping them around her arms without a hitch.

"Wow," Kuvira chuckled with a hand on her hip. "Excellent job. You think you got it now?"

Lin nodded with a smile, taking the strips off and handing them back. "Yeah, I got it." She put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, kid. This helps a lot."

Kuvira nodded as she took the strips, smiling warmly with her hand on her shoulder. "Of course. You're very welcome." She smirked. "I'm still surprised you were able to do what you did back at the Great Divide."

"Yeah," Lin said with wide eyes. "So am I. Lucky us."

"Hey, guys!" Korra called out to them. "We're meeting up in the airship! Iroh wants us!"

Kuvira turned and raised a brow. "Wants us? For what?"

"He wants to think about our next move!"

Kuvira chuckled. "Isn't he still recovering from the poison?"

"Yep," Korra said with a smile. "He's probably scheduling out how much time it'll take for him to recuperate before we can all start searching for Ghazan again. You know how much he likes his plans."

Kuvira chuckled and nodded. "Okay, alright. We should go." She bent the strips back onto her upper-arms, and the four of them started walking back down into the hospital.

"So, Lin," Korra asked as they went, "how exactly did you get from Republic City to the _Great Divide_?"

Lin smirked. "You ever stowed away on an airship before?"

Korra smirked back. "I've done a boat once."

The rest of their conversation followed them down the stairs.

"Asami?" Kuvira gingerly stopped her.

"Y-Yes?"

Kuvira hesitated, biting the inside of her cheek. "Can we...talk for a minute?"

Asami hesitated as well, then nodded. "Sure."

Asami followed Kuvira to a small balcony overlooking Omashu. Kuvira stopped and turned, rubbing her thumb against the back of her hand. She found some comfort in that Asami was rubbing her arm nervously as well. She inhaled, trying to find the right words.

"Asami," she started, "what you said last night..."

Asami swallowed, her eyes shaking.

"I..." Kuvira found it. She looked up. "I can't _begin_ to say how grateful I am that you forgave me. Ever since I became the Prime Minister, the one weight on my conscious was _you_. When you came with Korra to visit me in prison, I thought I destroyed any chance to ever be forgiven by you."

"I-It wasn't your fault," Asami interjected. "Don't blame yourself for that. That was all me. I...Well, I guess I said everything I needed to last night. I was angry, and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that, not to anyone, especially _you_ , recovering, in guilt..."

She looked away, squeezing her arm. "In _prison_..."

Kuvira nodded solemnly. "Yes. But, that's all behind me now, because of Korra."

Asami only held her arm then. She hinted a smile. "She's helped us both out a lot, hasn't she?"

Kuvira chuckled softly. "Yes, she has. Just... _thank_ you. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to do that."

Asami met her eyes. "Thank _you_."

Kuvira nodded. She looked away for a moment. She shrugged, gingerly holding her arms out a bit. "Hug?"

Asami smiled and nodded. "Hug."

And hug they did.

As the two of them stood there in each others arms, it...all felt complete. Asami had forgiven the person that she thought she would never forgive, reconciled with the person who took her father from her, finally reconciled with _herself_ to be able to forgive at all.

And for Kuvira, all of her old wounds were finally healed: Suyin, Baatar, Opal, the rest of the Beifongs, Bolin, the Earth Kingdom itself, and now Asami. All the people she hurt in the past had forgiven her. Every rift she created as the Great Uniter was just... _gone_. Forgotten. Complete.

Well, all except for—

"The two girls I care about most...hugging."

Kuvira and Asami looked up in surprise, quickly pulling away from each other. They looked to the doorway to see Korra, watching them, leaning against the frame with a smile and crossed arms. How long had she been there for, exactly?

Kuvira looked from her to Asami. "We...made up," she finally said.

"Y-Yeah," Asami affirmed.

Korra leaned off the frame, smiling. "I kinda figured." She walked up to them, arms still casually crossed. "When did this happen?"

Asami brushed her hair behind her ear, almost blushing. "Last night."

"Wait," Korra said, her brow furrowed. "When her _ribs_ were still _broken_?"

Asami smiled sheepishly. "It...felt right at the time."

Kuvira shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't have much to say then anyways."

Korra smiled. "I'm guessing it went better than your guy's last meeting?"

Kuvira nodded. "Yes." She actually smirked at the memory that followed. "Maybe it had something to do with no one waking me up by _airbending_ my mattress into the ceiling of my cell."

Korra stepped back defensively. "H-Hey! It...it felt right at the time! My seismic sense is _much_ better now! Really!"

"Don't make me switch rooms with Zaheer."

"I'm not gonna _test it out_!"

Asami tried to stifle her giggles with a hand over her mouth. Korra and Kuvira soon found themselves joining in.

 _Complete_...Yes, that was it.

The three of them finally stopped laughing and sighed together. Korra looked up. "You," she started with shimmery eyes. Her jaw trembled. She shook her head. "You don't know how happy this makes me..."

Kuvira stepped in concern, her brow creased. "Oh Korra..."

Korra found herself in Kuvira and Asami's arms. "You're okay?" Asami asked they hugged her.

Korra nodded, working an arm up to her face to rub her eyes, hoping she wasn't crying. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm... _I'm okay_."

Once they finally let her go, Korra sighed with a shudder. She cleared her throat, then looked back up with a small, happy smile. "C'mon," she said with a wave, "Iroh's waiting."

Kuvira and Asami exchanged one last smile before they followed her.

 _Complete._

#

Everyone else was gathered in the airship lobby, including Lin and Zaheer but with the exceptions of Tenzin and Park, currently visiting Oogi as the toddler had excitedly requested.

"Wait," Mako said, currently being filled in about all that had happened while he was incapacitated. "And it _worked_?"

"I know!" Lee exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair. "We cleared half of 'em! I'm still surprised the generator-pack didn't blow up!"

Noatak snorted with folded arms. "After or during?"

"At all! We...we gotta try it _again_ sometime!"

Noatak sighed. "Do I have to say 'the line' again sometime too?"

"Only if we're still alive!"

Iroh, still wrapped in a blanket, looked over to see Korra, Asami, and Kuvira walking in. "Ah," he said, his voice still raspy. "Excellent. We're all here."

"Yep," Korra said with a nod, the three of them walking up to the table.

Zaheer looked up at the sound of her voice. He turned, having something like surprise in his posture. "K...Korra."

She nodded. "Zaheer."

"You're...awake."

"Last time I checked."

He didn't dignify that. He looked to Kuvira. "And you're healed."

She nodded. "Thanks to Korra."

After looking them over for a moment, Zaheer turned back forward, sighing a quiet "hm" of relief, it sounded.

Korra leaned towards Asami and Kuvira with a smirk. "He's smiling," she said, her hand inefficiently shielding her mouth from him. "You just can't see it under all the ideology."

As Zaheer rolled his eyes, Kuvira and Asami giggled together.

That made Mako and Bolin exchange a _very_ perplexed look.

Iroh suddenly broke out in a coughing fit. It was enough to get everyone's attention, but after clearing his throat, he followed through as he always did, though with a weak voice. "Alright, everyone, these past two days have been rough. It's been harder for some more than others, but we're all here now, together. We've had to recover, and that's taken time, time that Ghazan could have and very well did use to plot his next move. He's most likely gone back underground after being thwarted again, so tracking him down will not be easy. But it _can_ be done. We've got to be smart this time. We've been brash. We've gone into things without properly thinking them through, and it's hurt us and others."

Lin and Noatak exchanged sheepish smiles as she gave him a motherly pat on the shoulder.

Iroh adjusted his blanket, then put a decisive hand on the table. "We can't do that, not this time. We have to put our heads together on this one. There's only one way to figure out what the Red Lotus is going to do next: we need to know how Ghazan thinks."

He looked up, his brow intently furrowed. "What do we know about Ghazan?"

Everyone's silence answered, "not much."

Bolin shrugged. "That thing he does with those lava-rock-gloves is kinda cool."

Lee smirked. "You should learn how to do it too."

Bolin inhaled in excitement.

Noatak elbowed Lee. "Bolin, no. You'd melt your own hands off."

Bolin exhaled in apprehension. "Oh, yeah... _hands_. Might need those..."

Asami spoke up, getting back to the subject. "Well, he'll do anything to get what he wants."

Everyone mumbled in agreement, but that was it.

Zaheer looked around at everyone's blank, clueless faces. Infuriating as it was that they didn't know anything about Ghazan...

No. _He_ was the only one there that knew about Ghazan.

He sighed. "Ghazan," he began, bitter, "can be impulsive when pushed to extremes. He is at ease most times, but often arrogant when he thinks he is in control of a situation. He is not afraid to take risks."

Zaheer looked up. All were eyes on him.

"Zaheer," Mako asked, "when you both were still in the Red Lotus, after you guys were prevented from doing... _anything_ , I guess, what did he tend to do?"

Zaheer thought for a moment. "At first, he would be irritated. But after realizing that there was another way to do something, he would set himself towards that goal, and stop at nothing until he accomplished it."

Lee nodded. "Yeah, he's always been pretty quick to bounce back after we stop him...unfortunately."

Zaheer nodded. "He thrives in the moment. He doesn't take to waiting easily. Prison was...difficult for him, to say the least."

Noatak rubbed his jaw in thought. "Would he do something risky to get our attention after a loss such as this?"

Zaheer thought again. "I'm...not sure."

"Kidnapping Park was risky enough," Lin said. "Him playing it safe after _that_ would make sense."

Bolin scratched his head. "Well, what he's done so far hasn't exactly made sense. Like, the flowers. What was up with _those_?"

"I know!" Mako said. "They want people to know they're at large, but most of the time they've been keeping quiet. It's...infuriating! The lengths they've been going through haven't been adding up."

"Do they _really_ have a plan?" Lee asked. "If they do, it's not a very good one."

Zaheer remembered.

 _"I think we need to start over."_

He looked up and inhaled.

"His past hasn't forgotten him quite yet," Kuvira suddenly mumbled, her eyes on the table.

Everyone looked at her. "Pardon?" Iroh asked.

"His past hasn't forgotten him quite yet," Kuvira said again. She looked up at Noatak. "After you bloodbent Mako, I said that about you."

"Y-Yeah," Korra said, nodding along with Asami. "You did."

"I know," Kuvira said, absent-minded. "But...before Ghazan almost hanged me, he...he said that about _me_."

Lee shrugged. "So what? It's a good line."

"No," Kuvira said, shaking her head. "He...he _knew_ I said that. He did it again before. It was in his voice, in his face. He was trying to get to me, and...and it _worked_."

She looked back up at Noatak, shaken. "He _knew_ I said that about you. I don't know how, but he did."

Noatak looked her in the eye, unblinking and gentle. "I believe you."

Zaheer breathed out.

 _For someone with an unpleasant past, he enjoys forcing others into theirs' far too much._

The silence was deafening.

Zaheer furrowed his brow. He looked up. Everyone was staring at him in surprise. He swallowed down a lump in his throat.

Had he...Did he just say that out loud? How did that happen?

Out of the silence, Korra whispered in revelation. "Of _course_..." She turned, urgent. "Zaheer, what happened to Ghazan?"

Lin furrowed her brow. "That's a broad question, Korra."

"No," Korra said with a shake of her head. " _What_ happened. His reason. The...the _thing_ that convinced him that what he's doing is the only right thing to do. Kuvira," she said, turning to her, "you felt weak and abandoned and powerless, so you wanted to gain all the power you could to save the Earth Kingdom from _its_ time of weakness, when _it_ was abandoned. Noatak, you saw bending hurt your brother and corrupt your father, so you wanted to stop people from ever being able to abuse it like that again. Lee, you joined the Equalists because you felt lost, like you didn't have a purpose. And," trailing off, she said, "Unalaq started the Water Tribe civil war and fused with Vaatu because he was always getting overshadowed by my dad..."

Lee raised a brow. "That last one? That's a pretty big jump."

"That's my point!" Korra said. "Desperation drives people into the bad places, everyone." Her gaze fell. "Including _me_. I was tired of waiting to get better after I was poisoned. I felt like a...a failure, so I wandered the world, hoping to find... _anything_ to help me."

She looked back at Zaheer, her voice soft. "What happened to Ghazan that would make him want to do what he's doing?"

Zaheer didn't look her in the eye, or anyone else, almost guilty for sharing the little that he did. "He...Well...The only real family he had besides the Red Lotus was his sister."

"His _sister_?" Mako asked in surprise. "He has a _sister_?"

"Called it!" Bolin chirped.

" _Had_ ," Zaheer muttered.

Bolin quieted. "Oh... _oh_..."

Korra kept looking at Zaheer, gently intent. "What happened to her?"

"I..." Zaheer's eyes darted. He shook his head. "He...doesn't take to sharing easily either. I don't know how she died. I don't know much about her at all."

Korra stared at him as he stared at the table. Finally, she looked away, nodding in understanding. "Okay...alright."

Everyone was silent, but then Bolin spoke up. "Hey, uh, is that, uh, double agent guy still running around?"

"Oh," Kuvira suddenly recalled. "Yes, of course. How did we forget about that?"

"Zaheer," Noatak asked, "what progress did you make with the captain again?"

Zaheer shook his head. "Not much. We searched all the crewmen: communications, engineers, chefs, _everyone_ , but none of them are hiding anything."

"Are you sure?" Asami asked.

Zaheer nodded. "Yes."

"Everyone?"

He looked her in the eye. " _Everyone_."

Everyone thought in silence.

Lee looked around anxiously. He inhaled. He cleared his throat. He shut his eyes. "Hey, uh, everyone," he started, "I...I got somethin' to say..."

Everyone looked at him. "Lee?" Noatak asked. "Is this about—?"

"Ming Hua, yeah."

"Oh..."

"What?" Iroh asked. "What is it? What happened?"

Everyone looked at Iroh, and then at each other. They all started shifting awkwardly.

Iroh looked around at them. "What? What happened?"

"D-Don't you remember?" Bolin asked. "You...Ohh. He doesn't remember..."

Out of all the things everyone caught up on, what happened to _Ming Hua_ wasn't one of them.

"Remember what?" Iroh asked, confused and concerned. "Really, everyone, tell me."

Lee scratched his neck, trying to find the most delicate phrasing he could. "Umm...so, while you were all hallucinating from the poison and stuff, you, uh...you kinda tortured Ming Hua."

"I _what_?!"

"D-Don't worry," Lee said. "I got a nurse to patch her up that same night. That's...that's what I wanted to tell you guys. She's okay. She's alright. She could've been a _lot_ worse."

Iroh froze, shocked and disturbed with himself. Everyone looked at him as he stared at the table in silence, breathing quietly, eyes slowly darting.

After a moment, he readjusted his blanket and looked back up. "I'd like to apologize to her."

#

Iroh didn't seem to care that everyone wanted to follow him to witness his apology. The only thing he was concerned about was what he had done to Ming Hua.

"So," he asked Lee as they walked down the halls of the airship, with everyone close behind, "I...tortured her."

"Mm-hm."

"While I was...poisoned."

"Yup."

Iroh furrowed his brow. "W-Why would I do that?"

"You kept saying that we needed answers. You said it was a 'tough call' we needed to make if we wanted to find Ghazan before he hurt anyone else."

Iroh shook his head, mouthing "tough call" to himself in detestment. He inhaled, adjusting his blanket. "What...what did I do to her?"

"When I kicked the door down, you had her down on the floor by her throat. You were lighteningbending. She had burns all over and cuts and bruises and was bleeding a bit and—"

Iroh grimaced.

"W...Yeah," Lee reassured, "but, she's okay now."

Iroh nodded, sighing, trying to believe that.

Lee looked away. He pursed his lips in thought. "How many times did I punch you?"

"What?"

"Wow, you really _don't_ remember anything."

Iroh frowned. "This isn't going to be a thing—"

"G-General Iroh!" the captain exclaimed, running down the hall towards everyone. "You're...you're better!"

Iroh turned away from Lee, his disorientation being replaced by the relief of familiarity. "Captain," he sighed. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Not exactly 'better' quite yet. Functional at the very least."

The captain sighed as well. "That's...that's wonderful news. Speaking of, would you be able to handle some? Important news, that is?"

Iroh coughed through a smile. "Well, the only way to get back into work is to do some. Report, but make it quick. I'm checking on Ming Hua."

The captain hesitated, almost faltered entirely, then stood to attention. "Y...Y-Yes, sir. D-During your incapacitation, Zaheer and I searched the entire crew for any double agents, b-but we found nothing."

"You questioned _everyone_?"

"Everyone, sir. E-Either we're clean, or they know what to do when it comes to keeping quiet."

Iroh turned and met eyes with Zaheer. So there really _wasn't_ a double agent on board. Or was there? Not anymore? Had they escaped over the course of these two days? Iroh wasn't about to rule out any possibilities.

He sighed, turning back to the captain. "Very well. What else?"

"W-Well, th-there's...Well..." He shook his head. "N-Never mind. Th-that was it. That was everything. It's g-good to have you back, sir."

After a shaky salute, the captain walked past everyone, currently exchanging confused looks with each other.

Iroh raised a brow. "Captain," he stopped him casually, though it still caused him to wince, "I'm _fine_. I can handle any news that you may have. Really."

The captain turned back around, stiff, closing and reclosing a fist. "N-No, sir. That was ev...W-Well...Okay, alright. I...I _may_ have a lead on the Red Lotus."

"That's...Well that's huge!" Iroh said. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, sir. N-Nothing that would help us, anyway."

Iroh slowly met eyes with Korra. Something was off. _Very_ off. The captain was never nervous like this before. Few things _ever_ made him lose his cool. And how exactly could _nothing_ be of help to them at a time like this?

Iroh took a firm step forward. "Captain Raljun," he said with a stern voice, "if you have any, _any_ information that can help us find the Red Lotus, I advise you to share it."

Raljun gulped. "B-Back...Th-there's witnesses saying there's more Red Lotus spies back in Gaoling."

Iroh furrowed his brow. "No there isn't," he said quietly. "I talked with Tenzin earlier. He met with Mayor Baugun himself, and he said that they were all clear."

"That's...that's what I heard, sir."

Iroh narrowed his eyes. "Heard from _who_?"

Raljun stammered, sweating. He tugged his collar. "From...f- _from_..."

Noatak eyed Raljun's hand, which was forming into a fist.

A wall of fire.

As everyone leapt away in surprise, Raljun ran down the hall, yelling, "The Red Lotus will cleanse the world!"

"N- _No_!" Iroh yelled, nearly stumbling to the floor. " _Stop_ him!"

Noatak leapt through the flames, unscathed. Zaheer blew the flames out, allowing him and Mako to chase after their traitor of a captain as well.

#

Raljun looked back as he ran through the halls of the airship. He spun to shoot a blast of fire at Zaheer, successfully knocking him to the floor. He tried the same for Mako, but he leapt and kicked the flames away.

"There's no use running!" Mako yelled. "Give up while you still have the chance!"

Raljun kept running.

Mako sighed. "They always keep running..."

"Where is he going?" Noatak asked.

Zaheer caught back up to them, flying overhead, his tunic singed. "Wherever it is, he won't get there."

As they chased Raljun into the lobby, Noatak leapt onto the table with a roll. He spun and pulled water from the air, shooting several icicles at Raljun's ankles, but missed. Zaheer barreled forward and blasted a wave of air, only to hit the door-frame as Raljun tumbled out of the way, losing his hat.

"Darn it!" Mako yelled. "Don't let up!"

They kept chasing him, down hallways upon hallways, knocking into several crewmen along the way. They finally ended up cornering him in the radio room.

Raljun clamored to the console that the radio was on. He leaned on it, panting in exhaustion.

Mako jetted fire from his fists. "Give up, _Captain_. It's over."

As Noatak formed several icicles and Zaheer widened his stance, they didn't notice Raljun shakily nudge one of the knobs on the console with his elbow, turning the radio on. His eyes flickered between the three of them.

Soon, everyone else came into the room. Iroh stepped forward. "Alright, _Raljun_ ," he said, bitter, "if that's even your _real_ name, there's nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run. If you've been with the Red Lotus all this time, tell me, what are they planning next?"

Raljun snatched up the microphone, shoved it to his mouth, and screamed, "They killed Ming Hua!"

No one was prepared to hear that.

And no one was prepared to see him blast the radio with a fist of fire and jump out of a nearby window, glass shattering onto the floor.

"Z-Zaheer!" Iroh forced himself to yell through his shock. "Catch him!"

Zaheer dove.

He fell out of the window fast, catching up to Raljun in seconds. He seized the double agent by his shirt collar, foiling his suicide, holding him high over Omashu's streets below.

"Agh!" Raljun gagged, struggling in Zaheer's grip as they floated. "L-Let me go!"

"The whole while I helped you search for the traitor," Zaheer accused, "it was just a ruse to keep everyone off of your tail. You were under our noses the entire time. It was _you_ that poisoned Iroh."

"Y-Yeah," Raljun rasped, eyes hard. "I _did_. Slipped that pompous prude a double dose in his drink when he asked for one. He was busy, n-never saw it coming. I-I thought it would kill him though."

"The poison...what _was_ it?"

Raljun chuckled. "You all enjoyed that? Not even the guys who _made_ it were sure what it would do. Little bit of shirshu toxin, little bit of Si Wong Desert cactus juice. N-Nasty stuff."

Zaheer scowled. "You've been transmitting our location to the Red Lotus."

"S-Sometimes. O-Only when they needed it."

Zaheer furrowed his brow. "That's how those spies found us in Gaoling, and how they were able to send that bluff about Kuvira's children. No... _you_ wrote that yourself, just to provoke us into seeking out the Red Lotus. You weren't there with us right after Noatak bloodbended Mako, but you probed the others, Asami perhaps, for some ironic phrases to scar Kuvira when he attempted to hang her. ' _Your past hasn't forgotten you yet_ '?"

Raljun cracked a sick smile. "What can I say? G-Ghazan likes to put on a show when he's torturing world leaders."

"And what of the flowers? You _wanted_ everyone to know of the Red Lotus's return?"

"Th-that was Ming Hua's idea. B-Better to keep the people guessing, k-keep them on their toes. A c-cleansed world's gotta know who made it that way in the first place."

Zaheer narrowed his eyes. "And it was _your_ brilliant planning that caused Iroh to torture her: the _one_ thing that Ghazan cares about."

"I-I know! I was gonna try to fix it, but I had to keep everyone's trust when he captured Kuvira! I never had the chance to...Oh no," he realized with wide eyes. "Ghazan's gonna _kill_ me..."

"And I'd love to watch," Zaheer snarled. "Once we find him, I just might turn you over to him myself to ensure that chance." He scoffed with a smile. "What a testament to Ghazan's grand 'plan' you are. You thought you had us fooled, but it seems that through all this time, _you_ were the fool—"

Raljun raised a flaming hand to his own face.

His last, cowardly, bloodcurdling scream could be heard from the airship.

Bolin blinked. "D-Did...did Zaheer just...?"

After a moment, Zaheer rose back up to the window, empty-handed. His eyes were blank, his voice quiet. "He...he killed himself. He was a loose end. _He_ poisoned Iroh. _He_ composed the message about kidnapping Kuvira's children. He's been informing the Red Lotus of where we've been, all this time."

Iroh stumbled to his knees. He held his head in shock. "He's...he's been my captain for... _years_."

"Was he... _blackmailed_?" Mako asked.

Lee looked at the smoldering radio, frowning. "Doubt it. Seemed pretty on-board with chaos to me."

"And we all trusted him," Asami mumbled.

Kuvira furrowed her brow. She looked up. "He said we killed Ming Hua?"

Everyone looked at each other. They ran back for Ming Hua's cell.

#

Lee drop-kicked Ming Hua's cell door in. He sprang to his feet.

His eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat.

Everyone hurried into the cell after him. They soon all gasped in shock too.

Ming Hua was lying on the floor of her cell, unmoving.

Dead.

"N- _No_ ," Korra breathed. "Sh-she's really...?"

Kuvira hesitated. She walked up to Ming Hua and knelt down. She put two fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse.

After a moment, she looked back at everyone and shook her head, brow creased. "She's...she's _dead_."

Lee dropped to his knees.

Iroh blinked. "I never got the chance to..."

Asami shook her head. "W-What...H- _How_?"

Kuvira gently rolled Ming Hua's corpse over. Her eyes were bloodshot and opened, as was her mouth. She had no wounds, besides the healing burns and bruises from Iroh. She hadn't been _beaten_ to death...

"Raljun couldn't have done it," Mako mumbled. "He was just as surprised as we are."

Bolin struggled. "She...she couldn't have done this to _herself_. _Could_ she? I mean, she doesn't have _arms_..."

Noatak put a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder, looking at her body. "Poor woman," he mumbled.

"Noatak," Zaheer said.

"What?"

Zaheer looked at Noatak. "She knows your waterbending technique."

"She...Really?" Korra asked.

Zaheer nodded. "Yes. Where do you think she always got the water to make her arms from? She...must've pulled all water out from herself until..."

Lee shook his head, the only one unable to look at Ming Hua's body.

"But...why?" Kuvira asked.

"Was this her _only_ option?" Asami asked. "She couldn't have just been going stir-crazy. She's spent thirteen years in a cell before. This should've been nothing for her."

Korra grimaced, shaking her head. Ming Hua _really_ did this to herself. Death by dehydration. What a way to go. She looked at Lee as he knelt, muttering to himself.

Zaheer inhaled, cramming down emotion. "Everyone," he started, "I...This is horrible, but there's...there _is_ good to come out of this."

Everyone slowly looked to him. "Don't you see?" he said. "This is our opportunity. That message Raljun sent could have _only_ gone to Ghazan. This is our chance to track him down and stop him, for good. If the radio can be fixed, we can follow where the transmission went to. It'll lead us straight to him."

Everyone looked at each other.

Iroh blinked. "Y...Yeah. That...that could actually work. Can one of you get the radio working?"

"Lee and I can fix it!" Asami said, almost excitedly. "Can't we, Lee?"

Lee blinked. He slowly looked up at her, his grief briefly being replaced by confusion at her avidness to work with _him_. He nodded. "I...Sure. Yeah. We...we can do that."

"You should hurry," Iroh said. He clutched his blanket and pulled it off of himself, determined. "We _need_ to track where that message went to."

"Wait," Zaheer said, stepping forward. "Before we do that I...I need to say something first..."

He had everyone's attention once again. He inhaled as he looked at the floor. There was something in his voice, something that no one there had ever truly heard before: quiet, brief honesty.

"I was going to betray you," he said. "Ever since Korra and Kuvira escorted me out of prison, I had every intention of abandoning you all to join Ghazan and Ming Hua and the Red Lotus. But...having seen all the horrible things they've done, seeing the _misery_ they've been spreading in the name of freedom, maybe...maybe chaos _is_ no better than order. Maybe those in power are there for a reason, to protect innocents from...from things like _this_..."

He looked up from Ming Hua's body. "Chaos isn't going to help the world. If anything, it is only going to drag it into oblivion. I don't want to see that happen. We _need_ to stop Ghazan, one way or another."

Korra smiled.

 _Take_ that _, Vaatu. Take_ that _._

And for the first time in months, that triumphant thought was the _only_ thought that went through her mind.

#

Ghazan stood on a platform in front of the warehouse with crossed arms. The moon and beautiful star-filled sky glared down on all the soldiers hurrying about, making sure all the components on the Cleanser were in the proper place, referring back to Baatar Junior's schematics several times to double check.

Ghazan smiled. Sure it was technically _just_ a cannon, but it sure was sleek, deadly. Kuvira knew a lot of things, especially when it came to mass-murdering super weapons of destruction.

And it would all come back to blow up in her face. Hopefully literally.

 _Ming, I'll save you soon. Just hold out a little longer. I know you can._

Finally, all the soldiers stepped back, finished and exhausted.

Ghazan uncrossed his arms and walked towards the Cleanser, gazing at it with admiration. He nodded with a smirk. "Not bad, everyone. Not bad at all. Are the vines ready?"

"Yes, sir," a soldier said. "We can begin testing right—"

"S-Sir!" another soldier cried out, running out from the warehouse. "SIR!"

Ghazan turned to him. He recognized this one. It was that metalbender who'd showed them to the warehouse in the first place. He was on radio duty at the moment. "What?"

The soldier stopped in front of him, panting, hands on his knees. "Sir...w-we just... _Raljun_..."

Ghazan furrowed his brow. "Raljun? What's he want?"

The soldier shook his head, shuddering. "He...he said that...M-Ming Hua's..."

Ghazan stepped, concern flaring. "What? What happened to her? _Tell_ me!"

"Sh-she's...Th-they killed her."

 _No..._

"They _what_?"

 _They wouldn't..._

"They k-killed Ming Hua, sir."

 _No...No...No..._

"No..." Ghazan shook his head. "No, she's...she's not dead. She's _not_. She's not _dead_."

"Th-that's all he said before the connection cut out, sir. I'm...I'm _sorry_."

 _Ming, no...You can't..._

Ghazan clenched his fists.

 _I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have done this. This is all my fault. I should have been saving you. You wouldn't have died if I had been there. I could've saved you if I had just_ been _there. No...I should've saved you._

 _Just like how you should've saved your sister._

Ghazan's knees hit the metal platform.

He started to _scream_.

He wasn't sure how long he screamed for, but he finally came to himself standing back up, his knuckles numb, his rock-gloves steaming and glowing with heat, the soldiers all cowering around him.

"That's _IT_!" he yelled hoarsely. " _Everyone_ and _everything_ is gonna _pay_! That idiot Raljun better have killed himself already, 'cause if he hasn't, I'M gonna do it _FOR_ him!"

He turned to his quaking soldiers. "Get the Cleanser ready! We're testing it! _RIGHT_ NOW!"

The soldiers all scrambled, preparing the Cleanser for usage in a blur of terror.

Ghazan seized Baatar's blueprints from one of the engineers, pushing it into the airship pilot's chest. "Take these," he ordered, "and start flying. I don't want them getting caught in the blast radius."

The pilot took the blueprints with shaking hands. "W-Wait, sir? Y-You're _expecting_ it to explode?"

"No. But if it does, you need to be able to build another one."

"A-Aren't you coming with us?"

" _No_ , I'm gonna be down here: front row seats."

"B-But...sir, if it _does_ explode and you...y'know...w-what are we going to do?"

"You're going to _continue_ the _mission_!" Ghazan roared in his face. "With Ming Hua gone, I don't have much to live for anymore now, do I?!" He whirled around. "Is it ready yet?!"

"Yes, sir! Power source is up and running!"

"Good!" Ghazan pointed eastward. "I want that village _gone_! And the mountain too!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

By the time the squad of soldiers flew the airship and blueprints away, the Cleanser was prepped and aimed.

"Ready?!"

"Yes!"

Ghazan waved. "Then _FIRE_!"

The Cleanser glowed with purple energy, crackling with power. Ghazan grinned. This was going to be—

Beeping. Smoking. Whirring.

"Sir!" an engineer cried over the commotion. "It's overloading!"

" _What_?" Ghazan yelled, taking a step towards the Cleanser. He winced, feeling some sudden excruciatingly _sharp_ pain in his chest.

"It's too much! We can't sustain this! We have to shut it down!"

"No!" Ghazan shook his head, gripping his chest. "Just _fire_ it!"

"Sir, NO! If we don't shut it down right now, it's going to—!"

The bright purple flash could be seen over the horizon.

The men on the airship all froze in shock.

The warehouse. Gone.

The Cleanser. Gone.

 _All_ those Red Lotus soldiers. Gone.

Ghazan...

...fell to his knees.

He looked up, and almost screamed in panic. He was _inside_ the gigantic bubble of purple energy, but he wasn't dead. He tried to move, but was paralyzed.

The suspension of energy suddenly started _flying_ into him. Ghazan was _absorbing_ all the energy at once. He wasn't doing this! He frantically tried to stop it. It was overwhelming, _scorching_ , horrifying.

And then it was over.

Ghazan fell onto his stomach, into the dirt, numb, that awful burn still smoldering in his chest. He could've sworn he had at least blacked out, even though one patchy thought rolled around in his mind.

 _Did...Baatar...make...faulty blueprints...on_ purpose _?_

Had he rigged it? To make sure no one could rebuild another super weapon? Ghazan would've been impressed if he wasn't so busy dying. Perhaps the Beifong's second biggest blunder was smarter than he'd initially—

 _"_ _Ahh_ _,"_ a deep, ancient, echoing voice said from within, _"_ _yes. A human body. I haven't inhabited one of_ these _for_ quite _some time now_ _."_

Ghazan's eyes snapped open. "W-What?" he demanded raspily. "W-Who...said that?"

 _"_ _No one you need to be afraid of,_ _"_ the voice replied. _"_ _In fact, I'm here to_ help _you, Ghazan._ _It's high time I take matters into my own hands. Or, someone else's hands, rather. We both want the same thing._ _"_

Ghazan snorted into the dirt. "A way...to keep me...from _dying_?"

 _"Oh you're not dying, though it may feel like it. You'll accustom yourself to this._ _What we want is_ _chaos, a world reduced to ash._ _"_ The voice started to chuckle. _"_ _Korra: dead and gone._ _"_

Ghazan jerked and rolled onto his side. What was going _on_? He clutched his stomach, clenching his teeth. "You...you said to not be scared, but...you aren't doing a...great job...of sellin' me on this."

 _"_ _Oh don't worry, Ghazan_ _,"_ a different, regal, familiar voice said. _"_ _This is a first time for the both of us._ _As your past life, I'm supposed to give you advice, share wisdom and past experiences. Think of me as your teacher. Your guide._ _"_

So _that's_ what this was.

Ghazan finished his roll and ended up on his back with a wince. "Unalaq. Huh. N-Never thought I'd hear _your_ voice ever again...t- _t_ _raitor_."

Unalaq's voice laughed. _"_ _Oh no need to be bitter, old friend._ _"_

Ghazan coughed. " _Friend_? You don't get to call me that. You left the four of us to be thrown in prisons for _thirteen_ years while you relaxed in the Northern Water Tribe, plotting your petty revenge on your brother. H-How'd that one work out for you, by the way?"

 _"_ _Petty?_ _"_ Unalaq hissed.

 _"_ _Now, now_ _,"_ the first voice said. _"W_ _e can't be bickering amongst ourselves if we are to accomplish what we want._ _This was just the catalyst we needed, but it is not enough. Ghazan, you need to go into the Spirit World and draw energy from the portals to complete the bond fully._ _"_

Ghazan grimaced. _Spirit_ World. He never had the sense for that kind of stuff. The vines and Zaheer's meditations were one thing, but...

But _this_ would be well above that now, wouldn't it?

Ghazan pushed himself onto his knees, his senses returning. He blinked hard, and looked up. He was in a _massive_ crater. The warehouse was just...just _gone_ , obliterated, even though the Cleanser had malfunctioned.

Or _had_ it?

And there it was.

Ghazan grinned, rubbing his stomach, the pain receding. "So...if we really want the same thing here...does it matter if we change up the plan a bit?"

 _"_ _How so_ _?"_ the voice asked.

"Instead of going to the Spirit World to charge you up, how about we use a couple more spirit-bombs for that 'catalyst'?"

 _"_ _Spirit-bombs?_ _"_ the voice repeated. _"_ _Ohh, now isn't this something._ _"_

Ghazan nodded. "We build more of Kuvira's weapon and use it in each nation's capital. I detonate them myself and absorb all the energy. We take out all governments, establish anarchy and chaos, and strengthen you at the same time. It's a win-win."

 _"_ _Ah, yes!_ _"_ the voice said. _"How p_ _atient and methodical of you, Ghazan. I assume you'll want to attack Republic City first?_ _"_

 _"_ _No!_ _"_ Unalaq hissed. _"_ _The South Pole!_ _"_

Ghazan smiled, ignoring Unalaq. "Ohh and Sato _just_ finished rebuilding it too. That'd be perfect, too perfect. But..."

His gaze moved to the western horizon, his smile growing. "The _Fire_ Nation hasn't been in action for a while now. Izumi's kept peace there for years. We should fix that. Them first, Republic City second, _then_ we'll get Tonraq for you."

Unalaq grunted. _"_ _Fine._ _"_

Ghazan looked up into the sky. The airship was coming back down.

 _I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they hear this._

"We gotta head back to the Swamp," Ghazan said, "to get more spirit vines. Won't be a problem with Toph gone. We'll resupply, then meet up with the guys at Chin and build more spirit-bombs."

 _"_ _But what of Korra?_ _"_ the voice asked.

"What _about_ Korra?" Ghazan asked back. "She doesn't matter anymore. Has she stopped me yet? No, she hasn't. She's nothing. She's _weak_. She won't be able to stop us, no matter what she tries. If she hasn't stopped us yet, she _never_ will."

Vaatu hummed in pleasure. _"_ _I suppose you are right. At least you_ have _a past life._ _"_

Ghazan got to his feet, standing tall, gazing around the crater, embracing his newfound power.

"Soon," he said to himself with a grin, "the whole world's gonna fear the name: Ghazan, the _second_ Dark Avatar."

END


	11. The Greatest Change

Ming Hua's body laid on a table in the Omashu hospital morgue, motionless, eyes closed. The doctor sighed as he started taking off his gloves.

"She's really gone, then," Lin mumbled, standing next to General Iroh and Korra.

The doctor nodded solemnly. "Yes, she is. I'm still not entirely sure what it is that happened to her. Her eyes are bloodshot, though there seem to be no signs of internal damage. It couldn't have been from her, um..." He hesitantly glanced at Iroh, who was still not quite at a hundred percent, physically or mentally. " _Previous_ wounds. It's unheard of."

Korra sighed and shook her head, still trying to wrap her head around the circumstances surrounding Ming Hua's death. "Thank you," she said quietly, "for checking, doctor."

He nodded. "Of course, Avatar, General, Chief." He set his gloves on a cart, hesitating. "Does she have any family that you know of?"

Korra shook her head regretfully. "No, I...don't think so."

The doctor nodded grimly, looking back at Ming Hua's body. "I see. Well...what do you wish to do with the body, then? Burial? Cremation?"

Iroh grimaced.

"What _are_ we going to do with her?" Korra asked.

Lin looked down in thought for a moment. "You guys need to start searching for Ghazan again. He's your top priority." She uncrossed her arms. "I'll stay for her cremation."

Korra nodded. "Alright. If you say so."

Lin put a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful, Korra, all of you. Find Ghazan. Stop him."

Korra nodded again. "Thanks, Lin. We will."

As Lin stayed behind with the doctor, Korra and Iroh walked out, heading to the airship.

Korra looked at the visibly distressed general with concern as they walked. "What's wrong?" she gently asked.

He sighed with a shake of his head. "She's...dead. She's just _gone_ , and we don't even know _how_. I...I never got the chance to apologize for what I did."

Korra frowned, nodding in understanding. She struggled for comforting words. "You didn't do that to her. That was the poison. You shouldn't have to apologize for what you can't control."

"But I _could_ have controlled it. I should've known Raljun was the traitor."

Korra frowned, nodding again. "We think we can control everything that happens to us, but we can't. There's just some things in life that are out of our reach. There's things we can change, and there's things we have to accept."

Iroh stopped rubbing his chin, his eyes widening slightly in realization. "You're speaking from personal experience."

"There's a little bit of your great great uncle in there too."

Iroh looked at the floor as they walked. He finally sighed, his grimness alleviating. "You're...you're right. Ming Hua wasn't my fault. Ghazan forced that by not telling her about the double agent." He looked up, finally smiling. "Thank you, Korra. Tenzin was right about you. You really have learned a lot as Avatar."

Korra smiled back and nodded. "You're welcome. And thanks. It's kinda part of the job description."

Iroh smirked. "Funny you should say that..."

"Funny? How?"

Iroh rubbed his chin. "I've been thinking...about asking Lee if—"

"Guys!" Bolin yelled as he ran up to them. "Guys, guys, guys!"

Korra looked at him. "Bolin? What?"

He waved. "Asami and Lee got the radio working!"

#

As Lee twisted the last pair of wires together, the radio's display whirred back on.

"We got it!" Asami exclaimed, putting her hands on the console. "It's stable now! Well, as stable as it's gonna get, at least."

"Great," Lee sighed as he knelt. He got to his feet, looking at the flickering frequency dials. The radio certainly wasn't _entirely_ stable, but hopefully they did enough to keep it running so they could track wherever Raljun's message went to.

Lee took a step back, scratching his mustache. "So," he started, "Asami, uh...why did you want to work with me so bad—"

"Thank you," she said.

He blinked and looked at her. "Thank...thank _me_? For what?"

"For what you said at Zaofu."

Lee furrowed his brow. "What did I say at Zaofu?"

"You told me I should work things out with Kuvira," Asami said, holding her arm. "I was rude to you when you first said that, and I'm sorry. But...it got me thinking ever since we rescued Wei. That, and with seeing how much pain Kuvira was in for something she's sorry for, and seeing how honest she was with her kids about her past, I finally realized that I should forgive her. And I did."

Lee smiled. "So you two are like...friends now?"

Asami shrugged happily. "I guess so, or on our way to be. Just, thank you again. _Thank_ you."

Lee nodded. "You're so welcome. Glad I could help."

Bolin clambered into the room, with Korra, Iroh, Kuvira, and the others not far behind. "You two got it working?" Iroh asked.

Asami nodded. "Yep. It's as functional as it's going to get."

Iroh nodded. "Great. You didn't mess with the coordinates at all, did you?"

Lee shook his head. "Nope. It's just as Raljun left it. Let's see..." He bent down, trying to make out the coordinates as best he could from the flickering dials. "He sent the message somewhere near...two-twelve south, and...one-fifteen east."

Kuvira gasped.

Korra turned to her. "Whoa. What? Kuvira, what's wrong?"

"That's," Kuvira breathed, shaking her head, "that's where I built...the _spirit-cannon_..."

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh _no_..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bolin said. "Wait a minute. Kuvira, you mean...you mean that _place_ in the middle of that desert where Toph and Opal and Lin and I saved the Beifongs?"

Kuvira nodded, shakily raising a hand to cover her mouth.

Bolin's eyes widened too. "Oh no. Oh _man_..."

"This," Asami mumbled, "this is _bad_..."

"Hang on," Mako said. "Just because they're where Kuvira built the weapon, doesn't mean they've _rebuilt_ it. Like _they_ have the resources for it."

"Or the blueprints," Noatak added.

Lee shook his head. "No, this...Maybe _this_ is what they've been planning all along. What if they've been playing dumb? All this chaos? Distracting us, so that they could build it in secret?"

"We're not going to rule anything out!" Iroh said with urgency. "Asami, get to the helm! We're heading to those coordinates as soon as the airship warms up!"

"Sure thing!" she said, hurrying away.

"Kuvira," Iroh said softly to her, "if they really did rebuild that weapon, we _won't_ give them the chance to use it. I promise."

With Korra's hand on her shoulder, Kuvira nodded, keeping her breathing in check.

#

Ghazan lounged on a chair in the hideout near Chin. Soldiers and engineers worked on a spirit-bomb by torch-light in the spacey cavern. They'd made a few alterations to the overall design of what used to be "the Cleanser." For starters, the whole entire cannon part was gone. The energy wasn't going to come out of there anyways. Now it was much more compact.

They had all the spirit vines they needed safely stored away, where they _wouldn't_ be blown up this time in the event of malfunction. And if it _did_ malfunction, Ghazan would be the only one to survive the blast. How liberating. Come to think of it, it was their _second_ supply of spirit vines, actually.

Lately, everything had to be done a second time.

But, ironically, that was only Ghazan's second biggest concern.

"Sir," a soldier relayed, walking up to him as he idly floated a small lava shuriken around, "this bomb's almost finished. They'll be ready for load-up within the hour."

Ghazan nodded apathetically. "Mm-hm."

The soldier moved to walk away, but stopped. "Sir," he asked, with awe, "what's it like?"

Ghazan let the shuriken fall into his hand. "What's _what_ like?"

"You know...being an Avatar."

Ghazan stood up with a long inhale. "Excruciating."

The soldier furrowed his brow. "R-Really?"

Ghazan's answer was a lava shuriken across the soldier's throat.

He stepped over the twitching body. "I'm getting used to it."

He turned to a shocked soldier who had witnessed what he just did. He waved at the corpse. "Clean this up. This just...isn't exactly what I signed on for."

Reluctantly, the soldier went to drag the body away.

 _"_ _All the more reason to complete the bond quickly,"_ Vaatu hummed from within.

Ghazan scowled, clenching his fists.

 _All the more reason for everything to_ burn _._

#

"Alright, Park," Kuvira said to him as she knelt, holding his shoulders, "Tenzin's going to take you back to Air Temple Island on Oogi. Anaya and Takeo will be waiting with Pema. You'll be safe there. Okay?"

Park nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

Kuvira smiled. She wrapped her arms around her son. "I love you, so much," she said softly.

He nuzzled her. "I love you too, Mommy."

Once she finally let him go, she picked him up and handed him over to Tenzin. "Keep him safe, Tenzin."

He nodded, gently bouncing the toddler in his arms. "Of course, Kuvira. I will. You be careful too."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Tenzin went to say something else, but Park cut him off by yanking down on his beard.

Kuvira giggled with a hand over her mouth. "He _may_ do that sometimes. Sorry."

Tenzin rolled his eyes, sighing in tolerance. "It's like Meelo all over again..."

#

With Iroh mostly healthy and back at the airship helm, the warehouse where Kuvira built the spirit-weapon wasn't too far a flight from Omashu, just under an hour or so, almost all the way back to Zaofu. That meant some time to talk, to relax, and more importantly, to catch up.

"So," Korra asked Mako and Bolin as they stood in the lobby, "are you guys okay with this?"

Bolin shook his head with wide eyes. "No. No, not really, no..."

They were watching something they _never_ thought they'd see: Zaheer, apparently, having a conversation with Noatak and Lee.

Mako scratched his cheek with crossed arms. "I can't help but notice something's, uh... _different_ about Zaheer."

Lee cracked a joke while punching the air. Noatak laughed and...Zaheer _smiled_.

"You know what I think?" Korra said with a smile. "I think Zaheer's changed."

" _Something_ changed alright," Bolin said, cringing. "This...this is so _weird_."

Korra remembered something. She nudged Mako with her elbow. "Hey," she teased, "guess who was wrong?"

Mako rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Zaheer _could_ change after all." He recrossed his arms, deep in thought. "What's to thank for that? Your prison visits?"

"Or maybe," Bolin suggested, "he's just finally realized the grim reality that his flawed belief of anarchy only destroys everyone and everything around him."

Mako and Korra both raised a brow at him. He shrugged. "Just spit-ballin' over here."

Korra sighed with a smile. "Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it happened."

"Man," Bolin said in thought, "if _Zaheer_ changed, that means, like, _anyone_ could change! Even _Vaatu_!"

Korra lost her smile. She winced, biting the inside of her cheek, those two days in the Tree of Time resurfacing. "I'm not so sure about that one."

Her revelation started resurfacing too.

 _If Ghazan is actually..._

"Speaking of 'not-so-sure'," Mako said, nodding to the side, "what got into _them_?"

Korra looked up and over at Asami and Kuvira. They were standing near the side of the lobby, laughing and talking and giggling with each other like old friends.

"Wait, wait," Kuvira said amongst her laughter. "He _really_ called you that?"

Asami nodded, giggling just as much as Kuvira. "Yep."

Kuvira couldn't help but laugh more. "Oh Park," she sighed, touching her forehead. "I'm so sorry. He just has thing with remembering names."

"No, no, it's fine," Asami said, her laughter finally dying. "I thought it was really funny. At least he's trying. If he's any indication of what Anaya and Takeo are like, I'm even more excited to meet them now."

"Ohhh my," Kuvira said, finally done giggling. "I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you too. Anaya tends to be a little shy around newer people though."

"That's fine," Asami said with a shrug. "I used to be pretty shy when I was a kid too."

It made Korra smile until it hurt. "They made up," she told Mako and Bolin.

They both raised a brow. "Really?" Mako asked. "Asami... _forgave_ Kuvira?"

"Yep. Last night."

Mako and Bolin exchanged surprised looks with each other. They both sighed in relief. "Well...great!"

"Awesome!"

Korra sighed with a smile as Kuvira and Asami walked over. "You don't even know..."

Once Asami stopped, she looked over at Zaheer. "Okay," she said, "this is really weird."

"I _know_!" Bolin whispered. "He actually, like...has emotions! I thought all his meditating was weird at first, but now I don't think I'd mind if he started doing it again!"

Korra leaned forward with a smirk, looking at Kuvira. "Kuvira? What do _you_ think about Zaheer?"

Kuvira looked over, assimilating the airbender with a gently furrowed brow. "Well...I wasn't expecting it to happen, but...I think it's a good thing that it did."

"Does this mean he's gonna be part of Team Avatar?" Bolin asked, obviously hoping for a "no."

Korra shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows?" She raised a brow at Kuvira. "Is _Kuvira_ part of Team Avatar?"

Everyone started pondering at Kuvira as well.

Lee scratched his neck. "So...is it a skirt or not? I mean, it _looks_ like a skirt."

Noatak shook his head. "You keep coming back to that. I do not think Korra's ever been one to wear 'skirts'."

"C'mon. She's a girl! She's gotta wear skirts _sometimes_."

"Kuvira doesn't."

"That's cuz she's _Kuvira_. I...Well she is more of a 'dress' kind of lady..."

" _Lady_ Kuvira," Noatak said to himself with a smirk.

"Yeah don't tell her I said that. Back to Korra. It's Water Tribe custom, right?"

"I...I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're 'not sure'?"

Noatak shrugged. "I haven't lived in the Water Tribe for a decade. Things change. Culture changes."

"Indeed," Zaheer said.

Lee rolled his eyes. "Oh so you're telling me you never wore a skirt when you were a boy."

Noatak snorted. "Did _you_?"

Lee snorted back. "'Course not. Not my custom."

The airship's intercom system rang. _"_ _Everyone,"_ Iroh's voice said heavily, _"we're here...I think."_

Noatak looked up with a furrowed brow. "He _thinks_?"

Lee elbowed him with a smirk. "Hey, maybe the poison messed with him more than we..."

He trailed off as he noticed the massive, cavernous crater outside the airship windows.

"Oh no," Bolin mumbled, looking out the window with everyone. "Th-this is where the warehouse...Well, where it _was_."

Asami shook her head. "This means...they got it _working_."

"Or did it malfunction?" Mako asked. "Why would they have blown the warehouse up?"

"Why _wouldn't_ they have?" Noatak shrugged as he walked up. "This _is_ Ghazan."

"Or _was_ ," Lee mumbled.

Zaheer narrowed his eyes as he stared out the window.

"Kuvira?" Korra started softly, expecting the worst.

But Kuvira was only gazing out of the window at the crater, not anxious at all.

After a moment of thought, she slowly looked up. "I think—"

#

 _"_ _N-No, really!"_ Baatar Jr. stammered on the other, fuzzy end of the radio. _"When I was on house arrest, they took me to that warehouse and had me clear out every document I had! I...I got rid of_ everything _!"_

Kuvira sighed as she sat, microphone in hand. "Well, _someone_ wanted the blueprints found. Someone on the inside must've misplaced them with the slim hope that Ghazan would find them eventually."

 _"_ _Someone from the Red Lotus?"_

"Most likely. Six years ago."

 _"_ _Do you think...they're still in Zaofu?"_

"I doubt it. They wouldn't be dumb enough to stay with you guys after that. They'd be gone from us running them out anyways."

 _"_ _Wait a minute,"_ Baatar said. _"Y-You said they blew up the warehouse..."_

"Yes? What about it?"

 _"_ _Y-You know how Varrick altered the generator into a bomb when I had him and Bolin hostage?"_

"Sure? I..."

Kuvira quickly realized what Baatar was getting at. "They have the _faulty_ blueprints," she breathed, "with the redirected power source."

 _"_ _Before I worked out the Varrick's setbacks, yes. I'm not saying that they accidentally blew themselves up, but...th-they may have accidentally blown themselves up."_

Kuvira thought hard. "They...they _might_ have, but Ghazan is more unpredictable that anyone we've ever faced. He's resourceful. He may have figured out the setbacks. He _may_ have gotten the weapon working. Nothing's for certain yet. We'll find out."

 _"_ _Oh goodness,"_ Baatar sighed in worry. _"Kuvira, please, be careful."_

"I always am. Thank you."

She hung up the mic. She turned to everyone else in the communications room.

"So," Mako said, "if we _do_ have a madman on the loose with a spirit weapon, we don't have any way of finding him."

Iroh sighed. "Well, everyone...any ideas?"

After a moment, Korra stepped up. "I think I got something."

#

"Okay," Lee said as he shook his head, "I'm not saying I'd be a better Avatar than you, but why couldn't you have done this like...three days ago?"

"If Ghazan is still alive," Korra explained, wind blowing through her hair, "with an _active_ , _spirit_ weapon, I should be able to sense it from here. And hopefully, he'll be there along with it. I can't sense spiritual energy where there _isn't_ any spiritual energy."

She turned to Zaheer as they stood in the opened exit bay. "Ready?"

He nodded, holding out his arm. "If you are."

"You bet I am," she said with a grin, grabbing on, looking down at the Swamp below. "I'm sorry I was unconscious when you guys first did this. But, you know, spirits of darkness trying to exact revenge and all that."

Zaheer gave a chuckle as he flew himself and Korra out of the airship to the Banyan Grove tree.

As they flew closer, Korra noticed that three entire roots were missing, completely desecrated.

 _So they knew what to do to power up the weapon..._

She wasn't sure what emotion followed the thought that came next.

 _Why didn't Toph stop them?_

As Zaheer landed on one of the many remaining roots, Korra let go. She walked up the slope, and knelt down next to the trunk. She placed her hand against the bark, then closed her eyes. She inhaled. A pale glow emanated out from her as she began to feel for whatever energy she could find.

As he waited, Zaheer raised a brow at a little flinch Korra made as she felt. She didn't stop feeling, not for another minute or so.

Though when she did, she practically jumped to her feet. "You've found it?" Zaheer asked.

Korra shook her head. "No..."

She suddenly leapt off of the side of the root. She fell, cushioning herself with a sphere of air before she hit the ground. Zaheer floated down after her in confusion.

Korra ran to a ridge and hopped on top of it. She looked down the slope at the old woman shivering at the bottom. "I found Toph."

#

Toph grimaced and groaned as she sat on a cot in the airship lobby, muddied, still shivering. One of the nurses gingerly tended to the enormous, deep, burned gash across her back, just _barely_ an inch away from lacerating her spine.

"What happened?" Korra asked her as everyone worriedly gathered around.

Toph coughed. "I _tripped_. What's it look like?"

" _Ghazan_ ," Korra realized.

"Oh," Toph grumbled, wincing again. "So _that's_ his name..."

"How long were you unconscious for?" Kuvira asked.

Toph snorted. "I never _was_ unconscious. I laid there all night. Oh, thanks for finding me, by the way. I don't think any of the swampbenders would've known much about healing, or known much in general."

Iroh stepped up. "Toph, did you fight him? Ghazan?"

She shook her head. "Not really, no. I was going to, but that coward tricked me. I..." She nodded behind herself. "Well, I guess you see what he did."

She raised her head, her crotchetiness evaporating into brevity. "If you guys haven't figured it out already, he has another spirit weapon, and it's operational. I felt _two_ waves of _incredible_ energy from here. He was going on about how he was going to 'change the world', but to me, it sounds like he's only going to destroy it. And he's desperate enough to do it in any way he can."

She looked towards Kuvira. "I tried to stop him, Kuvira. I _really_ did. I'm sorry. He got the better of me."

Kuvira looked down, nodding, her voice quiet. "Thank you."

Iroh sighed angrily. "Darn it. It's only a matter of time before Ghazan tries to use the weapon. But...where would he attack first?"

Korra smirked, nudging Kuvira back up. "Where do my enemies _always_ end up attacking?"

Noatak caught on. "Republic City."

"Oh _man_ ," Asami sighed. "Future Industries _just_ finished rebuilding it."

"All the more reason he'd attack there first," Zaheer said.

"That's," Kuvira breathed, "that's where my kids are..."

"That's where... _everyone_ is!" Bolin added.

Iroh shook his head. "No...no, _no_! We need to get to Republic City _now_! Someone get President Raiko on the radio! He needs to have the city evacuated _immediately_! Ghazan could be on his way there right now!"

"I'm on it!" Asami said, hurrying away.

"Everyone else," Iroh said, "get ready."

He looked out the window, his voice soft. "The Black Lotus is going on _one_ last mission."

#

Raiko worked in his office, sorting through papers.

Suddenly, his radio started beeping.

He sighed. He set down his papers to pick up the mic. "Yes? Who is it?"

 _"_ _President Raiko,"_ Asami said, _"it's Asami. Asami Sato. There's no time to waste. You need to have Republic City evacuated, immediately."_

Raiko frowned. "Evacuated? What for?"

" _It's Ghazan. He's rebuilt the spirit weapon that the Earth Empire used to destroy Republic City six years ago. The Red Lotus is planning to do the same thing again."_

"W-What?! _Rebuilt_ the spirit weapon?!"

" _Yes. Please, Raiko, we don't know how close Ghazan could be. Evacuate Republic City now while you still have the chance. Hurry!"_

Raiko struggled to recompose himself. "O-Okay. I will. Thank you."

He hung up the radio. He immediately switched to the transmission for the police station.

"Republic City is at risk for attack by the Red Lotus!" he yelled into the mic. "We need to have everyone evacuated, immediately!"

#

After they dropped a bandaged and medicated Toph back off in the Swamp (she'd requested to stay there), Iroh set course for Republic City. Everyone geared up in all their armor and equipment for what felt like the first, and yet the last time, determined and ready to stop Ghazan at all costs.

Mako and Bolin strapped on their boots and gauntlets, Asami pulled on her shock-gloves, Lee got on his generator-pack and Noatak his pouches, and after putting on her metal uniform, Kuvira had the audacity to toss a strip over to Zaheer so he could reshave his head. He took the strip with no bitterness or hostility of any sort, only a smile.

Korra smirked at their little exchange. He hadn't really been joining in everyone's conversations all that much, but he would stand to the side, listening with a smile as opposed to his reclusive meditating. Korra was right, and she could hardly believe it: something was _so_ different about Zaheer.

She just hoped she was wrong about Ghazan.

After discussing something with one of the crewmen, Iroh walked over and picked up one of the gauntlets for himself.

"Iroh," Korra hesitantly stopped him.

He looked up with a furrowed brow. "What?"

Korra exchanged concerned looks with everyone else. "You can't fight with us."

"W-What?" he said. "Y-Yes I can! I'm not about to abandon all of you! Look at what we're about to go up against! I have to lead you!"

"Iroh," she gently stopped him again, "you were the one telling us that we can't go into things without thinking. You're not healthy yet, you've said so yourself."

"It's for the best," Kuvira said softly. "Please."

Lee stepped up. "You're only gonna get hurt more than you already are. That's the last thing we need."

Iroh stood there, the gauntlet tight in his grasp. He finally sighed. "Okay. You're right." He reluctantly put the gauntlet back.

"Then, everyone," he announced, "here's the plan: I'll pilot the airship close enough for you all to infiltrate whatever Ghazan is transporting the weapon in. It could be train, an airship, a boat, anything. Whatever it is, we're going to stop it before it reaches Republic City. Stay focused, stay calm, and be prepared. We stop Ghazan and the Red Lotus _today_."

Zaheer didn't join the hoorah, but he did nod.

#

Ghazan stood in a Red Lotus airship's helm, arms crossed. The engines whirred as the soldiers prepared for take-off.

"Everything ends," he muttered, " _today_."

#

"Lee," Korra said quietly, "can I talk with you for a minute?"

Lee frowned as he followed her to the side of the lobby, away from everyone else. "Sure, I guess. What is it?"

She turned to him. "I've been meaning to ask...why did you do what you did for Ming Hua?"

Lee blinked in surprise. He looked away. "I...I'm not really sure. It was like when I first saw Noatak bloodbend you and Mako back when he was Amon. It...kinda felt like Iroh betrayed me, like Noatak did, y'know?"

Korra nodded with crossed arms, quietly understanding.

Lee continued. "I've been beaten up like she was before. It's not fun, let me tell ya. The night Iroh tortured her, I, uh...made an apology to her, tea and everything."

Korra smiled. "Huh. I never knew you could cook."

Lee smirked sheepishly. "I can't. I told her we weren't going to do anything like that to her again. I guess I was right, cuz, well, she's _dead_."

Korra looked away nodding. She bit the inside of her cheek. "Do you think she killed herself?"

Lee sighed. "I...I got no idea."

Korra sighed as well. "Same here. You only talked with her that one time?"

"No. I checked up on her once after we got to Omashu, after the nurse had patched her up. I...asked if killing Kuvira and Park was ever part of her and Ghazan's plan, but she said no. Then I asked about the double agent and...she had no idea."

"Whoa, really?"

Lee nodded. "Something seemed...different about her that whole second time. She didn't act like the crazy madwoman that would force Noatak to bloodbend people. She was...she was just _different_. I don't how else to put it."

Korra nodded, wrapping her head around all that Lee had told her. She realized something, something that almost caused her to smile. She looked back up, uncrossing her arms. "Okay. Thank you, Lee."

He nodded back with a small smile. "Sure thing, Korra."

The airship's intercom system rang. _"_ _Republic City is on the horizon,"_ Iroh's voice said. _"Get ready, everyone."_

#

It had not taken long to evacuate Republic City, if a city evacuation could ever be considered "short." Ever since noon, every train, car, and boat had been used to transport civilians to safety in nearby United Republic towns and villages. Whatever Wu had done all those years ago during Kuvira's attack, it had certainly enlightened and eased the public into following evacuation orders without mass hysteria.

Bolin had offered the surprisingly convenient solution of having all, or at least most of the citizens just enter the Spirit World through the portal, instead of having them traveling to far off towns for safety, but...

"I'm," Korra mumbled with crossed arms, "I'm not sure. I don't know what would... _could_ happen if more spiritual energy is added to the portal. It could be destroyed and trap everyone in the Spirit World, or it could overflow and destroy all of Republic City."

"It might make _another_ spirit portal," Asami suggested.

"Or would a blast just go _through_ the portal?" Mako asked.

"We won't let them get close enough to try," Noatak said. "One world being destroyed is enough."

Lee snorted, idly tossing and catching one of his staffs. "I'm all for _no_ worlds being destroyed."

With confirmation that Takeo and Anaya were safe with Pema and the airbending kids in a town north of Republic City, and that Tenzin was on his way there with Park and no longer Air Temple Island, Kuvira was finally able to relax and think clearly. Korra's hand on her shoulder and a smile from Asami helped too.

The last group of civilians left the city limits over an hour before sundown. Iroh got radio confirmation from the police force. He thanked them before hanging up the mic.

"And now," he said softly, stepping back, "we wait."

They waited, circling around the spirit portal in the heart of Republic City. They kept a lookout for any trains or other airships coming from any direction. Iroh had asked Zaheer to fly to the airship roof to get a bird's-eye-view, to which he agreed, taking a portable radio along with him in case of emergency.

They waited until the sun hung low in the sky. No one tired (except for Bolin), and no one dozed off (except for Bolin). They kept vigilant over Republic City down below, empty, eerie, abandoned.

They waited...

...but nothing ever came.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mako mumbled.

"I feel it too," Lee agreed. "Somethin' ain't right."

Korra and Kuvira and Asami exchanged worried looks.

Zaheer's radio buzzed in. _"I can't help but feel we're missing something."_

"If _Zaheer_ thinks something's up," Bolin said, "something's _gotta_ be up."

"We can't _stop_ looking," Noatak said. "They could be here any minute."

Iroh rubbed his chin, sitting in the pilot's chair.

After another minute of uneasy waiting, a crewman timidly walked into the room.

Iroh looked up and turned to him, standing. "What is it?"

"We," the crewman said heavily, "we were just sent a wire..."

#

 _Zuko landed his dragon in the Fire Lord's palace plaza._

 _Izumi stopped talking with her servants, turning at the sound of the dragon. "Oh," she said solemnly. "Hello, Father. How did the funeral go?"_

 _Zuko sighed with grief, still atop his dragon. "It went well. Tenzin and Bumi seemed fine, but Kya was doing worst, I'm afraid."_

 _Izumi nodded. "I see..."_

" _They'll be alright," Zuko said. "They just need time, time to adjust. They'll..."_

 _Izumi wasn't listening. She was looking upwards with wide eyes._

 _Zuko furrowed his brow. "What? Izumi, what's wrong?"_

 _She couldn't say anything._

 _Zuko looked up into the sky as well. He saw an airship._

 _From that airship, Ghazan smiled. He ordered a soldier to hit the lever, and the exit bay opened up._

 _As he fell, plummeting down to the Fire Nation capital on top of the spirit-bomb, Ghazan drove a rock-covered fist into the glass. Vaatu lashed out from him._

 _The purple flash._

#

Iroh slammed into the console. "NO!" he screamed. " _Mother_! Grandfather! _All_ those people!"

"The... _entire_ capital?" Asami asked in disbelief.

"Well," the crewman said, "m-most of it. Over half of the city just...obliterated, a crater. N-No one's heard or seen anything of Izumi or Zuko. I...I don't know what to say."

"Ghazan," Bolin mumbled. "He _really_ did that..."

Kuvira sat, cradling and shaking her head. "No," she muttered. "No, _no_..."

"Kuvira," Korra said desperately, holding her shoulders, "stay with me. Please, _don't_ blame yourself for this. This is all on Ghazan. You couldn't have known anything about the blueprints. This _isn't_ your fault."

Kuvira clenched her trembling jaw. "Why couldn't we have just blown that warehouse up, all those years ago..."

"Well," Lee said quietly, "Ghazan kinda _did_ blow the warehouse up."

"Not now, Lee," Noatak whispered, glancing at Kuvira in concern.

Iroh stood with his fists against the console, teeth grinding. He took a breath, attempting to collect himself. "Everyone," he started hoarsely, "we...we _have_ to stop Ghazan. We need to fly out and cut him off before he gets here. One city was enough. I...I can't force you to do this, but please, everyone, the—"

"Iroh," Korra gently stopped him, "we're gonna see this through."

Iroh blinked, losing his rage. He slowly turned around. "You're...you're really...?"

Everyone nodded.

"We won't rest until the Red Lotus is gone," Noatak said.

Mako nodded. "We're in this 'til the end."

"We're with you, General," Lee said.

Iroh met eyes with everyone. Korra nodded at him. He smiled. "Thank you, everyone," he said quietly. "Thank you."

He turned to the control console, and started to pilot the airship straight towards the Fire Nation.

#

They flew out into the ocean for over an hour. The sky had turned dark orange as evening came.

"There it is!" Bolin yelled.

Iroh looked out the window as he piloted the airship. High up in the sky, a much larger airship flew, bearing the symbol of the Earth Kingdom. But the Earth Kingdom had no business in United Republic waters. That airship was hijacked, by the Red Lotus.

"Get to the exit bay, everyone," Iroh said. He spun the wheel and threw a lever. "And be careful. It's time to finish this."

#

"Sir!" a soldier cried. "They're onto us!"

Ghazan turned to gaze out one of the windows of the airship, and saw another airship tailing them. He recognized that airship. It was the same one that _they_ had all escaped in back at the Great Divide.

He wasn't sure if it was Vaatu or his own anger that flared in his chest.

"Stay on course," he ordered with a wave. "If they get in, wipe them out."

#

One of the crewmen opened the exit bay up as Iroh lowered the airship over the Red Lotus's airship. Everyone gazed down below.

"We don't have to fly this time," Bolin asked nervously, "do we?"

"General Iroh's one of the United Forces' best pilots," the crewman said, "but you can only get two airships so close together, y'know?"

Bolin whimpered.

"I'll fly slow," Zaheer stated.

Bolin whimpered.

Kuvira chuckled. "Bolin, would you rather go with me—"

He flung his arms around her, squeaking, "Yes, please."

"We got our teams?" Lee asked.

Korra nodded. "You, Noatak, Mako, and Bolin will find where they're storing the weapon. Kuvira, Asami, Zaheer, and I will find Ghazan. If we can get to the helm, we'll land the airship somewhere along the shore. I'm with Iroh, guys: let's finish this."

After Zaheer and Kuvira had gotten everyone safely onto the roof of the Red Lotus airship, via flying and lowering down on cables respectively, the crewman gave Iroh the all-clear to close the exit bay and fly back up, still tailing the Red Lotus airship, just in case.

"Come on!" Kuvira yelled with a wave as everyone steadied themselves, the wind blowing hard. "There should be an entrance hatch near the stern!"

They traversed along the top of the airship to the rear, where there was indeed a hatch. Kuvira metalbent it open, and one by one let everyone hop down inside, splitting up into their teams.

Zaheer was the last one to enter the hatch. But before he did, he took one last scan of the horizon.

#

"So, uh," Bolin asked as he, Mako, Noatak, and Lee ran through the halls of the airship, "where exactly could Ghazan keep a spirit-cannon in this thing?"

"I know," Mako agreed. "I don't get how he could fire it _from_ an airship."

"Perhaps the exit bay," Noatak suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Lee said with a wave. "This way!"

They turned down a hall, straight into the path of several Red Lotus soldiers.

"We got company!" Mako yelled, leaping and kicking a wave of fire to cut the soldiers off.

"Oh man, oh _man_!" Bolin said, leaping behind Noatak. "Darn it, I don't have any rocks!"

As the soldiers scrambled back, Noatak pulled the water from his pouches. "Lee," he asked, "can we go by another route?"

Lee nodded. "Probably. We should be able to go 'round. Come on!"

#

Asami palmed a soldier in the face, shocking him down to the floor. Kuvira spun, shooting a strip around a soldier's arm and slamming him into a wall. Korra and Zaheer blew waves of air at the oncoming soldiers.

"How many of these guys are there?" Asami asked, getting to her feet.

"They're slowing us down!" Kuvira yelled. "At this rate we won't find Ghazan before we reach Republic City!"

Zaheer spin-kicked a soldier in the face with air. "You're right. I'll hold them off. You three, go."

Korra deflected a wave of fire. "Zaheer, are you sure?"

He nodded at her. "Yes. Find Ghazan, Korra."

She nodded back. "Alright." After one last blast of air, she waved for Kuvira and Asami to follow her to the helm. "Let's go, guys!"

#

Bolin slammed his shoulder into the door that lead into the exit bay, breaking it off of its hinges and crashing to the floor. The group of soldiers protecting the weapon whirled to him in surprise.

"I was just joking!" Lee told Noatak and Mako as they rushed into the room. "I didn't think he'd actually do it!"

"Agh!" Bolin groaned on the floor, clutching his shoulder. "Less talking, more fighting, more protecting me!"

He hung back as the others engaged the soldiers. All but two of them were nonbenders, the two being firebenders, though not very skilled ones. Noatak knocked one out with an ice chunk to the skull, while Mako and Lee double-teamed the other with a distractive blast of fire and a shock-staff to the neck.

With the room clear, the four of them looked at the weapon, and...

" _That_ ," Bolin observed, "does _not_ look like a spirit-cannon."

"Y-Yeah," Lee agreed, scratching his mustache. "Where's the _cannon_?"

Mako stared the weapon, confused. It...was _not_ the same one that Kuvira had used on that giant mecha-suit all those years ago. It was only a generator, with purple spirit vines glowing within a confined plated glass case, with wiring hooked up to it.

Noatak frowned. "How did _this_ destroy the Fire Nation capital?"

Mako shook his head with a sigh. "Even Ghazan's _grand_ plan doesn't make sense."

Lee grasped his shock-staffs, them crackling with electricity. "Whatever this thing is, let's trash it. One city was enough."

"W-Wait, Lee!" Noatak stopped him. "That might set it off!"

Mako thought hard. He finally sighed. "Exactly," he said, walking up to the weapon.

Bolin raised a brow. "Uh, Mako? What do you mean?"

"There's only one way to destroy it," Mako said, clenching his fists.

Bolin furrowed his brow. "Mako? Mako, I...No. Oh _no_. No! Mako, _no_! _Don't_! Please!"

Mako shook him off. "I'm not asking for permission! I have to do this! I'm the only one who can! I'm the only lightningbender here! We're still out in the ocean. The explosion won't reach Republic City or anyone else. You guys need to find the others and get out before I overload the spirit vines. I'll give you ten minutes before I start."

"No," Lee stopped him. "You aren't. You _aren't_ gonna do this."

Mako furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

Lee snorted. "Have you seen yourself? You lightning-burned your arm and got mentally scarred in less than a week, man. You've been through enough lately."

He stepped towards the weapon, confident and quiet. " _I'll_ do this. I can disarm it. You all need to be off of the airship if it blows."

"N-No!" Noatak yelled. "Lee! You can't! This can't be the only way! There _has_ to be another way to—!"

"Noatak," Lee stopped him gently, turning around, "it's been an honor serving you."

Noatak froze, speechless.

"You're sure about this?" Mako asked.

Lee nodded. "Ten minutes. Go get the others."

Noatak blinked. "L-Lee..."

"Come on!" Bolin urged, taking Noatak by his arm. "We need to go!"

As Bolin and Mako dragged him out the door, Noatak caught a glimpse of Lee kneeling down, shock-staff in hand, tearing a plate off of the weapon to begin disarming it.

#

"This must be it," Asami said as she, Kuvira, and Korra approached the door that lead to the airship's helm.

Korra breathed in and out. "Ghazan's just in there," she said, shaking her wrists. "Are you two ready for this?"

Asami nodded. "Of course."

"Only if you are," Kuvira said.

Korra cracked her knuckles with a smile. "Alongside you two? Always."

After Kuvira and Asami readied themselves, Korra leapt forward and air-kicked the door in.

Ghazan turned at the sound of the slam, standing alone on the elevated platform with the main control console, with quite the number of soldiers in the large room along with him, at other consoles.

"Ghazan!" Korra yelled, raising her fists. "It's over! Give up now while you still have the chance!"

The soldiers started moving towards the three of them.

"No," Ghazan calmly called them off. "Everyone... _leave_. I got this."

The soldiers stopped, exchanging confused looks with one-another.

Ghazan scowled. He slammed a rock-covered fist against the side of his console in sudden anger. "What part of ' _leave_ ' do you not understand?! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The soldiers all startled. They scrambled around Korra, Kuvira, and Asami to get out of the room as quickly as they could. The last one even closed the door behind him.

Ghazan sighed, calm again. "Well, well," he began with a smile, looking down at the three of them. "Can't exactly say I'm surprised to see you here right now, attempting to stop me once again. I take it you heard what happened to Izumi? I'll let you know she had a _blast_."

"The Fire Nation's _all_ you're going to destroy, Ghazan," Korra called up to him. "You're not going to destroy Republic City too. Please, stop this now. No one else has to get hurt."

"But that's where you're wrong, Korra," Ghazan said with a grin. " _Everyone_ has to get hurt. I'm not stopping at Republic City. I'm going to destroy the Water Tribes too, both of them, all the Air Temples, and now thanks to you, I've got the Prime Minister of the Earth Kingdom back in my sights. All the members of Parliament is gonna take a little while longer, but I'll get around to it. It'll be worldwide chaos when I'm done. Every government in the world: _gone_. A new age. Everything'll be changed, _cleansed_ , forever."

"Korra," Asami said quietly, "I don't think we can talk him out of this."

"Hold on," Korra said softly. "There's just one more thing I need to try..."

She stepped forward, dropping his fists. "You really think you're going to be able to change the world like this? That's what Zaheer thought."

" _Zaheer_ ," Ghazan spat, "had some good ideas, but he didn't act on them. Killing world leaders isn't enough. You need to go _all_ the way to truly change things."

Korra shook her head. "No. Zaheer finally realized that chaos isn't going to help the world _at all_. It's only going to ruin everything, he's said so himself. He's different now. He's changed."

"Yeah, yeah," Ghazan dismissed. "I know. You've ' _changed_ ' him, another brain-washed enemy of yours successfully turned into a 'friend'."

Korra fought down the sudden disturbed twang in her chest. " _Brain-washed_?"

Ghazan laughed. "You really think Kuvira changed because she _wanted_ to?" He laughed harder. "She didn't have a choice! They locked her up like poodle-monkey and let you shove 'forgiveness' down her throat until she started choking it back out!"

He looked at Kuvira. "You know I'm right, Kuvira. I see it. Every time a smile leaves your face, all I see is _bitter_."

Kuvira grimaced, just as disturbed as Korra. "You're _wrong_ , Ghazan. Everything I did, everyone I hurt, I can't hate myself more for it. I wanted to help my nation, my people, not hinder them. After what I did, I wanted _nothing_ more than a second chance to right my wrongs."

She exchanged a happy smile with Korra. "And I am so grateful that I got one."

Ghazan snorted. "Yeah keep tellin' yourself that, Great Uniter."

Kuvira fumed. "I am _not_ the _Great_ —"

"Kuvira," Korra gently stopped her. "He's just trying to get under your skin. Don't let him."

Kuvira stopped herself. She took a deep inhale and a long exhale.

"Now _Zaheer_ ," Ghazan said to himself, " _he_ had absolutely no say in anything you did to him, Korra. You know, I've been wondering how he got so soft, why he saved Suyin. Heck, I even tried asking him myself. But I think I got it now: your little prison visits probably did the trick, invading his mind, slowly chipping away with all your 'I want to help you, you deserve a second chance' nonsense."

Kuvira furrowed her brow as Ghazan laughed. She looked to Korra, expecting her to refute Ghazan with some other wise, confident response, but...

Korra furrowed her brow, her voice quiet. "How do you know I visited him in prison?"

Ghazan smiled. He started to chuckle. He started laughing. He opened his eyes.

They were glowing red.

Vaatu's voice started laughing along with him.

 _A Dark Avatar._

"NO!" Korra yelled. "Asami! Get out of here, _NOW_! Find Zaheer!"

"Okay!" she yelled back. "Be careful, guys!"

As she ran out of the room, Korra and Kuvira prepared themselves for the worst. "This isn't going to be easy," Kuvira said, "is it?"

 _"_ _So,"_ Ghazan and Vaatu said after their laughter, _"secret's out, I guess. 'Dark Avatar.' Still tryin' to decide if I like that name or not."_

Korra cringed at hearing Vaatu's voice again. She recomposed herself with a deep breath. "So I was right. _This_ is why Vaatu trapped me in the Tree of Time with him. He knew he couldn't defeat me himself, so he sought out my biggest enemy at the time to help him. Huh. And he kept calling _me_ weak."

" _Well_ ," Ghazan corrected, Vaatu's voice and glow receding, "not exactly. He thought he had you right where he wanted you. He was all about torturing you for an eternity, but you, _you_ somehow escaped. Luckily, you'd given him _just_ enough energy to seep out into me. So, hey, lucky you."

Korra blinked. "I...I don't understand..."

"Hold on," Ghazan said, grinning. "It gets better. The weapon, _Kuvira's_ weapon...it's a dud."

Kuvira furrowed her brow. "But...then...how did you destroy the Fire Nation capital?"

Ghazan smiled. "If it weren't for Varrick, you would've helped the Red Lotus make the world's _first_ spirit-bomb."

Kuvira lost her breath. " _No_..."

"That's right, _Great_ Uniter. Instead of making a portal, I'm going to absorb all the energy that's released from your little weapon. The Red Lotus is making one for each nation's capital. We destroy a whole government, and I get that much closer to becoming an Avatar. I really hope it doesn't end up turning me into that giant _thing_ that Unalaq turned into, but I'll take what I can get."

Korra shook her head in disbelief. "No. _No_..."

"The best part of this little deal," Ghazan continued, "is that since Vaatu was in your mind the whole five years you visited Kuvira in prison, we know _all_ about you two. You shared _everything_ with each other in that little room. I know every fear, every button to press, _every_ little tick that you two can't control."

Kuvira furrowed her brow. "You can't _really_ expect us to—"

"Your parents never loved you," Ghazan interrupted.

Kuvira swallowed.

"So," Ghazan started conversationally, holding his fists out in front of himself, "Korra, I've been meaning to ask, one Avatar to another, how do you, like, _turn-on_ the other elements? Wait...I have to learn them all myself from scratch, don't I?" He sighed. "Oh well. I'll have all the time in the world to learn them after I kill you both, wipe out every government on the planet, and become the _strongest Avatar that's ever existed_."

Korra took a deep breath, shutting out Ghazan's words. She shifted her footing, fists ready. "I'll get up close," she said to Kuvira quietly. "You keep your distance."

Kuvira smiled as she pulled off two strips. "Wouldn't dream of it any other way."

Ghazan leapt down off of the platform with a yell, lava-gloves blazing, and the battle began.

Kuvira leapt back as Korra leapt forward, towards Ghazan. He slammed to the floor, instantly swiping a lava shuriken at Korra. She rolled to the side, and kicked a wave of air into him. His back slammed against the platform, but he kept on moving, unfazed. He leapt towards her, lobbing two shurikens at her head and legs. She blasted the lower of the two down with fire, but just barely ducked the other.

He ran up and kicked her as she ducked. As she stumbled back, he heave-kicked her again, into a console. He raised a shuriken above his head to strike her down. Kuvira ran forward and shot a cable around Ghazan's chest, pulling him away from Korra, but towards herself.

He skidded across the floor to Kuvira's feet. As she retracted the cable, he kicked her legs out from under her. She slammed to the floor with a grunt. As they pushed themselves back up, Ghazan lunged, teeth bared. Kuvira danced back, missing a shuriken to the neck by a hair. She shot a strip at his wrist, but he moved his arm down. Korra shot a blast of fire at his back, but he threw himself to the side, dodging again.

Korra kicked a wave of fire at Ghazan. He shielded his face with his arms, just the diversion Kuvira needed. She shot three quick strips at Ghazan's wrists and neck. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye, spinning to the side, dodging two, but one wrapping around his wrist. Before Kuvira could bend it down to pin him to the floor, he melted the outer-layer of his rock-gloves, melting the strip along with it. He lunged, snarling.

Even with Korra _and_ Kuvira fighting in tandem, they couldn't get a hit on Ghazan. He was like a wall of defense. Kuvira kept attempting to stay at a distance, her professed and preferred position of attack, but she was struggling to find openings to immobilize Ghazan. He hadn't let up on Korra for an instant. He had an almost perpetual endurance. If he wasn't hitting Korra, she was hitting him. Ghazan was good at fighting before, but with Vaatu coursing through him, he had turned into something worse, something unreal.

Something they needed to stop.

Korra ran up, bombarding Ghazan with more fire. He faltered for just a moment, and she pushed him back. Kuvira seized the opportunity. She shot her cables into the ceiling, and pulled herself up over the stairs to the main control console. She frantically searched for the right lever. She pushed one all the way down, causing the entire airship and everyone on it to lurch. She had slowed it down, but not stopped it.

"No," Ghazan growled. "No, NO!" He grabbed Korra by her hair and threw her to the side, her head striking a nearby console as he scrambled for Kuvira. He flung a lava shuriken, curving it at the main console. Kuvira shot two strips at the shuriken in hopes to stop it, but they melted on impact. She flung herself off of the platform, hitting the floor and rolling. Ghazan formed the shuriken into rock _just_ before it hit the lever, so that it pushed the lever back up and snapped it in half. The airship lurched back into full speed.

As Kuvira got to her feet, Ghazan slammed into her from the side. Her back hit a console. As she winced and tried to push herself back up, Ghazan elbowed her in the jaw. His hands flew to her waist, seizing the cable spools on her belt. His gloves started steaming, glowing with heat, melting the spools into uselessness.

Korra tackled Ghazan away just in time. Kuvira yelped, undoing her belt and throwing it aside before the ruined spools burned her.

Ghazan rolled backwards, kicking Korra off of himself. He spun to his feet, yelling, "You're _not_! You're _not_ gonna stop this! No one can!"

He stomped to Korra, forcing her backwards to the side of the room. Kuvira ran up from behind, shooting two strips at his arms, but he spun at just the right moment, dodging. He shot a rock-glove off his hand and around Kuvira's throat. He pulled it and her towards himself, forming the glove back on his hand and hurling Kuvira straight into a console, left arm first. She bounced right off of one of its corners, crumpling to the floor next to Korra.

"Kuvira!" Korra yelled, stopping herself from helping her up, just in time to blast away another of Ghazan's shurikens. He wasn't letting up this time. He kept pushing, flinging shurikens, but not actually hitting the two of them.

Kuvira stumbled to her feet, wincing, clutching her arm. Ghazan pushed her and Korra backwards, closer to the airship wall. His eyes suddenly flashed red. He flung a half-solid shuriken straight into the door behind them, bursting it open, the orange sky above them. Korra fought desperately to hold her ground, but Ghazan got the better of her.

After one last swipe, he lunged and dropped-kicked Kuvira. She slid across the outer scaffolding of the airship, and fell right off the edge.

"KUVIRA!" Korra screamed, throwing herself to the edge of the metal scaffolding, just barely catching Kuvira by her good arm.

Kuvira lurched to a stop with a grunt, hanging there, dangling in the wind. She looked down at the ground far below. The airship was now flying over the mainland of the United Republic. She looked up, and saw Republic City's yellow spirit portal gleaming on the horizon. A little under fifteen minutes, and the airship would reach it.

"Oh no," she breathed.

Ghazan strode up to Korra as she struggled to not fall off of the airship. "See that?" he said, gazing out at Republic City. "That's the city you're both gonna fail to save. Oh I wanna savor this. How are you gonna run away _now_ , Korra?"

Korra clenched her teeth, still holding onto Kuvira. She grabbed onto the railing with her free arm, attempting to push herself back onto the scaffolding.

Ghazan smiled. "Sorry, Korra, but _no_."

His eyes suddenly flashed red, and he stomped down on her left leg, Vaatu amplifying his body's natural strength. She bit down a yelp. "Korra!" Kuvira yelled, helpless.

"You can't hold on forever, Korra," Ghazan taunted. He dug his heel into the back of her knee. She growled in pain.

Kuvira desperately tried to move her free, numbed arm to bend a strip up to knock Ghazan back, but she couldn't. She could only watch in dread.

"Come on, Korra," Ghazan snarled. "You fought back Vaatu. Why can't you save you and your friend? This should be _nothing_ for you. I thought you were the _strongest_ Avatar that ever existed?"

Korra buried her face into the scaffolding, her leg throbbing in pain, her jaw aching from grinding her teeth, her arm straining from holding Kuvira. She wouldn't give in. She couldn't. She would _not_ drop Kuvira.

Ghazan began stomping on Korra's leg, each one harder than the last. Korra bit her lip, shivering. Ignoring the pain as best she could, she tried to pull Kuvira up to the edge so that she could climb back on, but neither of them could reach far enough.

Ghazan raised his leg up for one last stomp, and planted it right on the back of Korra's knee.

It snapped.

Korra cried out in pain, howling, craning. The only thing she focused on was keeping her grip on Kuvira's arm. It wouldn't end like this.

Ghazan laughed. " _There_ it is! Give in already!"

"K-Kuvira," Korra gasped desperately. "Kuvira, hold on. I-I got you. We're gonna make it. W-We're _going_ to make it. We...we just need to—"

"Korra..."

Korra stopped. That tone in Kuvira's voice. She knew what that meant. She looked down at her with desperate eyes.

"Thank you," Kuvira said softly, looking up at her, "for everything you've done for me. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you. Stop him."

Korra found her grip on Kuvira's wrist tightening. "Kuvira, _no_..."

She squeezed Kuvira's arm until her knuckles cramped, but she couldn't hold on any longer. Kuvira started to slip. Their fingers locked for only a second.

Kuvira closed her eyes in acceptance, and fell.

Korra wasn't sure if she screamed or not as she reached down, trying in vain to grab back onto Kuvira. It was too late. She could only watch as fell she out of sight, her vision blurred with tears.

Kuvira was gone.

"Well would you look at that," Ghazan observed. "The orphan might've done something worthwhile after all. I wonder if this is a fitting end for her? It ain't quite the same as a noose. But on the bright side, you won't have to bury her body." He started chuckling. "You'll just have to _mop_ it up."

Korra sobbed into the scaffolding.

Ghazan grabbed her by the back of her shirt collar, hoisting her up with one arm. " _You_ , on the other hand, I'm gonna have to beat to near-death to trigger the Avatar State, you know, kinda like that poison you had so much fun with. I'm gonna be the only remaining Avatar in the new world. So, if you could just, trigger it yourself..."

He drove a rock-covered fist into her spine. She cried out.

Ghazan grinned. "You might save yourself a _whole_ world of pain."

"G-Ghazan," Korra gasped, " _don't_..."

Another fist. Korra cried out again. She struggled in Ghazan's grasp, her broken leg limp. Another. And another.

Yelling.

Ghazan stopped punching for a moment. He recognized that yell. He turned around.

Zaheer flew out of the door. He slammed into Ghazan, knocking his head against the scaffold railing and knocking Korra free from his grasp. She tried to land on her good knee, landing against the metal with a grunt.

Zaheer continued his flight, diving down after Kuvira.

Wincing and breathing hard, Korra looked up at a reeling Ghazan, determined.

 _Kuvira's safe. Zaheer's got her. She's okay. Just focus on Ghazan._

Ghazan held his head and cursed, stumbling towards the outside wall of the airship. "You," he rasped, " _really_ think you're gonna be able to stop me? You haven't stopped any of your enemies on your own before. You never have, and you never will. Now's no different."

Korra pushed herself onto her feet, or foot, rather, staggering on her right. She took a glance at Republic City. They were ten minutes away now: not a lot of time, but it would have to do.

She looked back to Ghazan. She held up her fists. "Let's just see about that."

With a broken leg, Korra lunged back into the airship helm, Ghazan scrambling after her.

She spun mid-hobble, shooting a blast of air to slow Ghazan down. He rolled to the side, dodging, still chasing her. She leapt with one leg, shooting a wave of fire at the floor behind her, halting Ghazan. She crashed back to the floor, but pushed herself up.

She managed to get to the stairs of the main control console, but there was no way she could climb them. After throwing another fire blast vaguely in Ghazan's direction, she launched herself up with air to the control console, landing on her bad leg. She tried to stifle her yell of pain.

Ghazan leapt over a console next to the flaming floor, cursing to himself. He formed another shuriken and flung it at Korra's head.

She noticed, awkwardly forcing herself back down to dodge the attack, then forcing herself back onto her foot after it passed. She found the broken lever, and metalbent it back down, slowing the airship along with it. She made the mistake of leaning against the console for just a second to catch her breath, glancing out the window at Republic City's portal.

"NO!" Ghazan screamed. He flung another flaming shuriken. Korra caught it out of the corner of her eye. She moved to the right, but it was too late.

The shuriken grazed her left shoulder. She yelled in pain before it even touched her. She slapped her right hand over the burned and bloodied gash.

Ghazan stomped up the platform's stairs, seething. "I drop this airship, and I still destroy over half of Republic City, the largest city in the world. Thousands without homes, their lives destroyed, refugees as far as the eye can see. It'll be the Earth Empire all over again! Is that what you want?!"

Korra leaned against the console, gasping, staring at Ghazan as he came closer. "R-Raava," she breathed.

Ghazan stopped. He smiled. "Oh. So _that's_ what you want: an Avatar showdown. Well, then..."

His eyes flashed red, glowing with energy. _"Who am I to keep you?"_

Korra narrowed her eyes at Ghazan. She had no choice now.

She leaned off of the console and stood up straight, ignoring the gash in her shoulder, ignoring her broken leg, ignoring Kuvira and Zaheer. The only thing she focused on now was clearing her mind and stopping Ghazan.

She breathed in and out, and entered the Avatar State. Raava's blue glow flashed from her eyes.

Ghazan and Vaatu laughed. _"Yes, YES! C'mon, Korra, let's end this, once and for all! Who's the strongest Avatar?"_

Korra widened her stance as best she could, and held out her arms.

Ghazan smiled in satisfaction, and attacked.

Korra didn't fight back, and she didn't stand her ground, but rather, channeled her airbending training, dodging the lava shurikens, shooting the occasional disorienting air blast into Ghazan's face. She had noticed throughout her and Kuvira's fight that Ghazan was _not_ in tune with Vaatu's power. He only wielded it. Ghazan had spent much of the battle using brute force, rather than tripping them up. He wasn't a smart fighter.

At least, not anymore. His and Ming Hua's fight atop Zaofu's radio tower was a different story. He had known exactly what he was doing then. For some reason, he wasn't thinking clearly now. His mind was muddied. Or, it wasn't his mind anymore.

Ghazan. A puppet. _Vaatu's_ puppet.

Vaatu wasn't making him stronger. He was making him _weaker_ , wearing him down.

Korra on the other hand, perfectly tuned with Raava, kept dodging. She was exhausted, but did _not_ stop dodging. She couldn't risk losing another arm or leg.

Ghazan easily got frustrated. He kept lashing out, uncontrollably, his shurikens cutting through the metal floor of the airship.

Korra blasted an oncoming shuriken to the floor. She blew another one behind her. Ghazan bent the one of the floor sharply upwards, aiming to cut Korra's head off. She caught the shuriken in a sphere of air. She spun, and hurled it at Ghazan's head.

He just barely ducked away, but in doing so made himself wide open. Korra slammed into Ghazan. He shouted, stumbling back, shaking his head. He should've fused with Vaatu completely in the Spirit World when he had the chance. Korra spun again, slicing through the air with fire. Ghazan stumbled back more. Korra stepped, leapt, and without thinking, kneed Ghazan square in the jaw with her bad leg. She cried out and fell, as did Ghazan, backwards, tumbling down the platform stairs.

Korra pushed herself up, grinding her teeth, desperate for breath. She hopped with her good leg down the stairs after Ghazan.

He landed on his stomach at the bottom of the steps. Enraged, he threw himself to his feet, clenching his bare fists. He looked up, only to get blasted back with air by Korra. He flew backwards against a console, striking it hard. Vaatu's glow left his eyes.

As he pushed himself back up, Korra ran up to him, her leg popping with each step. She leapt, turned sideways in midair, and air-kicked Ghazan sharply to the left. He flew all the way to the other side of the airship helm. His back struck another console with audible impact, directly on his spine. He cried out, slumping down against the console to the floor, paralyzed in pain.

Korra landed on her side at the same time as he hit the console. She laid there for a moment, finally able to start catching her breath. As Raava's glow faded, she slowly began to realize what she had just done.

She had just beaten Ghazan.

 _"_ _Korra,"_ Raava echoed from within, _"this is not over yet. You must take his bending, to prevent him from hurting anyone else."_

"T-Take his bending?" Korra breathed, still lying on the floor. "But...I-I've never taken someone's bending before. I've only ever given it back!"

 _"_ _You must try, Korra. Please. I will guide you."_

Korra stared at Ghazan as he slumped, screaming in pain.

"Okay. I'll try."

She pushed herself onto her knees, and started crawling all the way over to Ghazan. She finally fell next to him as he seethed in pain. She tried her best to kneel, still short of breath. She shakily placed her hands against Ghazan's forehead and neck, trying to hold him in one place.

 _"_ _To take his bending,"_ Raava said, _"your spirit must be steadfast, incorruptible. And I don't doubt that yours is."_

Korra closed her eyes, ignoring Ghazan's cursing. She concentrated for a good long while, clearing her mind. She reached out into Ghazan, trying to find that same...pocket that she had found all those times to give Equalist victims their bending back.

She strained. "I...I can't. I can't... _find_ it. I—"

Some _awful_ feeling suddenly poured out from Ghazan and into her. It threw her across the room a ways, right into another console. It was powerful. It was ancient. It was vile.

It was Vaatu's laughter that started echoing in Korra's mind.

 _"There's only_ one _way you can end this, Korra,"_ he said. _  
_

 _"_ Kill _him."_

Ghazan had finally stopped yelling. He only scowled in foiled rage, breathing hard.

Korra could only stare at him as she laid, aching. She started shaking her head. "No...N-No! Th-that can't be the _only_ way! That can't be it! That _can't_ be the answer to this!"

 _"_ _I'm,"_ Raava said regretfully, _"I'm afraid it_ is _, Korra. If you can't take his bending, there's no other way to stop him from causing more death than he already has. I know it won't be easy for you, but..."_

"No..." Korra shook her head desperately. "Raava, _please_..."

Vaatu laughed. _"You heard her, Korra! Kill him! Right here, right now! You don't have to make it slow, but at least make it_ hurt _."_

Korra could only stare at Ghazan.

She couldn't. She couldn't kill him. She had never tried to _kill_ any of her enemies. Not Amon, not even Zaheer. She had hoped she could've saved Unalaq's spirit when she purified Vaatu, and _she_ almost died when she saved Kuvira from the spirit blast! Fighting her enemies had never led to...

 _Sometimes you have to make exceptions._

Korra slowly pushed herself to her feet. She clenched her fists.

 _I know what I need to do._

She started hobbling over to Ghazan.

 _"_ _Yes,"_ Vaatu seethed. _"YES! Kill him, Korra! Do as Raava tells you!_ Feed _the cycle of pain that I thrive off of!_ Slay _him! Make him rue the day that he ever—!"_

Korra gently knelt down next to Ghazan, on her good knee. She rested her gashed left arm against the console he was slumped against.

 _"_ _W-What?"_ Vaatu demanded. _"What are you...?"_

"No," Ghazan rumbled through clenched teeth, trying to move away from her. " _Noo_..."

"It's," Korra panted, catching her breath, " _over_ , Ghazan. You've lost."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No I haven't. I'm not done. Lock me away and I'll come back. I'll kill you, everyone, _everything_."

"Ghazan," Korra implored, "why? _Why_ are you doing this?"

He turned his head away. "What do _you_ care?"

"Everyone I've ever fought had a reason for what they did. Everyone. Even Unalaq."

"Wasn't he just crazy?"

Korra hesitated. "Well...he was pretty unstable, but living under his brother's shadow probably didn't help."

Ghazan snorted. "Whatever. I'm not like him. I actually know what I'm doing. I...M-Ming and I _knew_ what we were doing! But you took her away from me!"

"We...we didn't do that."

"Liar!" Ghazan shouted. "Lies! All you do is _lie_! To make yourselves look better than you really are!"

"Ghazan," Korra said, "we _didn't_ kill her. I'm telling the truth."

"Then who _did_ kill her?"

"I...I don't know. We were _never_ going to kill her, Ghazan, or hurt her. Please. We didn't want Iroh to torture her."

Ghazan jerked in anger. "He did _what_ to her?!"

Korra warily leaned back. "Iroh didn't want to torture her either! When Raljun poisoned him, it twisted his mind. He thought interrogating her would be the only way to find you." She furrowed her brow. "You never told her about Raljun."

"No..." Ghazan bowed his head in self-hatred and regret. "No, NO!"

"You didn't tell her a lot of things," Korra persisted, "didn't you?"

Ghazan growled, teeth bared.

"She wasn't our fault, Ghazan," Korra said honestly. "She was yours."

"Shut up!" he yelled in her face. "You don't understand! You don't understand anything! I..." His anger dissipated for a moment, his voice wavering. "I _loved_ her. She was the only thing I had. Do you _know_ what it's like losing someone you love?"

"I..." Korra struggled for a memory, against Vaatu writhing within her. There had been many close calls over the years...but no. In truth, she hadn't.

"No," she admitted, looking down. "I _don't_ know what it would be like."

"Exactly," Ghazan spat. "You don't know _anything_. You try, you try to act all wise, try to think that everyone you fight is _just_ like you, but they're not. You're _always_ gonna be the immature little girl that just wanted to be Avatar for the power."

"And you're not?"

"Not _what_?"

"Doing this for power? You can't _really_ think destroying the world is going to fix it."

"Maybe it will! Anything's worth a try! Anything is if it's for the people you couldn't protect!"

Korra leaned back a bit, studying Ghazan as he looked away to the floor again. There was something about him, something hurt. Something...

Korra realized.

"Your sister..."

Something in Ghazan's eyes changed. "What about her?" he rasped.

" _She's_ why you're doing this."

Ghazan feebly slammed his fist against the floor, seething.

"It all makes sense," Korra said, slowly looking at him. "When she died...you blamed yourself. All you felt was anger and pain. You felt like everyone else should feel that pain too."

"No _,_ " he snarled. "Shut up. Shut _up_ , _shut_ _up_!"

"You didn't tell Ming Hua about Raljun. You didn't tell her a lot of things, just to keep her out of harm's way. You wanted to protect her, because you couldn't protect your sister."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

" _That's_ what Zaheer meant. That's why you joined the Red Lotus! They believed what you believed. They were like family to you, the only family you had left."

"Korra, I swear on your life I will kill you, your family, your friends, _everyone_ you know!"

"It's not that you never had enough power, it's just that you couldn't control everything around you."

"Korra!"

"You were hurt and beaten down. You felt vulnerable, so you wanted to make everyone around you more vulnerable than that."

" _Korra_!"

"Is this what your sister would want?

"KORRA!

"Is this what _you_ want? Killing everyone? Chaos? It's _not_ going to help the world, Ghazan. Please. I know so. Kuvira knows so. _Zaheer_ knows so."

" _KORRA_!"

"If you keep killing people, if you try to throw the world into chaos, you're only going to force someone to end up just like you: without the people they love. Without their _family_! Without their _sister_!"

"I...!" Ghazan faltered. " _I_..."

He suddenly stopped. Korra felt her stomach turn.

Ghazan had the _same_ look on his face as Kuvira did when she first woke up in Korra's arms in the Spirit World.

"I," he mumbled, blank eyes on the floor. "No. _No_. What...what am I _doing_?"

Korra could only stare him. That was _not_ the same man that she and Kuvira had just been trying to take down. "Ghazan," she started again, gentle, "what happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

Ghazan slowly shook his head. He sighed. He looked away, mumbling, "I never really had parents."

"You were orphaned?"

"No, not...Well, my sister and I ran away from home. They were never 'parents' to us. When they found out I was a lavabender, that's all they cared about. That's all they saw me as: _publicity_."

Korra couldn't hide her grief. "I'm so sorry..."

Ghazan snorted. "It doesn't matter anymore. They're...gone. _Everyone's_ gone."

Korra looked down for a moment, rubbing her thumb against the metal top of the console. "What was your sister's name?"

Ghazan smiled a small, honest smile. "Nahla."

Korra smiled too. "What was she like?"

"She..." Ghazan almost laughed in embarrassment. "She was kind of like you and Kuvira, actually. She was always calm and caring, but when things got intense, so did she. She always looked out for me, stood up for me whenever our parents went off on us. She knew I couldn't take being made a celebrity. I just wanted to be... _me_ , doing what _I_ wanted. I couldn't...just _couldn't_ take being forced to accept the publicity. I didn't ask to be a lavabender. I didn't care that it was an ability thought to be lost for a century or whatever. It was too much for me. I was _ten_."

Korra nodded in understanding. "How did she die?" she asked gently.

Ghazan sighed. "It was when I was older, eighteen, I think. A bunch of firebending soldiers burned down the town in a raid and everyone in it. I was away at another village, with...with Ming, actually."

"You knew each other?" Korra asked, surprised. "Way back then?"

"Yeah. Nahla and I agreed that we needed to run from home, so we stowed away on a shipping boat, to the Fire Nation. I met Ming when I was eleven. She and her mom lived in the same town as us. Ming was..." Ghazan leaned his head back against the console, smiling, tears in his eyes, his voice breaking. "She was always _so_ darn happy all the time, even though she was born without arms. I don't know how she did it. We grew up together, did everything together. All the jokes she made about herself, all those stupid little stories she'd make up after I had nightmares about my parents the night before. She was the only other person giving me hope."

Korra smiled, holding back tears herself. "Especially after you lost Nahla."

Ghazan nodded, sniffing his tears away. "Yeah..."

Korra tried to hide a smirk. "Did you... _love_ Ming Hua back then?"

Ghazan shook his head, smirking as well, his eyes still teary. "She was just a friend to me then. It wasn't until after we joined Zaheer and the Red Lotus, after you'd stopped us when we poisoned you that we kinda...evolved, I guess."

Korra nodded. "Especially when you were rebuilding the Red Lotus together."

Ghazan nodded. "Yeah." He suddenly lost his smile. He shook his head. "I take it back. I take it _all_ back. I had no idea what I was doing. I just kept filling her and myself up with lies, trying to justify everything we did, the people we hurt. We had no good reasons. We...we had _nothing_."

"You don't want to destroy Republic City anymore?" Korra asked.

"No," Ghazan said. "I don't. I...I _can't_."

Korra smiled. "Great." She looked out the window. They were floating right over Republic City now. "Then let's call your men off, find everyone else, and shut down that spirit-bomb."

Ghazan's eyes widened. He shook his head. "I...I can't. I can't do that. I can't look your friends in the eye after all I've done: Zaofu, the Fire Nation, what I...what I did to _Kuvira,_ a-and her kid in the Great Divide?! _No_...They'll hate me."

"Yes."

Ghazan looked up at Korra, more grief in his eyes than confusion.

"They _will_ hate you at first," she said. "But if you do enough good, they'll see that you've changed. They'll forgive you. It'll take time, but they _will_ forgive you. They forgave Kuvira, they forgave Noatak and Lee, Lord Zuko was forgiven by Aang and his friends, so I don't see why you can't be forgiven too."

Ghazan blinked. He slowly looked down, still teary-eyed.

"Besides," Korra said with a smirk, "Bolin could use a lavabending teacher. That might be a way to win _him_ over, at least."

Ghazan nodded, smiling through his tears. "Yeah. Yeah, he could use one. He's a little sloppy."

Korra giggled. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes that _you're_ gonna be his teacher."

Ghazan found it within himself to chuckle too.

Korra sighed with a smile. She remembered. "Toph's still alive."

"Sh-she is?"

"Yep. We found her at the bottom of a hill. She was in critical condition, but she's alive. She's recovering in the Swamp now."

Ghazan leaned his head back again, sighing in relief. "Oh...good."

Korra smirked. "I can't promise she'll be as accepting as Bolin."

Ghazan almost laughed. "No, probably not." He suddenly stopped. "Wait..."

He looked up at Korra. "I'm gonna get sent to prison for this, aren't I?"

There was no denying the fear in his eyes. Korra knew that look. Kuvira's five years in prison almost broke her, and what Ghazan had done would most likely earn him a life sentence. A repentant person in prison...there was nothing more torturous or pointless.

"I don't know if I can stop that," Korra admitted. "But if you are, I _won't_ abandon you. I'll do everything I can to keep you sane, just like I did for Kuvira. I'll visit you, everything." She perked up excitedly. "I'll even teach you how to meditate into the Spirit World!"

"Y-You really think I can do that?" Ghazan asked. "Vaatu was the first 'spirit' thing I've ever done."

"Anyone can if they try hard enough. The spirit-cannon was the first spirit thing that Kuvira had ever done, but even _she_ can meditate into the Spirit World now."

Ghazan nodded. He was silent for a moment. He weakly rubbed at his chest, his voice quiet. "Thanks for sucking Vaatu out of me by the way. He's been tearing me apart ever since he invaded me."

"Trust me," Korra promised, "I'm going to seal him back up and make sure he can't reach out to anyone ever again, permanently."

Ghazan nodded. "Good."

Korra thought for a moment. "Maybe I can learn how to properly take your bending away, so that you won't have to get sent to solitary again away from everyone. Somewhere more...comfortable."

Ghazan nodded, eyes slowly darting over the floor. No prison was a good prison unfortunately. "Okay..."

Korra held out her hand to help him up. "C'mon. Let's land this airship and shut down the spirit-bomb. No one has to get hurt anymore."

After another minute of contemplating, Ghazan nodded. "Alright...okay." He finally looked back up at her. He took her hand with a small, hopeful smile. "Thank you, Korra."

Korra smiled back. There was no Vaatu creeping through her thoughts, no guilt about losing her past lives, just amazement at what she had done, at what _Ghazan_ had done. "Of course. You're welcome."

Kuvira stepped into the doorway and shot a metal strip straight into Ghazan's chest.

It embedded deep, through his heart. He didn't even have the chance to realize what had happened to him as he lurched and gagged, still clutching onto Korra's hand.

With a soft gurgle, his hand slipped from hers to the floor. His eyes closed as his head rolled to the side.

Korra lost her breath.

Ghazan was dead. Sorry. Redeemed.

Dead.

Korra still held her hand out, as if Ghazan was going to grab back on. She was speechless, frozen. What she had just done for Ghazan...that was all just... _He_...

Korra whirled around on her knee, questioning, doubting, _denying_ that Kuvira had just killed Ghazan.

No. It wasn't Kuvira at all.

Zaheer was the one that stood in the doorway.

He dropped a handful of metal strips. They clattered to the floor.

Korra's eyes followed the strips as they fell. She blinked, staring at them. She looked back up at Zaheer. Then at the strips. Then back at Zaheer. She fought for words. She fought against her thoughts.

She felt Vaatu bubble back up within her.

 _Why? Why did he do that? He...he just killed Ghazan. Why?_

 _Where's Kuvira? He went to save her. D-Did he kill her too? But he dove after her..._

 _Why did he kill Ghazan?_ _What did he do with Kuvira?_

 _Why did he do that?_

 _Where is she?_

 _Why?_

 _Where is Kuvira?_

"Why?" Korra asked, stumbling to her feet, looking at Zaheer. " _Why_ did you _do_ that? I...I-I got _through_ to him! He was sorry for what he did! He...he _regretted_ what he did! Why did you do that?!"

Zaheer said nothing.

"How could you do that?!" she demanded as she stumbled towards him. "He was your friend! Everything you two have been through together, that...that means _nothing_ to you?"

Zaheer said nothing.

"W-When I was trapped and tortured by Vaatu, I...I _stood up_ for you! He kept coming back to you never being able to change! But you did! When...What you said when Ming Hua died, that...that was all a lie? You changing...was a _lie_?"

Zaheer said nothing.

Korra found herself grabbing Zaheer by his collar, slamming him hard against the airship wall. He still kept silent. He didn't even grunt.

"How _dare_ you?!" she yelled in his face. "All this time, all those years I visited you, giving you guidance, helping you find balance, you helping me meditate into the Spirit World. None of that matters to you?!"

Zaheer said nothing.

Korra shook him. "How can you be this heartless?! Did you..." She stopped, realizing. "You didn't save Kuvira because you wanted to save her. You saved her just so you could kill Ghazan!"

Zaheer blinked.

Korra shook him so hard that the back of his head hit the wall. "You MONSTER!" she screamed in his face. "You're _never_ going to change, ARE you?! You're always going to be a murdering, lying _freak_ that just wants to see people suffer! Your friends! Innocents! _Everyone_! You... _You_... _MONSTER_!"

Korra suddenly felt faint. She let go of Zaheer, stumbling back and falling to the floor. He stepped away from the wall, rubbing his throat, still not saying anything.

"Z-Zaheer," Korra whimpered, propping herself up, "I'm sorry. That wasn't me. Th-that was Vaatu. I..."

There was no use lying. That wasn't Vaatu. Even though he was resting, _sneering_ just beneath the surface in satisfaction, there was no denying that that had all been her.

She looked up at Zaheer. He stood in the doorway, looking down at the yellow spirit portal beaming up from Republic City below, the wind blowing.

" _Why_?" she asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Loose ends," he replied.

"W-What do you mean?"

"He was a threat," Zaheer said, keeping his back to her. "All he would do given the chance is kill more people. He was never going to change."

"B-But, Zaheer," Korra said, propping herself up more, "Ghazan _did_ change. He made his choice. He was sorry for everything he did."

Zaheer only stood there, still gazing down at Republic City.

" _I_ killed Ming Hua," he admitted.

Korra could barely fight down the nauseation. The bloodshot eyes, no external wounds: he killed her the same way that he had killed the Earth Queen. "W...Wh... _Why_?"

"I was suspicious of Raljun being the traitor ever since I searched the airship crew with him. I knew he'd radio Ghazan if something happened to Ming Hua. It was all just a matter of...putting things into motion."

Korra struggled for words. She forced herself to not look back at Ghazan's body.

"You're right," Zaheer mumbled. "I _am_ a monster."

"No," Korra said. "No, Zaheer, please. Ghazan made his choice. You can make that choice too. You don't have to be like this."

"You really think I can change," Zaheer mumbled. "Even after this."

" _Especially_ after this."

Zaheer went quiet again.

He looked up into the orange evening sky. "There are different kinds of people in the world. There are some like Kuvira, like Noatak, like Lee, that can realize what they are doing and change themselves because of it. But then...there are some like Unalaq, like Ming Hua, and I...I think I am one of those people too."

Korra shook her head. "No. No, Zaheer, you can't think like that. No one's 'born' to be anything. You don't have to—"

Zaheer turned around and looked at her.

He smiled.

"You are a wise young woman, Korra. I have said it before. You're the Avatar this world deserves. You will guide its change more than any other Avatar has, more than _I_ ever could. You think your power has limits, but you will prove it limitless, once again."

Korra sat there, propping herself up, exhausted, staring at him in confusion.

Zaheer kept smiling as he shot another strip into the control console.

It went straight through. Sparks flew. Everything lurched.

The airship was going down.

"Z-Zaheer?!" Korra yelled. " _What_ —?!"

Zaheer stepped out the door, off of the scaffolding, and flew away.

Korra scrambled to her foot. Everything in the airship shook.

 _Everyone...they're still on here._

She looked over at Ghazan's body. There was no point now. Unless she stopped the spirit-bomb, him, her, everyone, Republic City was all going to be _gone_.

Korra ran, she didn't know where to or how, but she ran. The exit bay made the most sense. She didn't run into any soldier on her way there. Everything kept shaking. She swore the airship was going to crash before she reached the spirit-bomb.

Surprisingly, it didn't. She stumbled into the exit bay, and found herself looking at a mangled heap of wires and plating, with crackling purple spirit vines in a glass case.

It exploded.

The wave of spirit energy threw her against a wall of the exit bay. She just barely reacted in time to begin energybending it. She strained desperately, pushing her arms forward into the blast. She didn't really know what she was doing when she saved Kuvira from the spirit-cannon all those years ago, and she definitely didn't know what she was doing now. All she could do was force the energy upwards and hope.

She struggled. The airship around her was groaning, being torn apart. She forced herself into the Avatar State, Raava's flash barely noticeable against the weapon's. Hopefully the extra power would help her just make another spirit portal and transport everyone there.

No. Everything started fading into black. She was losing. She was losing herself. If she died in the Avatar State, it would not only kill her, but Raava as well, cutting off the cycle of future Avatars.

She couldn't. She kept holding on. She felt the energy course through her, _into_ her. It almost felt like it was _filling_ her. She felt something distant, yet familiar. Something that was reaching out for her. No... _many_ things reaching out for her. She reached out too and...

But it was too late. Everything faded into black.

Before she lost herself completely, she could've sworn she had heard a voice echoing...one that sounded an awful lot like _Tenzin_...

#

Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Noatak stopped running along the beach and looked up into the sky.

The airship was falling.

"Oh no," Asami breathed.

"W-What do we do?!" Bolin asked. "What do we do?!"

Mako sighed. "Nothing. There's nothing we _can_ do. We—"

The airship suddenly erupted with purple energy. It tore through the hull in seconds, and kept growing. They had a minute at the most before the blast reached Republic City.

But, suddenly, the blast stopped growing. It started shrinking instead. The airship was completely gone, but there was still a sphere of floating purple energy.

"What is...?" Noatak mumbled.

The sphere started slowly lowering down over the bay. It wasn't moving on its own. There was...Someone was _inside_ of it, controlling it.

"I-Is," Bolin asked, "that... _Tenzin_?"

Mako narrowed his eyes as he stared at the sphere. The person inside was about the same height as Tenzin. They were wearing...what looked like airbender robes. They were bald too.

As the person floated down more, closer to the surface of the water, and the energy dissipated, they all saw...

It was Aang.

Bolin squeaked.

The water underneath Aang started rising up, surrounding him in a sphere of water. It all flowed around him, until a glow emanated from within. After the glow had faded and the flow slowed down, it fell back into the bay.

Floating over the water now, was Korra.

"H-Hey!" Bolin exclaimed. "It's...it's _Korra_! She's okay! She stopped the weapon! She—"

She fell into the water. She didn't start swimming.

"Oh no!" Bolin yelped.

"I'll get her!" Noatak yelled, leaping into the water, forming an ice raft beneath him. He started propelling himself out to where Korra had splashed down.

He reached her in no time at all, and dove down into the water himself. After a tense moment, he burst back up to the surface, holding Korra in one arm and paddling with the other. He pushed her onto the raft, before climbing back on himself and propelling them back to shore.

#

 _"...a..."_

 _"...orr..."_

 _"...orra...!"_

"Korra!" Noatak said, gently shaking her.

Korra lurched awake, gasping, writhing, trying to get to, _to_ —

"Korra!" Asami said, kneeling down. "You're safe! It's okay! We're all here! Relax!"

Korra stopped. She blinked, staring blankly. She moved her hand to the ground, patting. She felt the soft sand of Republic City's beach.

She looked up to see Noatak, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. They all sighed in relief.

Noatak took his hands off of Korra's shoulders with a smile. "Thank goodness. We thought we had lost you."

Korra blinked, looking at him. "Oh...D-Don't worry, guys. I'm...I'm just a little shaken up. I'm fine."

She moved to stand, completely forgetting about her broken leg. She bit down her pain as it flared, and plopped back into the sand. "W-Well, for the most part."

"Can you heal yourself?" Mako asked, taking a glance at the burned gash across her shoulder.

She shrugged. "M-Maybe. I might have to find someone else to help me with my leg."

She looked over at the water gently flowing onto the shore. She reached out to start bending it towards herself, but stopped. Everyone was staring at her like she was a ghost.

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

They all exchanged looks with each other. "D-Don't you remember?" Bolin asked. "What you just did?"

Korra shook her head. "N-No. Not really. I energybent the spirit-weapon and..." She trailed off. She put a palm to her forehead. Everything felt fuzzy.

" _You_ didn't stop the spirit blast," Noatak said, still kneeling. "I...I think that was _Aang_."

Korra looked up at him. "W-What? _Aang_? N-No. No, I...I remember bending it. But, it all started..." She trailed off again. What was going _on_?

"Korra?" Mako asked. "Do you think you might be...?"

Korra tried to clear her mind. She tried to think. She thought and...she suddenly realized. She realized where all that energy had been flowing, energy she'd never had enough of before. It hadn't been flowing to places that were destroyed, like she had been thinking for all those years, all those months. When Vaatu was inside of her, he slipped up. The energy had cleared something away, and something put back in its place. She realized it hadn't been flowing to places that had been destroyed...

It had been flowing to places that had merely been _blocked-off_ , stolen, by Vaatu.

 _Oh Vaatu. You had to try something crueler than just destroying them._

Korra focused, searching for that feeling, that same one she had discovered all those years ago, when she was trying to find a way to defeat the man that had just saved her from drowning.

She burrowed deep down. She...she felt them. She _saw_ them. Aang. Roku. Kyoshi. Kuruk. Yang Chen. So many others she recognized, but never got the chance to speak with.

All the way down to Wan, the first Avatar.

"Y-Yes!" Korra exclaimed, laughing, teary-eyed. "I'm...I'm _reconnected_ to my past lives!"

"Woo-HOOO!" Bolin erupted into cheers and laughter, along with Mako and Asami, pulling all four of them into a hug. Noatak only wore a broad smile as he knelt.

Korra laughed. It _was_ her past lives that she felt. Or, at the very least, their essences. Vaatu had actually managed to destroy something. Their actual spirits were gone, their power, but their memories... _them_ , they'd returned.

But...

"Wait," Korra said, stopping. She looked out at the water. "W-Where's Kuvira?"

Noatak's eyes widened. He looked out over the bay as well. "And Lee..."

"D-Did they make it out before it exploded?" Bolin asked.

"Oh _no_ ," Korra breathed, dragging herself towards the shore. "Lee was still in there too? H-How did you guys get out?!"

"Zaheer flew us down!" Mako said. "He went back for Lee and you and Kuvira!"

Korra stared at where the airship had been. It...it couldn't be. Not him too. Not to mention Ghazan and...and _all those_ Red Lotus soldiers that were in there. How had—?

Coughing.

Everyone stopped. They turned around and looked down the beach a ways.

It was none other than Lee, trudging through the sand, with an unconscious Kuvira slung over his shoulder. Korra couldn't have explained the wave of relief that hit her if she tried.

Bolin ran up to him, laughing. "L-Lee! Kuvira! You guys are okay!"

Noatak stood in surprise. He smiled. "Always rescuing people on beaches, huh?"

Lee gave a chuckle. "Y-Yeah. I think I'm trying to go for a record or somethin'. _Oof_." He stumbled to his knees, nearly dropping Kuvira. "L-Little help here..."

He and Bolin gently laid Kuvira down in the sand. Noatak helped a breathlessly smiling Korra onto her feet as everyone else walked over.

"How did you get out of the airship?" Asami asked Lee.

He snorted. "I jumped."

" _Jumped_?"

"Yeah. Out a window. Landed in the water." He nodded at Kuvira. "Found her washed up on the shore. I was gonna go down with the ship, but Zaheer came in and talked me out of it. Well, I mean, I stayed for another couple minutes trying to get it to blow up later, but...things like that tend to blow up pretty quick after you electrocute the main-frame. Lost the generator-pack when I hit the water." He looked forlornly over his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss that thing..."

Korra smiled and shook her head. She couldn't believe it. She looked as Kuvira as she laid. Her hair had come undone, and one of her shoulder plates had been torn off: Zaheer's doing. At least he had dropped her into the water before he...

Kuvira wasn't moving.

At all.

"Oh no," Korra breathed. "I-Is she _._..?"

Lee lost his smile. He slowly looked down at Kuvira. "I...I _thought_ I heard her breathing..."

"No..." Korra stumbled towards Kuvira. She fell next to her. She put an ear to her chest. There was no heart-beat either. There was no denying it this time.

Kuvira was gone.

"No..." Korra started sobbing into Kuvira's shoulder. " _No_..."

Everyone lost their smiles, falling mournfully silent.

Asami looked away from Kuvira's body. She couldn't look at it. She bit her lip, holding back tears. She clenched her fists, still wearing her...

Still wearing...

"My _shock-gloves_..."

Korra looked up from Kuvira's body to Asami, tears running down her face. "W-What?"

"My shock-gloves!" Asami exclaimed. "Their total power has been toned down a bit, b-but it might be enough! I-I might be able to _resuscitate_ her!"

Korra's eyes widened. She looked down at Kuvira.

Asami ran up and fell onto her knees next to Korra. She placed her shock-glove-clad hands on Kuvira's chest, one over her heart, and the other just below her sternum.

"Clear," she said, triggering a shock, though Korra still stayed at her side.

Nothing happened.

"T-Try it again!" Bolin said.

Asami turned up the power a bit more. "Clear."

Still nothing. Korra's jaw trembled.

" _Clear_." Another shock, at half-power that time, but nothing happened.

Asami inhaled through clenched teeth. " _Come on_..." She turned the shock-gloves up to the highest possible setting they could go. She rubbed her palms together, electricity crackling.

" _Clear_!"

With that last shock, Kuvira lurched awake, gasping and sputtering and coughing out water, an unexplainably _sweet_ sound, the most relieving sound everyone there had ever heard.

The Prime Minister curled up on her side until she heaved the last of the water out. She rolled onto her back, catching her breath, staring up at the orange sky.

She finally regained enough strength to prop herself up on her elbows. She looked around at everyone staring at her.

"We...we won?" she asked hazily.

" _Oh_." Korra broke out in sobs again, wrapping her arms around Kuvira, squeezing her tight. " _Yes_. _Yes, we won..._ "

Kuvira blinked in Korra's arms. "I think my arm's broken," she said quietly. "I can't feel it..."

Korra stopped hugging Kuvira for a moment, remembering. She looked down at her left arm. She was right: it was snapped, twisted at the elbow.

"I can fix it," Korra said. "Lay down. Relax."

"W-What about your leg?"

"Your arm's more important than that. Come on."

Kuvira nodded, exhausted. She breathed out as Korra helped her ease herself onto her back. Once she was completely down, Kuvira turned her head to look at Asami, and managed to breathe out, "Th-thanks..."

Asami nodded, smiling, holding back happy tears. "Don't mention it."

Korra bent a small stream of water from the bay. She enveloped her hands in it. She gently placed them on Kuvira's arm. She shifted at the cool, familiar sensation.

As she healed, Korra couldn't help but smirk. "So," she started conversationally, "I'm kind of reconnected to my past lives..."

Kuvira lurched back up, propping herself up with her good arm. "You're _what_?!"

"Hey! I _just_ said to relax!"

Kuvira sighed and nodded. "Alright, alright." She laid back down and let Korra resume her healing. She smiled. "Huh...How did you do it?"

Korra's smile faded. "I...don't know..."

She looked up at the sunset. Iroh's airship was slowly lowering down to land.

Something couldn't stop Korra from thinking that...that maybe _Zaheer_ had known what would happen.

#

Zaheer flew.

He flew northward, and never stopped, not once. Not to rest, not to sleep, not to eat, nothing. The sun and moon had risen and set several times. He hadn't been keeping track. Rather atypical of him. It didn't matter.

He flew and flew, all the way to the Northern Air Temple. It was just as he remembered it: broken, ruined, most of it melted away from...Ghazan's lavabending...

Zaheer kept flying, past the temple. He flew on until he reached Laghima's Peak, also just as he remembered it. It was where he had unlocked the power of flight, where he had nearly killed Korra's father, where he lost P'Li...

Zaheer landed on the hard terrain on top of the plateau. He walked, expecting to find her body. But no. There was nothing anymore. Not even soot.

Nothing. Empty.

He walked up the slope of the plateau, gazing out at the cloudy sky. He walked until he reached the very edge, a void of cloud and fog below.

It was then that Zaheer felt something he had never felt before.

A single tear.

It slowly rolled down his face, off of his chin, and fell.

It fell all the way down the side of Laghima's Peak, for miles upon miles, then splattered on the rocky ground below.

And so did Zaheer.

END


	12. Epilogue

Kuvira sighed patiently. "Do you know what you're doing back there?"

"Umm," Korra said nervously. "H-Hey, the most I've ever done is a ponytail. You're lucky I got _this_ far."

After another minute or so, she finally hobbled back, a crutch under her arm and a cast on her left leg. "There. Got it...I think."

Kuvira eased herself onto her feet, her left arm in a cast and sling as well. She looked into the mirror, wearing her Prime Minister robes and necklaces. Korra had done an adequate job of putting someone else's hair into a bun, for her first try. It would have to do.

After the battle over Republic City, General Iroh had transported everyone, worn and exhausted, to Air Temple Island on the airship. He sent radio confirmation to President Raiko that the Red Lotus had been stopped, and that all citizens could be allowed back into the city, which they were. Everyone made their way to their homes just before midnight, including Tenzin and his family with all three of Kuvira's kids, safe and sound. Their mother could not help but have a tear-filled reunion with Takeo and Anaya, sharing the biggest, tightest of family hugs she could muster with a broken arm.

And now she was back in Ba Sing Se, in her office, orderly and tidy, just as she left it. She'd been gone for seven days total on her "vacation," two of which had actually been spent relaxing, the rest partaking in on-and-off combat incursions, and the additional seventh just to go back to Ba Sing Se and the doctor's for a cast. Korra's healing had helped, but not mended the bone completely. A few days of minimal activity would be enough time for it to heal correctly.

Wu and others in Parliament had fervently insisted that Kuvira take more time off (she had at least two more weeks to go), but she politely declined, saying, "A week is plenty."

She picked the Kyoshi Medal of Freedom up off the counter, rubbing her thumb over the gold.

"Are you gonna wear it as the actual medal?" Korra asked. "I doubt the bracelets would fit over your cast."

"I was planning on actually wearing it for this anyways," Kuvira replied. "Symbolism and all that." She raised the ribbon over the back of her head with her good arm, putting on the medal. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Aren't you gonna do the thing with the bangs?" Korra suggested with a smirk.

"Korra, this is a formal public event. 'Casual' will not do."

"C'mon, you know it looks better."

Kuvira sighed with a smile, rolling her eyes. She willingly ruffled her fingers through her hair so that her bangs fell lightly against the right side of her face, just like she always wore it. She turned around. "There. Better?"

Korra nodded with a smile. "Perfect."

Kuvira walked over to her. They looked each other up and down. Kuvira took a glance at the mostly healed gash across Korra's shoulder. She sighed. "Look at us: two broken people."

Korra sighed as well. "I'll say." She adjusted her crutch. "Isn't that the same arm that got pulled out of its socket at the start of your campaign?"

Kuvira blinked and looked down out at her cast, genuinely taking a moment to think back. "I believe so..." She shrugged as she looked back up. "I think I'm actually starting to lose track of all my scars."

Korra shook her head with a smile, quietly laughing. There was so much more behind that statement than Kuvira had intended. She looked the Prime Minister up and down again. She blinked. She slowly started losing her smile. Her jaw trembled. She raised her free hand to cover her mouth.

Korra started to cry.

"K-Korra?" Kuvira said, stepping in concern. "W-What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Korra sobbed, shaking her head through her tears. "It's...it's just that...You're so strong. You've been through so much, especially these past few days, and you're still so willing to go on. Even with everything you've gone through, all the pain, you're still so happy, and willing, and... _you're just so strong_..."

"Korra..." Kuvira slowly went for a one-armed hug, minding the crutch. She looked around at the floor, trying to find words. "It's because of you."

"No," Korra said, shaking her head into her shoulder, "not _just_ me." She breathed a laugh. "Stop being so darn humble all the time."

After a long moment, Korra finally pulled away, stepping back with her crutch. She wiped her face as best she could. "You better not make me cry during your speech."

Kuvira inhaled to reply, but stopped. She slowly looked over at one of the window sills, at a small ornate candle, the same one that Korra had fiddled with and nearly dropped all those few days ago.

As Kuvira looked back, all she could do was smile and say, "No promises."

#

The two of them walked down the halls of the Parliament building to the lobby. A crowd of civilians and Parliament members was gathered outside in the plaza for the Prime Minister's big back-in-office speech. Kuvira hadn't wanted anything grand, but Wu wouldn't take "no" for an answer. So he'd gotten the crowd, a stage, banners and all. His usual flamboyantness could be heard from the microphone as the two of them reached the door.

"I mean," he joked into the mic, from the podium, atop the stage, " _sure_ she would've killed me given the chance, and I probably deserved it back then too. But hey, she saved my life. So I suppose that means I can overlook any previous, potential, probably probable murder-plans."

The crowd laughed good-naturedly.

Korra smiled and shook her head. "The more people change the more they stay the same." She looked to Kuvira. "You ready?"

Kuvira nodded confidently, holding a few papers with her speech written out. "Absolutely."

Korra nodded back, and opened the door.

As soon as Kuvira stepped out into the plaza and the crowd saw her, they stood, clapping and cheering in admiration. Korra hobbled over to her seat in the front row, next to Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin back from Omashu and watching Kuvira's kids, Suyin, Baatar Junior, the rest of the Beifongs, General Iroh, and somewhat surprisingly, Noatak and Lee.

As Kuvira reached the steps of the stage, one of Wu's servants moved to help her. She politely waved him down, completely fine on her own. As she walked up, Wu stepped away from the podium towards her, clapping along with the crowd. He stopped clapping to exchange respectful bows and shake her hand.

"Really," he insisted as they shook. "You're _absolutely_ positive you don't want to take more time off?"

Kuvira glanced out at the crowd. "I think it's a little late to change my mind now."

Wu shook his head with a smile. "If you say so. It's good to have you back, Kuvira."

She returned the smile. "It's good to _be_ back."

Kuvira was thankful Wu found a way to hug her without crushing her broken arm. She worked her other arm up to pat his back, the crowd still clapping and cheering.

He walked off the stage to his seat as Kuvira set her papers down on the podium, the cheering finally tapering off. After gingerly testing the mic with a tap of her finger, she leaned towards it and said:

"I doubt it went exactly as Parliament intended, but this has been _one_ heck of a vacation."

The crowd laughed good-naturedly again.

Korra didn't laugh. She only sat with a proud smile, looking up at Kuvira, in awe at how someone who had gone through _so_ much could be _so_ contented, so carefree, so genuinely radiant. It was almost as if none of it had ever really happened to her, but in truth, it was what had made her stronger.

 _Darn it, she's gonna make me cry again, isn't she?_

After a tentative adjustment of her papers, Kuvira looked up at the crowd, standing tall and proud. She breathed in and out with a smile, and began her speech.

"If my life has been an indication of anything, it's that you can never be prepared for the unexpected. Being orphaned at the fragile age of eight...I don't think anyone could ever be prepared for. You feel so lost, so out of control, wondering if life has truly abandoned you. Life often pushes you to the brink of despair. You feel nothing, just empty anticipation for what could come. But just as you think you've suffered all you thought could possibly be thrown at you, that there's nothing left..."

She met eyes with Su, both of them smiling. "Life has a way of finding you help. Not just reassurance: nurture. Hope. A path for you to stumble back onto. A path to help you grow. A life worth living."

Korra leaned forward to look at Su. She was wiping her eyes, having just as hard a time keeping her tears in.

"Life gives you what you need," Kuvira said. "Sometimes, it gives you _only_ what you need. You think you need more. You think you _deserve_ more. You think that what you want is more important. _That_ is what puts you on the wrong path."

She met eyes with Baatar, smiling, but with pain and regret in her eyes. "And you'll drag others down that path with you, trying to justify every little end along the way. You start doing what you can to forge yourself a 'better' future. But what you _can_ do, is not what you _should_ do. Keeping yourself in check and staying humble: that's what a leader needs to do."

She looked down at her papers, sighing. "Unfortunately, I learned that lesson too late. And I paid for it. I thought that what I wanted was more important than what others needed. I was searching for the right things in the wrong places, in the wrong ways. Trying to fill a void yourself will never amount to anything good, because..." She smiled as she recited: " _Oftentimes, it is the things we have lost that are hiding nearest to us_."

Korra's smile somehow grew bigger. Something about hearing Uncle Iroh's words coming out of Kuvira's mouth felt so right.

"Mistakes don't have to destroy you. In fact, no matter how substantial the mistake, you can and will learn something from it. It's hard, it's hurtful, but it's what makes people stronger, wiser."

She looked at her kids, her smiling and them giggling. "And along the way, life will reward you for it."

She looked back up at the crowd, smiling and proud. "I, Kuvira Beifong, am back in office. What has happened recently with the Red Lotus will not hinder the Earth Kingdom, or me. The unexpected will not get the better of us, not any time soon, I promise. Thank you."

As soon as she finished her speech, the crowd starting clapping and cheering again, standing up one by one. Korra clapped as she sat, holding her crutch inbetween her arms.

Amidst the clapping, Iroh turned to Lee. "Lee?"

"Yeah, Iroh?"

"I've been meaning to ask...what are your plans for the future? Job-wise?"

"Future?" Lee smirked. "I'm not even sure what I'm gonna have for lunch."

He promptly exchanged a fist bump with a proudly laughing Bolin.

Iroh chuckled. "Well, if you don't have any ideas, I'd...like to offer you a position in the United Forces."

Lee raised a brow, smirking. "This wouldn't be an opening for _lieutenant_ , would it?"

"Well, it just so happens that we have one for captain, if you'll take it, of course."

Lee scratched his mustache in thought. He undecidedly looked at Noatak. "Sh-should I...?"

"Just do it, Lee," Noatak chuckled, still clapping. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own."

Lee looked back at Iroh. He nodded with a smile. "I think I can accept that."

Iroh nodded. "I'm glad to hear it."

As Korra looked from them back to the stage at Kuvira, seeing not only her greatest enemy-turned-friend standing tall, proud, healed, and happy, but her others as well, she couldn't hold in her tears any longer.

#

Some time after Kuvira's speech, after she'd exchanged pleasantries with guests in the crowd and the Beifongs, Korra walked with her back into her office. Kuvira held a stack of letters one of Wu's servants had delivered to her: statistics and taxes and such.

"Can you heal your leg yourself?" she asked, examining her letters. "Or are you going to have to find a healer? I'm sure you're going stir-crazy having to use that thing."

Korra snorted. "I am. Kya offered. She said a day of healing with some rest and I'll be able to walk again, but I'll have to take it easy on all the running and fighting."

"I can't imagine that will stop you from trying."

"Nope. I've got at least three places I'm planning on going after this."

Kuvira chuckled as she sat at her desk, beginning to sort through the letters. "Oh," she said, holding one up. "Looks like Chin finally got the proper farming equipment. That should bring their crop production back up to eighty percent."

Korra giggled and shook her head. "Oh you and your percents."

"Hey, if it worked for an empire, it'll work for agriculture."

As Korra giggled again, another one of Wu's servants walked into the doorway. "Excuse me," he said, holding another letter, "but it appears we missed a letter, for the Prime Minister."

Korra took the letter with a nod and a smirk. "Thanks. I'll make sure she gets it."

The servant smirked as well as he walked away.

"Where's it from?" Kuvira asked, still sorting through her other letters.

Korra held it up to read. "It says it's from a retired..." Her eyes widened. "General Zhang."

Kuvira stopped sorting her letters in shock. She slowly looked up.

"My father..."

The night that Kuvira had gone to visit her father...had not been pleasant. After he revealed that he didn't think she was weak anymore, but rather, that what she did as the Great Uniter was unforgivable, and that her mother committed suicide out of guilt after Kuvira conquered Zaofu, she almost killed him, blamed him for her mother's death, and left, nearly in tears. What Kuvira had deemed the final "emotional crack" she needed to fill before she became Prime Minister had only turned out to be just yet another devastating decision within her life.

But it had been how she met Takeo.

After crying herself to sleep in Korra's arms in front of her mother's grave, Kuvira was woken up by a local orphaned boy in the cemetery outskirts. She talked with the precocious eight-year-old for a long while, exchanging their life stories. Seeing herself mirrored in someone who was where she had once been in her life, Kuvira finally felt ready to become Prime Minister.

And after doing so, going back and adopting him, along with Anaya and Park, being able to call them her own, was what truly gave her hope and happiness.

It was then that for the first time in her life, Kuvira no longer felt lost. But now, for the first time in _his_ life...

Her father was reaching out to her.

Korra looked up from the letter at Kuvira. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked gently.

Kuvira sat back in her chair with a quiet sigh, looking at the floor inbetween the two of them. "No," she finally said. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Korra hobbled over to the table and handed Kuvira the letter. "Just remember: party at Air Temple Island. Three days."

"Yes, yes," Kuvira chuckled as she took the letter, "we'll all be there."

With a comforting smile, Korra hobbled out the door, down the hall, and Kuvira was alone.

She sat holding the closed letter for a long while, staring at it, her mind racing. What could her father _possibly_ have to say to her? After an entire year? He had made it _painfully_ clear that he cared nothing for her. She doubted it was an apology. She doubted it was an invitation for reconcile. She doubted...

Kuvira kept her breathing in check.

She had nothing to lose now. She had nothing to fear. He was nothing to her anymore. Whatever he had to say...

Kuvira bent a metal strip off of her necklace, and slowly cut the letter's seal open. She tugged the paper out, and unfolded it with one hand. She picked it up and looked at it, assuming the worst.

At first, the only things on the paper were two _simple_ words in shaky writing:

 _I'm sorry._

But soon, the paper was also dotted with happy tears.

And, after a few minutes of sitting there at her desk, wiping her face, smiling with closed eyes, Kuvira sniffed, found herself a pencil, and began writing back.

#

Noatak's chilled breath puffed out in front of his face as he sighed: a distant feeling, yet also a familiar one. Pleasant, almost, in a wistful way.

"Okay," he asked as he trudged through snow, wearing a coat, gloves, boots and all, " _now_ can you tell me what we're doing here?"

"Nope," Korra chirped with a smile, wearing her coat as well, now happily rid of her cast and crutch thanks to Kya. She looked over her shoulder at Naga. The polar bear-dog wagged as she eagerly waited behind the two of them, in the outskirts of a Northern Water Tribe town.

"And why not?" Noatak asked.

"It's a surprise."

Noatak sighed again and chuckled. "Surprises...You've given me more of those as my _friend_ than my adversary."

Korra smirked. "You could say the same about smiles, but I couldn't tell. Y'know, what with the mask and everything."

"No," Noatak said, shaking his head. "That one's true as well."

Korra looked up at him. He was right.

They went into the town, not an incredibly wealthy one, but not a poor one either. They walked to a market area, where a few people bustled about. There, at one of the tents, an elderly woman worked, sewing coats and boots, crafting baskets.

And that's where Korra stopped.

Noatak furrowed his brow. "Is...this where we're supposed to be?"

"Excuse me!" Korra called out to the woman, not answering him.

The woman looked up, in the middle of weaving a basket. She wore her white hair in two traditional Water Tribe braid-loops going from her temples to behind her ears. "Y-Yes?"

Noatak looked at the woman. There was something...warm about her. He couldn't place it. Perhaps she'd had a husband in the past. "Korra?" he asked quietly. "Who _is_ this?"

Korra still didn't answer him.

Instead, she pushed him forward, towards the woman. "Go on," she eased. "Introduce yourself."

Noatak looked at the woman, then at Korra in bewilderment. After a moment of some silent urging, he turned back to the woman.

He took a step towards her, clearing his throat. "My...my name is Noatak."

The woman's basket fell to her feet, into the snow. Noatak blinked in surprise.

She took a step towards him, her blue eyes starting to shimmer. "Noatak," she breathed, reaching a hand out to him, "is...is that _really_ you?"

He almost took a step back, but kept in place. She walked up to him, looking him up and down. She stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Spirits," she said, a hand up to her mouth. "It _is_ you..."

Noatak found himself in the woman's arms.

"Noatak," she said through tears, "my _son_...you're _home_..."

Noatak found himself putting a hand on her back.

"M... _Mother_?"

They hugged for a long while. Noatak pulled his mother closer, tighter, years of distance collapsing between the two of them. Once they finally let each other go, Noatak turned to Korra, teary-eyed. "How," he tried to ask, his usual deep voice cracking with emotion, "h-how did you do this?"

Korra smiled, her arms gently folded. "My cousins are kinda the chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe. They let me go through some old censuses. I found a few familiar names that matched with ones from now and, well...here we are."

Noatak looked at his mother, both of them smiling, her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at Korra. "I should like to thank them."

Korra nodded with a smirk, turning back to find Naga. "I can probably arrange that. You two seem like you have a lot to catch up on first."

Noatak nodded, breathing a weepy chuckle. "Surprises," he muttered with a smile, shaking his head and wiping his eyes. "Surprises..."

#

"So let me get this straight," Toph said, walking from counter to counter inside her swamp hut, her back still bandaged, preparing a steaming bowl of mushroom stew. "Ghazan turned out to be a _good-guy_?"

Korra stirred her already prepared bowl of stew, sitting. "Well, it's a bit more complex than that. When his parents found out that he was a lavabender, they kept pushing to show him off to the world. They wanted him to make them famous, but being famous was the last thing he wanted. It makes sense how that made him want to join the Red Lotus. Overbearing parents wouldn't seem too different from oppressive governments with that kind of mindset."

Toph snorted, sitting down next to Korra on a stump-chair. "Parents. It always comes back to family issues, doesn't it? _My_ parents were strict and _I_ turned out fine!"

"Crotchety," Korra began listing with a smile. "Living alone in a swamp..."

"Hey, living in the Swamp was _my_ choice," Toph corrected with an errant wave of her spoon. "Crotchety is just part of gettin' old."

Korra giggled before spooning up a sip of her stew.

After dropping off Noatak with his mother, Korra had ridden Naga to the northern spirit portal. Her first of two visits in the Spirit World had been, a tad hesitantly, the Tree of Time.

After she'd energybent the spirit-bomb, Korra realized that the large portion of Vaatu that had invaded her when she tried taking Ghazan's bending was destroyed after she reconnected with her past lives. She wanted _so_ badly to talk with them, but she had to wait to indulge herself. She'd get time eventually.

And not only did she have her past lives back, but she'd had some of the most genuinely best sleep she'd had in six whole years. No more nightmares, no more hallucinations, no more exhaustion, no more waking up in the middle of the night with an almost-seizure, no more hair falling out. Nothing. Just _rest_.

Vaatu, what remained of him, was still inside the Tree of Time, dormant, blank, dim. Luckily, the portion of him that had been destroyed diminished most of his power, preventing him from reaching out to anyone else like he did to Ghazan. Unalaq could still be felt in there somewhere, arrogantly clinging on, not budging...

Korra sighed, double-checked to make sure her barrier was still holding up, which it was, and left, comforted that Vaatu wouldn't be bothering anyone for another ten-thousand years or so.

Her next stop had been the Fog of Lost Souls. She'd wanted to stop there first, for a very meaningful reason, but she figured making sure that the spirit of all darkness and chaos wasn't going to kill anyone first was a bit more important. She hadn't ever been in the Fog herself, but if Tenzin and Kuvira's experiences were witnesses of anything about it, it wasn't pleasant.

Korra stole herself, blanked her mind, and forced her way into the heart of the Fog. Indeed, it had _not_ been pleasant: flashbacks of losing her bending, her past lives (or so she'd thought), being poisoned, the two days of being tortured by Vaatu, it all came crashing down on her. She struggled, but she prevailed.

Once in the heart of the Fog, she'd energybent the ancient invisible spirit controlling it. It wouldn't stop it forever, but it allowed everyone trapped within to escape. She led the liberated crowd up the slopes of the valley, letting them roam the Spirit World in peace.

After brushing past some guy who had been declaring he would "slay the moon" or something, Korra found who she had been looking for: a certain tall tattooed man and his armless girlfriend. They smiled at Korra as they walked out into the Spirit World, happy and redeemed, and she smiled back. Unfortunately, she soon lost her smile, not because she saw Aiwei timidly slinking behind them, but because she realized that the third person she had been searching for wasn't in there with them.

She looked down into the valley as the fog fell back. Had he been in there and she just didn't see him? Or was he never in there at all? He knew much more about the Spirit World than she did, so he may have cheated his way out of going in the Fog somehow. Maybe he hadn't died at all.

Korra sighed. Although she had a feeling he helped her reconnect to her past lives on purpose, she had no idea where he could be now.

Her third stop hadn't been on her list of visits, and it wasn't much of a stop either. A walk-by, really. As she made her way to Republic City's spirit portal, she went past Iroh's tea shop. There was a group of several people sitting out front, happily sharing tea and stories. Iroh himself was one of them of course, and along with him, General Iroh, finally and excitedly getting to meet his great great uncle for the first time, as was Izumi, as suggested by the also present Zuko.

Miraculously, the two of them had survived Ghazan's attack, since Zuko had his dragon with him at the time. He'd rescued himself, the Fire Lord, and the servants that were with her at the time, just in time. Unfortunately, the capital was a different story.

Korra and General Iroh met eyes as she trodded by on Naga. He smiled and nodded at her, and she at him. She also noticed that there were two other women in the group. She didn't recognize them, though they were about the same age as Zuko. There was a certain tenderness he had towards both of them.

She'd heard the thinner of the two women say, "I never thought I'd be saying this, but it's great to see you again, Azula."

To which the other replied, "M-Mai?"

Toph chuckled after Korra had recounted the battle over Republic City in its entirety. "Ohhh you did just fine, Twinkle-Toes. I'm sorry I said the world didn't need you all those years ago. The world needs you more than anyone will ever know. I'm just old and crotchety."

"Correct and correct," Korra said with a smile.

Toph snorted a well-humored "hmph." After a sip of her stew and pregnant pause, she asked, "Kuvira knows I like her, right?"

Korra furrowed her brow. "You...do?"

"Oh," Toph said as she looked up. "Wow. I thought it was pretty clear. Did I ever apologize to her about saying she gave metalbenders a bad name?"

"I'm...pretty sure you did, yeah. Yeah."

Toph sighed. "Wow. How forgetful of me. I'm just old and crotchety..."

Korra froze. Was Toph repeating herself on purpose? "Oh no," she started in fear. "A-Are you...?"

Toph burst into laughter with a slap of her leg. "No, no! I'm fine! I'm completely fine! I've never been sharper! I'm not _frail_ like Katara was."

Korra would've sighed in relief. "You know about her?

Toph nodded. "Yes. And it's about time too. She deserved it."

Korra raised a brow.

"I mean she had a good run," Toph said, poking at her stew. She pursed her lips, then asked with an indiscernible, almost genuinely curious tone, "How's Zuko?"

Korra perked up. "Good. He and Izumi have a lot rebuilding projects to work on, what with the Red Lotus destroying half of the Fire Nation capital during their—"

"Wonderful!" Toph exclaimed. "Glad he's his old self."

Korra smiled. "And you're your old self too."

#

Izumi sighed.

"This was a tragedy," she said from her podium, looking out at the sea of Fire Nation capital civilians, most of them homeless, some of them missing family, and all of them solemn. "The lives we have lost cannot be restored."

She looked over at Zuko as he sat on the stage with her. He gave her a small, encouraging smile.

"But," Izumi continued, "it will not be the end of us. We will rebuild, we will survive. The Fire Nation is a proud and flourishing nation, and with the Avatar and Prime Minister's aid, it can stay that way. It _will_ stay that way. I promise."

#

Korra made her way to the United Forces base on the edge of Republic City. She walked into the main hangar bay, where one of many airships was being loaded up for deployment: Iroh's airship. She noticed someone.

"Well look at you!" she announced, walking up to him. " _Captain_ , huh?"

Lee looked over at her. He nodded with a smirk, wearing a red United Forces uniform. He'd cleaned up a bit, having gotten a mustache and hair trim, though he was also sporting a rather unfitting military comb-over. "Yep. Still not sure what it all entails, but I'm goin' for it."

Korra crossed her arms with a smile. "It'll be familiar for you, won't it?"

He nodded. "Military life. I've never been in a high-ranking position like this before, but it can't be much different from all I did during the Equalist Revolution. Well, less going out to kidnap and assault people."

"Do you guys have a specific mission yet?"

General Iroh walked past them, carrying a box of supplies up the airship ramp, finally completely and happily one-hundred percent healthy. "In a week we'll be flushing out any remaining cells of the Red Lotus. Whatever little stability Ghazan and Ming Hua held together is sure to crumble soon, even without us hunting them down."

"Speakin' of," Lee said, turning back to Korra, "get this: those two spies we caught in Gaoling, they weren't even soldiers. They were blackmailed by the Red Lotus into doing their dirty work."

Korra gasped. "No way."

Lee nodded. "I guess that's why the one me and Noatak interrogated was whimpering like a baby, or...Bolin. We let them go back to their families. They're all good now."

Korra sighed in relief. "Good."

Iroh walked past again, handing another box to a crewman on the airship ramp. "Captain," he asked, "did we receive the permit to search in Earth Kingdom territory from the Prime Minister yet?"

Lee turned to him. "D...Oh no. Should've we?"

"Wait," Iroh said, stopping. "You _didn't_ get the permit?"

"I don't think so." Lee scratched his cheek. "Shouldn't we have needed that, like, a week ago?"

The three of them exchanged pondering, slightly discombobulated looks.

Lee turned back to Iroh. "Can I get a hat?"

"I will _get_ you a hat," Iroh promised with a jovial point, picking up another box. "Whatever hat you want!"

"Great." Lee looked upwards disdainfully. "Anything to cover up this comb-over..."

"I mean," Iroh said as he handed his box to a crewman on the ramp, "she was with us the whole time, so she must've been okay with it then, so she should be now."

Lee smirked. "Has the United Forces ever dealt with...fraud, extortion, or corruption before?"

Iroh put his hands on his hips. "Have you ever dealt with simple paper work?"

Lee snorted. "Touché."

Iroh walked into the airship with the crewman to check on something. Lee turned back to Korra. "So, did Noatak enjoy his mom-visit?"

Korra giggled. "I don't know yet. He wasn't at Air Temple Island to say, but I'd assume so. He cried."

"Oof," Lee said with a wince. "Noatak _crying_. That's something I don't miss seeing. Well, I guess it was a happy cry, so it's okay. That guy deserves a little happiness for once."

Korra would've smiled if she hadn't been looking at the floor, lost in thought.

Lee looked at her. He furrowed his brow. "Is somethin' wrong?"

Korra bit the inside of her cheek for a moment. She looked up. "Lee...find Zaheer."

He nodded, quiet. "I will, Korra. I will. I'll keep an eye out for him. I'll see what I can do."

She nodded back. "Thank you."

#

"And then," Avatar Roku said, his weathered voice echoing from his blue spectral projection, "he left me to die."

Korra gasped as she sat in front of him, eagerly listening with crossed legs. "No...Sozin _really_ did that? After all you two had been through?"

"Yes," Roku said solemnly. "His obsession with 'sharing' the Fire Nation's prosperity consumed him."

"It blinded him," Korra said in thought. "It made him think that what he wanted was all that mattered. He got high on power, and never stopped to think twice about what he was doing. A classic case."

Roku nodded. "Indeed."

Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Kuvira, castless and holding Park on her hip, all walked up next to Tenzin. He was leaning against a pillar, watching Korra converse with her past lives in the Air Temple Island pavilion.

"How long has she been at this for?" Kuvira asked.

"What time is it now?" Tenzin asked, still looking at Korra.

"Just after five."

Tenzin snorted. "At least two hours."

Korra breathed out with her fists together, and Roku faded away. Soon, another Avatar faded out from her: a stalwart, grey-bearded Earth Kingdom man. Korra started talking with the past Avatar like she'd known him forever.

"How many's she gotten through?" Bolin asked.

"Well she hasn't exactly been going in order," Tenzin said. "She was talking with Dad...A-Aang at first, but then she went all the way back to Wan, then every which one inbetween. I think she's been trying to meet as many as she possibly can."

"Can't say I blame her," Mako said.

"Korra!" Asami called to her. "It's time to get ready!"

It took Korra moment to pull herself away from the past Avatar. She turned to look at everyone as she sat. "R-Ready? Ready for what?"

"The party!" Bolin called. "You know, the 'hooray-the-Red-Lotus-didn't-blow-up-Republic-City' party!"

"Oh..." Korra remembered. "O-Oh! The party! J-Just a minute!"

She turned back to the other Avatar, touching her fists together, fading him away as she mentally tracked through all of the past lives she'd talked with. There were still _so_ many that flew by that she didn't get to yet, but she'd get time.

She went from Wan, all the way back up to Aang. He looked up at her, and smiled. "I don't know how you did it, Korra, but we're proud of you, all of us. You've done so much to keep the world in balance, more than any of us ever have."

Korra smiled back. "Thanks, Aang, but I don't think the world's done throwing itself out of balance just yet. When it does, I'll be ready, especially with you guys backing me up."

Aang chuckled. "And we'll be ready _to_ back you up."

"Auntie Korra!" Anaya called as she and Takeo ran up and tackled her, cutting off her meditation. "Come on! We need to get ready!"

"Oof!" Korra laughed. She stood, hoisting the giggling children over her shoulders, Takeo facing backwards and Anaya forwards. "Okay, okay! I'll get ready! Let's go get ready!"

#

The sun soon set as everyone on Air Temple Island helped decorate for the party. Lights were strung over the plaza, and a little stage was set up for when Tahno's jazz band arrived. The spirit portal glistened over the bay, gleaming beautifully against the clear night sky.

Everyone got cleaned up and dressed up for the party before all the guests started arriving. When they did start trickling in, everybody went to eagerly and openly greet them. Kuvira's kids went and joined Tenzin's for a game of catch before things got too crowded, the benders easily finding ways to integrate the nonbenders into the fun.

Lin smirked as she and Kuvira watched them play. "Y'think this would make Noatak proud?"

Kuvira laughed. "Let's save the ideology jokes until _everyone's_ arrived."

Among some of the earlier guests that arrived were Bumi and Kya. They were both still a little somber about Katara's death, but they were able to talk with others and Tenzin, laughing together like the siblings they were, reminiscing and poking fun at each other.

As more guests came, Korra looked over. She smirked. "Wow," she said, getting up out of her seat. "Look who's late to the party."

Noatak looked at her as she walked up to him. He smiled, wearing a blue Water Tribe tuxedo, his hands behind his back. "Sorry for caring to show up at all."

Korra giggled as she stopped next to him. They both stood in silence for a moment, watching all the party-goers bustling about.

Noatak sighed. "It's going to be a big night, isn't it?"

Korra nodded. "Yep, but we're ready for it." She quietly looked him up and down with a smirk. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you clean up pretty nice."

Noatak smiled. "Pretty nice for...?"

"You."

He laughed. "Perhaps the only thing I'm missing is a mask..."

"Ohh don't do that," Korra said. She shifted her stance. "I have to ask, did your mom pick out that tux for you?"

A smile tugged at Noatak's lips.

"Oh my goodness. Did she really?"

"She had a few... _maternal_ suggestions."

Korra smiled. "I'm sure, since you've been gone for almost, what, twenty years?"

They both ended up looking over at Noatak's mother. She was sitting, talking with Pema and Kya, happily and easily getting to know the people that had helped her son.

"I told her everything," Noatak said. "I...told her of how Father forced Tarrlok and I into becoming bloodbenders, why I ran away, how I became Amon and started the Equalist movement, how...Tarrlok killed himself and injured me, how Lee took care of me, and how I joined you and everyone else in stopping the Red Lotus."

"Whoa," Korra said with wide eyes. "That must've been a lot for her to take in."

Noatak nodded, his eyes wide also. "It was a lot to _tell_. She...was heartbroken to hear about Tarrlok. She understands what happened, how I went so far as to stop people from abusing their bending. She'd like to meet Lee too once he gets the chance. I'm actually going to be moving in with her, to take care of her."

Korra nodded with a smile. "Awesome." She pursed her lips in thought. "What will you do, y'know... _after_ that?"

Noatak looked up with a sigh, thinking as well. "I am not sure. Something...'unexpected' for certain."

Korra smirked. "So you _were_ listening to Kuvira's speech."

"Why shouldn't have I? It was an excellent speech."

"Hey!" Lee called, walking up to them, wearing a tux of his own. "Noatak! 'Bout time you got here! You're missin' out!"

"Missing out?" Noatak asked.

"Yeah!" Lee said with a wave. "The big game! Asami's got Bolin on the ropes!"

"Oh!" Noatak looked back at Korra. "Y-You don't mind if I join them?"

Korra shook her head with a smile. "Not at all."

Noatak eagerly followed Lee as he hurried back over to a table set up in its own special corner, where Asami, Bolin, and General Iroh were finally getting to play their game of Pai Sho. Asami made the winning move with a cheer, followed by Bolin slamming his head against the table and Iroh groaning in ecstatic loss, "You had her! You _had_ her!"

"She's cheating!" Bolin accused. "She cheated!"

"Or maybe I'm just _too_ _good_ for you," Asami sassed back.

"Liar! _Totally_ cheating! Iroh, arrest her or something!"

"I don't think that's in my jurisdiction!"

"Well then _I'll_ do it!"

Kuvira chuckled as she walked up next to Korra, watching them. "They're like children."

Korra giggled. "Yep, they kinda are. Ooh, speaking of, did anything happen to yours over the weekend?"

"Well, school's going to be starting up again soon, so you can imagine how excited they are for that."

"Takeo, incredibly. The other two, not quite as much."

Kuvira chuckled. "Yes, exactly. Oh! Anaya came up to me and asked if we could find a dance studio for her."

Korra gasped with a smile. "No way! She's finally coming out of her shell?"

"It seems that way," Kuvira said happily. "And just wait until you see her land a cartwheel."

Korra giggled. "I'm sure it's perfect."

As if on cue, Kuvira's kids ran by, giggling as always, dodging party-goers in their still ensuing game of catch.

"Oh!" Kuvira remembered. "Tak!" she called, bending off a metal strip from her necklace and tossing it. "Show Korra what you learned!"

Takeo turned, catching the strip with a smile. He widened his stance, concentrated hard, and _metalbent_ the strip, morphing its shape.

"Whoa!" Korra laughed excitedly. "Tak, you're _metalbending_! When'd you learn that?"

"Just two days ago!" he answered happily, reshaping and tossing the strip back to his mother. "I'm so happy!"

"Mommy!" Park asked. "When's the food gonna be ready?"

"Soon, Park," Kuvira answered with a smile. "It takes a while to make it all for so many people."

"Okay!" Park said as he and his siblings took off again. "I'm gonna eat as much as Boogi does!"

"Park!" Anaya giggled. "It's _Oogi_!"

Kuvira couldn't help but smile as her children ran out of sight. "I'm so proud of them..."

It wasn't too long until the Beifongs finally arrived. Suyin and Kuvira immediately went to hug each other, as did Opal and Bolin.

"Oof!" Baatar chuckled as Kuvira wrapped her arms around him next, his beard now shaven, only his signature goatee remaining.

Lee snorted, standing next to Wing and Wei. "Guess we can't call him 'Beardo' anymore, huh?"

"Oh don't worry," Wei said with a smirk. "We'll figure somethin' else out soon."

"Grandma Su!" Anaya called as she ran up to her.

"Oh Anaya!" Suyin said as she picked her up, hugging and kissing her. "How's my little girl doing?"

"Takeo," Baatar Sr. greeted with a nod and a smile. "How have you been?"

"Great, Grandpa!" Takeo said eagerly. "Have you made any new inventions yet?"

Baatar Sr. laughed. "Oh, not quite yet, Tak, but I'm gettin' there." He looked around, then knelt down, whispering, "Between you and me, there's something _very_ important I'm working on that's still under wraps. Just you wait! I'll let you get the first look!"

"I can't wait!"

After Kuvira's hug, Baatar knelt down in front of Park. "Hello, Park," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Uncle Butt Tar!" the toddler replied innocently.

Baatar blushed as Takeo and Anaya burst into giggles. Kuvira tried to stop herself from laughing along with them.

Baatar looked up at her. "I...thought you worked with him on that."

"Park," Kuvira said as she knelt, attempting to stifle her laughter, "little buddy, it's 'Baatar.' Buh-tar. Say it with me. Buh-tar."

"Buh...tar," the toddler repeated.

"Now say it fast."

"Butt Tar!" Park declared.

Takeo and Anaya giggled harder.

Kuvira and Baatar couldn't help but join in. "Oh well," he sighed, "there'll be plenty of time for him to get it right."

Guests kept coming, and surprisingly, just after the Varricks arrived, King Wu came too.

"Mako!" he called, walking up and putting his arm around his old bodyguard. "Buddy! Pal! Chum-Man! How've ya been?"

Mako actually smiled. "Pretty good, Wu. How about you?"

"Ha!" Wu elbowed him and pointed at Korra as she smiled. "Nice rhyme. He must've been working on that one for _hours_ , huh? _I_ have been fan-tastical! Yeah, it's a word. Look it up. Write it down in your silly little notebook." He frowned. "Wait. You're not _really_ still using that silly little notebook, are you?"

Mako straightened up, his arms behind his back. "It is an imperative detective's tool for compiling information, thoughts, theories, and—"

"Yeah, yeah," Wu dismissed with a wave. "' _Imprudent_ information.' My question is, when's Lin gonna give you a promotion, man? Or a raise or _something_! I mean, you've been just a detective for _how_ long now?"

Suyin looked at Lin. "You haven't told him yet?"

Lin smirked. "I'll let him know tomorrow."

As if Wu wasn't a big enough surprise, President Raiko arrived at the party too.

He walked up to Korra, Kuvira, Asami, and Noatak as they were all talking with each other. "O-Oh," Kuvira said as she noticed him. "Mister President," she greeted formally.

"'Sup, Raiko?" Korra greeted informally.

Raiko returned with a nod, impassive. "Kuvira," he said, rubbing his jaw, "I...have been meaning to say...This is...I'm not quite sure how to put this..." He pinched and rubbed the ridge of his nose. He finally sighed, and looked back up. "I regret ever doubting you. I admit I never thought well of you after what you did as the Great Uniter, but...it turns out I was wrong to do so. Every injustice you did against the Earth Kingdom, you ameliorated. You've done so much more good than bad, more than most probably realize."

He looked to Noatak. "And...staving from arresting you was for the best, seeing as Republic City is still standing. Throwing yourself into harm's way against the Red Lotus immediately after what you had been through prior is...incredibly admirable."

Kuvira and Noatak blinked in surprise and looked at each other for a moment. They looked back at the president. "Thank you," Kuvira said.

"No harsh feelings," Noatak said with a nod.

Raiko nodded back, then, after an unsure moment, meandered away. Everyone looked at each other in surprise.

"Did," Asami asked, "Raiko just apologize to you guys?"

Kuvira nodded. "Y-Yeah...I think so."

Noatak raised a brow. "He doesn't do that often?"

Korra shrugged. "Honestly, I think it's a first for everyone."

Noatak nodded in thought. He smiled. "It appears that even the _worst_ of people are capable of change."

Bolin, Lee, and Iroh walked up. "Wait," Bolin said, looking back at Raiko. "What'd he just do?"

"He _apologized_ ," Korra stated matter-of-factly.

Bolin gasped. "What?! _Him_?! No way! _Really_?!"

Korra giggled. "Yeah, really. No joke."

"Wow," Bolin breathed, looking back at the president. He smirked. "The only joke around here is that mustache. Asami!" he yelled, running away. "Let's go talk to Varrick!"

Everyone looked at Bolin as he took off, then at Asami. She only shrugged before walking after him.

"So," Kuvira asked Iroh, "I've been wondering, what's going to happen to the Black Lotus?"

"Yeah," Lee said. "Is it like...disassembled?"

Iroh shrugged, his hands behind his back. "I was actually wondering about that too. I'd say it'd only reassemble if we really needed it, only if you are all around to join. I doubt we're ever going to run into another terrorist organization like the Red Lotus again, and I _know_ I'm never going to find people quite like you."

"Uh-oh," Korra teased with a smirk. "Get ready for a speech, everyone."

"No, really!" Iroh insisted. "Skill-wise and selflessness-wise, I don't think I'd ever find people that could handle something like what you did. You've all...well...You're astonishing, to put it simply. But, who knows? Maybe I'll hand recruitment over to the captain."

"Hey, I'm right here."

"General Iroh!" a little old man called out, hurrying up to them. "General Iroh!"

"Yes?" Iroh said, turning to him. "What can I do for you, sir?"

The excitable old man, a reporter, was holding a camera and a stand. "Are these all the members of the Black Lotus?"

Iroh hesitated for a moment, exchanging a solemn, understanding look with Korra. "Y...Yes, these are."

"Fantastic!" the reporter said. "Would you all be willing to let me take your picture for the paper? Republic City's been very interested in all that you've done, and it'd like to get to know its heroes just a little bit better!"

The four of them exchanged looks and shrugs. "Certainly," Kuvira said with nod.

"I see no harm in it," Noatak said.

"Fantastic!" the reporter said, setting up his camera stand. "Now come on, come on! Get close like you like each other!"

"Ugh," Lee groaned as they moved together. "You sure you want _my_ picture?"

"Come on, Lee," Korra giggled as she backed up next to the reporter, out of the frame. "It won't be _that_ bad."

"Alright, alright!" the reporter said from behind his camera, prepping it. "Don't worry, we can make this quick!"

All four of them, even Lee, wore big smiles as the camera flashed. "Perfect!" the reporter said. "Thank you all so much! For everything you've done!"

"You're welcome," Iroh said with a smile, shaking his hand. "The pleasure's ours."

The reporter gathered up his camera, and hurried away.

Korra smiled, walking back up next to Noatak and Lee. "Everyone's finally gonna get to see that you guys did some good."

Noatak nodded, smiling as well. "Yes. They will."

Pema looked over at the Varrick's table, where Asami and Bolin were talking with the happy couple. "Varrick's been _awfully_ quiet this evening," she warily remarked.

Lin snorted with crossed arms, sitting with Kya. "Don't jinx it."

"I think he's really toned down a couple notches!" Bumi said. "That's the marriage at work. Right, Tenzin?"

Tenzin shot a polite glare at his brother, then smiled at Pema.

Kya laughed. "The real question is, did he _want_ to tone down?"

Bumi smirked. "Varrick or Tenzin?"

Another polite glare, another smile at Pema.

"And _that_ ," Varrick said with a jovial point, "is why I will _never_ try to tame a poodle-monkey again."

"Yes," Zhu Li said with a smirk. "You'll be fine if you just bring your _wife_ to help you next time."

"Pfff," Varrick retorted, twirling his wine glass. "There ain't gonna _be_ a next time. Trust me!"

Bolin and Asami laughed. "Wait a minute," he asked, "how many times did you try?"

"About as many times as he's kissed me," Zhu Li joked.

"Oh there's always gonna be a next time for that," Varrick said with a smile, punctually sharing a kiss with his wife. He took a quick glance over his shoulder at everyone eating at their own tables. He looked back at Zhu Li. "Is it time yet?"

"O-Oh," she said in surprise. "Y-You're _actually_ going to do it?"

Varrick snorted as he stood. "As much as I'm never going to tame a poodle-monkey again!" He pointed at Bolin. "Remember: always use more bait than you think you need."

He took his wine glass in hand and a fork in the other. He started tinking them together, calling out to all the guests, "May I have everyone's attention please! We have an _important_ announcement to make!"

"H-Honey," Zhu Li said sheepishly, tugging his sleeve as she sat, "it's not that big of a deal."

"Big deal?" he said, looking down at her with his glass and fork still raised. "This is most _certainly_ a big deal!"

"What is it?" Korra asked from another table.

Despite her downplaying, there was no denying the absolute glow in Zhu Li's smile as she said:

"I'm pregnant."

"Really!"

"Yep!" Varrick said with a smile. "And guess what we're namin' it!"

"Honey, we're not naming her 'Ignick Junior.'"

"Oh but ' _Zhu Li_ Junior' just doesn't roll off the tongue!"

After everyone had finished eating, the jazz band arrived. Tahno and Korra exchanged a respectful salute as the band set up their instruments on the stage. With classics like _Hittin' on All Sixes_ playing loud, the dance floor was opened.

All the couples went to start dancing: Bolin and Opal, Varrick and Zhu Li, even Jinora and Kai, which caused Tenzin to quirk an authoritarian brow and everyone else to laugh. Kai faked leaning in for a kiss on her cheek, causing Tenzin to nearly jump in his seat and everyone else to laugh more.

It was when only the first few notes of _Squeaky Rags_ started playing that Kuvira excitedly perked up in her seat with a little gasp: a dancer's intuition.

Korra couldn't help but laugh at her. "You're gonna go ask Baatar to dance?"

"Of course!" Kuvira eagerly said as she got out of her seat. "Aren't you going to find someone too?"

Korra slowly looked away. "Well...my leg's not at a hundred percent yet, and dancing might go against Kya's advice, so..."

Kuvira shook her head with a chuckle. "Oh Korra. You're not _that_ bad at dancing."

"I'm not that good at it either," Korra said with a smirk. She waved. "Go on. Dancing's _your_ thing."

Kuvira rolled her eyes with a smile. She walked over to the Beifongs' table, where Baatar was in the middle of drinking and laughing with the twins. Kuvira stopped beside him and held out her hand, going unnoticed for a moment as he sipped his drink. He finally did notice her mid-sip, looking from her to her hand.

"Oh," he said with gradually growing realization, slowly lowering his drink. "O- _Oh_...Oh! Oh no. K-Kuvira, please, I—"

Kuvira giggled. "Shut up and dance with me, Baatar."

Baatar hesitated. He smiled. "Alright." He set his drink on the table, and took Kuvira's hand.

As they hurried off to the dance floor together, Korra couldn't help but smile. Whatever those two had rekindled glistened brighter than the ring that Baatar's fingers grazed when he had taken Kuvira's hand.

After a couple songs, Bolin and Opal came back to the tables. He walked up to Lee, making a joke and sharing a high-five as Pabu leapt onto his shoulder.

"Bolin!" Korra called to him. "Lee!"

They both looked up at her. They walked over. "What's up?" Bolin asked.

"Here," Korra said, handing him a folded piece of paper. "Take this."

Bolin took the paper with a frown, Pabu sniffing at it. "Um...thanks! W-What is it?"

"A map."

Lee frowned as well. "A map?"

"Yeah," Korra admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Zuko told me I wasn't the best at giving directions. I figured this was the least I could do for you guys."

They exchanged a look. Bolin unfolded the paper. He stared at it for a moment. "Uhh...where is this a map _of_ , exactly?"

"The Spirit World," Korra answered with a smile, crossing her arms. "I think I finally found you a lavabending teacher. Lee will probably want to come along with you too once he gets time. There's someone I figured he'd like to see again."

"Wait... _what_?" Bolin asked with a high-pitched voice.

Korra walked away without another word, leaving Bolin and Lee behind, confused.

"... _What_?"

Korra kept walking, past all the guests, the music fading away with the chatter. She walked to the edge of the plaza, down the stairway. She leaned against a pillar with crossed arms, looking out at the spirit portal gleaming over the bay.

She must've been away longer than she thought she was, because Tenzin walked up asking, "Is everything alright?"

She turned to him. "What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin'."

"Ah," he said as he stopped beside her. "I figured."

"What about you?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Pema?"

"Oh we've never exactly been big on dancing. Perhaps I _should_ go back," he said, stroking his beard, "if not just to keep an eye on Jinora and Kai..."

"Ohh he's a good kid," Korra reassured with a smirk, "don't worry. They've kissed plenty of times before."

"They've what?"

Korra laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Tenzin smiled. "I suppose you are right. He is a smart young man and a very skilled airbender. They deserve each other."

He looked out at the spirit portal with Korra in silence for a long, thoughtful moment.

"You know," he said, "I've never gotten completely accustomed to that portal. It's unreal. I can still hardly believe it's in the center of my father's city. I can only imagine what he would think of it..."

"Aang? Oh he loves it."

Tenzin blinked. "Oh. Yes. I'm...not quite accustomed to that either."

"It's something else, for sure."

"Being reconnected to your past lives, or the spirit portal?"

"Both."

"Mm," Tenzin said with a nod. "I wonder what the people of Republic City think of it. The portal, I mean."

Korra softly narrowed her eyes with smile. "I think it's a reminder."

"A bad one?"

"Well, some people might think so, but other than saving Kuvira, the thing it always reminds me of is what you said at Varrick's wedding."

Tenzin thought back for a moment. "Life is one big, bumpy ride?"

"That's the one."

"Hm..." Tenzin stroked his beard with a smile. "That may be my wisest anecdote yet. And it was unintentional."

Korra giggled. "It'll be right up there with Laghima, Pathik, and Gyatso, I'm sure."

"Wow..."

"What?"

"I'm surprised you just named that many Air Nomad philosophers."

Korra shrugged with a smirk. "Well, you've _kinda_ been the greatest teacher I've ever had."

He smiled at her. "And you've ' _kinda_ ' been my greatest pupil."

Footsteps on the stone stairs. Korra and Tenzin turned to see Kuvira, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. "Is everything alright?" Kuvira asked.

Korra nodded, walking up to them. "Yeah, everything's fine." She glanced down for a moment. She looked back up with a smile. "We've been through a lot, the five of us. Some of us have hated each other, some of us have thought we loved each other, but through it all we looked out for each other, helped each other out when we needed it most. The world's not done throwing things at us yet, not by a long shot. And if I'm going to keep balance in the world, I wouldn't want to do it alongside anyone else. I..."

Her eyes welled. "I couldn't ask for better friends."

"Aww," Bolin said. "I think this means a group hug?"

Korra nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, group hug."

"You too, Mako," Asami teased.

"Hey," he said. "Kuvira was the one with the whole 'anti-touch' deal."

Kuvira laughed. "I've hugged more people than _you_ ever will!"

"Oh so now it's a competition!"

"Guys!" Bolin scolded. "Don't make jokes about Kuvira's past like that! You're gonna make Korra cry!"

Asami looked at Korra, and smiled a small smile. "I think it's a little late for that."

"No," Korra said, still wiping her eyes, "I'm fine, I'm fine." She sniffed, then looked back up, smiling. "So are we gonna do this group hug or what?"

"Oh, right!" Bolin said. "Yeah, c'mon, guys. Pull it together."

Kuvira couldn't help but smile. "I couldn't think of doing anything better."

As all five of them laughed and hugged each other tightly, Korra wasn't sure what it was, but she felt...something.

Maybe it was contentment from being loved by the greatest people she ever knew.

Maybe it was peace from knowing that everyone around her had only bright and happy futures ahead of them.

Maybe it was that there was still so much for her to learn and accomplish.

Maybe it was her past lives emanating reassuringly within her again.

Maybe it was that Noatak's, "It appears that even the worst of people are capable of change," rang true for not only people like himself, Lee, and Kuvira, but also for people like Ghazan, Ming Hua, and Zaheer.

Whatever it was, it gave Korra some things she hadn't felt in forever:

Happiness. Hope. Balance.

 _Indeed, "Life_ is _one big, bumpy ride."_

 _But, "When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."_

Korra pulled her friends closer, more happy tears welling. Even though there was still so much more that would and could happen, everything, for now at least, felt like it was complete.

THE END

* * *

 **Notes:** Wow. "The End" indeed. The ending Legend of Korra deserved, or at least something more like this. Thank you so much for reading. I hope it's been as big a journey to read as it has been to write!

Also, if you're interested I've written a fluffy little prequel for this centered around Kuvira, aptly titled: "Kuvira Fluff." (I can't name for beans.) Feel free to check it out if you just wanna see some more of Kuvira being her warm and fuzzy self with her kids :)


End file.
